


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-分章节篇（未完结）

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 175,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 年龄差16岁，高中生光一x设计师剛微博和ao3同名 欢迎催更（x





	1. 相遇即燃点

在还没见到堂本剛的时候，堂本光一对于班上的传说是非常不屑一顾的。他一直就是个自身能力极强又不屈服于权威的人。  
还记得当时和堂本惠分到一个班，班上的人都好奇他们是不是亲兄弟。 明明长得不一样，却各有各的好看，两个小孩也因为是同样的姓而成为了好朋友。  
但即便如此，光一对于堂本剛，一个单身带娃的omega，依然没什么兴趣。  
毕竟堂本剛太与众不同，孤傲到让人敬而远之，又是个公众人物。 即使对他这个人有一丁点好奇心，也可以在维基百科上查到，时尚新闻也隔三差五登他的报道。  
光一成长在abo平权大潮中，堂本剛是这个平权时代典型的绝品omega：经济独立、怒甩渣男、事业有成；加之他又是自创的年轻奢侈品牌的首席设计师，在omega世界里堪称精神icon。更绝的是这么多年以来一直保持单身，坊间传闻甚至更夸张，说他宁可用最贵的抑制剂也不去找男人，这在omega界简直是自力更生的典范，甚至有一些年轻omega更是因为效仿堂本剛而喊出“我不需要alpha！”的平权口号。  
光一有时候会略带担忧对自己的好友说：“惠，虽然没别的意思，别学你爸爸哦……那样对身体不好。”光一对堂本剛的了解也是从这些大众口中获得，对于堂本剛抑制发情的做法颇有微词。 堂本惠性别分化成omega以后，第一时间告诉了好友光一。而惠却不知道光一是什么性别，因为光一已经十八岁了，还没有分化。全年级的alpha、beta和omega都在等着他的性别结果，因为这样一个棱角分明个性极强的帅哥，到了哪个阵营都会是不可多得的美味。 有时候高年级的omega会直接往光一怀里撞，还在发情期的他们一丁点抑制剂都不用，就敢这样直接把自己暴露在危险下面，只是因为这样有可能加速光一的性别分化，甚至能成为光一吃进肚子里的第一个omega都说不定。  
光一只觉得呛鼻子。  
他自己倒是一点都不着急性别分化的事儿，他的父母也都是到了十九岁才分化出来，所以光一还早着呢。  
直到学期末尾的家长会的来临。  
学校的家长会并不是强制性的，因为校方要传达的内容都会通过信件的方式邮寄给家长，家长再签字回函，表示已阅。而家长亲自到学校来，很多时候是参与一下校方的管理，付出一点劳动，大部分时候其实算是亲子时间。  
堂本光一和堂本惠正值高二，学生们都处在叛逆期，所以愿意来跟家长一起参加这种非强制家长会的人少之又少，所以家长会这天，整个学年都冷冷清清。  
但堂本惠是出了名的粘人精和爱哭包，和父亲堂本剛的关系一直都非常好，以至于堂本剛逢人便不无得意地说：“我家惠可没什么叛逆期，超乖的。”所以有这种活动，惠当然要叫着爸爸过来。  
至于光一，他并没有成功把自己的爸妈叫过来，因为光一是很省心的小孩，爸妈对他基本上是放养，但是光一身为班长和学生会主席，一定要参与协调家长会期间的各种活动。 这天早上他不情不愿地抓了抓头发，眯着眼睛抓了两片面包一盒牛奶就往学校冲。

光一是最后一个到教室的，班主任以及参加家长会的几个家长和学生都到齐了，而他跨进教室门的那一刻，还叼着牛奶的吸管，属实不是什么光辉闪亮的登场，老师和学生家长也报以善意的笑，他的窘迫感瞬间变得没那么强。  
趁着这个空档，他找到了堂本惠，坐在了自己最好的朋友身边，多少也算个舒适区。  
老师简单布置完家长会的活动内容以后，就是由光一带领学生和学生家长进行各项活动的时候了。  
先是去学校的菜园摘胡萝卜。  
光一此刻才起身注意到一直坐在堂本惠身边的堂本剛。  
这人离自己不过五十公分，梳着刚过耳垂的斜分卷发，一侧的长长刘海挡住了小半张脸，圆圆的眼睛略带慵懒，又带了几分色气和淡淡的厌倦，嘴巴半张不张的样子十分诱人，没有胡茬的娇嫩脸蛋，皮肤白到发光。可能是知道今天有亲子活动，大设计师没有穿自己的设计的那些宽大裙摆的衣服，只穿了很简单的牛仔裤搭T恤衫，虽然仔细看也能看出来都是单价十万日元以上的名牌单品，但至少可以感觉到他想要亲民的心。  
堂本剛看上去也没怎么睡好，打了个哈欠问站在他面前的光一：“光一君？你挡住我了诶。”  
光一猛地回过神，侧了侧身，让剛走在自己前面，他和堂本惠走在后面。  
看着前面堂本剛被牛仔裤包裹的细长的腿，顺着往上看又看到了挺翘的臀，光一陷入恍惚了。  
“光～一～君～，”堂本惠开口跟他聊天，“发什么呆呢？是不是很惊讶我爸爸怎么认识你？我经常给他看我们的合照哦！”惠说着，拿出了把和光一的合照设为锁屏壁纸的手机。  
堂本剛听到惠说的话，慢下脚步走到了惠身边，一边温柔地笑着，一边跟惠聊了起来。  
样子是和平时在各种传媒上看到的完全不一样的堂本剛，有一丝人间烟火气的剛。 在另一侧的堂本光一，尽量控制自己不去看另一边的人，“侧脸的秀气鼻梁太吸引人了吧……明明在网上电视上见过好多次啊！”光一不服气地心想，可眼神还是时不时地控制不住往剛的身上瞟。

他就这样一边抗拒着堂本剛的美丽，一边带着班上同学和家长一个个完成家长会的任务。  
最后大家一起做咖喱饭，剛全程没动手，光一鼓起勇气跑过去问剛：“堂本桑，这里有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么事光一君，只是我不下厨罢了。”剛温柔回应道，眼睛笑得亮闪闪。  
堂本光一觉得自己身体哪里感觉不对了。

带着这种反常的感觉，光一放学回到家。  
当晚，他就完成了性别分化。  
“是alpha。”光一发信息给惠。  
惠收到信息，立刻分享给爸爸：“光一今天性别分化了耶，是alpha！”  
“那你要记得跟他保持距离了。”堂本剛不无担忧地说道，“不过你按时用抑制剂的话，就还safe。光一君是不错的小孩，爸爸不希望你失去一个好朋友。”  
堂本惠又被爸爸感动到稀里哗啦，爬到沙发上坐在爸爸怀里，搂着剛的脖子亲了一口脸：“我会听话的，谢谢爸爸。”

时间慢悠悠地走着，收到光一要来家里做客的消息，也不过是初次见面的一周以后。  
剛还在公司，就收到了惠的信息：“爸爸，晚上光一君要跟我回家一起做作业，可以吗？”  
“当然可以，但我可能要晚点回去，先叫点甜品外卖送过去吧，招呼光一一起吃。”剛在繁忙工作中还是迅速回复了惠。  
两个孩子在家一边玩一边写作业，等到剛回到家的时候已经是晚上十点钟。担心惠已经睡了，他便轻手轻脚走进了客厅。  
一进客厅，就看到沙发上有个人影。看身型并不是惠。  
走近一看，他发现那是光一。  
“光一君？”剛轻轻叫他，身上散发的木质香水味，温和地灌进了光一的鼻子里，“怎么还没回家呢？”  
光一拿出早已准备好的一套说辞：“堂本桑，我今天出来没带钥匙，现在爸妈也还没回家，我就在这等他们回家再回去，多有打扰。”  
“没关系没关系，你不然今晚就在这睡吧，我家有客房还空着，你拨一下你爸妈电话，我跟他们讲。”堂本剛热情招呼了这个“无家可归”的小孩。  
光一怕被戳穿，直接拒绝了剛：“没事，我发个信息给他们就行了，他们今晚估计在参加什么酒会吧，应该不太方便听电话。”  
堂本剛不疑有他，家长对于优等生的信任仿佛是与生俱来：“那也行，我去给你收拾一下房间。”

安顿好了光一，剛回到自己的房间洗了澡，忙完这些以后已经快要十二点了。  
惠的房间和剛不在同一层，而当初为了照顾客人方便，所以把客房和主卧放在了同一层，但也相隔了几个小房间。  
想着孩子们应该都睡了，剛从床头拿出了按摩棒，打算自己玩一会儿再睡觉。  
由于已经是公众人物，剛并不总是能找到合适的床伴，但该有的替代品剛一直不缺。  
没有男人陪的时候，他经常把自己搞到湿漉漉一滩再睡过去，第二天早上起床再洗。由于家里的隔音很好，剛很少控制自己的叫声。  
他先是把口水涂上手指，然后插进菊穴中，扩张到一片湿软以后，再把按摩棒插进去疯狂搅动。  
和外表的沉静冷淡不一样，剛自慰的时候仿佛换了一个人。  
他一个手快速抽插着按摩棒，熟门熟路找到自己的g点，另一个手揉搓着自己的乳头，揉到渐渐发红也舍不得松手。  
一边这样玩着，一边肆意让自己的信息素扩散到整个房间。清甜的蜜桃味甚至能对他自己也起到催情作用。  
他太过信任当初自己亲自监工过的房屋结构，以为浪叫到很大声也不会被听到。于是嘴里开始发出细细的呻吟，随着手里按摩棒的速度变快，呻吟也随之高亢。  
剛虽然是设计师，但有一副好嗓子，叫起床来也是让历任床伴沉迷不已，哪怕没有意乱情迷时的淫语，光是随着对方抽插节奏发出“嗯……啊……”那样的有节奏的叫声，都足以让对方的阴茎硬如铁棒疯狂打桩。  
房间里的剛玩得太嗨，叫得放纵，丝毫没有意识到卧室门被偷偷开了一道缝。住在同一层客房的光一目击了这一切，心里对今晚这一战更有把握。  
剛的声音逐渐到达顶点，手上动作越发快速，一手拿着沾满了淫水的按摩棒上下抽插，一手不忘记照顾自己那根已经流出蜜汁的肉棒，不停撸动。  
光一看到他马上就要到达高潮，坏心眼地轻轻把门关上，然后突然敲门。  
剛被吓了一跳，迅速把按摩棒抽出来，还没有高潮的身体突然空虚到不行，但还是草草地穿上了浴袍，不顾小穴里的汁水正在顺着腿往下流，也不顾还没射出来的涨得难受的肉棒，就这样走到门口给光一开了门。  
即使调整了呼吸，剛的皮肤还是刚刚偷欢过的漂亮粉红色，紧急披上的浴袍也没有整理好，领子那里露出了一大片左肩和漂亮的锁骨。  
光一看到这种美景，呼吸一窒：“不好意思打扰了，我那个房间的洗手间，水龙头好像有点不好用。”早就想好的说辞，配上优等生的纯良笑容，让人无法怀疑他的目的。  
“那我去看看，”剛侧身出门，快速关上了门，尽量不让房间里的信息素溢出来，“是打开以后不出水吗？”他已经又恢复了平时那个清冷正经的样子，如果不是亲眼所见，光一也不敢对他继续有什么肖想，但刚才的所见所闻不是假的，光一居然觉得这种反差有些性感了。  
“唉，我也说不清。”光一憨憨一笑，“您进去看看吧。”  
剛不疑有他，打开客房门后就走进洗手间，光一在他之后进去，顺手反锁了门。  
当初选家装材料的时候，剛一切都用最好的隔音材料，家具门窗也都是静音设计，开关门基本上没有声音，没想到这个设计给他自己挖了个坑，他完全没注意到身后的门被反锁。  
他伸手打开洗手盆的水龙头，凉水、温水、热水都在正常出水。  
“是浴缸的水龙头有问题吗？”剛以为自己会错意，撩了一下脸侧长长的刘海，半侧过身问道身后的光一。  
光一顺势答道：“对，刚才确实是突然不好用。”  
剛又走到浴缸旁边，弯下腰检查：“诶？现在怎么变好用了。”  
浴缸也在照常出水。  
光一看着剛弯下腰的背影，走过去从背后环住他的腰，火热的肉棒抵住菊穴，中间只隔了一件浴袍。  
“是我下面这根水管堵住了。”光一把嘴巴送到剛的耳边，低声说着，同时释放出自己alpha的信息素，震得堂本剛脚发软，想逃也逃不掉。  
“别自己跟自己玩了，我这一周一直在边想你边打飞机哦。”嘴里说着下流的话，光一的眼神倒是天真纯良。边这么说着，边把手伸到剛的浴袍下面，手指直接塞进剛的小穴。  
“啊……不行这不合适……”剛还在挣扎，下面的小嘴却已经紧紧咬住光一的手指不放。  
“给自己玩出来这么多水是为了方便我进去吗？堂～本～桑～”光一故意这样称呼他，他想到那个被叫做“堂本桑”的自己当下放荡的样子，羞愧不已。  
但即使表情害羞面色绯红，剛的多年性经验还是让他的身体很诚实。湿滑的甬道包裹住光一的三根手指以后，剛自己居然轻轻摆动起了细腰，以求拥有更多的快感。光一常年健身，手上还有抓器械的时候磨出来的茧子，这也歪打正着，对剛敏感的肠道增加了不少刺激。  
剛难耐地轻声呻吟：“啊……啊……不行了光一……这里好舒服……你怎么这么会啊……就是那里啊啊……”  
光一用力动了动手指，按压着肠道里的一个部位：“是这里吗？这么容易就被我找到了？居然在离穴口这么浅的地方哦，怪不得经常自己玩呢。”  
剛不想理会光一下流地调侃，继续自己摇着腰：“呜……光一的手指好厉害……好讨厌啊这种感觉……这样就能高潮的感觉好讨厌……”剛带着哭腔，菊穴不停往下滴水，肉棒也一触即发。  
“那就先让堂本桑射一次。”光一加重手上的力度，快速揉压着那一点，身前的剛全身颤抖，长时间没有被alpha好好抚慰过地身体仅仅几秒钟的时间就轻声尖叫着射了出来。  
射完的剛瘫在了浴缸边，光一把他抱起来，走到床边，轻轻放下。  
少年慢条斯理地解开自己的衣服，边脱变看着心仪的omega在床上高潮后轻轻喘息的样子。这种场面对未经人事的处男alpha来说无疑是春药：“第一次插你，当然要在床上。其他的地方我们以后慢慢解锁。”  
剛听到这种话，兴奋得又开始流水。  
寂寞难难的剛哪怕是光一脱衣服这几分钟都等不了，又开始揉捏自己的乳头。光一脱完衣服以后，扑上床去，第一件事就是用舌头包裹住身下人的乳头。  
他一边吸吮着，一边看着剛的表情。剛把头扬得高高的，脖颈身长，叫声甜腻。光一的舌头很灵活，又故意发出很大的口水声，剛舒服到浑身颤抖，肉棒又翘高。他没遇到过这么会吸乳头的alpha，感觉自己这次真的捡到宝了。  
乳头被这样好好对待，菊穴就显得更加空虚：“呜……下面，下面也好想要……”边这样叫着，剛边伸手想要熟门熟路地伸进小穴里自慰。  
光一一手握住剛的两只纤细的手腕，把它们固定在他头顶。坚硬的阴茎不停刮蹭着剛的穴口和会阴，剛的菊穴里大量涌出来的蜜汁，这时候变成了很好的润滑剂，随着光一的动作发出了黏腻的水声。  
“光一……不要这样……被这样对待……我变得……好奇怪啊……”剛眼睛里泛出难耐的水光，湿答答的眼神就那样盯着光一，带着一点求饶，更多的是挑逗，“好想要你……快进来……别玩了……”  
“想要我什么？剛不是已经射过了吗？”光一喘着粗气，拼命压制自己，克制地问到。  
“想要你……想要你进入我呀……想要你把我弄坏……”剛颤抖着用气音在光一耳边说道，边说边喘息，甜腻的呼吸直接进入了光一的耳道。  
没有任何预警地，光一一手压着剛的两只手腕，一手抓起了剛的脚踝，火热的肉棒，猛地刺进去。  
剛被这个突如其来的插入惊到尖叫：“啊……！！好烫……慢一点……光一求你慢一点啊……真的要被你弄坏了……”  
专心耕耘时候到光一是个实干家，满脑子都是怎么把身下的人插到爽，嘴上却也不放松：“还没开始好好玩弄这里就已经这么湿了吗？”这样问着，抓住剛羞红脸颊的功夫，光一吻住了他的唇。保养适当的嘴唇像果冻一样，沾上就不想松口，被含住舌头的剛，此刻也说不出什么撩人的淫语，只能发出破碎又无意义的呻吟。就在剛快要喘不过气的时候，光一突然停止了接吻，松开了抓住他手腕的那只手，双手转而一手握住一边剛的脚踝，把身下的人像布娃娃一样肆意摆弄，剛的双腿被分到最开，身体也被弯折。  
光一就着这个姿势，和剛的菊穴几乎成九十度角地插进去。  
“光一……啊……被光一继续……这样插的话……我要……变不正常了……啊………………停一下……又要高潮了……救命……”剛没怎么试过这种角度，此时被光一插到疯狂求饶。  
“腰停不下来了怎么办？”光一一边眯眼坏笑，一边逗他，“不止停不下来，还要更猛地插你。”  
剛被这句话刺激到小穴快速收缩，差点让光一缴械投降。忍住了的光一，狠狠拍了一下剛的屁股，发出响亮的“啪”的一声，“现在就使坏想让我射，等下再硬了你就直接被我干穿。”嘴上这样威胁着，却俯身下来含住了剛尖挺的乳头。  
光一大力摆着腰，每插一下都会让剛的小穴溅出水花，灵活的舌头不停吸吮着乳头刺激着乳晕，上面和下面的双重刺激让剛舒服到脚尖绷直，浪叫连连：“好厉害……光一……好棒啊……明明是……明明是第一次啊……啊……怎么这么……怎么这么会玩……肉棒好舒服……”剛一边这么叫着，一边双手搂住了光一的脖子，看着他的眼睛这么说着，“好舒服……我……我又要去了……啊……”随着剛的一声尖叫，他被光一插射了，平坦的小腹被射上了自己的精液，光一拔出来了肉棒，剛不解地看着他：“不要拿出去……快进来……还想要……”  
光一不顾这个挽留，身体稍微往下移，俯身到小腹上方，开始舔起了剛射出来的新鲜精液：“这就是剛被我操射的蜜汁吗？”光一边舔边问，“好好吃……还能继续吗？接下来我可不会这么温柔了。”  
剛的眼神带着期待，肉棒又颤抖着硬了起来：“还不够……想要被光一尽情插呢……好喜欢你对我做坏事……”  
“这样的话我可不保证会发生什么……”光一低声说着，依然坚硬的肉棒猛地刺进剛的肉穴里，还没等剛适应新一轮的暴风雨，光一就抓住他的细腰，把他的身体一百八十度大转弯。肉棒在菊穴里转了一圈的感觉新鲜又刺激，剛第一次有这种体验，舒服得肉穴不停收缩，身体也在微微发抖。  
光一轻轻拍了一下他翘起来的屁股：“趴好，屁股翘高点。”剛顺从地照做，肠液顺着大腿啪嗒啪嗒滴在床单上，“啊这个场面……受不了了。”  
光一疯狂摆动起腰和臀，像个人形打桩机，剛被玩到身体快散架，娇声回应：“光一……继续这样用力……插我……射在里面吧……”  
“剛……这里好会吸……好紧，怎么一直玩还这么紧……”光一发出难耐的低吼，已经在缴械边缘。  
听到光一这么夸奖，剛又紧紧缩了一下自己的肉穴，“怎么这么乖？想我怎么做？”光一决定好好奖励一下这个乖巧的可人儿。“想你……让我高潮……尖叫……让我明天起不来床……射在我里面……我今天安全期……都射给我吧……”  
光一抽出肉棒，站在地上，剛跪趴在床的边缘，高翘着蜜桃臀，迎接最后的抽插。  
“啊……啊光一……那里……就是那里……好舒服……继续操我啊……又要射了……光一好厉害啊啊……”又要高潮的剛，嘴巴里发出本能的浪叫。  
“爱我吗？爱我的肉棒吗？”光一边发力边问道。  
“爱你……小穴也爱你……啊啊……又要到了……”被性欲支配的omega，什么山盟海誓都能说出来。  
“那以后只给我操好不好？”光一边问，边坏心眼地放慢了抽插的速度。  
剛心急地自己动着屁股抽插了起来：“快点……快点啊光一……求你……以后只给你操……快让我射……”  
光一满意地冲刺，大力地把剛的屁股都撞红了：“要射了，一起吗？”  
“嗯……啊……和光一一起射……啊啊啊啊……”剛这样尖叫着，肉棒又射出来了一股蜜液，肉穴里也被灌满了光一的初精。  
堂本剛侧身躺在床上，身体沉浸在高潮的余韵里一抖一抖。紧致的肉穴锁住了光一射出来的浓精，并没有滴下来。光一看着这个清冷的大美人被自己操成这副样子，内心满足不已。  
“这就不行了吗？我又要硬了……”光一贴着剛，侧躺下来，从背后抱住他。  
“这真的是你第一次？”剛还是有些疑惑，怎么会有这么会干的年轻人，把自己插到说胡话。“我爱你”什么的，剛很多年没对堂本惠以外的人说过了。  
“是第一次，只是这一周为了今天，做了很多准备，看了很多……嗯……影像资料。”光一引以为傲的优等生学习能力，在这种时候也安定地派上了用场，“怎么样，还及格吗？”光一的肉棒又硬了起来，侧身搔刮着剛的菊穴褶皱。  
剛受不了这种刺激，也有点担心再做一次是否能承受年轻情人的狂风暴雨，就顺势转过身，面对着光一，躺在他臂弯里甜笑说：“满分一百分，我给你……二百分吧。”  
光一的肉棒顺势顶上了剛的小腹，马眼上渗出了兴奋的液体，在小腹上留下了一道道水痕。“那么还想不想感受一下四百分？”这样坏笑问着身侧还没从高潮中缓过来的人。  
剛声音有点发抖：“我……我给你吸出来好不好？”  
光一眼睛一转，居然痛快同意了。他平躺在床上，阴茎直挺挺冲着天花板，剛跪趴在他两腿中间，屁股高翘着，三角嘴微微张开，轻轻含着光一的龟头，边吃边用水汪汪的大眼睛和光一对视。这种做法剛屡试不爽，只是眼神攻势就能让对方五分钟内射出来。  
“嗯……嗯……嘴巴被光一撑好满啊……”剛喘气的功夫，这样说道，“年纪轻轻怎么就有这么大的肉棒？”虽然被这个肉棒插到快散架，但剛还是很喜欢的，他爱不释手地用一只手抓住柱身，把肉棒贴在脸侧，边问边发出甜腻又放荡的笑。光一看着这个场面，差一点就射出来，但想着不能这么轻易饶了剛，居然硬生生地给压下去了。“继续这样玩，你等下会后悔的。”光一这么警告着。  
剛把头侧到肉棒那边，从侧面舔过去，根部到冠沟都有仔细被照顾到，边舔边发出呻吟和口水声。  
“剛……舌头都缠上来了……好厉害……”光一被伺候到发出了难耐的呻吟，“嘴巴怎么这么紧呢？剛……啊……太深了……”剛仿佛受到鼓励，两颊收更紧，并且快速上下移动着头，时不时来个深喉。  
剛的口腔被插满后溢出来的叫声，混合着光一难耐又低哑的呻吟，整个房间被紧紧纠缠的信息素所填满。  
他的小穴又在不停收缩，一开一张，剛一边吃着光一的肉棒，一边把手伸到高翘着的菊穴里自慰。  
“嗯……啊……光一怎么这么持久啊……”剛抬起头不解地问到。  
光一起身抓住了剛的细腰，直接让他坐在自己大腿上，肉棒顺势插了进去：“这样插也持久，被剛的嘴巴伺候也持久，口交不是挡箭牌，你就别想要蒙混过关了。”  
仿佛看透了剛想要给自己口交的出发点，光一尝到了被口的甜头，又不顾之前说好的约定，把坐在自己身上的剛又插到发抖。  
菊穴里还是光一上次留下的精液，还没清理干净，就又被光一插了进来。浓稠的精液混着菊穴分泌的爱液，只是被捣弄了几下，就已经又是一片泥泞。  
“还有上次射进去的呢……剛真的好淫荡啊，被人玩成这样。”光一说着这样的话，羞辱着被插到神智不清的剛。  
剛和光一对坐，整个人跨在光一身上，双腿被分开，光一双手抬起他的屁股，又快速放下。被光一粗壮的手臂抬着，又因为自身重力狠狠坐下去，这样的姿势剛被插得更深。  
“光一……啊……光一的肉棒……好大……好舒服啊……插好深……”剛的双臂紧紧抱着光一的脖子，一边和他对视一边坦诚说出自己的感受，“这么深……真的……好厉害啊……好舒服……这样又要高潮了……”  
光一怎么可能那么好心放他射出来，突然停下了手上的动作，整个人平躺下来，留剛一个人没有倚靠地坐在他的肉棒上：“自己多动动，看看这样能不能让我射给你。”  
剛双手撑在光一形状完美的腹肌上，蹲坐状跨坐在光一的肉棒上，一边撑着一边上下移动着臀部。由于对自己身体十分了解，剛不停地让光一的龟头摩擦自己的敏感点，这样被玩弄着，剛的甬道已经发洪水了。  
“剛怎么一直在发出这么下流的水声？”光一故意这样说，满意地看到剛又羞红了脸，一边脸红一边上下移动着自己的身体。  
“里面好热啊……光一……真的好热……”剛不停摩擦着，穴口被光一看得一清二楚，周围已经被玩到泛红。  
“今晚就这样放过他吧。”光一内心生出怜爱，这样想到。  
“不行了……我要到了啊……啊……”剛仅仅是自己移动着就高潮射精，而光一还没有射。  
他这时起身，M字撑开剛的双腿，顺势九十度插进去。  
刚刚高潮过的肉穴，还在不停收缩，光一满足地插着这个只属于自己的小穴，享受着不停收缩的肉穴按摩，低吼一声又射了出来。  
剛的肠道里终于包裹不住那么多精液，m字开着腿，精液混着肠液一滴一滴掉在了床单上。  
他又伸手捣进自己的菊穴，挖了一点精液到手指上，拿到嘴边，一滴滴舔干净，“光一的精液……好好吃……”嘴里这样含着手指，含含糊糊地说着淫荡的话语，剛终于精疲力尽睡了过去。  
光一心疼地看着这个几乎被自己玩坏的人，给他轻轻盖上毯子，关了灯，把对方拥入怀里，也沉沉地睡去了。


	2. 精尽少年郎

凌晨时分两个人才折腾到睡过去，六点多钟光一就醒过来了。  
太过兴奋的他，愣了五秒钟，才意识到昨晚的一切是真实发生的。  
枕边人未着寸缕，背对着他，躺在他的怀里，发出均匀的呼吸。  
少年的臂膀还没有很厚实的肌肉，但堂本剛在里面睡得香甜。  
大概是独守空房太多年，单身父亲很难找到属于自己的安全感。所以这次在自己的家里和年轻的床伴欢畅一夜以后，身体的疲惫加上内心的安定，让他放松又安眠。  
以前的日子，剛即使是和床伴过夜，也只是约在外面的酒店，把床伴带回家这么大胆的事，他从没干过。一是怕狗仔偷拍，二是怕影响到堂本惠。所以从前即使是在外面过夜，他也睡不踏实。  
这次睡在自家的客房，连光一抽走胳膊起床去卫生间，他都没有被惊醒。  
回到卧室的时候，剛还是背对着他，双腿微微蜷缩着，乖巧的样子像个小婴儿，粉嫩的蜜桃臀翘了起来。昨晚光一射进去的以及他流出来的那些混着精液和淫液的白浊，还没有被清理过，液体到了清晨已经变干，在身体上留下淡淡发白的痕迹。  
剛的穴口还是有点红，但并不肿，仿佛是还可以再迎接千百次狂风暴雨的状态。  
光一回味了一下昨晚初尝禁果的甜头，已然上瘾。内心的欲念与生理上的晨勃叠加，肉棒又迅速硬了起来。他眼睛盯着剛的穴口，无法移开，直直地走过去，与剛同一方向地侧躺在床上，手指伸进肉穴轻轻摁压。  
经昨晚一役，光一已经能轻车熟路找到剛的敏感点。他不停地把玩那一点，手腕震动着，丝毫看不出想要怜香惜玉的意思。  
剛还在沉睡，但穴口已经自然流出了液体。光一看着这淫荡不堪的身体，肉棒翘得更高了。  
对方只有身体给了反应，意识并没有苏醒，虽然是在玩弄着刚刚跟自己做过爱没多久的床伴的身体，但光一却有了一种背德感。  
趁着对方还在继续睡，他此刻玩心大起，手指一根根叠加，想要看看剛到底能承受住多少根手指。  
毕竟昨晚可以顺利吞下自己粗大的肉棒，那么多插几根手指也是没问题的吧，光一这样想着，直接插进去了三根。  
不愧是生过孩子的omega，剛的甬道很快就被轻松扩张开。  
即使这样被摁压抽插，剛还是没醒。 本来是觉得挺有趣的，但发展到现在这样，光一不禁有些担心了：这个人真的很危险啊，被迷奸了都不会发现吧。  
带着这种担心，光一居然产生了一种使命感：还是做他男朋友吧，免得他被人玩……被人玩不如被我自己玩。  
既然对方迟迟醒不过来，光一就免去了前戏的各种挑逗，直接把肉棒插进去，打算解决一下自己的晨勃就结束。  
借助着剛黏腻的肠液润滑着，光一很顺利就又进入了这个有弹力且吸力巨大的甬道。  
侧身插了一会儿，剛流出来的水越来越多，他嘴里发出小声的呻吟，眼睛却还是紧闭着。  
“是做梦梦见自己被操了吗？”光一这样问着，却如他所料没有得到回应。  
如此“被冷落”的光一，突然有些觉得没面子。  
保持着两个人都侧着身子的姿势，光一拽起来剛的一条腿，更加大力抽插着：“梦里操你的是谁？是我吗？”边继续问着，边对着剛的身体大开大合。  
剛的肉棒也微微翘起了，睡梦中的他想要伸手去抚慰自己孤单的分身，可刚刚摸到，就被光一拽住了手腕：“不醒过来的话，是不会让你射的。”用气音这样在剛耳边说完的他，又顺势舔了一圈剛的耳垂，并心满意足地向下继续舔舐剛细嫩的脖子。  
光一一个人玩了十多分钟，有节奏地抽插着剛的肉穴，依然无法成功唤醒他，于是觉得也没必要继续战斗了，快点插几下射出来再睡个回笼觉吧。  
正在他加速的时候，剛醒过来了。  
此时剛还是保持着侧躺的姿势，一条腿被光一抓了起来，抬在半空，两腿大张着。  
剛的手伸到两个人的连接处，轻轻揉搓着光一的囊袋。被这样一刺激，才开荤没几个小时的男孩子很快就射出来了。  
光一紧紧抱住剛的身体，侧躺的姿势可以插到最深处，射进了最里面。  
被这样操醒的剛，转过身假装幽怨地问光一：“小光真的坏，自己爽完了不顾我，现在这样怎么办啊？”  
光一爬到剛的两腿中间，把他的腿掰开，低头舔到了剛的会阴处：“这样喜欢么？”刚睡醒的光一，虽然之前肉棒那么精神，但声音还有些许沙哑，而此时问出来这种话，他又有一种超乎年龄的色气。  
“嗯……不行哦……这样……这样没感觉……啊…………啊…………停一下……停……停一下……啊……”剛嘴硬着，破碎的呻吟已经出卖了他。  
假装听不出剛的口是心非，光一的舌头缓缓上移，一口含住了剛的囊袋，细细地舔每一道褶皱：“那这样呢？我对自己的要求可是零差评哦。”  
剛食髓知味，继续否认着：“不喜欢……啊…………一点……一点都不喜欢……”边这样叫着，边抓着床单，身体在微微发抖。  
光一也配合着他，含住了他的肉棒。  
“啊……光一……这样……这样感觉好奇怪……不要……含好深……”剛小声尖叫着，作为omega的他，床伴都是自己工作时候认识的身份匹配的alpha，这类alpha很少愿意给omega进行口交，很多都是猛插一通，走肾不走心，剛也接受这些客观事实，但他从来没想过，自己能遇到愿意给自己口交的alpha。  
被这样服侍着，剛的小穴又在缓缓流水。  
他难耐地扭动着身体，一边浪叫着，一边把手伸进后穴。  
注意到这一切的光一，停止了舔舐肉棒：“啊……果然还是喜欢被我插吗？”边这样说着，边握住剛的手腕，不让他自慰：“如果让你自己用手指解决的话，是我的失职哦。请命令我吧。”  
在用舌头满足剛的时候，光一的肉棒也慢慢地翘了起来，现在已经准备就位，时刻等待剛的指令。  
剛纤细干净的手指，轻轻握住少年不容小觑的分身，看着对方的双眼，娇声说道：“请插进来，和我做，光一君。”  
“都听你的。”说完，光一一个猛插，肉棒冲进了湿软的肉穴，没有预警地大抽大干起来。  
他压在剛的身上，一口一口细腻地吻着他粉嫩的皮肤，一边插一边舔弄着淡粉色的乳头，直到乳头水光四溢。  
剛抱住光一的脖子，每被插一下就发出淫荡的叫声：“啊……嗯啊……光一……那里被光一插得……要破掉了……碎掉了……要不行了……光一……救命……不要把我……插漏了……啊……好舒服……”  
“被我这样玩，舒服吗？”光一拽住剛的两边脚踝，让他双腿大开，上半身承受着整个身体的重量，菊穴对着天花板，承受着光一的插干。  
“好舒服……被光一这样玩弄着……好舒服……好上瘾……停不下来了……啊……请……请继续这样玩弄我…………不要停……”才睡醒没多久的剛，被这样对待着，却还是要不够，身体里最淫荡的部分，被光一开发得十分彻底。  
光一不停进出着剛的肉穴，连接处又湿又热，想起了昨晚偷窥的细节，光一坏笑着问他：“我和按摩棒，哪个让你更舒服？”  
剛被操到眼睛泛水光，意乱情迷中回答道：“都舒服啊……光一……快一点……光一的肉棒……更舒服……”  
光一觉得这个答案并不会让自己很满意，于是突然抽出肉棒，留下剛的肉穴在那里一开一合流着水。  
“既然这样，我还是去找你心爱的按摩棒来插你好了。”不等剛回答，他就下了床，走出卧室。  
剛一大早被插醒，一醒来就直接高潮，现在又才被插到濒临高潮，可整个人还没怎么清醒，自己alpha就突然任性抽出了肉棒。  
还没搞清楚什么状况，光一就拿着剛昨晚用过的那根按摩棒进了房间。  
“接下来用这个插你好不好？”光一举着按摩棒，戏谑地问道。  
剛意识到自己说错话了，马上服软：“不要啊光一……光一的肉棒最厉害了……”  
光一摇了摇手里的按摩棒：“趴着，屁股翘起来。看你乖不乖了，乖的话，等下我再插进去。”  
剛知道光一想要玩一玩，于是自己就顺从配合。  
他翘起屁股，上身贴在床上，腰部的弧线漂亮又俏皮。剛这个姿势摇了摇屁股，浪声对光一说：“快进来……我的水要流下来了……”  
光一此刻已经想要自己用肉棒插进这个骚货的肉穴里，但按摩棒已经拿过来，他顺势把按摩棒插进去。  
“啊……进来了……光一……动一动……”剛继续浪叫着，“唔……嗯……还是光一的肉棒最舒服了……”剛好像是刚吃了一道新菜，吃了几口之后给出了这样的评价。  
光一手上加快频率，一手快速拿着按摩棒抽插，一手力道适中地拍着剛翘起来的屁股。  
“啊……啊……这样……这样好舒服……光一……快把你的肉棒……啊……插进来……啊……”每拍一下屁股，剛的肉穴就大力收缩一下，哪怕看不到肉穴口，光一只凭手里按摩棒受到的阻力，都能感觉到甬道里的吸力是有多么强。  
光一决定让按摩棒停止占便宜，快速手上快速动了几下以后，就迅速把肉棒插进去，几乎是无缝衔接地，他双手抓住剛的臀部，大力抽插着。  
“啊……光一……最喜欢你的肉棒了……光一……不要停……用力插我……以后……每天都这样……把我插醒……求你……”剛的身体仿佛要被插到散架，声音高亢地发出破碎的叫声。  
光一被如此鼓励着，边大力插干着，边两手轮流打着剛的屁股。“被我打就这么爽吗？”光一一边打着一边问到。  
“啊……舒服……就喜欢……被光一这样……一边插……一边打屁股……继续……打我啊……”剛的屁股被拍到发红，依然享受地这么回答着。  
光一每拍打一次，剛的菊穴就跟着收缩一次，他试着快速拍打几下，菊穴收缩的频率果然跟着加快。这样玩了几分钟，光一也忍受不住了，低声对剛说：“要射了，一起吗？”  
剛轻轻扭着屁股，肉穴迎合着光一插干的动作，看着年轻床伴的双眼浪声说：“射给我……一起……我也要……要到了……”  
光一低吼一声，紧紧抓住剛的肉臀，紧贴在自己的腰上，射进了最深处。剛浑身颤抖着，也射到了床单上。  
两个人躺在床上喘息着。剛躺在光一的臂弯里，仰起头对他说：“今天要洗床单了，你看看这床单，全都是水痕。”  
光一吻住他的嘴：“怪谁啊，都是你流出来的，我射的要么被你吃了，要么射进了你后面，这些和我都没关系哦。”  
剛气不过，这臭小孩居然开始和自己斗嘴了，明明一个星期前还堂本桑堂本桑地叫得恭敬。  
于是他钻到光一的两腿中间，含住了刚刚休息的肉棒：“你再说一句和你没关系？”说完就一边呻吟着一边熟练地舔了起来。  
光一被他这个动作吓到腿软，立马直起身子抓住他的肩膀：“放过我吧我可真的一滴都没有了。”


	3. 不透风的墙

堂本剛抬着眼睛，用湿漉漉的眼神看着光一，裸露的身体上，已经干涸和还很湿润的精液和肠液是他唯一的点缀。  
他的额头由于刚才的晨间偷欢，已经沁出细密的汗珠，斜分的头发微微卷翘，慵懒地落在脸侧，嘴巴微微嘟着，慢慢地说道：“怎么了？这么快就不行了吗？”  
边这样说着，边把光一压在身下，凑到他的耳边轻声说：“我这方面欲望可是很强的哦……想当我的男人，你要先喂饱我。”  
光一双手托住剛的翘臀，突然收起了表情，问他：“喂饱你……就能完全拥有你吗？”  
“只要光一能让我满足，我就会只和光一做哦。”  
剛没有想到那么多感情上的事，此时只是需要一个勇猛的alpha来满足自己空虚的后穴，他不知道这句话对于光一这个情窦初开的男孩是何种意义。  
“你要对自己说过的话负责，堂～本～桑～”话音刚落，光一就抬起了剛的屁股，两手各抓住一个臀瓣，分别向两边扯开。  
剛被他这么一弄，差点失去重心，身体本能地向前倒下去，手肘及时撑在光一的耳侧才没有撞上。  
这样一倾，剛的乳头正好对准了光一的嘴。还没插进菊穴，光一就先尝了尝粉嫩的乳头。随后就直挺挺地插进了甬道，剛的肉穴被这样插在光一火热发烫的肉棒上，敏感点突然被扫过。  
几秒钟内先后被刺激了乳头和后庭，多重刺激让剛尖叫连连，脚趾舒服得蜷缩到一起，他身子被少年操到发软，甚至没力气撑起自己的上半身。  
“刚才口气不是挺狂的吗？这就虚脱了？”光一并不着急，不紧不慢地在剛的身体内进进出出。  
之前只是在电视和媒体上见过剛，剛的圆脸让光一误以为他有点胖，谁知真人几乎是一张纸片，又小又精致，虽然脸还是圆溜溜的。  
尤其是真正吃到肚子里以后，光一更是感受到这个人的真实重量，现在这样托住他的臀部，手肘发力，上下移动着身上的人，也不会让他觉得很吃力。  
剛被这个速度折磨得心痒痒，扭动着屁股哀求道：“光一……快点好不好……”  
“嫌我慢？那你自己动嘛……”说着便松开了手，剛的屁股突然砸了下去，光一的肉棒插到了更深的地方。  
“啊……嗯啊……好深啊光一……好坏……好舒服啊……”剛这样浪叫着，上身直立起来，双腿跪在床上，两手撑在光一的小腹上，上下移动着。  
这样也能让对方舒服，光一不免有些得意，他故意用力向上顶了顶，紧紧地抓住剛的肉臀用力揉了几下。  
“嗯……光一……这样……也能插到敏感点……好厉害……”剛注视着光一的双眼，一边自己抽插着，一边说着淫荡不堪的话语，“光一……好大啊……我要吃撑了……要裂开了……”剛的水穴不停滴落着汁液，光一甚至可以感受到自己的铃口被蜜汁不停浇灌着。  
“一个人插……好寂寞哦……光一……坐起来……抱抱我……”剛微微弯下身，环住了光一的脖子，把他拉起来。  
光一上身直起来坐着，双腿微微开着，粗壮的阴茎挺立着，被剛的后穴流出来的蜜液浸湿了。他双手环住剛的纤腰，这样紧紧抱着，嘴巴又不自觉地被粉嫩的乳头所吸引，舌头灵活地包裹住剛的乳首，快速地舔舐着。  
剛的乳头是超级敏感带，被光一这样刺激着，他脱力到无法自己坐在上面动：“光一……快……救救我……把我压在身下……插我……”已经快要没力气的omega，发出了这种央求。  
“动不了了吗？堂本桑……平时不是很独立的吗，这也要alpha帮忙？”光一这样挪揄道。  
“求你……想让光一很猛地插进来……插进这里……”剛一边说着，一边用手指摩挲着两个人连接的穴口。  
光一忍受不了这种勾引，精壮的细腰不停向上挺，快速地往甬道里送。  
剛保持着跪坐的姿势被猛插，头仰起来浪叫着：“啊……光一……继续……就这样用力插我……好舒服……快点……我……我要高潮了……啊……”  
光一看着被自己的肉棒操控着的这个意乱情迷的人，沉声问道：“这样可以满足你吗？够格拥有你吗？”一边问着，他上下顶弄的幅度又加大了许多，引得剛的肉穴更紧地吸住了自己的粗壮，“剛……小穴太骚了……怎么还可以这么紧……是我不够努力吗？”说完，他又猛顶了几下，身上的剛不停颤抖着。  
“光一……啊……一直这样操我吧……我……只需要光一就够了……嗯……啊啊……”剛的身体被如此顶弄着，后穴有爱液飞溅出来，他一边享受着甬道内带来的高潮，一边用手指沾取着流出来的液体，一边看着情人的双眼，一边像口交一样，舔着自己沾满了液体的手指。  
光一把他压在身下，快速抽动着肿胀的阴茎：“看来还是不够舒服啊，居然有空勾引我。”他一边大力抽弄着，一边吸着剛的乳头，“好好吃……会出奶水吗？”  
“光一……射进生殖腔……就可以有奶水了……”剛舒服到无力思考，什么危险的承诺在此刻都可以脱口而出。  
“先不射进去，真怀上了就有好长时间没法插你了……等我玩够了你再说。”光一用手握住剛的肉棒，一边撸动着，一边大抽大干，粗大的肉棒疯狂摩擦着剛的敏感点。他的龟头拔到穴口，又狠狠撞到最深处。  
“光一……光一这样真的……太猛了……好舒服……又……又要被光一插射了……”剛边叫着，双手边撑到光一的胸肌上，一边被这么插着，一边用双手揉捏着光一的乳头，想要刺激把自己压在身下的这个尽职的alpha，给对方更多快感。  
光一把剛的双腿抬起来，紧紧并拢，剛的小穴因为这个姿势而变得更加紧致，两个人互相摩擦的甬道逐渐发热，溅出更多黏腻的爱液。  
“嗯啊……好烫……光一的肉棒……烫到……剛的小穴了……”剛的身体轻微发抖，浪叫着两个人的名字。光一的双手紧紧握着他并在一起的脚踝，剛此刻手上空空，也抱不到眼前的人，便捡起来之前被光一拿进房间的按摩棒，打开振动模式，放在自己的乳头上，一边被轻轻震动着，一边把手指塞进嘴里，不停地舔：“嗯……嘴巴好空……好想吃光一的肉棒……可光一在……插我的小穴……嗯啊……等下……射到我嘴里……好吗……”  
光一被眼前剛的淫荡程度惊呆了，随即加大了抽插力度，不停撞击着蜜臀：“这样插你不满足吗？为什么还要用按摩棒？”他皱着眉头，一边打桩一边问，“剛，我吃醋了，不要再这样气我了。”光一看着剛手里的按摩棒，莫名的醋意大发。  
剛完全不理会，也想要继续挑逗，看看光一会有怎样的反应，便继续拿着按摩棒在乳首轻震着：“啊……乳头……被这样对待……好舒服哦……”还没浪叫完，手里的按摩棒就被光一一下子抢走：“不许再玩了！剛的乳头只属于我！”这样抗议着，光一突然把手里的按摩棒插进了原本就被自己肉棒深插着的小穴中。  
小穴里瞬间有了一个粗壮的肉棒和一根按摩棒，二者先后刺激着剛的肉穴，都摩擦着敏感点。  
剛没有被这样插过，肉穴被涨得满满当当。  
按摩棒被开到最大档震动着，刺激着剛的肉穴和光一的肉棒，肉棒被震得酥酥麻麻，光一强忍着才没有缴械。  
剛的穴口褶皱已经快要被抻平了，即使是他自己在家自慰，也没有插进过这么粗的东西。花心处传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，后面因为被塞太满，呼吸甚至有点停滞。  
他浪叫着无意义的内容，被这样插到高潮，浓白的精液从粉嫩的肉棒里喷射出来，喷到了自己的小腹上。  
高潮过的剛，肉穴大力收缩着，光一插在这个名器里，对方的小穴突然收紧，他也低吼了一声，把肉棒迅速抽出来，只留下按摩棒在里面不知疲倦地震动着。  
光一把肉棒凑到剛的嘴边，剛早已经张开了嘴准备迎接。他的手伸去后穴，摁压着按摩棒，另一只手握住光一的肉棒，大力吸吮着喷薄而出的精液。  
“啊……嗯……光一的味道……好好吃……”剛吞下光一的精液，又慢慢舔着铃口残余的几滴，浪声说着。  
晨间性爱结束的时候，已经快要八点钟。今天并不是休日，学还是要上的。  
本来想要睡一个回笼觉的光一，此刻也只能作罢。  
还好昨晚换上了剛给的睡衣，否则如果穿着校服就这样把他上了的话，今天上学都没衣服穿。  
成长期的男孩子需要足够的睡眠，光一打着哈欠，斜眼看到了光裸着身子发信息的剛。  
“刚被我干完就玩手机。”少年带着三分调侃七分不满地问到。  
“我发信息是告诉副总，今天不过去了……”剛的声音恢复了平时的沉着清冷，又带着一点黏腻。如果不是亲耳听过酥媚入骨的浪叫，光一简直不敢相信这是同一个人发出的声音。  
他轻轻把剛环在双臂里，“趁我还没穿衣服，带你去洗干净好不好？”之前紧急补习的时候，光一在漫画里面是看到过这种剧情的。昨晚两个人做到睡着，没有来得及给他清理后穴，现在终于有这个机会。  
光一话音刚落，剛的手机收到回信，他瞥到了副总回复的内容：“开张了？又是哪家的小开？”  
“不知道哪家的，反正用着还不赖。”剛一边甜笑着一边飞快地打字。信息发过去以后，一回头，看见年少的情人一脸不可思议：“怎么感觉我是被堂本桑占了便宜？”  
“小朋友，咱们不是各取所需吗？”他一边这样跟光一调情，一边用指尖不停刮蹭着对方的乳尖。  
光一发出压抑的呻吟，如果不是时间来不及，真的想把这个淫浪的omega压在身下再狂插一通。  
他起身下床，把剛用公主抱的姿势抱起来，引得一阵娇呼：“啊呀……你力气这么大？”  
“你本来也不重啊。”光一看着怀里有些脸红的人，觉得可爱极了，又顺势在剛的额头上留下了一记吻，居然收获了一对红红的耳垂，“被我翻来覆去插那么多次都没有脸红，只是亲一下而已怎么就脸和耳垂都红透了？”他故意问出让对方难堪的问题。  
“哎呀别问了你……”剛把头埋到光一怀里，耳垂更红了。  
光一细心地把水温调到适中的程度，还要忍受着剛一会儿舔他乳首一会儿舔他龟头的攻击，这种情况下还能稳住自己顺利调好水温，的确是优等生才有的自制力。  
“这个温度可以吗？”光一用淋浴喷头喷向含着他龟头的剛，剛的脸上沾到了水滴，圆圆的大眼睛向上看着光一。  
“可以了……”剛嘴里含着一半的肉棒，含糊不清地说着，“可我舍不得松口……”继续用楚楚可怜的眼神看着光一，期待的内容昭然若揭。  
“乖，快起来洗干净。”光一轻轻拉起剛的手臂，让他转过身，支撑着墙面，屁股翘起来，方便清理。  
剛的穴口由于同时被插过了按摩棒和肉棒，已经微微泛红。他并没处于发情期，这种玩法实在是太过了。光一心疼地用手撑开褶皱，手指插进去摁压，方便自己的精液流出来。  
“剛真的好紧哦……这么多精液居然一直被锁在后面。”光一一边看着精液大股大股地往外流，一边调侃着。  
果不其然，剛被这种戏谑的评价弄得害羞起来，身子轻轻震着，腿要撑不住的样子，十指紧紧扒住墙面，指尖都已经泛白。  
“光一……快点弄……不要说了……再玩我就不放你上学了……”剛的声音微微颤着，肉棒已经又开始抬头。  
光一见好就收，迅速清理完，用宽大柔软的浴巾把剛的身体和后穴擦得干干净净，又温柔地把情人抱回床上，仔细地给他盖好被子。  
“扣酱，几点放学？”剛在被窝里，乖巧地问着正在穿校服的光一。  
他一边系着衬衫的纽扣，一边回复道：“你儿子几点放学？”  
“呀……我差点忘了你俩是同学……”剛仿佛是被插懵了，“那……今晚？”他发出邀约，打开手机，让光一扫码加line。  
光一一边扫着，一边回复说：“你后面都肿了，好好养一养。”说完心疼地抬眼看了看眼前的人。  
“唔……老了，不中用了，光一用完我一次就觉得我要养一养了……”剛幽怨地回答着，还没等光一反驳，就躺着摆了摆手，“哎呀你去上学吧……去卧室把我床头柜里的软膏拿来。”  
光一瞬间明白，这段他在小电影里也看过的。  
他找到软膏，回到客房，剛已经把被子掀开，露出了微微发红的翘臀，上面是被自己拍打和抽插过的证明。  
软膏温柔地被光一涂抹在剛的穴口周围和甬道口，剛甜甜地说：“这样就又可以继续用了哦……”  
“小傻子。”光一又留下一记额吻，抓起书包，飞快地冲出门。  
出门的时候正好赶上堂本惠下楼往学校走。  
“光一君？”惠震惊问道。  
“啊……哈……我昨晚没回家，在你家客房睡的。”光一一脸掩盖不住的尴尬神色。  
“嗯？那怎么不上楼找我玩？我新买了个游戏，一个人玩总是过不了关……诶…？光一君身上的味道，和我爸爸的好像。”惠继承了剛黏糊糊的语气，而且话很密，不停说着。  
“啊……可能是因为和他住同一层吧，你爸爸的香水味真的很浓。”光一微皱着眉头假装嫌弃说着。  
惠这样听着，却隐约觉得哪里不对劲了。


	4. Chapter 4

当年堂本剛选中了这个从幼儿园到大学都包圆了都私立学园，并在此置业。  
堂本惠从小到大也没坐过几次通勤电车，走十几分钟就能到学校。  
一路上他不停跟光一聊着天，虽然之前有察觉出一点异样，但单纯的惠很快就把这个疑虑抛在脑后。  
“第一次有人陪我一起走上学这段路诶！”惠兴奋地说着，一蹦一跳的，“小时候幼儿园住校，小学住校，”惠掰着白细的手指数着，“中学开始终于走读了，可是都是一个人上下学，爸爸不让我随便跟人一起走，我就一直都一个人诶。”堂本惠黏黏糊糊说着，从书包里掏出来一份早上自己做的三明治，嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，像个小仓鼠，一边吃着一边跟光一聊着天。  
光一端详着惠在晨光下的侧脸，白皙有弹力的皮肤，圆圆的眼睛，笑起来露着俏皮的虎牙，短发清爽又精神，光看外表就是个健气有活力的少年，很难找到什么omega的影子。“剛在小的时候也是这样帅气干净的吗？”光一这么想着，盯着惠的嘴巴，晃了神。  
“光一？光一！”惠清脆地叫着光一的名字，“你在看什么啊？我嘴巴上沾了东西？”  
光一回过神来，“没有，没睡好，起猛了，有点发懵。”光一随意扯着谎，眼神闪躲。  
“你手机不停在响诶，不看看吗？是不是你昨晚没回家，爸妈担心了啊？跟他们说了吗？”堂本惠关切地问着。  
想也知道是哪个离不开人的粘人精在不停发消息，明知道自己在赶去上学的路上还这样疯狂找自己。光一内心大大叹了一口气，明明不是小孩子怎么也能这样呢，“没事，先进教室吧，别迟到了。”  
“光一今天怪怪的……”惠吃完最后一口三明治，留下了这么一个结语，拽起光一的手腕，赶在中学部大门关闭之前的一刻冲进了学校。  
坐在座位上还没喘匀气，光一就掏出手机给剛回信息。  
剛连珠炮一样发了几十条：  
“腰好酸。”  
“你的line名字就叫堂本光一？”  
“怎么连个emoji都没有的……”  
“超土诶……”  
“晚上在外面吧？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“喜欢甜食吗？”  
“要我去接你吗？”  
“总来我家的话惠那边会起疑心……”  
“想我没有啊？”  
“唔……被光一做得好累”  
“怎么还不回复我？”  
“我要睡着了……”  
光一一条条看完所有的信息，回复了一句：“刚进教室。”果然，过了十分钟对方还是未读状态。应该是睡着了吧。  
“晚上在哪个外面？”  
“吃什么都可以，重点是吃你。”  
“不用接我，太招摇了，惠还不知道。”  
“想你，好好休息。”  
一条条回复完剛的留言，光一锁上手机，继续认真听课了。  
还没到午休的时候，剛就睡醒了，回复了消息：  
“那晚上就在希尔顿大堂等我吧，到时候会有人给你房卡，你先上去，我们不一起，免得被拍到。”  
光一觉得这简直像是偷情，明明a未娶o未嫁，却还要全副武装奔向约会地点。  
第一次开荤就遇到这种名人的级别，冷静下来他甚至觉得有点哭笑不得。  
当初是为什么一门心思要睡到堂本剛的呢？明明在见面前对他十分无感，家长会当天也只是简单聊了几句，但光一隐约感觉到，就是因为见了堂本剛并闻了他的味道后，自己才被刺激到提前分化性别。  
而命中注定的事，谁又说得准呢。  
他读完信息打算回复，堂本惠就拿着钱包走了过来。光一知道这是要让自己陪他一起吃午饭。  
于是他收起手机，避免跟剛聊天的时候被惠看到。  
这种事情毕竟还是由剛亲口告诉惠更好一点。  
但是堂本光一生性率直，不擅长撒谎，更不擅长打这种游击。他收起手机后不自然的动作和神情太过明显，还是被堂本惠注意到了。  
惠虽然是个被爸爸保护得很好的单纯小孩，但性格随了堂本剛，通透有灵性，为人处事清爽又精明。光一明显是有事瞒着他，但又没想要告诉他，那他就默默等待光一想说的那天。或者永远不说也可以，好朋友之间也不是什么事情都要交底的。  
堂本剛看到自己的信息被已读不回，也没有表现得很焦急。光一只是他众多选择中的一个，晚上如果不敢赴约的话，他完全可以当场叫来别人。剛装作洒脱，但内心发出一股无名火，居然莫名在意起了手机的通知栏。  
“不过是个小孩子罢了。”这样负气地想着，他起身梳洗，准备出门做一个精油按摩。  
昨晚被折腾了那么久，腰腿和肩膀都有些许酸痛。  
他看着洗手间镜子里的自己，脸还是紧致的，但眼神已经不复青春了。  
想起还没设计师出道的时候，他二十岁出头，发情期和alpha大战三天三夜，结束后照样精神百倍参加期末考。  
岁月不饶人啊……堂本剛一边不服气地想，一边把头埋进了浴缸的水中，吐着泡泡。  
堂本光一同堂本惠吃过午饭，趁着去洗手间的功夫，马上回复剛：“我下午三点放学就能过去，你休息好了吗？”  
光一的信息一到，剛就听到了提示音。他立即从浴缸里爬出来，冲去洗手台拿手机：“休息好了，在泡澡，你呢，准备好了吗？”剛回复着信息，觉得两个人仿佛在互相宣战。  
“我只喜欢做，不喜欢说。”  
臭小孩耍什么帅呢……剛看着这条回复，直接笑出声，拿着手机继续回到浴缸里泡澡。  
“你有没有小号？每天和惠呆在一起的时候，我都不敢回你信息，怕他看到然后来问我……”光一纠结了一上午这个问题，俩人平时发信息总不能这么躲着。  
“我没想过这个问题诶……那我再买个手机单独跟你联系吧，小孩子心思还挺重，不过先别跟惠说吧……我也不知道怎么跟他讲呢。”剛开始觉得这件事情非同小可。一边是自己最宠爱的独子，另一边是能干又帅气的少年情人，情人和儿子却是彼此唯一的好朋友，这真的很棘手。  
他表面不动声色，从浴缸出来，擦干净了身体，穿好浴袍走到窗边，看着不远处的东京塔，眼神像深不见底的暗夜湖水。  
按摩结束后，堂本剛看了眼表，已经过了放学时间的两个小时。他直接一个电话给小情人打过去：“拿到房卡了吗？”  
“拿到了，已经在房间里了，这种事情你做过多少次？整个流程很熟练嘛。”光一百无聊赖地看着顶层套间里巨大的电视，漫无目的地操作着遥控器。  
“就你话多，我这就过去。”剛微微皱着眉头摁断电话，看来小情人还不怎么能把握聊天的分寸，以后要好好教育他才行。  
通向套间里的电梯是直接入户，无需经过公共走廊，隐私保护方面做得非常完备。这也是剛一直选择这里的原因。  
他对着电梯的镜子，整理了一下衣服。  
黑色的紧身背心，繁复花纹的紧身裤，宽大的暗绿色亚麻布外套。头发没有让造型师弄成卷发，而是又直又顺地散落下来。  
看了一会儿镜子中的自己，觉得还算满意，电梯叮的一声打开了门，却不见光一的影子。  
踏出电梯，他突然被从侧面冲过来的小情人吓了一跳。光一从后面捂住他的嘴巴：“衣服脱了。”  
不知道有多少年，没有被这样青涩又直白的把戏对待过，好似劣质偶像剧里的桥段，剛像是和恋人在体育器材室里偷偷接吻的小高中生，一颗心扑通扑通地跳。  
他为了脱着容易，并没有穿很多件，刚想抗议，发现光一的手还是死死地捂着自己的嘴，从背后环住自己肩膀的双臂也丝毫不放松，一点挣脱的余地都没有。  
剛扭了扭身子，发现刚好被光一硬起来的肉棒顶住了臀缝。  
明明不是第一次被这么对待，在这种氛围里他还是涨红了脸，耳垂都跟着红了一圈。  
他伸出舌头轻轻舔着光一紧捂住自己嘴巴的手心，趁着对方愣住的时候钻出了禁锢他的臂弯，转身环住了年轻情人的脖子，把自己粉嫩的嘴唇递了过去。  
两个人的舌尖轻触，而后互相纠缠，互相交换着彼此的津液和信息素，仿佛不需要什么前戏，仅仅是这样就足够展开肉体的交流了。  
光一的吻技还有些生疏，毕竟这是看了多少小黄本都学不来的，只有实际操作才能积累经验。他被剛引导着，被剛的舌尖挑逗着，呼吸逐渐加重，手上的动作也渐渐大力。  
隔着一层背心揉搓剛的乳头已经没法满足他，他把手伸进剛的衣服里，划过平坦的小腹，熟门熟路找到了那两抹樱色。  
剛胸前的肉十分厚实饱满，抓在手里至少有c杯，光一用双手包着那两坨份量不小的肉，食指和中指并拢，不停搓捻着两边的乳头。  
只是这样被玩着胸前的两点，剛的后穴就已经在不断冒出汁了。他恋恋不舍地离开还在吻着的嘴唇，迫不及待地说：“光……快进来……”  
光一觉得单身久了的omega真的很饥渴，前戏也才没过五分钟就已经如此急迫想被插。于是嘴巴继续吻过去，边小口啜着情人的三角嘴，边安抚道：“慢慢玩，乖。”  
剛虽然说话慢悠悠的，但在这方面是个急性子。他解开光一校服裤子的腰带，随即又觉得解腰带这个动作太复杂了，他堂本剛什么时候主动解过别人的腰带啊！往下一摸，摸到了裤子的拉链，他拽开，熟练拿出光一已经发热发胀的肉棒，一边撸动着一边问：“都这么硬了，还玩什么玩？小孩子玩心好大啊……”  
被打断了前戏的光一不满地回复道：“别叫我小孩子！”说完便狠狠地吸住剛的锁骨，印了一个吻痕，直到剛低低呻吟了一声痛，他才松开嘴。  
“报复”完毕的小狼狗，拽下了剛的裤子，只露出了水汪汪又浑圆的臀，紧身裤的还是穿在腿上的状态。  
足够湿润的蜜穴无需扩张，光一挺动了一下腰，长驱直入插入花心。  
“啊……嗯……怎么……又这么突然……”剛被突然进入甬道的肉棒刺激到讲不出一句囫囵的话，这样在站着的时候被插入，可以刺激到很多平时触碰不到的点，随着光一用力摆动着腰，剛的双腿逐渐发软，注意到这一点的年轻alpha，一边抽插着一边往前走，把剛往全身镜前面带。  
“啊……唔…………被光一这样……往前推着……插着……身体感觉好奇怪……好舒服……要高潮了……”  
一边走一边被插，是不可多得的极致体验，剛浪叫的声音仿佛一整层都能听到，光一被他的反应所鼓励到，肉棒更加坚硬，腰部更加用力地推着。  
剛的腿几乎撑不住一波波的抽插，蜜穴酥软泥泞，在快要瘫掉的一刻，被光一带到了镜子前面，双手终于有了个支撑，他上身前倾着，后穴翘高，迎接着又一波猛烈的抽插。  
“光一……在激烈点……啊……今天可以把我……把我玩坏哦……我的肉穴……都是光一一个人的……”堂本剛的声音甜腻，眼窝含水，透过镜子看着情人的双眼。光一双手紧紧抓住他的屁股，自己的髋部撞击着剛的肉臀，粗长的肉棒大力抽插着，龟头抽到穴口再狠狠送进去。  
剛的双手差点被操到扶不住墙面，身子往下闪了一下，光一停下动作，关切地问道：“怎么了堂本桑？”  
剛对着镜子媚声回应到：“没事……再大力点……做到我坏掉为止……”说完，剛的蜜臀翘到更高。  
光一把剛的一条手臂拽到后面，手心紧紧扣住他的手腕，剛的一只手紧紧把着墙，另一只借助光一的力量伸到后面，这样的站姿居然稳了很多。  
少年的肉棒继续抽插着剛的紧致，每一下都刮蹭过那一处敏感点。剛眼角含泪，不停叫着：“刺……快刺进来……刺进我的……肉穴里……刺多一点给我……一直到我……忘不掉光一……啊……好热……好硬……光一……要被光一插射了……”  
剛的后穴已经溅出蜜汁，随着光一的挺动，不停喷洒着汁水。光一穿着校服，校服上被弄得全是剛的肠液。  
剛的黑背心松松垮垮地套在上身，被站着进入的弯腰姿势，可以透过镜子看到他的乳沟。光一一边顶弄着，一边看着剛胸前的两坨肉不停摇晃着，十分有成就感。  
这个姿势插了一会儿，他突然松开剛的手腕，两手伸进背心里，同时揉搓着已经被玩肿了的乳尖。“嗯啊……乳头……被光一弄得……好胀……好舒服……”剛已经被插出眼泪，眼圈红红地叫着。  
“只有乳头舒服吗？”光一继续揉搓着，肉棒狡猾地停了下来。  
虽然光一的阴茎还紧紧插在剛的蜜穴里，但突然停止了顶弄，剛还是很不习惯。  
他一边扭动着屁股，一边自己前后移动着，对光一哀求道：“小穴最舒服了……除了光一的肉棒……我谁的都不爱……求你……快……让我高潮……”  
光一从剛的背心里把手抽出来，箍住他的纤腰，加速抽插着，把剛操到语无伦次：“啊……那里……光一……好棒啊……好舒服……我现在……就高潮了……对不起……光一……这样下去……要怀孕了……啊……”一边叫着，剛浑身颤抖，光靠刺激后穴就被插到射。  
光一自己的肉棒虽然还是硬邦邦的状态，但还是怜香惜玉地把剛抱到床上。  
剛的紧身裤被脱下来，全身上下只穿着一件黑背心，他在床上调整着高潮后的呼吸，光一在床下站着，把校服一件件脱光：“糟糕，明天怎么上学……”欢爱的时候，光一根本没意识到自己还穿着校服的事实。  
“怎么办啊……我先帮你舔干净吧……”剛起身爬到床边，细细舔着被自己的汁水浸湿的肉棒和小腹。  
被剛的舌尖这样刺激小腹，光一发出了青涩的叫床声，瞥了一眼剛的反应，对方一脸很得意的样子，于是他坏心眼地顶了顶，龟头渗出的液体在剛的脸上留下了一道道水痕。  
剛顺势躺平在床上，主动掰开自己的双腿，等着迎接新一轮的抽插。  
光一并没有如他所愿，而是把头埋在他的乳沟里，双手揉捏着两胸上的肉，不停往中间挤压着，大拇指和食指也没闲着，在轻捻着已经红肿不堪的乳头：“乳头这么大，看来明天是没办法只穿着背心就出门了吧？”  
“唔……不要说了……羞死了……再……再用力点……”剛毫不在意，反而觉得乳头越肿越好，“嗯啊……好舒服……好喜欢光一……”一边这样说着，一边用手握住了少年时刻保持在坚硬状态的肉棒，轻轻撸动着。  
光一把身子向上移，把肉棒放到剛的嘴边。  
剛心领神会，熟练地伸出舌头，先含住龟头，舌尖轻轻搔着马眼，握紧肉棒的双手上下移动着，一边这样吸吮，一边发出难耐的浪叫：“嗯……唔……光一的味道……好喜欢……吃不够呢……”照顾完顶部，他又上下舔弄着柱身，手指移动到光一的囊袋处，一边舔一边揉捏着，时不时还刺激一下光一的会阴，几套动作下来，把不经世事的少年差点搞到射。  
光一发出忍耐的叫声，肉棒虽然塞在了剛的嘴巴里，身体却转了一圈，去舔弄剛的肉棒，一边舔着，一边把手指插到淫靡湿润的肉穴里，不停按压着剛的敏感点。  
剛马上松开了紧紧吸着光一肉棒的嘴巴，呼吸急促地淫叫着：“啊啊……光一不要这样……好坏啊……嗯……这样……又要高潮了……不要这样……好丢人……”说着便趴跪在床上，屁股高高翘起，斜回过头对着光一说：“光……快点……我忍不住了……想要光一……坚硬的肉棒……插进来……”  
“如你所愿，太太。”光一对准了泛着水光的肉穴，猛插了进去。  
“好热……光一的肉棒好热好烫……好舒服……好厉害……还要更多……都给我……求你了……”剛的肉穴不停收缩着，狠狠夹着光一的滚烫，“光一……顶到最深处了……要被光一顶到天上了……”  
光一看着两个人连接的穴口，不停翻飞处莹白的汁液，那么紧的小穴，居然能吞下这么大的东西。盯到出神，他又狠狠拍了几下剛的臀肉，留下了红色的掌印。剛非但没有反抗，反而叫得更浪，每打一次，肉穴就紧缩一次。光一不停大力拍打着，剛就不快速收缩着。  
“光一打我……不要停……喜欢被光一这样打屁股……唔……我是……我是光一的……小母狗……被光一……一边打……一边操……好舒服……又要高潮了……啊……”剛的上身紧贴在床上，双手紧紧抓着床单，脸侧趴着，可以从后面看到他泛红的眼角，和不停浪叫一直没合上过的嫩唇。  
光一想亲眼看看情人的高潮脸，于是把他的身体翻过来，双手撑开对方的腿，猛刺了进去。  
“唔……啊………………又要被光一……插射了……”剛的吐字已经含混不清，背心的下摆也都被自己的蜜液浸湿了，他隔着背心揉搓着自己的双乳，看着光一的眼睛媚叫道：“快……把我插死……这样被光一插着好舒服……即使就这样……死掉……也可以……”光一紧紧捂住他的嘴巴，一边猛干着，一边说：“不要乱讲，你还要再活三百年，每天都要被我这么插着！”说完，身下的人又被顶弄到高潮，肉棒里射出来的液体，把背心彻底沾湿了。  
光一把他的背心脱下来，让他双臂放在自己肩膀上，两条腿环在自己的腰上，保持着这样抱着的姿势，又把肉棒深埋进了剛的水穴里。  
借助着自身重力，剛的生殖腔直接被顶到，他惊呼一声：“光一！真的顶进去了……”  
光一突然紧张，想要把剛放回床上。  
剛没有答应，整个人像树袋熊一样，四肢环住光一的身体：“没关系……我今天安全期……继续插我……”  
得到了允许的小孩，一边插着一边往落地窗边走，剛已经没什么力气叫了，嗓子都有些沙哑：“啊……嗯……去哪……坏小孩……不要……会被人看到……”这样反抗着也没什么效果，他还是继续被插着，后背紧贴在冰凉的落地窗上。  
“光一……这样太羞了……”剛看着窗外地面上的车水马龙，脸色通红。  
“没关系，你在这么高的地方，他们看不到你。”光一继续专心顶弄着，双臂从剛的两腿下面穿过去，两只手稳稳地摁在落地窗上，有节奏地猛插着。  
剛的双手没什么支撑，只能紧紧抱着光一的脖子，他的肉棒在两个人的身体中间紧紧被摩擦着，很快又尖叫着高潮：“光一……我不行了……都射给我……我要……怀上光一的宝宝……”高潮的呻吟语无伦次，光一听了却句句当真。  
剛的后穴猛夹着光一的肉棒，自己又被插射了，留在两人胸前的是一片黏腻。  
光一闷哼着，射进了剛的生殖腔，又引来一阵浪叫：“啊……真的射进去了……光一好棒……插得我好满……”剛巧笑倩兮，双目含水，温柔地夸着光一。  
被放回到床上以后，光一站在床边，剛又跪着把肉棒上的精液和自己的蜜汁都舔干净，才沉沉睡去。  
光一把他的头轻轻放到自己的怀里，突然陷入沉思：“真的不会怀孕吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

堂本剛小憩了一个多钟头，在光一的臂枕中醒过来。  
醒来的时候，光一在全神贯注看手机，他瞟了一眼，这个憨小子居然在搜索“安全期内射会不会怀孕”这种问题。  
他笑了一声，把下巴埋在光一的颈窝里，抬眼看着他：“都告诉你没问题的。”又抬手伸向少年微皱的眉间，轻轻用手指抚摸着光一的额头：“怎么，没准备好当爸爸？”语气波澜不惊，让人猜不透。  
光一心直口快：“是没准备好独守空房。”然后深深地看了剛一眼，贪恋地咬住他微翘的唇。  
“今天那样插你喜欢吗？有舒服到吗？”光一小口吻着，问起剛的事后体验。  
剛也一口一口回吻着他：“嗯……不舒服也不会被插到流泪了……”  
“哇……原来那是舒服的意思哦？”光一明知故问，空出来的一只手有一搭没一搭地玩着剛的头发。  
剛轻轻抓着光一的背肌，嘴上抗议着“别玩我头发，我这个年龄的人，头发很金贵的。”嘴巴却舍不得逃离情人的亲吻。  
这样只谈情不做爱的时光，在两个人相识之后，居然是第一次出现。  
剛深吸了一口气，闻着少年颈窝里清爽的味道，小声问他：“那我……我好吃吗？”问完仿佛情窦初开的小朋友，唰地红了脸颊。  
光一斜斜低着头，用鼻尖刮蹭剛的鼻尖：“美味至极。”  
此时剛的手机铃声大作，拿起一看是堂本惠打来的电话：“爸爸今天几点回家？”惠清脆的声音从话筒那边传来，光一也听得一清二楚。  
明明是最熟悉的好友，在这个场合他却觉得异常尴尬，毕竟自己把好友的亲爹翻来覆去睡了好几个来回，俩人当下还刚好都没穿衣服。  
“嗯……爸爸今天不回去了。”剛柔声回应着，“吃饭了吗？等下叫杰西哥哥带你去吃甜品好吗？”  
光一第一次听到杰西这个名字，即使是从堂本惠的口中，也从未被提及。  
不知怎么，他的脑里突然响起警报：“这个被堂本剛深深信任甚至愿意让他帮忙带孩子的杰西，绝非善类。”  
惠在电话那头思考了一会儿：“嗯……不用了，我都换好睡衣了，不想出门，我问问光一吧。”还没等剛回应，惠就快人快语地挂断了电话。  
剛一脸难色看着身旁的光一：“等着接电话吧你……”  
不过三秒钟，惠的电话果然打过来了：“光一？我爸爸今晚不在家，你跟叔叔阿姨打个招呼，过来陪我吧！”惠的嘴里大概是被食物塞满，一边咀嚼着一边含含糊糊地说着话。  
光一这边当然是拒绝：“不好意思啊惠，我今天不是很方便呢。”  
堂本剛在旁边听着，忍不住翻了个白眼：这小孩真的不擅长扯谎。于是他打开手机记事薄，飞快打着字给光一看：“就说你准备外校的升学考。”  
光一疯狂摇着头，一手捂住手机的话筒，用气声做着嘴型对着剛说：“我才念高二！！！！”伴着一脸的不可思议，心想这个当爹的怎么连自己的小孩念几年级都不知道呢？  
堂本剛继续打字：“说你病了。”  
光一赶快继续回复着堂本惠：“我病了……”  
惠的声音依然明快：“啊？怎么回事呀，光一今天一直都怪怪的，原来是病了……我一个人在家很无聊，不然我去看你吧！”  
光一内心十分苦，原来一个谎要用无数个谎来圆。他默念着对不起，继续对着话筒撒谎说：“不用了……我等下就睡觉了，睡一觉就好了吧。”  
惠心疼自己的好友病这么重，于是体贴地对他说：“那明天见啦，你好好养病，有空来我家玩！”  
挂下电话，光一和剛对视了一下，彼此都如释重负。  
剛这边又收到了惠的来电：“爸爸……还是找杰西哥哥带我去吃东西吧，让他快点过来，肚子好饿。”惠的情绪不高，先后被最喜欢的爸爸和最好的朋友给拒绝了，剛光是听着声音，都能想象到自己小孩撅着嘴又鼓着脸的样子。  
被自己的脑补逗笑了的剛，安抚了几句以后，挂掉电话就给杰西发了信息。  
对方秒读秒回，爽快答应。  
剛长吁一口气，继续在光一的颈窝里蹭蹭：“解决啦。”  
光一哑然失笑：“那……辛苦了？”  
“是啊，单身爸爸带孩子好辛苦哦，你怎么补偿我呢？”剛的双腿攀上了光一的身体，手臂紧紧抱着光一的脖子。  
“别闹……我等下要写作业，还要先跟我爸妈说一下今天不回家。”光一抚摸着剛的头发，轻轻吻在上面，起身穿内裤。校服已经不能穿了，他抓了酒店房间里的浴袍，带子松松垮垮地系在腰上。  
剛看着他笨拙系带子的样子，招了招手把他叫到身边：“过来，我给你系。”  
剛白嫩的手指轻轻拽开光一的腰带，一边慢慢抽出来，一边趴跪着，由下往上看着他。  
仅仅是这样，光一的肉棒就已经渐渐抬头。但是还有正事要做，他只能偏开头，看着窗外，以便让自己分心，不去想着剛。  
“干嘛不看我？”剛觉得自己的美丽被臭小孩所忽略了，十分心有不甘，“系好了，多漂亮的蝴蝶结。”  
光一看了一眼自己的腰侧，工工整整的公主风蝴蝶结，有些哭笑不得。  
剛的手从浴袍中间伸进去，冰冰凉凉的指尖搔过微微硬起的肉棒，把头凑过去，用自己的左脸蹭着柱体：“那就给你放个假吧，”他轻啜了一口，就翻身躺下，闭目养神。  
这还怎么写作业啊……光一的阴茎已经完全立起来，信息素的味道瞬间充满了整间套房。  
剛背对着他，假装没感觉到，呼吸却愈加粗重。  
生理反应无法作假，就如同性高潮来临的时候和打喷嚏一样无法伪装。  
光一看着他身体逐渐变成漂亮的粉红色，一如每次被自己吃干抹净时候的样子，后穴不断涌出汁水，没几秒钟就滴落在床单上。  
刚刚成为alpha没几天的光一，还不懂得如何控制自己的信息素，他想了各种方法压下去，却还是毫无效果。  
自己的肉棒越涨越大，剛的嫩穴也在不停流着汁，两个人这么僵持着，谁也没有轻举妄动。  
他叹了口气，撩开了浴袍下摆，露出了粗壮勃发的阴茎，挺了挺腰，省略了前戏直接插了进去：“这次要速战速决啊，真的来不及了。”  
“嗯啊……就知道你不会……不管我的……”骚穴突然被充满的剛，发出了甜腻满足的叫声。轻轻移动着臀部调整角度，侧躺着被身后的少年大力贯穿，“啊……这个姿势……好棒……好舒服……”由于时间紧，光一这次的力度和速度比之前都要强，剛被这样挺进着，呻吟声近乎抽泣。  
“怎么回事……插了这么多次还是这么……嗯，又湿又热。”光一低声说着少有的淫语，却成为剛的专属春药。  
之前射进去的精液还在肉穴里，再次被贯穿的时候随着大力的抽插被带到穴口，肉穴周围都是发白的汁液，随着每一次的撞击发出黏腻的声音。  
“唔……光一……不行……太大力了……慢一点……停一下……”剛没想到赶时间的alpha能这么勇猛，扬着头大声浪叫着，身体晃晃悠悠，仿佛要被插散架，“光一……弄得我好舒服……”剛全身粉红，只是被这样插了几十下，额头居然沁处细密的汗。  
“这样舒服了吗？”光一一边闷哼着，一边把剛的一条腿抓起来，让他依然保持着侧躺的姿势，自己在他身后继续冲刺着。  
剛的双腿大开，他一只手从前面往后伸，熟练地揉捏着光一的两颗涨得硬邦邦的睾丸，引得身后的人继续挺动着腰腹。如果不是光一还紧紧抱着他，那可能几下子就被顶到床下。  
“舒服……好舒服……光一的肉棒……我好上瘾……”剛浪声回答着，甚至带了一点哭腔，“啊……嗯……光一……我要被插死了……怎么办……啊……大脑……一片空白了……”剛如此求救着，把玩着睾丸的手指却更加大力，“唔……真的快要不行了……要坏掉了……啊……太快了……好大……好舒服啊……”剛的双眼被操到失焦，含着薄薄的泪，无神地看着床边落地窗外面的夜景，身体却还是在诚实回应着光一的抽刺，由于一直被刺激着敏感点，剛的穴口拼命紧锁着，光一比一般按摩棒都要粗的肉棒几乎要被这泥泞的小穴夹断，“光一……不要再深了……真的会坏掉……快救我……”剛的身体被翻过来平躺着，大开的双腿没有被扶着而显得摇摇晃晃。  
“你不就是喜欢这样吗？都快要被我插漏了。”光一面无表情说着，在剛的眼里却无限迷人。  
“呜呜……喜欢……最喜欢了……剛……最喜欢光一的……大肉棒……”剛的双眼好不容易找到焦点，注视着情人的双眸，“只有……光一可以……让我……这么舒服……啊…………”  
剛的样子明显已经到了极限，没有刺激过乳头，没有抚慰过肉棒，就这样直接被光一插到意识模糊，“唔……光一……我先……我先到了……”说完，他粉嫩的阴茎一股股地喷出稀薄的精液，后穴用力收缩着，胸口起伏，深深喘着气。  
看了一眼手腕上的表，还有一点时间，光一突然把剛抱到胸前，让剛面朝前面，这样走到了镜子前。  
看到自己被身后的alpha掰开双腿，像给小孩子把尿一样的姿势。剛的脸更红了，“光一……别这样……好羞啊……”  
光一坐在地上，双手这么抬着剛的双腿，把他上下移动着。  
剛看着自己的紧致被那么粗的阴茎狠狠插着，觉得害羞又好奇：“那么大……怎么进去的……”  
骚穴又被加速顶弄了几下，连淫水飞溅的瞬间都看得一清二楚。剛的括约肌随着抽插被带出来一点，又随着顶弄被光一狠狠塞回去，画面淫靡不堪。  
小狼狗一边上下抬着剛，一边在他耳边低声说：“知道自己有多骚吗？怎么能出这么多水啊？”  
“嗯……不要说了……继续……用力干我……”剛拿开了光一的双臂，自己双手着地，上下抽动着肉臀。  
他见状直接摁住剛的腰，自己更加快速地挺弄着。  
“光一……啊……好粗……好胀……用力干我……坏掉也没关系……”剛几分钟之前才高潮过，眼神明显发散了，却还是被这样毫无节制地冲刺着，“好深啊……我……我又要高潮了……啊……”剛高高抬着腰，已经射不出什么了，稀薄的液体喷在镜面上，恰好沾到了镜子里自己的脸。  
赶时间的高中生还是压抑着自己射精的欲望，一边大力穿刺着已经没什么力气像布偶一样几乎被玩坏的情人，一边问道：“还想要吗？还能继续吗？”  
“不行了……我真的射不出了……不要了……光一……这次真的不要继续了……”剛不停求饶着。  
“那我要射进去了哦。”光一双腿用力，抽动着腰肌，把忍耐多时的精液尽数喷洒在剛的生殖腔里。  
“啊……光一的精液……好烫……好舒服……”即使是快要爽到失去意识，剛还是本能地发出呻吟，他感受到光一的阴茎在自己的蜜穴里跳动着，精液不停喷洒在敏感点上。  
结束了短暂又激烈的性爱，剛起身回到床上，后穴里积攒着被射了两次的浓精，随着他每一步移动，都会向外涌一点。  
光一整理了一下浴袍，跟了过去。手指插进湿热的甬道，轻轻摁压着内壁，把精液一点一点弄出来，又找出书包里的湿纸巾，轻轻擦拭着剛红肿湿软的穴口。  
进行完清洁工作，他又留下了一记额吻：“乖乖休息，我去忙了。”说完又觉得哪里不对，明明剛是社会人，两个人相处的时候，更忙的那个居然是自己。  
像大姐姐一样体贴的剛，这时还不忘叫酒店服务，让工作人员来把光一的校服拿去干洗。完成了这些以后才打开电视，调到最小声，百无聊赖打发着时间。  
光一先做了重要的事，发信息给爸妈：“晚上不回去了，在惠的家里写作业。”  
如果是打电话，他慌乱又不善撒谎的语气肯定会露馅，还是文字更简单一些。而且这也不算撒谎吧，自己确实是在写作业，确实是和惠的家人在一起啊。这样想着，他心里又觉得没那么罪恶了。  
收到信息的光一妈妈，翻开家长联络簿，打给了堂本剛：“今天光一在您那里过夜，就请多多关照了。”  
剛的心跳有如擂鼓，语气却一如平常：“放心好了，我这边会好好照顾他的。”  
礼数周全又觉得不是很放心的光一妈妈，又发了个信息给堂本惠：“惠酱，晚上跟光一别玩那么久的游戏哦，让他早点睡。”  
堂本惠被杰西带出门吃东西，收到信息后突然懵掉。


	6. Chapter 6

小惠只是看了预览栏，甚至都没敢点开，就直接打电话给光一：“光一？你怎么骗我呢？你没在家啊，你妈妈发信息给我，以为你在我家。”  
光一内心大叫不好，忙不迭地给电话那头的惠道歉：“对不起，实在是迫不得已，不是故意要骗你的……”  
惠非常善解人意：“没关系，拿我挡箭没关系的，但你不要去做坏事……啊，我相信光一，不会做坏事的……那你有地方住吗？也就是说你没生病？那太好了！”  
光一觉得自己在消费好友的善意，有那么一瞬间都想把真相脱口而出，看了一眼床上懒洋洋看着电视的堂本剛，话到嘴边又咽下。他小声回应着：“对不起啊惠君……其实是我……我恋爱了，但是还没想好要怎么介绍给惠君……”他语气自然平静，因为这确实是实话。  
“刚恋爱就在外面过夜吗？哈哈哈哈，想不到光一是这种狂野型。”几句话说下来，光一的脸红到耳根。在床上面对堂本剛都没红过的脸，现在倒是像个小番茄，“放心，以后就都说在我家好了，不过频率别太高啊，太高我也兜不住……你准备好了再介绍给我吧，别有压力。”  
光一在电话这头默默点了点头，然后轻轻说道：“谢谢你，惠，明天见。”  
撂下电话的他，转换着心情，打算赶快把作业写完。  
剛在房间里难得的不粘着他求操，安安静静等他忙完。  
没有事情让他分心，又身处在顶层这种安静的环境中，无人打扰的状态效率真的很高，光一很快写完了作业，只剩一道数学大题，卡了半个多小时都没法动弹。  
这道题如果连他堂本光一都做不出来，那整个年级几乎没人能做出来了，就算开天窗交上去，老师也不会说什么的，但他倔劲儿上来了，非要啃掉这块硬骨头不可，于是跟练习题死扛，进入了忘我状态。  
剛抓了一件浴袍，从房间里走出来，边走边系着腰带。看到光一还在做题，走过去靠着桌子，歪着头问光一：“啊啦……你们每天都有这么多作业的吗？我怎么从来没看过堂本惠回家做作业呢，”他直起身子，神情严肃，拿起手机就想给惠发信息问个清楚。  
看到剛的动作，光一马上攥住他的手。他刚才跟家里人沟通完，又安抚了惠，心里已经很累了，再联系一下简直就是节外生枝：“平时都是我和他在学校做完作业才各自回家的……”  
“那谢谢你之前两年帮我带孩子咯，”剛一边说着一边风情万种地玩着头发，明明对他来说这是很普通的动作，在光一眼中却是赤裸裸的勾引，“快十点了，要不要一起出去吃点东西？”剛轻轻摇着光一的手臂。  
“再等一等，我这还有一道题没算出来。”光一在草稿纸上快速写着等式，边写边回复着剛，“你乖，去沙发上等我一会儿。”半大的小子居然给剛下达了命令。  
剛“啧”了一声，走到桌子另一边，翻看起了光一做了很久的那道题：“就这个吗？”他修剪得干净齐整的指甲，轻轻敲在纸上。光一点点头，剛拿过他手中的笔，在草稿纸上写着，“这里，把它移到等式右边，然后你提取这个公因式，把算式改成这种形式，是不是就很简单了？”剛的语调轻松，几秒钟就把困扰光一已久的一道题给解决了。  
“哇……真的诶，堂本桑好厉害啊。”光一不住地发出赞叹。毕业这么久，从事和数学无关的工作，还依然能记住当年的知识，虽然没什么实际用处，但真的是很了不起的技能。  
“哥当年也是天才少年，惠不知道怎么回事，成绩就很一般，不过我对他这方面也没什么要求，还好有你带着他。”剛不无得意地说起自己的过往，又赞许地摸了摸光一的头顶，仿佛真的就是单纯的家长和孩子同学之间的关系，“那现在可以出门了吗？我好饿。”剛摸了摸自己的肚皮，肚子在此刻配合地咕咕叫了几声。  
光一看了看表，“是哦……可衣服洗好了吗？”  
“加急服务，很快的，我打电话叫他们送上来。”  
还是高中生的光一虽然家境殷实，也跟着爸妈去过一些奢华场合，但今天第一次从这件小事里感受到了资本的力量。  
没过五分钟，两个人洗好并熨烫妥帖的衣服就被服务员送了上来。  
顶层套房对于客人的服务可谓是考虑周到。剛提前对客房经理说过不想让任何服务员看到自己，果然在门铃响了以后打开门的时候只发衣服工工整整地放在门口，整个走廊空无一人。  
两个人穿好衣服以后，剛又在包里抽出了一个一次性口罩戴在脸上，小小的脸蛋几乎全被包了起来。然后才进入电梯，下到地下车库。  
“会开车吗？”剛走去车边的路上，有一搭没一搭和光一聊着。  
“会啊，我今天还带了驾照，要我开车吗？”光一抽出钱夹，把驾照晃到剛的眼前。  
“诶？！你怎么会考驾照？你几岁啊！”剛只是随口一问，没想到这小孩真的会开车。  
光一觉得这人有些地方也太粗线条了，没打听好自己的岁数，就敢跟自己上床，真不怕摊上事儿吗。  
“今年一月刚满二十，到了岁数就把驾照考下来了……喂，我说你，我怎么可能让你背上法律风险被我操，当然到岁数了的。”光一熟练地进到驾驶座，又侧过身去把剛的安全带安安稳稳系上，自己才摁开了油门，“惠上学早，我上学晚，这么说你理解了吧？”  
剛若有所思：“啊，那我家惠成绩没你好，也是可以理解的。”  
光一苦笑了一声，心想这都什么跟什么啊，把车慢慢开出了停车场。剛在副驾驶嘟着嘴，找着吃饭的地方。又要开到很晚的，又要在这附近的，又最好是单独包间保密性要好，剛选来选去，在gps上设置了一家怀石料理。  
光一对这家店也有耳闻，但剛的意思明明是随便吃几口，结果居然找了到了这：“这就是你说的‘随便吃点’吗？”  
“没办法，还不是为了保护你，你想刚成年就被狗仔拍到登上周刊？”剛抓了几颗车里准备的口香糖，边嚼边说，然后把口香糖晃到光一眼前，“要不要？”没等光一回复，他就直接把口香糖塞到光一嘴巴里，手指又在光一的舌尖绕了一圈，才拿了出来。  
“不要再这样了……容易出事故。”光一很无奈，omega不是有发情期的吗，这个人怎么仿佛随时随地都能发情的样子。  
剛坐在副驾驶，边看他慌张的可爱样子边哧哧地笑。  
选中的这家怀石料理很近，由于是常年VIP，无需预约也能有位置。  
光一稳稳地停好车，两个人被料亭老板带到了和式包间。菜很快上齐，宽大的榻榻米上，金丝楠木桌子的两侧两个人对坐着。  
发生关系以后，这样坐下来一起吃饭，也还是第一次。剛会想起之前的环境，都是浴室，睡房，酒店，光线暧昧又纠缠。而这间和室里，灯光明晃晃地照在头顶，两个人对视一眼，反而有些许不自在。  
剛的脸色发红，先开始吃了起来。光一也跟着拿起了筷子，一口一口心猿意马地吃着眼前的食物。他没办法忽视剛的吃相，太过诱人色情。  
无论是伸出舌尖舔茶碗蒸的样子，还是把蟹腿掰开扯出蟹肉的动作，又比如说把长长的蟹肉整个放进嘴里的那个过程和吃下去以后的满足感，再或者是杏仁豆腐沾了一点在剛嘴边的即视感，这一切一切都让光一联想到好多他们做爱的细节，不得不心生涟漪，分着神吃下了一餐饭。  
剛看着光一仿佛食欲不振的样子，关切地说：“光一，怎么不好好吃饭，不饿吗？”  
“没有……不爱吃生食。”光一爱死了刺身，他神色不自然地扯出这段谎，真想打爆自己的头。  
“那我给你叫一份盖饭吧？”剛还蛮愧疚的，觉得自己连这个都没打听清楚，就带小朋友来这里吃饭，真的很不周到。  
“嗯……不用了，还有很多其他可以吃的，已经快饱了。”光一只想快点结束这餐饭，把他带回酒店摁在床上泄泄火。  
吃饱了肚子的剛，躺在榻榻米上看着料亭漂亮的小院发着呆，他吃完饭都习惯歇一会儿再走。  
黑色的背心勾勒出他漂亮的腰线，乳头因为被玩太肿，藏在背心下面还是很明显，被紧身裤包裹着的腿笔直细长，由于曲着身子，臀部更显挺翘。这静态的画面，对于此刻的光一来说是最好的春药。  
他毫不克制地释放着自己的信息素，想给毫无预警的情人提个醒。  
对方却毫无反应，仿佛是一种邀约。  
两个人分明已经熟悉了彼此身体的每个角落，在这个陌生的环境却还是彼此试探着。  
摩羯座的光一想得更实际：在人家料亭弄一滩水要怎么收拾。  
随后却又放弃了思考，直接过去扒下了剛的裤子。  
他干燥温暖的手指，先插了两根进入剛的菊穴，毫不意外的湿软一片。  
“剛的这里一直都是湿湿的吗？怎么每次进来都这么湿？”光一一边搅弄着手指，大力又快速震着手腕，一边调侃着。  
这样动了一会儿，剛的身体不停发抖，嘴巴却闭得紧紧的。他抽出手指，淫靡的液体顺着指缝流下来，粘稠又晶莹。他把手指拿到剛的面前：“这些都是你流出来的……好下流哦。”还没等剛作出反应，他又猛地一下插回去，继续大力抖震着。  
他坐在榻榻米上，剛侧躺在他身前的位置，压抑着叫声，大口喘着气，流水的嫩穴却十分贪婪，大口大口吞食着光一的手指，腰臀还随着光一逐步加快的手部动作不停晃着，手指紧紧摁着榻榻米，眼神失焦，努力不让自己发出声音。  
光一另一只手伸进了他的背心里，重重抚摸着他软软的胸肌和乳头，又弯下腰含着他的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻说：“想叫可以叫出来的。”  
“不行……料亭的墙壁……太薄了……”剛艰难地压住几乎要漏出嘴边的呻吟，小声回复道。  
光一听完，压在他身上，手指还留在他的湿穴里继续律动着，舔了舔剛嘴角流出的一点口水，并狠狠吻了上去：“这样就可以降低声音了。”光一如意算盘打得倒是响。  
得到拯救的剛，一边被吻着，一边被光一堵住自己的浪叫。光一的手指模仿着阴茎的动作，快速进出着他的身体，每一次都刮蹭到剛的敏感点，只是这样被手指抽插着，剛就觉得自己要到极限了。但他还是渴望着年轻情人的肉棒，欲求不满地轻声娇吟了几下，不停扭动着，手指抚上光一校服裤子的裆部，隔着裤子揉搓着那根让自己欲仙欲死的巨大。  
光一的手指感觉到剛的肉穴在明显收缩，之前每一次被自己操射的剛，在高潮之前也是这样用花道紧紧吸着自己的肉棒，他用手继续冲刺着：“怎么……被我用手指插，就忍不住要射了？”  
剛难为情地闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住压在自己身上的光一的双肩，嘴巴还被光一吻住，身体不停抖震着迎接光一带给他的高潮。  
光一把手指送向最深处，研磨着尽头的那一点，剛顿时泄身，水穴更加剧烈地抽动，几乎要把光一的手指给搅断。  
高潮后的剛，厚重地喘着粗气，失神地看着眼前，也只是看到一片虚无。光一体贴地擦干了他射出来淡淡的精液，又擦干了他身后又湿又泞的菊穴，把他的裤子拽起来，轻轻哄着他：“走，我们回房间继续。”  
剛三分责怪七分娇嗔地瞪了光一一眼：“都被你玩到射不出什么了……”  
“那不更好吗，反正也没有什么实际作用。”光一有时候就是这么一个喜欢说不中听的大实话的小孩，剛走去停车场的路上，被他气到直跺脚，想要轻轻揍他几下，没想到小孩子运动神经十分发达，没几分钟就跑到车旁边。  
剛开出来的这辆是一个家用suv，后座可以放平，他直接钻到后座，把光一也拽了过去。  
没有什么语言交流，剛解开了少年的拉链，跪在车后座的地垫上，光一坐在座位上，微微分开着双腿，已经挺立多时的巨大肉棒，被剛含在嘴里。  
“又是这么大……好喜欢……”剛把肉棒满满当当塞进嘴里，手里紧握着还没塞进去的部分，光一的龟头被他深深地含到了喉咙后方，紧窄的甬道湿润多汁，光一低低呻吟着：“剛……这样不行……很容易射出来……好舒服……剛……快停下……”  
剛并没有听他的话，依然跪在他的胯下，一手轻捧着肉棒在自己的嘴里不停进出着，一手伸到身后插进菊穴自我抚慰着。上下两个小嘴都被塞满，剛发出了满足的呻吟：“唔……刚才没吃饱……现在……吃到光一的大肉棒……终于吃饱了……这样给光一吸出来……好吗……”剛的嘴巴发力，更加快速地让肉棒在嘴里一进一出，没法及时咽下去的唾液沾在光一的肉棒上，发出晶莹透亮的光泽。  
少年解开了校服衬衫上的两颗扣子，低头看着在自己的股间起伏着的这张好看的脸，他表情充满了稚气，眼神却成熟又压抑。对方由于多次深喉，被自己又大又圆的龟头插到眼角泛泪。为了掩人耳目，车里没有开灯，在月色的照耀下，跪在自己面前的淫娃皮肤莹白，脸含春色，卖力吞吐着自己的巨大。他双手摁住剛的头，在剛的嘴里快速挺弄了几下，精液一滴不剩地射了进去。  
看着剛满足地吞咽下去的表情，光一不禁纳闷，这东西有那么好吃吗？  
仿佛看透了光一的心思，剛一边用手擦着嘴角残留的精液，一边舔着沾满精液的指尖说：“光一的牛奶，最好喝了。”  
光一爬回驾驶席，发动了车子，猴急地往酒店开。剛在后座瘫坐着，细细喘着气，整个人沐浴在如水的月色里，面色沉静，看起来像个不食人间烟火的仙子一般，甚至让人无法看出他淫浪的内心。  
还没到酒店的房间，光一一进电梯就把手放在剛的屁股上，手势色情地揉捏着。他站在剛的身后，双手一边揉着紧翘的双臀，微微硬起来的肉棒一边隔着两人的裤子戳着剛的臀缝。  
剛被这个动作刺激得浪叫连连，后穴不停分泌着蜜汁。他配合地上下移动着腰臀，轻声叫着：“嗯……光一怎么……这么快又变硬了……啊……这样被戳着……里面好痒……”  
光一恨不得高速电梯再高速一些，在剛的耳边一边吹气一边安抚：“回房间就不痒了。”说着，手不安分地伸进衣服下摆，用指尖轻轻挠着剛的小腹，引来身前的人一阵轻颤。  
“叮”的一声，电梯门打开了。  
光一几乎是推着，把剛推进了房间。  
还没等电梯关上，他就粗暴地拽下了剛的裤子。内裤已经被淫水浸湿，他顺手摸了一下臀缝，剛又顺势往他手上蹭了几下，这样收获了好多蜜汁。  
光一把手指在剛的眼前慢慢开合着，粘稠的水已经能拉出来丝：“你看看你，又流了这么多骚水。”  
“那要怎么办……”剛侧身回过头，浪声问着，“这么骚光一喜不喜欢？”  
“喜欢……最喜欢了……”少年无意识地说出表白，一只手轻轻揉捏着乳头，另一只沾满爱液的手伸到剛的嘴边：“你自己的东西，吃掉。”  
“嗯……嗯……被这样捏着胸……好舒服……”剛动情地把光一的手指含在嘴里，一根一根地舔干净，舌尖搔过光一的指缝，舔得他心痒痒。  
甚至来不及越过客厅回到床上，光一把剛正对着自己，抱到了书桌上：“自己把腿分开，让我看看你有多湿，多想被我干。”他一边脱着衣服一边面无表情说出这句话，充满了矛盾的色气。  
剛听话地自己掰开双腿，m字坐在书桌上，穴口刚好在书桌边缘，方便光一的进出。  
在等待被插入的时候，剛的骚水不停顺着桌子边缘滴落在地毯上，啪嗒啪嗒的声音在寂静的房间衬托之下显得更为明显，剛听着声音又红了耳垂：“快点……光一快点插进来……骚穴要……要洪水泛滥了……”  
脱光了衣服的光一，走到桌边，弯下身子观赏着潺潺的小穴，穴口像是喷泉一样不停涌着粘稠晶莹的蜜汁，一股股暖甜的热气喷在光一脸上。  
“啊……光一……不要看了……好羞啊……”剛被这样盯到不自在，打算合起双腿。光一的双臂却抓住他的脚腕，让他动弹不得。  
“不要，很好看，被插了这么多次，还是粉嫩嫩的。”光一如此形容着，听得对方想要挖个地缝钻进去，“剛的骚穴，刚才咬住我的手指不放，很舒服呢。”继续端详着眼前的名器，光一回味道。  
“光一……求你了……别看了……”张开着双腿被人仔细观察着私处，又听着对方如此的淫语，剛的慌乱无处遁形。  
“干嘛？我的东西我不能看吗？”没等剛回答，他的舌头就凑了上去。先是仔仔细细舔了一圈穴周，然后舌尖用力刺进了湿湿的蜜穴。  
“啊……啊……光一……这样……这样被光一舔……好羞……好舒服……嗯……啊……不行……不要了……快停下来……”光一的吻技一般，但舔骚穴的技法仿佛无师自通，他熟门熟路地找到了自己肉棒研磨过无数次的敏感点，用舌尖不停刺激着那一点。“啊……光一……这样下去……要被……被光一舔射了……啊……”剛的全身酥软，浪叫的声音愈发高亢，他双腿大开着坐在宽大的书桌上，身后没有倚靠，被光一这么舔到上半身倒在书桌上，眼角泛泪地看着套房里精致的天花板，胸口剧烈地喘息着。  
光一一会儿用舌尖戳着剛的骚点，一会儿又狠狠吸一下穴口大口吞下喷涌的蜜液，剛的叫床声已经是无意义的尖叫，肉棒颤立着，一边流着眼泪一边觉得自己羞耻又淫荡，可又对此刻的感觉无比上瘾。  
他胡乱摆着头，嘴里不住叫着光一的名字：“光一……光一……啊……我要到了……要到了……”  
随着光一最后的猛吸一口肉穴，剛被这样舔射了。他觉得羞愧不已，居然只是被舔弄几下就丢了身子。还没时间好好平复呼吸，光一的肉棒又狠狠地刺进了被舔软的骚穴里。  
“啊……光一……好想光一的肉棒……插我……用力……插坏我吧……”剛终于得到了一直惦记的粗壮阴茎，身体被塞得满满的，内心满足，从花心到头顶，都酥爽激麻，随着光一每一次大力挺动着腰肌，他整个人都在颤动着，“果然还是光一……的肉棒……最舒服……”剛已经舒爽到无法完整说出一句话，上身躺在桌面上，双腿被光一举到悬空，眼角含着泪，被持续撞击着，像一个被玩坏的布娃娃。  
两人交合处又喷溅起了汁液，光一一边插弄着，一边低头看着被自己的粗大所贯穿着的穴口是怎样喷出这么多的汁水的，“剛的骚水都沾到我的肉棒上了，还不停在喷，等下要给我舔干净。”光一不停打桩，对着身下已经快要意识模糊的人说着。  
“唔……我会吃……最喜欢吃光一的……大鸡巴……剛……一定会把它……舔得……嗯……啊……好厉害……好大……舔得……干干净净……啊……又撞到那一点……光一……我要舒服死了……”剛的穴道已经完全被光一的粗大所撞开，他长长的肉棒已经整根没进去，龟头触碰到了生殖腔，剛想起了生殖腔被滚烫的精液浇灌时候的感觉，是从头发丝到脚后跟的舒爽，便更加难耐自己的骚劲儿，不停扭动着屁股，想要吃进更深的地方。他双腿缠住光一精壮的腰，“啊……嗯啊……光一这样……插进来……全都插进来……都射给我……我要……怀上光一的孩子……啊……剛的子宫……是光一……是光一的……啊……”  
剛的肉棒颤悠悠地立起来，光一见状握住他的铃口：“怎么又要高潮了？你怎么高潮那么多次？每高潮一次在你脖子上种个草莓好不好？”  
被光一束缚住的肉棒有些发胀，剛不住求饶：“都听你的……啊……光一……快让我射……光一的肉棒……太厉害了……所以……很容易高潮……啊……”  
光一把他的身体翻过来，背对着自己，手伸到前面继续摁着马眼：“那我就这样冲刺了，我们一起。”他渐渐对剛有了独占欲，甚至想控制他的高潮。  
剛的上半身趴在桌子上，腰搭在桌沿，双脚踮着，臀部翘高，方便自己被光一狠狠贯穿。  
“啊……唔……那里……光一……又戳到那里了……好舒服……”剛的后穴泥泞不堪，敏感点不停被撞击着更是让他分泌出更多汁水。  
“哪里？这里吗？”光一问着明知道答案的问题，“这里如果被戳，剛会怎么样？”光一一边说着，一边埋头猛干。  
“会……会变奇怪……啊……会变成……骚货……啊……”剛每说一段，光一就又去戳一下剛的骚心，“快……光一……求你……让我射……啊……要涨死了……”  
终于受理了剛的祈求，光一一边冲刺着，一边紧紧握着剛的肉棒：“我让你射你才能射哦，堂～本～桑～”一边慢悠悠地说着，一边大力摆动着腰腹。  
在自己射出来之前，光一松开了手。得到释放的剛，终于得以把精液全部喷出，“啊……光一……这样……好舒服……比之前更舒服了……啊……”他一边颤抖，一边回头看着年轻的情人浪叫着。  
剛高潮后的后穴，紧紧收缩着，肠道咬合着光一的阴茎，大力吸着。光一也不再坚持，滚烫的白浊尽数射进了生殖腔，浇灌着花心。  
被光一最后的猛插和射精双重作用着，剛还在射精的身体又喷出了几滴尿液，他小声哭喊着：“光一好坏……被光一插到失禁……啊……好羞……”却又乖乖等着光一的肉棒从自己的蜜穴抽出，然后跪在地上仔仔细细舔干净每一个沟壑里的爱液。  
光一俯视着乖巧的爱人，一边为自己舔干净，后穴一边滴落着浑浊的蜜汁，又把他抱去浴室好好清洗了一番，在他的锁骨窝补上了一个发紫的吻痕。  
回到床上的剛已经被干到没力气翻身，光一让他侧身躺着对着自己，面对着剛的双乳，把乳头舔到红肿湿润。  
剛的意识已经逐渐模糊，只是本能地淫叫着，一边被舔一边睡去。  
光一含着一只乳头，也渐渐这样入眠。


	7. Chapter 7

光一含着剛的乳头睡醒以后，意外的没有把对方插醒。  
他的阴茎半硬着，纠结了一会儿，本想快速来个晨间炮，看了一眼还发红的穴口，心疼地抚摸了一阵，打消了这个想法。  
果然昨晚又玩到太激烈了吧……光一这样想着，甩了甩头，起身去冲了个冷水澡。  
回到卧室的时候剛还没醒，他不得不把对方摇醒：“剛……剛……？”剛睡得很死，肩膀被轻轻摇动着也没有任何反应。  
乖巧可爱的睡颜透着一股和年龄不符的童稚之气，脸颊和嘴巴都鼓鼓的，睫毛细密且长，在下眼睑的地方形成了一小汪阴影。  
光一爱怜地看着怀里的人，啜吻着他的额角和发丝：“宝贝……宝贝？快醒醒。”  
好话说尽，对方还是在熟睡。  
他看了一眼时间，又要赶不及上学了，就只能故技重施，手指插进了剛还略微干涩的后穴，小臂发力，不住地按压着能让剛酥酥麻麻的敏感点。  
一边摁着，一边趁着机会继续不停在嘴里叫着那句剛清醒时不敢叫的称呼：“宝贝……宝贝还没睡醒就有这么多水，快醒过来啊，有事问你……”光一柔声说着，继续轻吻着剛的脸颊。他不敢有更多剧烈的动作，担心如果自己硬起来的话局面会不好收拾。  
剛的嫩菊就像液压水井一样，被摁压了半分钟就开始不停出汁。  
他含含糊糊地叫着，被光一用手指插了一会儿以后，悠悠醒来。  
仿佛已经习惯了自己的股间湿哒哒的状态，剛揉着眼睛问光一：“嗯啊……光……什么事？”  
“软膏带了吗？我给你涂完再去上学，”光一穿着洗净熨妥的校服，领带工整地系在胸口，少年温柔的笑容和清晨的太阳很配衬，语气里的温柔仿佛能滴出水。  
“没带……没事……啊……别弄了……好舒服……我办公室还有……嗯啊……今天要去公司了……”光一的手指在剛醒过来以后还在抽插着，既然两个人都有正事要办，就只能湿哒哒地抽出来。  
他又惯例留下一记额吻，披上了校服外套，书包搭在右肩，跟着剛柔声再见：“嗯……那我先走了……给我发信息哦。”眼睛明亮，充满着期冀。  
“路上注意安全哦。”剛轻轻喊着，又转过身去继续睡眠。  
早高峰的电车线几乎是要把十个人塞进一个人的空间里，光一站在车厢里却不被周围的环境所困扰，他稚嫩的傻笑挂在脸上，想着昨晚剛不住地对他说，要生他的孩子，自己的子宫属于他。  
仅仅是回忆当时剛的浪叫，光一的肉棒就已经悄然抬头。他拿出手机刷了一会儿新闻，强迫自己转移注意力，才好不容易有点软下去，但裆部还是鼓鼓囊囊，甚至连向左斜上方竖起来的阴茎轮廓都清晰可见。  
到站下车，他难为情地拿着书包挡住裤裆，一脸不自在地快速走着。直到被教室的冷气吹了几下，他才彻底冷静下来。  
情窦初开的小孩趁着还没开始上课，不住地看着手机，明知道那人不会这么早就醒过来，却又隐约期待着。  
被自己几乎玩坏的后穴，有没有好好地涂上软膏呢，他想发信息过去问，又想起了两人约好小号联系。昨天只顾着做爱，居然忘了交换新的line。光一有些后悔，只能等着剛给他发信息。  
再次收到联络是课间，光一还惊讶于这个人怎么起这么早。  
“下次要等到下周才能见了哦，临时要出差一周。”剛发完简单的一句话，就专心工作去了。  
光一坐立不安，甚至不知道怎么回复。原来剛不只是自己的性爱娃娃，还是管理着一整个会社的boss，过度沉迷于欢爱，他居然短暂地忘记了对方的身份。可这个语气也太公式化了吧……  
他思来想去，小心翼翼地回复了一句：“那你要注意安全，好好照顾自己。”  
想了想又补充了一句：“记得带够抑制剂。”  
对方发来一个哆啦A梦哈哈笑的表情：“不用担心，这次是一个alpha后辈跟我一起，之前帮忙带惠去吃饭的那位，杰西君。”  
光一看到这句话，头皮都炸了，内心的千军万马顿时溃不成军。  
什么意思？自己也是他众多备用alpha中的一个吗？这个人被自己操着的时候说着喜欢自己爱自己想给自己生孩子都是逢场作戏吗？  
他手指发抖，几乎喘不过气，人生第一次体验这种感觉。  
上课的铃声响起，他几乎是全场走神听完了一节课。

午休的时候堂本惠惯例来找他，看到他表情不对，关切地问着：“光一？怎么啦？没睡好吗？”  
他还是很成熟的小孩，并不会因为好朋友有个浪荡的亲生父亲就迁怒于对方。光一轻声细语回复着惠：“没什么啊，走啦，一起吃饭吧。”说完又习惯性地摸了摸惠的头顶，搂着他的肩膀往食堂走去。  
惠没有更多去打听光一的初恋，而是喋喋不休说着昨晚被杰西带去吃了什么好吃的。惠随了堂本剛，十分贪嘴爱吃。  
光一突然打断他：“这个叫杰西的，是什么样的人？”  
惠一边拖着腮一边往嘴巴里塞着东西：“天啊，他真的又高又帅，而且听说还是混血哦，也比我们大不了几岁吧，我之前就见过几次，每次都有点心动呢哈哈哈，他是爸爸的后辈，听我爸讲，他是最近公司力推的新人设计师，我看他自己给自己的设计作品当模特都行诶……”惠夸起杰西来简直说得没完，“光一你这还有三块炸鸡，是不吃了吗？那给我吃啦！”说完了一大堆对光一产生了暴击的话，惠又吃了人家碗里的三块炸鸡，满足地抹了抹嘴，提醒光一：“喂，你手机不停在闪诶。”说着，指了指光一放在餐盘旁边的手机。  
他打开信息一看，是剛：  
“小朋友，怎么已读不回啊？”  
“再不理我我就搭新干线了哦，正好补个觉。”  
“那你好好吃饭。”  
光一觉得这人简直是在折磨自己，明明之前说过那么残忍的话，现在又做出一副关心自己的黏人样子又是为何？既然你身边有杰西，就别再给我堂本光一发消息了。  
他忿忿地想着，面无表情却心如刀绞，纪念着自己还没开始就已经结束的初恋。读作初恋，写作单相思。  
但还是颇有风度地回复了一条：“刚在忙，一路顺风。”  
回复完心里想着，就算不是恋人关系自己也不吃亏啊，去哪找这么风骚奶大水多的omega跟自己如此这般大战七七四十九个回合？  
思及此他又矛盾了，最初的行为虽然属于诱奸，但自己是真心喜欢上了堂本剛才会费尽心思把他勾引上床啊，如果只是为了泄欲，谁还会做那么久的性爱功课，那么努力不还是为了不让对方失望吗？  
光一又忍不住想到了剛在床上的风情万种，内心还是不由自主地发痒，如果对方对自己没有喜欢的意思，只是想简简单单约炮的话，那也是可以奉陪的吧？  
但是堂本光一的自尊不允许他只是做一个人形打桩机，谁先动心谁就会索取更多。  
他的内心像是一根七扭八拐的麻绳，越是纠结，缠得越是紧。到最后他自己都不知道自己的立场了，茫然地看着窗外的蓝楹花发着呆。  
剛跟后辈出差，也会跟对方做吗？会像和自己做的时候那样吗？  
他内心泛酸，耳朵听不进老师的讲课，眼睛已经泛出泪。借故上厕所，冲去了洗手间，找了个单间不停流着泪，又怕被别人听到自己的哭声，拼命压抑着。  
十八岁的高中生，哪里懂得大人世界里的复杂情感，一旦动心就爱到头破血流。  
放学以后他又爽了堂本惠的约，在惠喋喋不休的“光一已经两天没跟我一起做作业了”的抱怨中回了家。晚饭也没吃，躺在自己的房间看着天花板发呆。  
入夜时分，剛的信息又发过来：一张眼含春色的自拍照，裸露的上身，一手举着手机，一手揉捏着一边的乳头，头发好像刚刚洗过还没吹干，漂亮的浅棕色头发顺顺直直，散乱地搭在脸边。配了一行字：想你了，乳头还在肿着哦……  
光一一下午的阴霾被一扫而光，果然对方就算是和优质alpha独处都还能想起自己吗？  
他有些雀跃，又有点小得意。这样的剛果然只有自己可以一饱眼福。  
“有好好涂药膏吗？”光一思考了半天，把“在那么帅的alpha身边还能想起我啊真不容易”这句酸溜溜的话给删了，只发过去一句问候的话。不然显得自己既卑微又没风度。  
“有呢，杰西帮忙涂的。”剛这句话发过来，光一彻底炸毛。他几分钟内的心情像经历了过山车。  
再也没有什么深思熟虑，他一个电话打了过去：“堂本剛你什么意思？给我适可而止一点！”  
剛那边不慌不忙，仿佛已经预计到光一会给自己打来电话：“怎么了？终于知道吃醋了？”他哧哧地笑着，“原来光一是很在乎我的嘛……不会是喜欢上我了吧？”  
光一嘴硬回复着：“才没有，怎么可能……”  
“那就好，小朋友，我们及时行乐就好了。”剛温柔说着，又对光一产生了一次伤害。他的手紧紧攥着手机，舍不得挂断，剛的声音慵懒可爱，又带着一点点鼻音，他仿佛永远听不腻。  
“傻瓜……杰西去参加酒会了，我就回房间偷懒，软膏是我自己涂的啦……不过还是想要让光一帮忙涂哦……”剛说完，光一又莫名开心了起来，虽然这里面还夹着酸楚，但他还是忙不迭回应着：“以后我每次做完都给剛涂上。”  
剛在电话那头娇笑着：“我在自己玩呢……果然还是不如光一的手指舒服……嗯……”一边打着电话，剛一边发出难耐的淫叫。  
光一恨不得现在就飞奔过去，用自己年轻又粗壮的肉棒给他好好泻火：“剛……别勾引我……”他压抑着声音，心跳已经逐渐加快。  
才洗完澡的剛裸着身体，上身靠在床头，双腿大开，柔韧的身体一低头就能看到自己的手指在蜜穴中翻弄。他把听筒凑近了自己的穴口，给光一听咕叽咕叽的水声，一边插一边放浪地叫着光一的名字：“嗯啊……光一……好想现在光一在我身边哦……这样就可以……被光一大力插干……”  
稚嫩的情人手足无措又面色潮红地享受着剛隔着电波的勾引，明明已经听过很多次的抽插声在少年安静的单人房内尤为色情和禁忌。他握住自己这根能让对方欲仙欲死的巨大，光是听着剛自慰的声音就已经坚硬如铁，一边快速撸动一边粗声喘着气。  
“嗯啊……光一……我身体好淫荡哦……这样的我你会嫌弃吗……”剛这样说着，语气里却一点都没有担心会被嫌弃的意思。  
光一一边快速撸动着自己发涨到紫红色的阴茎，一边低声哄着剛，又生怕自己的声音被家人听见：“不会，这样的剛，我最喜欢了，剛自己插着舒服吗……”  
“唔……聊胜于无……还是被光一……顶着……最舒服了……”剛的声音甜腻，光一想在里面溺死。  
“啊……哈……自己这样摁着……要高潮了……啊……”电话里的剛丝毫不掩饰自己的快感，蜷曲着脚趾射了出来，垫在身下的浴巾也已经被自己的骚水浸湿，持久选手堂本光一却还没射出来。  
光一的妈妈这时来敲门，让他下楼吃水果，他只能快速跟剛告别：“对不起啊剛……我妈叫我下楼……”  
剛已经高潮过一次了，软软地喘着气，娇声回应着：“嗯……光一还没射出来呢吧？辛～苦～啦～”小恶魔一般恶作剧似的调戏着光一。  
挂断了电话以后，光一把还挺着的阴茎塞进了内裤，斜向上放着，迅速换上了宽大的睡裤，尽量让自己的裆部不要太明显，才走出了房门。  
憋着没射出来的滋味真难受，光一想着剛这个坏蛋把自己挑逗得这么硬，自己又要硬着肉棒应付爸妈上下楼，就觉得很不爽。他黑着脸吃着水果，引得爸爸一阵担忧，不停问他是不是学习或者交友上遇到了什么麻烦。  
光妈憋着笑看了儿子一眼，拦住了爸爸连珠炮似的提问：“还不明白吗？是荷尔蒙在作祟。”  
知子莫如母，光一听完就闹了个大红脸：“妈你不要说了……”说完又慌张地往自己嘴巴里不停塞着蜜瓜。  
“啊……原来是这个！哈哈，长大了呀，哈哈。”当爹的干巴巴笑了几声，便不再说话。  
堂本家的小孩，有足够的自由去爱别人，为爱受伤，为爱苦恼，为爱欣喜。  
回到卧室，光一收到了剛的视频，是自慰后的自拍：剛把还沾着大量蜜液的手指放到嘴边，淫水已经顺着食指和中指的指缝流到了手背上，他直勾勾盯着镜头，伸出舌尖，舔着每一根指头，从指尖到根部。  
光一看着这段不足五秒的视频，继续撸动着自己差点被憋坏了的肉茎，射出了浓白的液体。  
他觉得自己很没出息，明明被对方气到，甚至怨恨得不行，却还是要看着对方的视频打飞机，这真的是太没尊严了吧。  
一想到剛还要继续出差六天，光一就有点心烦。这种心情不上不下的日子还要过六天，简直是一种煎熬。他决定等剛回来以后彻底问清楚，这样至少能停止自己的胡乱猜测。  
终于到了剛回来的日子，光一按耐不住内心的悸动，剛早早跟他约好在家里见面：“我家惠今天晚上要去看他爱豆的演唱会，你晚上在家等我吧。”随即又细心地告知了他家里的密码，方便他进门。  
光一忘记了之前的委屈，一放学就抓起书包跑了过去。欢爱的地点离是离学校很近的堂本剛自宅，这个设定让他脸红耳热。他特意看了看周围没什么人，才一闪身进入了院门。  
大房子里空无一人，光一自己打开冰箱，倒了一杯冰乌龙茶，坐在沙发上无聊地刷着手机。  
直到他看到一篇新闻推送。  
令人在意的标题灼得他眼睛发热：《堂本剛夜会帅气后辈，空窗多年ins大胆示爱。》  
也许是之前对剛的搜索太少，睡到手之后更没有怎么搜索过，光一甚至不知道剛还有一个公开的ins账号。  
他颤抖着双手打开链接，差一点没拿稳自己的手机，只能把手机放在茶几上，弯腰看着。  
文章先是放上了十几张实锤照片，调成了黑白色调。剛和杰西在一个没什么人又装饰奢华的西餐厅内对坐着，干杯，对视着微笑，甚至还有杰西喂剛吃甜品的镜头，最后两张照片是将近一米九的杰西搂着小小一只的剛一起出了餐厅，然后是在酒店走廊里拍到的两人一起进入同一个房间的重锤。记者还特意强调，这是跟踪了堂本剛半年以来第一次拍到如此分量的双人合照，剛由于不胜酒力只能被杰西搀扶着走回房间。最后又惯例回顾了堂本剛这些年的作品，也顺便宣传了一下杰西目前是事务所力推的新人。  
照片下面的小字特意标出了时间，大概是剛出差的第三天。  
文章末尾补充了剛的ins截图，内容是一张和杰西的双人自拍，掌镜的是杰西，果然高大帅气，宽肩窄腰，显得身边的剛更加小鸟依人，脸仿佛只有一个大福那么小。配文是：“和最喜欢的后辈一起出差，真的帮了我很多忙，谢谢你哦，杰西君。”  
光一找到那个ins账号，点赞量已破百万，评论里无论是剛的粉丝还是路人纷纷都在送祝福，点赞量最高的评论是来自杰西账号的留言：“能帮到前辈是我的荣幸，以后的日子请多多关照。”  
他心情复杂地翻了翻那天和剛的聊天记录，对方不到八点就跟自己说想要早点休息，两人还互道了晚安。  
而记者写的时间，却是那天的深夜十一点。  
光一深深感觉到被欺骗，愤怒地想要离开，他觉得自己的一腔真心都被堂本剛踩在地上狠狠践踏，然后嫌踩得不够碎还继续使劲用脚掌碾了几下。  
他觉得自己很可悲，从头到尾都在自作多情罢了，除去做爱时候那些不算数的承诺，堂本剛何时对他动过心呢？他之前一直想要问清楚，现在看来也没有当面质问的必要了，一切都有了答案：他不过是剛想要培养的一个年轻又一身蛮力的固定炮友，而事业有成可以协助剛的杰西，才是被剛选中的人生伴侣。  
正当他大脑一片空白地起身，就又收到了剛的信息：“今天真是不好意思，我晚上突然有了个饭局，等下回家换一件衣服就要出门了。”即使在这段话之后配了个可爱的动图，也无法让光一开心哪怕一点点。他不想继续这样不清不楚下去了，走到玄关处却听到了院子外面车子发动的声音。  
光一不知道怎么想的，打开了可视对讲，盯着门口的情况。剛从一辆陌生的车上下来，绵软的声音透过对讲屏幕传到了光一的耳朵里：“停在这里没关系的，我换件衣服很快就出来。”  
车里的人体贴入微，一直把剛送到了大门口，那张熟悉的脸不是杰西又是谁？  
他进退两难，失去了思考能力，僵直地站在玄关，直到剛推门进来。  
“光一？”剛进门的时候差点撞到光一怀里，“真是对不起……收到我信息了吗？”他一脸歉意，轻轻拽着光一的袖子。  
看着光一没反应，他一边换着鞋子，一边跟光一说着：“你这小孩怎么不讲话的？今天可能要很晚才回来了……等我回来有话对你说。你要回家的话也可以，在我房间里等我也行……但等到惠回来了你就不能来客厅呆着了，呆在卧室我就怕你嫌闷……诶？吃饭了吗？”剛换完鞋子转身问到，却被光一发狠的眼神吓一跳，还没有机会开口问出是怎么回事，他的嘴唇就狠狠被光一吻上。  
光一看了那篇新闻，想也知道剛要对他说的话是什么，不过就是想终结这段荒唐的关系罢了。他一边大力吸吮着剛略微干涩的唇，一边撕扯着剛的衣服，剥掉了剛的裤子以后发现里面是一件T字裤，光一更是震怒。一边拽着内裤侧边细细的带子，一边用冰冷的声音问道：“穿这么骚的内裤是想勾引谁呢？”  
他又把剛上身白色T恤的领口拽开，大力撕开一道口子，T恤从剛的胳膊上被剥落，松松垮垮地挂在腰上。  
剛被这小孩突如其来的发情给吓一跳，但嘴里还是泄出了满足的呻吟：“啊……嗯啊……光一别闹……我着急出门啦……啊……”  
光一吸着他的脖子，留下了深深的吻痕，揉搓着剛裸在外面的两颗微微颤抖着的乳头：“这样也能让你浪叫吗？谁这么干你你都会爽的是不是？你在涩谷中央街散步光是看着街上的alpha是不是也会自动流水啊？这么骚就该被一群alpha轮着上！”他被嫉恨吞噬着，嘴里不住地说出伤人的话，剛怔怔地听着，眼泪不知不觉流了下来。光一却没有注意到这一幕，头埋在剛的胸前，把剛的乳头吸成红肿的模样，接着又把对方的身体按下去，让剛的脸直面着自己那根由于醋意和连续几天的禁欲而比平时更加红紫粗壮的阴茎。  
“吃下去，你不是最喜欢了吗？”光一语带轻蔑说着，用力捏住剛的两腮，把剛的嘴巴翘开，肉棒长驱直入插了进去，直捣喉咙，让剛又被呛出了几滴眼泪。他固定住剛的头，前后移动着腰胯，又烫又硬的坚挺在剛的嘴巴里快速抽插着，丝毫不管剛被这样对待是否舒服，他只是把对方的嘴巴当成了泄欲工具。剛被这样机械地穿刺着喉咙，眼神放空地自下而上看着光一，嘴巴唔唔地说着不成句子的破碎的话语，由于含着光一的巨物，已经无法让人听清楚。  
光一看着剛楚楚可怜又泛着泪光的双眼，就算是有多大的怨气，心里也有了一丝不忍。他死死地把剛抵在自己的身体和墙面中间，让剛背对着自己，双手扶住他的腰。  
剛仿佛一个训练有素的性爱机器，被摁住腰的瞬间就踮着脚尖翘起屁股，准备迎接对方的穿插。就算内心被光一的暴言打击到，他此刻也不过是个沉浸在性欲中的淫娃，光一的信息素铺天盖地，在接吻的时候他就已经被刺激出了爱液。  
没有多少浓情蜜语，更没有什么前戏，光一的脸色阴沉到可怕，对准泛着水光的蜜穴一插而入。剛发出一声吃痛的呻吟，随即因为每一次进出自己的骚点都被龟头刮蹭着，又开始了浪叫：“啊……啊……不要……嗯……光一今天……好可怕……轻点……啊……”他的右脸被光一摁到冰冷的墙面上，随着每一次的撞击，颧骨蹭着墙，几下子就把剛嫩嫩的皮肤蹭出了血丝。  
“光一……轻点……好痛……求你……嗯啊……不要……轻点啊……”类似的淫叫光一听得多了，以为剛只是在助性，他继续大力穿刺着，不断擦过能让剛欲仙欲死浑身酥软的点：“痛？你不是很享受吗？骚水这么多，还在这求饶？”仿佛一个没有感情的打桩机器，他挺动着腰，说着狠心的话。  
剛好不容易才在光一没那么用力抓着的腰的功夫，用双臂撑起自己的上身，以便离墙面更远。  
起身的时候，墙上已经有了一点点不是很明显的血迹。  
“骚穴怎么变这么紧？这几天每天都在被人干吧？怎么还这么紧？”光一加深着冲刺的距离，抓着剛的双肩，在他耳边问着。剛全身赤裸，只有被撕剩一半的T恤晃晃荡荡挂在腰上，让他显得娇小可怜又充满了色欲。  
“没有……光一……没有被人……嗯啊……好舒服……继续插我……没有被人干……嗯啊……只想着你一个人……”剛的敏感点被不停研磨，骚水已经掉在了玄关的理石地面上，滴滴答答，小小一滩，“光一的肉棒……干我最舒服了……啊……顶到那里了……”剛被继续冲刺着，带着哭腔回应道。  
“没人？我看你被那个杰西伺候得很舒服嘛，人家还送你送到家门口。”光一继续问着，却丝毫没有减慢插穴的速度。剛粉嫩的肉穴比之前要紧窄，费力吞吐着光一那几乎有可乐瓶一般粗细的爆着青筋的肉棒，却在每一次抽出的时候追着光一的龟头紧紧地咬合着，贪婪地想要更多。  
“你听我解释……嗯……啊啊……要被光一……插死了……好舒服……要上天了……”剛仰着头，保养得当白嫩的脖颈都透着色气，刚刚被吸出的吻痕印在上面更显的突出，“啊啊……光一……好棒……快点……就要高潮了……继续插我的骚穴……嗯啊……好喜欢被光一……这样猛插……啊……”  
光一想不到在这种情况剛都能发浪，他的肉棒愤怒到上面的青筋都在抖，脱下衬衫继续插干着：“怎么，被我这样强上还能出这么多水，你真是个骚货无误了。”仿佛要把这几天的等待和今天看完那条新闻的怒气都化作抽插剛的骚穴点动力，光一比以往还要卖力，“在外人面前就跟人家人模人样地约会，到我这就像个母狗一样被我插，堂本桑，你是精分吗？”他的语气充满着讽刺。  
“不是的……你误会了……啊……好深……光一……真的误会了……嗯啊……事情不是你……啊……哈……好爽……想象的那样……哈……”剛想好好解释，却被光一的肉棒插到连一个完整的句子都说不出，“光一……对不起……啊……哈……别生气……嗯啊……好大……好烫……受不了了……”光一之前听过剛在叫床时候说过的一切山盟海誓，自然不会把这句当真。  
他的食指和中指也跟着肉棒一起插进了剛一片湿软的甬道里，紧贴在阴茎下方，摸到了剛的紧窄里面凸起的那个敏感点，一边用手指不停向下抠弄摁压着，一边进行最后的冲刺。  
“唔……光一……好舒服……腰好酸啊……嗯啊……就是那里……哈……哈啊……给我……快……都给我……射在我里面……嗯啊……”光一仿佛顶弄得到剛的五脏六腑，一阵阵酥麻传到了四肢百骸，被刺激着敏感点的剛，后穴不断收缩着，惹得光一更加发狂地猛干着。  
蜜汁越来越多，顺着光一的指缝流到手背上，逐渐的整个手背和手掌手腕被浸上，剛的快感从尾椎开始攀升着，大脑像是盛放出烟花，“唔唔……这样被干着……真的要死了……要被……哈……光一的大肉棒给……干死了……干死我了……光一……我要到了……要高潮了……”剛对着墙壁射出了一股股浓精，和之前连续几天不停跟光一做爱时候射出来的稀薄精液完全不同。光一抽出手指，动作逐渐失控，积攒了几天的精液大股大股地射了进去，烫得剛又一阵发抖，嘴里细细地呻吟着，像只乞食的奶猫。  
抽出了肉棒以后，剛的穴口还是微微张着，大量的精液混着淫水掉落在地上。  
光一完全不想清理剛的菊穴，冷冰冰地看了一眼由于快感而不停收缩的泛红穴口，穿好了衬衫，转身出门。  
等在外面的杰西看到大门开启，还以为是前辈出来了。他已经抽了快一包烟，没想到前辈换一件衣服要这么久。  
迎上前去却发现是陌生的高中生，他一愣，又侧身给光一让了路。  
剛像一个残破的布偶，脖子上布满了吻痕，一侧颧骨带着血丝，菊穴一开一合，里面还残留着精液，他跪坐在玄关口，怅然若失。  
“那孩子看到新闻了吧……”剛又自责又难过地想着，又马上起身上楼换衣服。  
他自己去浴室快速又随意地清理了一下，然后挑了一件宽松的裙子，避免蹭到后穴，又挑了件黑色的长袍，最后不忘抓一条围巾以便挡住脖子，然后踩了一双蛇纹鞋匆匆出门。  
杰西终于看到了自己的前辈，却等来了一个红着眼圈脖子上有斑驳吻痕的堂本剛。  
他心疼地上前，又体贴地打开车门，待前辈坐稳了才发动了车。  
“是刚才出门那孩子？”杰西看着路面，语气让人摸不透。  
“是……”剛叹了一口气，“他看到了，而且不听我解释。”他怔怔地看着车窗外，眼角又流下了一滴泪。  
杰西仿佛有预料一样，并没有看剛那边一眼，拿了几抽纸，递了过去：“擦擦，现在的孩子真莽，给你弄成这样。”又看了看剛的脸颊：“这边还被蹭出血了，他不会是用强的吧……”  
“没有……你别误会，我是自愿的，”剛忙不迭地解释抽噎着，用纸巾擦着眼角，他只敢贴上去吸干眼泪，不敢轻轻揉，怕揉了以后眼眶变红，等下更没法见人了，“也能理解……他不知道这些……也好，这个世界太复杂了，还是别去伤害他。”  
剛拿出手机，拉黑了光一所有的联系方式，眼泪更加滂沱。明明只是一次萍水相逢，他却好似和几十年的感情诀别一般痛苦绝望。


	8. Chapter 8

堂本光一不知道自己是怎么回到家里的。  
他只隐约记得在电车上靠着门站着，默默流着眼泪。才经历过激烈性爱的衬衫皱皱巴巴地贴在身上，刘海也不如平常那样整齐干净，头顶有着些许的散乱。  
几个刚上车的女高中生看着他的样子，还在那边窃窃私语：  
“超牙白……好帅啊！”  
“是啊他怎么在哭？”  
“天啊，不会是失恋了吧……”  
“跟我恋爱我绝对不会让他心碎的。”  
“头顶乱蓬蓬的好狂野哦……”  
光一抬头怒瞪了她们一眼，吼了一声“吵死了！”，把一群小姑娘吓到不行。她们继续小声交流着：“脾气这么差，活该被甩！”说完就跑去了另一个车厢。  
光一自嘲地想着，是啊，我这种傻子，活该被甩。  
他还想起，进家门的时候，他重重地撞了一下在忙着收拾庭院的妈妈，妈妈喊着“小光怎么了？”他也没回应，直接冲上楼。  
他此刻躺在自己的单人床上，想要下楼跟妈妈说抱歉，却又鬼使神差地拿起手机，想要给堂本剛先发一条消息。  
用那种荒唐的方式结束一段关系，还是太欠妥了。  
怎样都至少好好地说一声再见。  
思考良久，一大段字删了又打，打了又删，他终于发了出去。  
没想到系统秒提示：消息发送失败。  
光一觉得自己的情感彻底被玩弄，他愤怒地把手机摔烂在墙面上，也摔烂了最后一点对于剛的留恋。  
晚饭时分，他温柔地对妈妈道着歉：“妈…今天撞到你，又没理你的问话，对不起，以后不会这样了。”少年抓住了妈妈的一只手，愧疚万分：因为感情的事把自己的至亲的人撞疼也太不应该了；他又觉得委屈，为自己的傻傻付出而委屈，又为这一切无疾而终而懊恼。  
光妈仿佛是看透一切，用力地回握着光一的手，传达着温暖坚定的力量，又特意压低声音，不想让正在看电视的光爸听到，小声问着：“小光，对方是个什么样的人？”  
原来妈妈早已经心如明镜，光一紧绷了几天的情绪终于松懈下来，还没开口就已经泣不成声。  
妈妈看了一眼粗线条的光爸，绕过餐桌，搂着已经比自己高出一头的儿子的肩膀，带他去了后院。  
母子两人已经有很久没有这样安静地坐在夏夜的月光下聊着天。  
光妈出门之前带了一整盒未开封的纸抽，在一旁安静地等光一哭完，不停地递着纸。  
“妈妈，我没有跟你商量就去谈恋爱，你怪我吗？”光一不安地问着。  
“怪你干嘛？”光妈边说着，边摘下了一截粘在他眼角的纸屑，“我的儿子有健全的情感能去爱别人，是我的骄傲。”她捏了捏光一的掌心，宽慰地回答道。  
“可能是我多想了，我以为对方是喜欢我的，结果却没有。”光一怔怔地看着院子里的水池，双眼无神地说着。  
光妈了然一笑：“孩子，你怎么判断的呢？有的时候越是互相喜欢的两个人，越是无法对对方坦诚，说不定有很多事情你不知道呢。”  
“不可能吧……对方已经说得很明显了，我也没有必要继续自讨没趣吧？”光一想了想剛对他的玩弄，眼前又浮现了那个“消息发送失败”的提示画面，“也没有在一起很久，伤害就不会那么深吧？”  
“这个呀，不是根据你们在一起多久而决定的，”光妈摸着他的头发，“不过你们已经彻底不联系了吗？明明前几天还一起过夜，如胶似漆的。”她一边说着，一边想起了光一扯谎时候可爱的样子，然后仿佛想起什么似的，突然捂住嘴，“啊啦……不该戳穿你的，哈哈。”  
光一的脸仿佛被烫到，惊讶地看着妈妈：“您都知道？！天啊好丢脸……”一边说着一边把脸埋进了肘间。  
“看你每一次过夜回来的样子就知道啊，妈妈也是这个年纪过来的，没关系的。”她柔声说着，“不过你爸爸不知道，我不说的话他大概永远都不会知道，”说着又轻轻戳了一下光一的脸蛋，“妈妈帮你保密。”  
光一从脸上的燥热中缓了过来，跟妈妈敞开了心扉：“对方比我大一些，一直对我很好很温柔……我也是到今天才知道自己只是他的备胎，人家早就有想嫁的alpha。”他回避了一些敏感内容，把能告诉妈妈的说了出来。  
“孩子啊，对方比你大，考虑问题应该比你全面一些，舍得把身体给你的omega，怎么会只是拿你当备胎？有误会要及时说清，别误了时机。”光妈语重心长地说着。  
可堂本光一此刻的怒火全然没有消散，他只是倾倒着自己的抱怨，对于妈妈的劝告完全没听进去。  
他又呆呆地问着妈妈：“这辈子就这样了吧？我感觉再也不会爱了……”  
光吗听着这孩子小大人一样的发言，忍着笑回答道：“路还长呢，你们能够相遇，就能够再见面。如果再见到对方，就把话说清楚再分别吧。”  
听到这里光一又想起了被拉黑的事实，对着妈妈抱怨道：“他根本不给我说话的机会，直接把我拉黑了。”  
“呀……这人还挺冲动的，”光妈眼睛发亮，“能够这么冲动的话，说明还是有着在乎的心思。完全不在乎的人，连拉黑都懒得。”  
光一心说这是什么逻辑啊……他还不懂成年人的无视与在乎之间的区别。  
两人沐浴在月朗星稀的夜空下说着小话。起身回屋子里的时候，光一的心里如释重负。这一切一直以来只有自己一个人承受着，现在终于有了一个安置这段时间杂乱心情的一个出口。  
还在看电视的爸爸，听到后门的声音响起，才回头看了一眼：“诶？你们出去干嘛了？”  
母子二人相视一笑，“秘密！”光妈朗声回答着。  
经过了妈妈的开导，光一总算可以安然入睡。本来忍不住想刷一下剛的ins看看他有没有发新内容，却气馁地看了一眼墙角那个被自己摔碎了的可怜手机，一切只能作罢。  
第二天是个周末，光一放纵了一下，睡到快中午才醒过来。  
他决定利用周末的两天，调整一下心情，不然周一再见到堂本惠，还是会有些许不自在。  
起身揉了揉头发，他穿上运动外套，准备下楼吃点东西。  
刚走到楼梯口，他就听到堂本惠黏糊糊的声音，不停跟光妈聊着天。  
光一快步冲下楼，睁大眼睛看着惠：“你怎么来了？什么时候来的？！”  
光妈嗔怪地骂了一句：“臭小子，怎么讲话呢？”然后又转身对堂本惠怜爱地说道：“就当这是自己的家，想啥时候来就啥时候来，别听他的。”说完又瞪了光一一眼。  
光一觉得自己的妈妈被外星人给带走了，眼前这个妈妈是假的。  
惠嘴巴里塞着被光妈投喂的点心，艰难地咽下去以后才对光一说：“我昨晚给你发了一整夜的信息你都没回复，打电话也不在服务区，我还以为你出啥事儿了，就来找你，正好，”惠指着指自己的书包，“我还有作业没做完。”说完又不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，在旁边目不转睛看着小惠的光妈眼睛都笑弯了。  
“你在这吃了一上午？”光一看着茶几上的残羹冷炙，心想妈妈也真够娇惯堂本惠的，他堂本光一自己在茶几上掉了哪怕一个饼干渣都会挨骂……  
“本想上去找你，阿姨跟我说你在睡觉，让你多睡一会儿，就给我做了这么多好吃的，”惠嘿嘿一笑，又塞进嘴里一块曲奇饼，乖巧地对着光妈说，“谢谢阿姨！好好吃哦！！”  
光妈脸上笑开了花，眼里哪还有自己亲生儿子的存在。  
光一拽着小惠往楼上走，边走边对着妈妈抱怨着：“妈你少喂他点，你看他肚子都要炸开了。”  
堂本惠带着作业过来，却完全没有要写的意思。他缠着光一聊天：“喂，我们出去玩吧，去买个新手机啊！”惠翻捡着墙角的手机碎片，撺掇着光一出门。光一打开他的书包，把作业一本一本拿出来，像是个严厉的家长，把小惠推到书桌前：“不写完不许出去。”  
惠异常地听光一的话，虽然一脸不情愿，还是磨磨蹭蹭走到了书桌旁，慢慢悠悠拿出了笔。光一也靠在床上写着习题，两个人居然安静地相处了好一阵。  
起身喝水的光一，突然瞥到了小惠的侧脸。是异常像堂本剛的侧脸，那张自己魂牵梦绕，又爱又恨的侧脸。  
惠和剛本来就很相像，只是之前的日子他没有正眼看过堂本剛，所以完全没有这方面的感觉。区别就在于，惠的脸颊瘪一点，不像他爸爸那样鼓鼓脸，当然了，皮肤也更加紧绷一点。  
“你吃那么多怎么脸还这么瘦啊？”光一不知怎么的，心里想的问题，嘴上却问了出来。  
惠把上臂平放在桌面，下巴趴在手臂上，懒洋洋地回答着：“不知道诶……不过我爸爸小时候也这样，到了二十多岁脸蛋才变鼓鼓的。”  
听到剛的相关内容，光一又恍惚了。他旁敲侧击问着小惠：“你到我家来你爸爸知道吗？”  
“当然不知道，他昨晚就没回家，跟我说在外面吃饭吃太晚，就在酒店睡了……不然我昨晚也不会打扰你啊，想你陪我一起住罢了，我家那个大房子晚上只有我一个人的话，心里还是怕怕的。”惠的声音奶兮兮的，可光一只听到了那句“他昨晚没回家”。  
可能跟妈妈说完以后放下了许多吧，即使是这种时候，他在小惠面前依然表现自若。  
剛果然就是自己说的那样，光一心里想着，他是不是身边离不了alpha啊？每晚都要让人陪？  
就算亲身体验过，光一也被剛的淫荡程度震惊了。  
趁早放下这种人果然是个正确的选择，自己这种正经人家出身的孩子跟他玩不起。光一这么想着，长舒了一口气。  
堂本惠在光一家里边吃边玩，晃晃悠悠呆到了傍晚。  
剛打电话找孩子的时候，光一就在惠的旁边，皱着眉头看他又塞下了一口冰激凌。  
惠一手拿着冰激凌，一手拿着勺子，接听爸爸的电话时正开着功放。  
只是时隔一日却又如此陌生的那个声音，隔着听筒传了过来：“小惠，在哪玩呢？”剛的语气是光一从没听到过的宠溺，虽然不该把自己跟堂本惠相比，可光一被自己的醋意之大震惊到了，怎么连他亲生儿子的醋都吃呢。  
“在光一家呢，”惠冲着光一叫了一声，“光一，来跟我爸爸打招呼。”一边说着，一边笑得灿烂，冰激凌继续往嘴里塞。  
剛才意识到这是外放，迅速调整了语气，对光一打招呼：“光一君，你好啊，下次什么时候来家里玩？”  
光一听到剛的声音，瞬间又眼角泛酸。他好不容易给自己洗脑催眠，想办法把对方忘掉，却又如此不经意地出现在自己面前。  
“会的，有机会就去。”光一一番敬语用得周正到位，语气装作无事发生。  
“小惠什么时候回家？爸爸带你去料亭吃今天新到的螃蟹。”光一听到剛的这句话，觉得对方是在故意欺负自己。又是料亭，又是螃蟹，分明就是逼自己想起那天的春宵一刻。  
还好剛早早撂下了电话，没有让光一尴尬太久，他心猿意马地把小惠送上出租车，又愣了一会儿。回到了家里，他人是回来了，魂儿丢在路边了。  
小惠去到料亭，看到爸爸和杰西已经坐在那里。  
他早有准备，坐了下来。  
堂本剛和杰西坐在一侧，小惠坐在另一侧。  
他开口对小惠说：“惠酱，这件事瞒了你这么久，很抱歉……”  
剛还没把话说完，惠就回答着：“没事的没事的，爸爸的每一段感情我都支持呀，杰西哥哥，你要对爸爸很好很好才行！”  
剛和杰西尴尬地对视着，然后噗嗤一下笑出声。  
“没那回事，事情很复杂，你长大了以后再告诉你，总之，杰西哥哥和爸爸不是那种关系，我们是故意让周刊记者拍到那天的照片的，”剛又赞许地拍了拍身旁杰西的肩膀，“杰西真是帮了我不少，当时没有你我不知道该怎么办了。”  
一番对话听得堂本惠云里雾里的。他螃蟹都不吃了，不住地问着“到底怎么回事啊？”，又转过眨着亮闪闪的大眼睛问杰西：“那你有喜欢的人吗？”  
剛看透了堂本惠的小心思，不由得为这孩子暗暗担忧起来。可他还是温柔地对儿子说：“总之呢，你只要记住，杰西哥哥和爸爸，是清清白白的同事关系。传媒报道的事情呢，不一定是真的。”  
“可你们都发ins了诶！我还去点赞了！！”惠小声反驳着，突然低落了，不知怎么仿佛自己曾经推过的一对cp突然be了一般。  
“爸爸的那条ins什么实质内容都没有啊？！”他完全没想到连堂本惠也去参合了那次全民点赞的活动，皱着眉头搜自己的名字，果然发现了很多条表达了“堂本剛杰西好事将近，杰西超高手腕拿下堂本家独子”的新闻。剛大大地翻了个白眼……这帮媒体为了点击量怎么什么都写啊。  
“还有哦，”剛最后又嘱咐道，“这件事不许让任何人知道，是我们三个人的秘密，连你最好的朋友堂本光一都要保密。”他连哄带吓，小惠听得动也不敢动，临走甚至还剩了一只蟹腿没吃完。  
晚上待堂本惠睡着，剛去到客厅，对着一直等待在那里的杰西道谢着。  
“给你倒点威士忌？家里有纯净水冻好的冰块……反正今天没开车来。”剛拿出一瓶麦卡伦，夹出一块球形冰放到杯子里。俨然已经替杰西做好了决定。  
拍卖级的好酒，杰西岂有不喝的道理，他接过酒杯晃着杯身，貌似不经意地对堂本剛说：“一直没仔细问你，现在大概也没关系了……所以最开始被记者拍到的，是那个孩子？”  
“是……他坐在主驾驶，没挡脸，我在副驾驶还戴了口罩，却还是被发现了，这帮人，不知道跟了我多久。”剛喝着草莓牛奶，淡然地回答着。  
“是动心了吗？为了这么一个普通高中生，就塞钱给传媒，让他们用我们的假照片换下当初的真照片？”杰西从没遇见过这样狠手段做公关的堂本剛，以往无论被拍到什么，他都一笑置之的，那些卖照片的记者，从来没在他这里获得过任何好处。  
剛的眼睛笑弯弯地看着杰西，仿佛一切都已经尘埃落定：“他小孩子，不能毁了他。”随即不再说话。  
杰西又壮着胆子问了一句：“他知道吗？”  
“让他知道干嘛？”剛挑着眼睛，含笑看着杰西，又带着一点让人战栗的严肃和凌厉，“杰西，你喝多了，我给你叫车。”如此下达了逐客令。  
惠和光一又恢复了一起做作业一起放学玩的日子。但奇怪的是，自那天之后，即使是和小惠独处，光一都没有听到过惠和爸爸通哪怕一个电话。  
他心痒痒着，想要问问小惠“你爸爸最近好吗？”，却自知无立场问出这种问题，又不尴不尬地作罢。每次见小惠都会期待地希望对方能叽叽喳喳地对自己说点剛的消息，可小惠仿佛开始对堂本剛避而不谈了起来。连这个唯一了解堂本剛的途径都没有了，光一焦灼又绝望。  
他不停地想着和剛在一起的点点滴滴，却发现两个人除了做爱以外相处的时间少之又少。  
可每一次做爱的细节和场景，他都刻骨铭心。  
可这些记忆没有媒介，只能靠他自己储存。  
他恨自己当初狠心摔坏了手机，把里面和剛的聊天记录以及剛的自拍都给摔没了。  
自那一天过的时间越久，他越想再次回去看一看。  
他想以旁观者的身份好好跟剛说一句再见，再告诉那时候的堂本光一一定要好好地把手机留存着。  
毕竟无论怎样，这都是残酷青春里一段珍贵的剧情。  
而他堂本光一，却曾年少冲动，把这整段剧情给斩杀掉了。  
他悔恨不已，他无能为力。  
剛的ins自那天以后，也没有再更新。光一养成习惯每天刷新，却刷不出什么来。  
失去了这最后一个了解剛的媒介以后，他又不死心地设置了新闻关键词推送，总算得以看到剛的行踪：他去了米兰，去了met gala，去了巴黎，去各大影展和颁奖礼，仿佛空中飞人一般，不间断地做着服装设计。  
剛主要做着幕后工作，所以打着堂本剛的tag有很多，可每一张却都找不到他的身影。  
不知道翻了多少张，终于被他刷出一条短视频。  
视频里面剛站在画面后方，光一哪怕是看着模糊的身影都能百分百确定那就是自己日思夜想的人。剛在一群模特和欧美演员中间，显得瘦瘦小小，他侧身对着屏幕，站在后台临时设置的缝纫台旁，轻轻侧着头，垂下来一小截卷发，台灯扫到了他脸上，露出了漂亮的侧脸和挺翘的鼻梁。  
“瘦了……”光一对着镜头喃喃自语。他突然忘记曾经被伤过的痛彻心扉，好想飞过去抱抱那个几乎变成纸片人的剛。就连他很喜欢的小圆脸，也都暴瘦到凹陷。他心疼得仿佛自己珍爱的瓷器被打碎。  
光一就靠着这些时有时无的照片和视频支撑着自己濒临崩溃的神经。他无数次想要停止搜索，因为觉得这不正常，可又继续如饥似渴地看着任何关于剛的资讯。  
这个节奏浑浑噩噩地度过了高二最后一年，光一在暑假前的一天收到了同年级的一个omega的告白。  
是一个叫做健太的男孩。  
不知是因为那天的阳光正好，还是因为光一又考了年级第一心情有些愉悦，又或者只是因为健太那天穿着干净的校服衬衫，总之光一就答应了这么一个平时毫无存在感的男孩。  
两人交换了line，居然就当作是开始交往的标志了。  
健太发来十条信息，光一顶多只回一条；  
健太约光一去海边，光一回复说自己小时候掉进河里有阴影；  
健太小心翼翼地问光一要不要去补习班，光一直接发了自己的成绩单：我不需要上补习班；  
健太就坡下驴问可不可以去光一家补习，光一直说家长管得严不允许。  
至于这个健太存在的意义是什么呢？大概就是表白那天被光一突然抓起手，和他十指紧扣着，以天空为背景拍了张照。  
然后光一把这张照片设置为line的背景。  
并对堂本惠说：是我和我男朋友的手哦。  
支撑着健太一直找光一聊天的动力，大概就是那张背景图一直没被换下来吧。  
光一不知道这一切所作所为的意义，也许徒劳无功，永远无法被剛知道。  
随着对剛的了解，他终于意识到，几个月前的一切一切是多么荒唐的偶遇。  
剛和他根本不是同一世界的人。  
他甚至几次冲动想过要把健太叫到家里来睡了他。光一知道健太是绝对不会拒绝的。  
但自己的身体仿佛出了什么问题，即使是想到健太那张中规中矩的少年脸，都毫无冲动。  
几次晨勃，他还是靠回忆着和剛的点点滴滴才射出来的。  
性欲的阈值一旦最开始被设定在了最高档，再之后的人生面对任何诱惑不过都是索然无味。  
光一想通了这点，有些绝望。  
高三的最后一年是从修学旅行开始，学园的传统是允许家长陪同，这样也能缓解教师人手逐渐紧张的矛盾。  
收到消息的小孩子们兴奋地讨论着，班上一个黑道背景的古铜色肌肤一身肌肉块的男孩子大声问着堂本惠：“喂！那个omega堂本！你家那个大美人来不来啊？！”引得他身边几个跟班哈哈大笑。  
小惠被他们围成一圈，紧紧捂着耳朵不敢出声。  
其中一个跟班接过话茬：“忙着和混血后辈约会呢吧？！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
还没笑几下，光一就走了过去，耍狠地对着那群比自己高又壮的男生说道：“堂本桑也是轮得到你们议论的？快去跟小惠道歉！”  
最开始挑事的男生走上前去，捏着拳头低头看着比自己矮半头的光一：“怎么？另一个堂本？你想英雄救美啊？！”  
光一直接上手捏住了他的拳头，脖子上连青筋都没爆出，轻而易举就差点把对方的指骨捏碎。  
领头的叫了一声痛，又觉得这样被扳倒十分无地自容，只得就此作罢。  
班上的同学看着光一勇敢的一幕，纷纷说他和堂本惠是天造地设的一对，站在一旁不起眼的健太，看着这一幕默不作声。  
光一轻轻摸着小惠的头毛：“没吓到吧？”  
惠的眼睛湿哒哒，又长又密的睫毛完全被沾湿了，他坐在座位上抬头看着光一的眼睛，嘴巴里有无限的委屈却不知道怎么讲。  
光一心疼地看着这样遭受无妄之灾的惠，紧紧地搂着小惠在怀里，完全不惧周围人的眼光，把小惠的头靠在他的腰上，继续摸着惠头顶的头发，轻声哄着他。  
健太看到这里，彻底忍不住，快速跑出了教室。可由于太没存在感，没人注意到他的缺席。  
惠抽抽嗒嗒地对光一说：“光一……爸爸不是他们说的那样的，呜呜……爸爸和杰西哥哥一点关系都没有……”说到这里小惠又抽噎了几下，“是杰西哥哥亲口告诉我的……他还说了，这是世界上最大的秘密……只有爸爸和杰西哥哥还有我才能知道……连光一都不许告诉……”  
说到这里，小惠突然停止了哭泣，抬头惊讶地看着光一，光一也愣住了，低头睁大眼睛看着自己的好友。


	9. Chapter 9

堂本剛侧身靠在办公室的落地窗上，看着楼下的车流发着呆。  
桌上是新的一批打算拿去安排生产的设计稿，他为此已经有三十多个小时没合眼。  
收到堂本惠的消息，孩子问他要不要一起去参加修学旅行。项目未定，三天两夜。  
他之前的半年都在发疯似的工作，家也没怎么回过，都是杰西隔三差五陪着堂本惠在那个大宅子里。虽然杰西的照顾体贴入微，小惠还是很想念爸爸。  
忙完这次的企划，剛推了接下来一整个月的工作安排。他想给自己放个假，也好好陪陪孩子。  
想到学园的亲子活动，他眼前又闪过光一那张帅气又清纯的脸。  
上一次亲子活动初见的时候，这个小孩对自己的态度十分傲慢，两只眼睛恨不得长在天灵盖上。  
后来是怎么发展成那么密切又契合的肉体关系呢？  
那孩子眼中的爱几乎可以把自己灼伤。  
他在光一眼中看到了当年的自己。  
十八年前的剛，为爱疯魔，对自己的老师一见钟情。那时候他长了一张和现在的堂本惠很相似的脸，却有着堂本惠所没有的勇敢和莽撞。  
他勇敢地示爱，眼波含水，春情流动。年轻的单身alpha，自然承受不住如此灵动美人的诱惑，剛的初恋得来全不费功夫。  
对方在小剛的一次发情中，趁虚而入要了他的第一次，并射进了生殖腔。  
孕育着新生命的剛，一边读着大学的课程，一边忍受着孕吐和反酸，却甘之若饴。  
直到有一天提前下课，回到两人的爱巢，无意间撞见了对方在自己的孕期出轨。  
现在回忆起已经是可以被淡忘的过往，可在当年却是钻心剜骨般长时间的痛彻心扉。  
他当年是想把堂本惠给打掉的。  
学业繁重，一星期最多的时候要交四个报告，无法又养小惠又去上课，如果小孩出生，要么自己退学找个工作，要么孩子没人带。  
剛纠结了好几个月，才彻底下决心把孩子打掉。一个人挺着肚子去到妇产科，却被医生告知，如果这次打掉，以后有大概率再也生不出小孩来。  
他害怕地独自靠着医院冰冷的墙，颤抖着双手看了诊断单良久，决定让孩子活下来，然后流着泪把电话打给了姐姐。  
姐姐从老家开了六个小时的车赶了过来，什么都没问，照顾他一直到生产，然后把小惠亲手带到两岁大，在剛大四那年才终于把推迟了好几年的结婚证给领了。  
剛看到光一双眼里的火，看到了和自己曾经一样的勇。  
可自己当初的一腔真心，让自己受伤，让最爱的家人也受了牵连。  
他自知自己不是小惠生父那种人，在他和光一的这段关系里，自己和那个老师并没有可比性。  
可他如今的地位以及受到的关注度，让他觉得自己更加危险。  
和光一在一起的快乐，仿佛是一场梦。  
梦醒来才知道，那些幸福都是偷来的。  
剛不觉得自己是爱上了，他只是感觉两个人的荷尔蒙很契合。这么多年，他也快忘了什么算是心动的感觉。可即便如此，在光一被记者盯上，想要顺着这个高中生挖新闻的时候，他还是花了大价钱买断了当时被拍的储存卡，又靠着和杰西的假照片封住了传媒一整年的口。  
他这几个月大量服用着抑制剂，甚至连自慰都不曾有过。  
这是以前从没经历过的感觉。  
光一在他的世界里进出以后，仿佛也把他身体里的某个开关打开又关上了。  
抑制剂的唯一副作用就是食欲不振，吃什么都没味道。  
剛想着都觉得讽刺：以前不停嘱咐光一要好好吃饭的自己，现在却变成了那个不肯好好吃饭的人。  
杰西每一次见到出差回家的剛，都觉得他又瘦了一圈。他想方设法给剛做着开胃的菜，却被对方吃了几口就撂筷。  
有时候剛回到家，看到又在灶台前面忙活的杰西，甚至都想放弃这种坚持。  
他想着，不然就干脆跟了杰西算了。  
这么多年对方默默的守护和等待，他不是没有看在眼里。  
可他心里清楚，这种不负责任的轻举妄动会毁了小惠。小惠对于杰西懵懂的喜爱，他都知道。他甚至觉得自己是个狡猾的坏人：利用杰西对于自己的爱，而放心地把小惠放在杰西身边——杰西无论如何都不会对小惠做出什么出格的事情来的。  
有时候剛也如释重负地想着，还好没有和光一继续下去，不然一旦事情被小惠知道，这孩子肯定会生气，到时候做出什么过激的事情都说不定。  
但光一还是会在他心里缠着。  
杰西每次来过夜以后他去打扫客房的时候；  
每次回家看到玄关墙上那一抹血迹的时候；  
去熟悉的料亭吃饭应酬的时候。  
这些都是不可避免的场合，他为了不想起光一，甚至很久没有再碰那天被和光一一起拍到的时候开着的那辆SUV。  
他做了很多努力，跑到了很远很远，工作排得很满很满，却在洗衣房看到小惠还没来得及熨烫整理的校服的那一刻，又被光一进入到自己的脑海中。  
费尽心思遗忘的人在自己心里趁虚而入的那一刻，总是让人有挫败感。  
他从小惠口中知道了光一新交了男朋友，于是他拼命抑制着这种想念。  
尘封的记忆渐渐结上蛛网，蒙骗着自己以为一切都已经过去。  
还记得小惠在自己有一次出差刚回家的那天兴冲冲地给自己看光一那张十指紧扣的合照。  
“爸爸，哈哈，光一终于肯把他的男朋友介绍给我了，之前还保密不说的。”小惠一边八卦地说着，一边快速打着字，回复着光一的信息。  
“哟，那真是恭喜他了。”堂本剛淡淡地答道，听不出情绪。  
“不过他也真是的，去跟人家在外面过夜，每次都是我帮忙打掩护。”小惠想起了那几次替光一骗他爸妈的经历，被光妈投喂的时候他还有些小愧疚呢，“不知道什么时候他才肯跟他妈妈讲哦……”  
“哟，还会打掩护啦？你是怎么打的？”剛背对着小惠，手里收拾着行李箱。  
“爸爸不是也不在家嘛，我就跟小光妈妈讲，光一是来家里陪我的。这样他就可以跟男朋友偷偷约会啦。”小惠边说边把把调好的面糊挤进烤盘，过一会儿就可以一起和爸爸吃刚烤出来的小饼干。  
剛想了想，自己最近一段时间，确实经常不在家。  
光一居然这么快就找到了新的恋人，还频频过夜。剛的心里又酸又涩。  
他终于是个被遗忘的旧人了。  
“真好啊。”剛把伴手礼从行李箱中拿出来，走过去递给小惠。  
“真好啊，能和光一十指紧扣，真好啊。”他边走边在心里默默说着。  
堂本惠当时喜滋滋地拆着礼物，甚至全然不知道自己究竟闹了个多大的误会。  
剛把手上的收尾工作做完，终于可以回到家中。  
杰西比他早下班，又做了一桌子菜。  
“小惠呢？”剛一边换着鞋一边问到。  
“在楼上呢，我去叫他。”杰西用围裙擦了擦手，绕过厨房的流理台，自然地接过了堂本剛手里的背包。  
“不用了，我去吧。”剛把外套挂在门口，往楼上走去。  
小惠的卧室门虚掩着，打电话时候清脆的声音传到走廊：“我爸爸肯定会去的呀！不过这次是什么活动啊，我好兴奋，我要提早准备好行李和吃的。”  
不知道在跟谁打电话，小惠热烈地和对方聊着修学旅行的事情。  
剛在门口靠墙站着，悠闲地玩着指甲，打算等小惠的电话打完再进去。  
“健太去吗？”小惠对电话那头问着，剛第一次听到健太的名字。  
“啊？病假？！那好可惜哦，你回来以后要好好陪陪他了。”原来是电话里那个人的男朋友啊，剛边听边推理着。  
“不用啦！不用阿姨给我带吃的啦，阿姨做的东西太好吃啦，我想减肥呢。”剛一脸黑线，小惠的身材瘦削，去看花火的时候穿着浴衣侧面都只有窄窄一条，减个毛线的肥啊。  
“嗯，明天见！”小惠开开心心地挂断了电话。  
剛推门进去：“跟谁聊天呢？爸爸不许你减肥，你一点都不胖。”他揉着小惠刚钻过被窝的毛茸茸的头毛，爱怜地说着。  
“光一啊，不过光一好久没来我们家玩了耶。”惠扁了扁嘴。  
剛把孩子从被窝里捞起来：“走，下去吃饭了，杰西哥哥给你做了好多吃的。”  
如果只是跟杰西两个人相处的话，剛觉得除了工作以外没什么可聊的。  
可小惠叽叽喳喳地在餐桌上说着，整个氛围就热闹了起来。  
“我们这次哦，居然是去山里野营。爸爸，我们有帐篷吗？”惠喝了一大口杰西刚榨出来的苹果汁，忽闪着眼睛问着餐桌对面的剛。  
“糟糕，没有诶，什么时候出发？”剛本来就是室内派，帐篷什么的，他摸都没摸过。  
杰西马上说道：“没关系，野营物品我明天之内可以全部买齐。”  
剛叼着筷子，眼睛一转：“杰西，你要不然跟我们一起去吧？”  
杰西不可置信地看着剛：“可以吗？？”，内心的狂喜已经流露在脸上。  
“可以啊当然可以，每个同学可以带两位家长！”小惠兴高采烈地说着。  
“野营什么的……我怕我自己都搞不来，你看起来这么有经验，还是跟你一起去比较靠谱。”剛一边吃下碗里最后一块肉，一边回应着杰西。  
前辈今天的饭量有所增加，本身就是很让人开心的事情了，现在又能够参与到小惠的亲子旅行中，杰西简直想要把这一天设为自己的高光时刻。  
三个人吃过饭，小惠在客厅看着电视。剛靠在水池边对收拾厨房的杰西小声说着：“到时候传媒可能又要开始写了，你做好准备。”  
杰西垂着眼睛，擦掉灶台边的水渍：“我知道的，可以想象。”说完从冰箱里拿出来一份提前做好的虎皮卷：“最近在上烘焙课，你尝尝。”  
不等剛回复，他就把虎皮卷放在案板上，打算切片。  
剛看了一眼小惠，他还在背对着厨房，专心看着美食番。  
他一手握住杰西拿着刀的那只手，向上看着这位高大的后辈：“杰西……你知道的……其实你不必……”  
杰西少有地抢过剛的话头：“前辈，我愿意，无论最后怎么样，能现在在你旁边帮到你，我就觉得值了。”  
“可我对你真的是没有……”剛思考着不会伤害到杰西的措辞。  
“没关系的，我不在乎。”杰西切开了虎皮卷，厚厚的奶油放在冷藏室里呆了两个小时，恰到好处的状态，“吃点甜点吧，你之前最喜欢的。”他找出来一只叉子，放在盘中，摘下了围裙，回到了客房。  
修学旅行的时间定在一周以后。  
剛和杰西带着三个人的帐篷和露营用品，去学校找堂本惠汇合。  
学园给学生和家长都准备了野外用的食物，但他们还是自己带了很多。  
由于少子化以及学校的高昂学费，参加旅行的所有学生和家长集合起来也才四十几人。  
三个大巴根本都坐不满。  
小惠本来就很慢条斯理的，磨磨蹭蹭从教学楼走出来的时候，大部分人都已经上了学校准备好的大巴。光一一头汗珠拽着小惠，嘴里不停念叨着“怎么这么慢啊要来不及了”，才好不容易把小惠拽上了最后一辆没什么人的大巴。  
就算做了无数个心理准备，光一不小心和剛在车里对视了以后，心跳还是漏了一拍。  
剛倒是镇定自若，不动声色地转移视线看着窗外，又发信息叫最后一排的杰西过来跟着自己一起坐。  
杰西一脸殷勤，抱着颈枕和背包跑过来：“要喝点水嘛？”  
光一往座位上走，正好路过这两人的座位，只听剛软乎乎地回答着杰西：“一点点，润润嗓子。”  
年轻人的脸迅速冷了下来。  
还好车内空位多，光一可以坐得离剛远一些，这一路也倒是无话。  
到达露营地的时候已经是下午时分，学生和家长们从老师的手里拿过扎营地点的安排示意图，就纷纷找好了位置，热火朝天地扎起了帐篷。  
光一皱着眉头看着自己的营地位置，居然就紧挨着堂本家。  
他跑去问老师，能不能换个位置，却被老师温柔回绝：“不行哦，这样方便我们清点人数，为了大家的安全嘛。”  
真是冤家路窄。光一负气地想着。  
杰西在半年前只匆匆见过光一的侧脸，对他的长相完全没有印象。  
看着这位没有家长陪同的小朋友独自忙活着，他热心地上前帮忙。  
却被吼了一声：“不用你管！”  
杰西不尴不尬地笑着，心说原来不是所有小孩都像堂本惠那么乖呀。  
光一背对着隔壁的堂本一家，自己埋头扎着帐篷，却不小心划破了手指。  
他急忙去背包里拿急救包。  
剛看到这一幕，迅速找出了创可贴和碘酒棉签，给杰西使了个眼色。  
杰西心领神会，立马把东西递到光一面前。  
倔强的小孩撇着嘴，却还是敌不过不停流血的手指，只好不情不愿接了过去。  
杰西还沉浸在作为这个家的一份子参与进了修学旅行的喜悦中，完全没感受到光一和剛之间流动着异样的空气。  
杰西虽然没认出光一，可光一从教学楼里走出来的时候就离老远看到了杰西那张对于他来说噩梦般的脸。  
即使堂本惠跟他讲了关于照片的秘密，他见到这种一家三口和乐融融的场景，还是在心里暗骂自己是个傻子。  
他觉得听到真相时候自己的期待和欣喜简直太可笑了。  
他一个人承受着失恋的痛苦，剛却在那边过起了小日子。  
居然还因为他的暴瘦而心疼？不知道跟哪个alpha乱搞好几天没吃饭才瘦的吧。光一这样想着，却又忍不住往剛那边看过去。  
堂本剛背对着他的视线，正在艰难地从背包里拽出睡袋。  
撞色球鞋，细白的小腿，宽大的短裤和T恤，光一自下而上看着剛的背影。  
弯腰的姿势让剛的短裤紧紧地包裹在屁股上，四角内裤和臀肉臀缝的轮廓清晰可见。  
想到那里面的美味，光一的肉棒又不争气地翘了起来。  
这是半年以来他第一次不是因为晨勃的原因而勃起。  
健太对于他来说连代餐都算不上，顶多是个拍照道具。  
此刻的光一已经知道如何控制自己的信息素，也完全可以压抑着体内的荷尔蒙，让阴茎不再继续硬着。  
可剛的背影让他上瘾，他无数次偷看。  
他扎好帐篷坐在里面，靠着防蚊窗的掩护，一刻不停地看着剛的身影：他蹲着找东西的样子，他和小惠温柔说话的样子，他圆圆的肩膀和暴瘦后还没鼓起来的侧脸……  
光一不再压抑自己的性欲，从裤裆里拿出自己饥渴已久的巨大，看着剛快速撸动着。  
没有旁观者的情况下，人往往能更真实地面对自己的欲望。  
不用假装不在意的感觉真是太好了，他手里的肉棒青筋暴起，龟头分泌出兴奋的汁液。  
大概是太久没开荤，又被眼前的美色所刺激着，光一很快射出了一股浓精。  
他粗重地喘着气，找出纸巾擦着龟头和手心里的精液，觉得自己真的是卑微又可怜。  
不过也许是射过了以后可以进入一段贤者时间，他晚饭的时候再次出帐篷，面对剛的神态已经泰然自若了起来。  
学校准备的晚餐是烧烤，大家围着营地里自带的几个巨大电炉，热热闹闹地分享着烤好的肉和蔬菜。杰西一边快速切着烤好的肉，一边忙不迭夹给堂本惠。小惠嘴巴塞满了肉，含含糊糊地说着谢谢。  
剛本来就没什么胃口，早上又很早就起床，想了想这之后还要有烤棉花糖啦等一系列野营必做活动，就打了打哈欠，让杰西好好陪着小惠玩，自己往帐篷那边走去，打算休息补觉。  
他踩着碎石发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，抬头看着布满繁星的夜空，这是都市里看不到的画面。剛觉得自己被治愈了，如果不考虑光一的存在的话。  
出来吃晚饭的时候没带手机也没带电筒，剛靠着月色回到了帐篷处。  
在帐篷里换了一身睡衣，剛悠闲地躺在杰西给弄好的充气床垫上，透过帐篷的顶部，看着天上的星星。  
没躺多久，帐篷的门突然被人拉开。  
堂本剛小小地惊呼了一声，看到了裤脚以后又安静了。  
是他白天的时候脑海里不停闪过的那个人，他清楚地记得对方的衣服和样貌：一身黑的运动服，高挺的鼻子和线条明显的下颌骨，瘦削又结实的身材，深棕色的头发轻轻抓过，可以看出曾经那个手肘有些干燥的男孩子也开始在乎起自己的外形了……  
来人露了脸，渔夫帽压下来看不清双眼，小声对剛说：“别动。”  
然后转身把帐篷的拉链拉上。  
这人摘下了帽子，果然是堂本光一。  
光一还是无法抑制体内的燥热，他不想理会堂本剛和杰西目前发展到哪一步了，只想先进入那个日思夜想的身体再说。  
他褪下运动裤，里面连内裤都没穿，一下子就露出了已经开始滴出前列腺液的阴茎，看得出是有备而来。人字拖歪歪斜斜地放在入口处，上身的运动衣也没脱，就直接压在了剛的身上。  
剛被少年清瘦又有着漂亮肌肉的身体压住，又怕别人听到，低声反抗着：“光一……别这样，快起来……”他不想成为光一青春期荷尔蒙涌动时的替代品，更不想破坏光一的恋爱。  
光一吻住了他的嘴，堵住了剛的碎碎念。  
身下的人睡衣只是一件干净宽大的T恤，他把手顺着衣服下摆伸进去，捏住剛的乳头，轻轻揉搓着。  
剛已经半年没有过任何情欲之事，就算大脑在抗拒，身体也本能地作出反应。他细细的呻吟从两个人接吻的空隙漏出来，灌满了整个小帐篷。他甚至能感受到自己的后穴在流着水，蜜汁淌过甬道的路线他都能清晰察觉到。  
光一仿佛也感受到了剛身体的变化，继续用嘴巴堵着他的嘴，手指下滑，拽下了剛的内裤，熟门熟路地摸进了剛的菊穴。  
粘腻的触感吓了他一跳，惊叹着剛的湿润程度，他的嘴巴开始攻击剛已经站立起来的乳头。  
剛向上弓着身子，把胸前的粉红递进光一的嘴里，胳膊还在轻轻推着光一的上身，虽然已经没什么力气，但在对方眼中却是一种勾引。  
“怎么这么紧？”光一的手指在里面动着，即使有蜜汁的润滑，却只能勉强进去一根。  
剛的穴口因为兴奋不停收缩着，嘴里压抑着被快感吞噬的叫声，小声回答道：“没关系……进来……”然后继续大口大口喘着气，伸手环住了光一那根尺寸惊人的肉棒，上下套弄着。他不想挣扎了，快感和留恋共同作用着，他觉得今晚就放下一切过往跟光一在这片夜空之下偷欢也不错。  
两个人都觉得这是彼此最后一次性爱，光一的前戏卖力又温柔，剛被光一在身下摆弄着，乖巧又浪荡。  
小狼狗一般的年轻床伴用舌尖快速的刮蹭着剛的乳尖，又时不时张开嘴整个含住，剛没有办法像从前那样畅快地叫床，只能重重地喘着气，小声哼哼着，破碎地说着舒服。  
这对光一来说已经是足够的鼓励。  
他手指继续扩张着剛那紧致的肉穴，终于可以塞进第二根手指。想了想自己的尺寸，估计要扩张到四指才能进去。只是舔弄着乳尖，剛已经开始面色潮红，身体轻颤。塞在后穴的手指明显感受得到蜜液更加多地涌了出来，仅仅是指交都能听到清晰的水声。  
光一弓着身子含住了剛的肉棒，嘴巴用力包裹住龟头，又贪婪地吸着剛早已分泌出的前列腺液，然后逐渐抚慰着柱体，在扩张着的手指也没停下，一边摁压着自己熟悉的那一点，一边轻轻撑着一开一合的蜜穴。  
剛被光一如此玩弄着，嘴里小声邀请着：“光一……哈……啊……嗯啊……没关系的……进来吧……快啊……啊……”  
光一并没有理会，继续舔弄着肉茎，手指加速按压着每次都让剛欲仙欲死的点。  
“啊……不要继续了……这样会……会射在光一嘴巴里……哈……停下……”剛用力抓着扑在气垫床上的那一层薄薄的床单，指甲透过床单扣在了掌心的肉里，脚尖绷直，小声抗拒着。  
“射进来吧。”光一不知道自己怎么想的，明明很怨眼前这个人，却又想要吃掉他的精液。  
他继续大力用手指刺激着剛的肉穴，渐渐塞进了第三根手指，嘴巴上下动着，加速吮吸着剛已经挺立颤抖的阴茎。  
“哈……嗯啊……慢点……慢点……不要再深了……”剛的身体本能地挺着腰，又觉得被光一深喉的感觉太过强烈了，“唔……嗯啊……要射出来了……光一……快停下……”  
仿佛没听到剛小声的浪叫，他依然为剛做着口交。  
“啊……光一……救命……真的要射了……哈啊……”剛的肉穴吞吐着光一的手指，阴茎在光一的嘴巴里颤着，久违地射了出来。  
光一看着剛高潮后美丽的脸，吞下了属于剛的液体，然后又压了上去，给了他一记深深的舌吻：“自己的味道，好吃吗？”  
剛失神地看着外面的夜空，不敢直视光一火热的双眼。  
光一随即掰开他的双腿，双手握住他细细的脚踝，精壮的腰用力挺着，却肉棒却只插进去了一半。  
“剛太紧了，最近都没人跟你做吗？”光一这样问着，却也并没有在意能得到什么答案，他继续向肉穴里挤着，剛的蜜臀向自己肉棒的方向移动着，也在用力向里吸。“实在是太骚了……”光一一边开拓着甬道，一边感叹着。  
借助着大量蜜汁的润滑，光一很快就把肉棒整个没入剛的身体，剛被一点点碾压开，快感不断攀升着：“啊……好舒服……光一……快动一下……插坏我也没关系……”  
被这样要求着，光一没有再矜持的道理。他大开大合地摆动着腰，在蜜穴里驰骋着自己已经完全勃起的阴茎。  
剛的腰被插得发软，舒爽从尾椎处扩散到四肢百骸，他无处安放地双手先是向前抓着，无奈却够不到光一的身体，于是只能揉搓着自己胸前的肉，时不时玩一下乳头。  
这种活春宫对于光一来说又是一份刺激，甬道已经全部被捅开，他加速大力地抽插着，并不恋战，因为营地随时可能有人回来，如果来了人，插穴就没那么方便了。  
“哈……啊啊……插死我了……光一……插死我了……好舒服……要被干穿了……”剛承受着的每一次抽插都带来了强烈的快感，年轻的情人不停扫过他的骚点，这种感觉让他上瘾又沉迷，可过于密集的酥麻一下子全都涌起来，让他仿佛是被人把头摁在水里一般，大口喘着气，却无法呼吸，“好大……啊……胀死了……肉穴要被干开了……哈啊……好厉害……光一的肉棒……好厉害……”  
光一进行着最后的冲刺，嘴里小声说着：“剛的小穴……要把我夹断了……啊……”  
“呜呜……要被光一撑坏了……”剛的蜜穴努力吃着光一的巨大，又迎来了第二次高潮，“嗯啊……光一……要到了……哈……哈啊……”他的阴茎软了下去，精液射在了肚脐周围，在月色下发出淫荡的莹白色。  
光一被紧缩着的肉穴紧紧包着，肠道的沟壑仿佛无数个小嘴在吸着他的肉棒，他双手抓住剛那比之前细了很多的腰，快速顶弄了几下后，射进了身下这个还没怎么喘匀气的身体。  
他抽出软掉的肉棒，爬到了剛的身边，伸出右臂让他躺在自己怀里，贪婪地看着这张漂亮的脸。  
参加烧烤派对的大部队已经陆续会回到帐篷里，外面不停传来稀稀拉拉的脚踩碎石的声音。两个人相互靠着彼此，剧烈地喘息着。


	10. Chapter 10

光一在狭小的帐篷内紧紧地抱着剛。  
刚刚经历过剧烈的性爱和射精的他，大口喘着气，却因为周围不停有人走过，又难耐地压制着。  
他呼出的气体轻轻打在剛的额头上，剛被一股一股气流搔得痒痒的，发出了小声的轻笑。  
“笑什么？”光一用气音问着怀里的人。  
剛一直习惯躺在他的右臂上，现在也是如此，这仿佛成为了两个人的固定姿势，他甚至无法想象左臂躺着人是什么感觉。  
“笑你。”剛亮晶晶的眼睛看着光一被汗水浸湿的前额，轻轻拨开他的刘海，用手擦着汗珠，“每次和我做，你都像一个犯罪分子。”  
光一想了想前几次和剛的性爱，确实如此：第一次是偷窥诱奸、酒店里捂住剛嘴巴的小剧场、玄关那次几乎是强上、这次更过分了，尾随。  
想到这里，他也笑出声：“还真是……”  
“总觉得不这么做就没法拥有这么好的你。”这句话被光一吞到了肚子里。  
“开玩笑的，我很享受。”剛看气氛有些凝重，给光一舒着心。  
“这里，”剛指着自己的额头，“这里还没被亲，以前你都很喜欢给我额吻的。”虽然声音很小，但传达出来的撒娇可一点都没有因此打折扣。  
光一低头看着他的眼睛，仿佛有千言万语想要说出口，却最后只留下一记额吻印在了剛光滑的额头上。  
小惠和杰西是在大部分人都已经回来之后，才拖着磨磨蹭蹭的脚步回到营地。  
他看大家都钻进帐篷了，小声嘀咕着：“我去爸爸的帐篷找他玩。”  
杰西看了一眼剛的帐篷，漆黑一片，想来正在深眠，实在不忍打扰前辈的好梦，就拽住了小惠：“你爸爸好久没睡好觉了，今天先别找他玩了吧？”  
小惠倒也听话，点了点头，就自己准备洗漱睡觉了。  
光一和剛两个人在帐篷里听到这段对话，心都要跳出来了。而后又是对视一笑，窃喜着逃过一劫。  
“想我了？”剛找了个话题。他不想问那些“怎么背着男朋友出来偷情”这种破坏气氛的问题，只想享受当下。两个人上一次不欢而散，这次就快快乐乐地告别吧。  
“怎么可能，恰好硬了而已，你又这么骚。”光一嘴硬着，边说边用左手揉着剛的臀肉。他觉得在这种情况下承认对一个有夫之夫的留恋很没面子。  
剛心里了然，果然自己只是一个被他拿来排解性欲的工具罢了，那个叫健太的男孩子，才是他真正喜欢的人吧。  
剛抬起头，用双唇堵住了光一的嘴巴，这小孩本来就不怎么会聊天，还是别让他继续说下去了，大家在这种山野丛林中，不如别想以后，只关心风月。  
光一还是那种稍微被剛一勾引就马上硬起来的体质，他热烈回吻着，和剛的舌尖彼此追逐。直到两个人都气喘吁吁地分开，嘴角有银丝相连。  
剛伸手摸着光一又挺起来了的肉棒，娇声说着：“这两天你心里只许有我一个人。”  
未等光一回答，他弯着身子凑近了光一的阴茎，轻轻拿起沉甸甸的已经涨起来的肿大，吃力地把龟头塞进了嘴巴里。上面满是自己刚才的淫液。  
剛先是舔干净了肉棒从蜜穴里带出来的汁液，然后把光一的粗长抵在自己的脸上，柱体搭着自己的鼻梁。他贪婪地呼吸着独属于光一的味道。  
不知是剛的脸太小，还是光一的阴茎太长，剛把这根巨大的根部靠着自己的下巴，让柱体紧贴自己的脸，却发现龟头处已经在发际线上方了。  
“好长啊……比我的脸还要长……”他用手托起光一的睾丸，仔细舔着因为兴奋而发抖的两颗肿胀，对光一感叹着。  
光一拿起了自己的巨大，用手控制着阴茎轻拍着剛的脸，又用龟头轻轻敲打着剛伸出来的舌尖，引来一阵小声的娇呼。  
“是你的脸太小啦……”光一宠溺地说着，又把剛压到身下，身体跨坐在他胸前，却舍不得真的坐上去，重力都在自己的两条腿上。  
“好吃吗？”他保持着这个姿势，肉棒刚好可以塞进剛的嘴巴。  
剛双手环住光一的小兄弟，一边用舌尖绕着龟头打转，一边用手指上下撸动着，眼睛在如水的月光下显得皎洁。 他躺在床垫上一边口交一边看着光一的双眼，眼里仿佛有万语千言，嘴巴却只是熟练地抚慰着胀大的阴茎。  
“好吃……”好似真的吃到了什么不得了的美味一样，剛的双眼笑得纯真，回答着光一的问题。  
他继续用力吸着，两颊都已经瘪进去，光一差一些精关失守。  
身上的alpha压抑着自己的信息素，小声哄着：“还想要吗？就怕到时候帐篷会晃，太引人注意了。”  
剛向上看着光一，眼里的渴求已然藏不住：“可以吗……我可以在上面……”  
光一不可能辜负这个期待，他躺平在床垫上，被剛用嘴仔细抚慰过的肉棒还留着剛的口水，在月光下甚至有些反光，这样直挺挺地立着。  
剛穿着宽大的T恤睡衣，身下的内裤早已被光一给扒掉，细白的双腿跨坐在光一身上，屏住呼吸拿起了那根即将让自己欲仙欲死的阳具，费力地插进自己已经水光四溢的后穴。  
可由于太久没做，就算后穴才被狠狠贯穿没多久，吃进光一的巨大依然很吃力。龟头才刚刚进去，剛的身子就再也吃不下了。  
他的骚穴发痒，汁水向外涌，滴在光一的龟头上，还顺着光一的肉棒流到外面来。  
试着吞了几次，还是吞不下一整根，剛急坏了，他小声向光一求救：“光一……救我……我好痒……”  
光一眯眼笑着，享受着龟头被菊穴不停吸着的快感，坏心眼地问着身上已经开始发情的剛：“哪里痒？跟我说说。”  
剛要羞死了，做爱的时候再骚的情话都跟光一讲过，可这种时候突然像处子一样害羞。  
光一向上挺了挺腰，继续问到：“到底是哪里？不说的话我帮不了你。”  
被光一顶弄得心痒痒，剛想要更多更深的猛插，他脸上发烫，颤着声音说到：“再里面的地方……骚点那里……好想被光一用力猛插……哈……”剛的肉穴用力吞吐着，在他祈求的时候又进去了几毫米，可这远远不够满足饥渴已久的他。  
光一调整着肉棒的角度，不停刺着剛的敏感点，手指也勉强插了进去，挖弄扩张着。  
“啊……哈啊……就是这样……光一……就是这里……给我……都给我……”剛的眼角春情涌动，嘴巴微张，小声又压抑地淫叫着，“好棒……啊……好大……光一……小剛会不会被光一的……大肉棒……操坏……哈……”  
“别怕，被我操开了穴就不会坏掉了。”光一用词下流，可语气温柔。  
骚穴被扩张了好一会儿，终于足够插进光一的粗大，剛深吸一口气往下一坐，便整个吞了进去：“唔……全进来了……小光的……都进来了……好舒服……”  
剛的身体向上弓着，两手扶在身后光一的大腿上。光一的大腿发着力，肌肉硬邦邦，对剛倒是一个很好的支撑。  
他两腿打开，借助着月色，光一可以清楚地看到眼前的水穴吞吐自己阴茎的过程。  
帐篷里的性爱有种偷情的快感，可喜欢叫床的剛却在这方面无法被满足，他有节奏地抬着腰臀，一口一口吃着自己日思夜想的阳具，紧小的菊穴被撑开，连褶皱都几乎不见。  
自己动了几十下，剛的腰肢终于被操到酸软，手脚爽到发麻，娇小的肉棒也颤颤地抖着，熟悉他身体的光一知道，这是又要被插射了。  
光一扶住纤腰，开始猛操起来，边操还要注意观察帐篷，不能摇晃得太明显。露营地里做爱就像是同行的其他人都睡在自己旁边一样，不想被别人发现，危险又刺激。  
剛向后仰着，身体的重量全都落在臀部，被光一疯狂顶弄的花穴已经在不停吐着汁水，帐篷里只有两人粗重的喘息和淫荡的水声，骚点被快速刮过，精液喷射而出，剛一手捂着嘴巴，射在了光一的小腹上。  
光一并没有因为剛的射精而放过他，胀大的阴茎在高潮后不停收缩的小穴里跳动着，仿佛一种示威。  
剛听到了光一小声的命令：“趴着，屁股翘起来。”  
他的肉穴舍不得从光一的肉棒上离开，保持着还被插着的姿势，转了一圈，乖乖地把蜜臀高高翘起，迎接着光一又一轮的冲刺。  
“啊……啊……光一把我……操得好舒服……哈啊……操我……继续操我……”剛即使是再怎么压抑，也难以控制被后入时候的快感，光一的肉棒不停撞击着花心，甚至想要试图挤进生殖腔，“射进来……没关系……光一……答应我……哈啊……射进来……”  
剛的声音有些大了，光一慌乱地看了眼外面，还好没有被人听到。  
“你太浪了，要惩罚你。”他故意装凶，对着沉浸在高潮中的omega说着。然后拿起被自己脱下的剛的内裤，团成一团，塞进了还在浪叫的剛嘴巴里。  
“唔……唔唔……唔……”剛闷闷地发出反抗的声音，菊穴却大口吃着从后面撞击过来的阴茎，他恨不得时间停留在这一刻，让光一的阴茎永远封存在自己的体内，两个人的身体永远不分开。  
剛的花心被凶猛地碾过，食髓知味地晃着屁股，让光一在蜜穴深处研磨，骚水随着每一次的撞击都在不停向外喷溅着，光一为了不让衣服下摆太过湿，已经把上身的运动衣拉链打开。少年的衣服松松垮垮挂在身上，前襟大敞着，线条好看的腹肌和人鱼线不停向前顶送着自己巨大的阴茎，给身前的情人带来无限快感。  
“要射进去了，准备好了吗？”光一沉声说着，双手紧紧抓着剛的两颗臀瓣。  
剛的嘴巴里还被塞着自己的内裤，只能用点头来回应光一的问题，肉臀扭动着，把光一的龟头塞进了自己的生殖腔。  
光一感觉到了触感的不同，担心地问了一句：“真的可以吗？”  
剛继续点着头。他不知道自己是怎么想的，今天明明是自己的危险期，可他就是想要光一不停地射在里面，把自己灌满。  
光一闷哼一声，龟头长驱直入，股股精液射进了剛紧致的蜜穴。剛上身瘫在床垫上，屁股还是高高跷着，被射进去的精液并没有马上流出来。  
他身体抖动着，肉穴因为没有被光一塞满而一张一合。光一温柔地把他嘴巴里的内裤抽出来，小声哄着他，又收起了满是淫液已经被浸湿的床单，换了条新的，才把剛搂在怀里，小声哄他睡觉。  
剛的身体很久没有这么满足过，频繁高潮后很容易犯困，他没几分钟就沉沉地睡在了光一怀里。  
光一想了想，早上的时候如果从剛的帐篷里出来，万一被人看到，那事情就复杂了。于是他等剛睡着了以后，轻轻抽走了胳膊，穿上衣服，拉好剛的帐篷，回到了自己那边。  
剛早上是饿着肚子醒来的。看着身边空荡荡的，他一下子想到了光一的用意，又忍不住低低笑着。和光一做过之后，他仿佛整个人又活了过来，他知道饿了，变得有食欲了。  
可他醒得太早，营地还没到起床时间，带的食物又都在杰西和小惠房间里。  
不知怎么，他鬼使神差走向了光一的帐篷。  
大概是因为昨晚射了两次，积攒已久的欲望虽然因为环境的原因没有完全被满足，但也已经很舒爽了，光一也是一夜无梦，沉沉地在睡袋里睡着。  
瘦而精壮的少年躺在睡袋里，细细一条，防潮垫上还有很大空间。  
剛偷偷摸进去，躺在了光一旁边，用自己的头发蹭着光一的鼻孔。  
光一很快被扰醒。他皱着眉头一脸怒火醒过来，剛看到这一幕吓得屏声不敢动，但光一看清眼前的人是剛的那一刻，表情又一下子温柔了起来，他细声细气地问着剛：“怎么跑到这里来，不怕别人看到啊？”  
“怕什么？我是有正经目的的。”剛把头埋在光一的颈窝里，软软地说着。  
“什么是正经目的？”光一逐渐清醒，柔声回着剛的话。  
“我是来找你要食物的。”剛说着，揉了揉肚皮，“昨晚就没好好吃饭呢……”说着说着，他的语气甚至都开始委屈了起来。  
“那你为什么不好好吃饭啊？”光一揉了揉眼睛，并且思考着背包里有什么食物是剛会喜欢的，  
剛才不想告诉光一“你就是我不吃不喝暴瘦的原因”，答非所问道：“快点，快起来找给我，你有吃的吗？”  
光一笑着起身，看了看时间，这个觉也睡不成了。  
他一边翻着书包一边笑着等待拿食物的人：“原来是树林里跑来跟我要吃的的小熊猫啊。”  
翻出了一份杯面，他担忧地问着：“这个你会喜欢吗？”  
剛的双眼放光：“只有一个吗？这个我能吃三个！”  
“那就给你拿三个。”光一第一次觉得，自己在除了性爱之外的领域，也有可以满足剛的时候呢。  
杰西和小惠醒过来的时候，惊讶地看着剛正在吃第三份杯面。两杯已经被吃空的杯面，耀武扬威地放在营地的桌子上。  
杰西更是气闷：自己千方百计变着花样做出来的菜，都不如几杯杯面让剛吃得多。  
“爸爸，你怎么醒这么早啊？”小惠是被学校的闹铃叫醒的，一脸不情愿地咬着早餐面包，问着剛。  
“爸爸昨晚睡得早嘛……对了，记得从背包里拿三杯杯面还给光一哈。”剛吸溜下最后一根面条，喝光了最后一滴汤，嘱咐着小惠。  
他看了看修学旅行的安排，今天是徒步到营地附近的海边玩一天，还是先去营地的浴室洗洗澡吧，不然后穴一直塞着光一的精液，黏黏的，到时候会很不好受。  
早上的洗漱区人满为患，他拿着洗浴用品站在一个淋浴间外面等了好一会儿，里面的人才打开门。  
开门的一瞬间，剛的脸又红起来了，里面的人是堂本光一。  
每个独立淋浴间都自带了换衣间，光一开着门，自己并不想出来，站在换衣间那里，用眼神邀请着剛。  
剛面露难色，看了看左右的淋浴间都还有人，只能硬着头皮进去。  
光一反锁上门，搂住了剛的腰。  
“你干嘛？这隔音很差的，而且等下我们怎么出去？！”剛觉得这小孩有的时候比自己还要疯。  
“隔音再差也比帐篷好，你昨晚不是没喊爽吗？我们可以做到大家都准备集合的时候再出去。”光一熟练地脱下剛的衣服，借助着自己精液的润滑，手指毫无障碍地伸进了剛的蜜穴，“剛的小穴好能装啊，装得下这么多精液。”  
肉穴被光一抠弄着，剛难耐地举起双手抵住淋浴间的墙，微微翘着屁股，精液大块大块地掉在浴室的地上。  
光一几分钟前才穿好的衣服，又脱光了。  
他挤进狭小的浴室，淋浴头的水流大开着，又给剛的浪叫提供了一层屏障。  
两个人在里面已经连转身的空间都没有，光一的手不老实地大力抚摸着身前的肉体。  
“嗯……光一……我要先洗洗……”剛一被触碰，身体里的那个开关就又被打开了，他声音已经开始发浪，稍微前倾着身子去拿沐浴露和浴花。  
只是稍稍一弯腰，菊穴又触碰到光一那根无需前戏就已经硬挺到吓人的肉棒。  
“嗯啊……光一……别急……”剛一边把沐浴露涂满身体，一边享受着身后那根滚烫的刺激。  
光一没有用手控制肉棒，直接上下移动着腰，龟头不停地上下扫着剛的臀缝。骚穴的穴口早已泛出水花，被光一的挑逗弄得酥酥痒痒，骚心源源不断地向外流着清晨第一股汁水，打湿了光一的龟头。  
剛还在涂着身体的功夫，光一就等不及了，他抢过浴花，一个挺身，肉棒进去了一半：“怎么这么慢，快到集合时间了，我们如果迟到了的话会更明显，我帮你涂吧。”明明嘴上说着时间紧迫，语气却余裕得很，不慌不忙。  
光一没有整根插进去，而是一直用龟头玩着剛的敏感点，被这样抽插几次以后，剛的纤腰又软掉了：“啊……啊……嗯……骚心被顶到了……哈……好舒服……光一好坏啊……快戳更里面……戳我……哈啊……里面也想吃……想吃光一的大肉棒……哈……”  
少年手里拿着沾满沐浴露的浴花，一边抽插一边给剛涂着身体，他的双手绕到剛的胸前，一只手用手指一只手用浴花刺激着剛的乳头：“这里也要洗干净，这是我吃到嘴里的地方。”  
身上的敏感带被光一知道得一清二楚，剛只有不停浪叫的份：“嗯……嗯啊……给你吃……都给你吃……乳头被这样……玩……也好舒服……哈……受不了……要受不了了……”借助着沐浴露的润滑，剛的乳头上快感被成倍放大。  
“这里也要洗干净哦……这里也是我要吃的地方。”光一的手继续向下，沾满了沐浴露，撸动着剛的肉棒，身后的抽插也没有停下来，还在慢条斯理地碾压着剛的骚点。  
“嗯……这里也是光一的……啊……小穴好痒……好想要……快深一点……快……哈……快操死我吧……”剛的话音未落，光一就突然发狠，双手摁住了他雪白的腰肉，肉棒整根没进去。  
“是要这样吗？你想要的是这个吗？”光一一边大力摆荡着精壮的腰腹，一边问着身前的人，  
“嗯……对……就是这样……光一好棒……快……多操操我……让我出更多水……把我玩坏吧……”剛的肉臀逢迎着光一的撞击，上半身整个瘫在浴室的墙上，身体已经逐渐发软，重心全落在被光一牢牢摁住的腰上和深深插着的穴心里，“哈啊……光一的肉棒……好猛……再深一点……深一点……哈……好舒服……”  
光一的肉棒用力向里挤压着，小腹和剛的肉臀紧紧贴在一起，自己的粗大一清早就被紧紧包裹着，他舒服得直吸气：“今天舒服还是昨晚舒服？”他一边大力插干着，一边问着身前已经快要神智不清的人。  
“唔……每一次……嗯啊……啊……都比……啊……前一次……更……哈啊……更舒服……啊……光一……要到了……哈……好爽……”剛的回答被浪叫穿插着，整个身体被淋浴冲刷，带着水珠的背影更加诱人。  
光一扭过剛的头，嘴巴递过去，深吻着诱人的双唇，下身加速操干着，进行着冲刺：“这次放过你，时间紧迫。”  
“啊……骚穴要被……光一的大肉棒……给插破了……顶漏了……光一……哈……射给我……都射给我……骚穴要把光一的精液都吃掉……啊……嗯啊……”剛仰起头，被肉棒刺激到眼前蒙了一层水雾，他身体向后迎合着，下面的小嘴更加贪婪地吃着少年的阴茎。  
“嗯……好爽……好烫啊……一直被……刺激着那里……要射了……光一……要到了啊……”剛的蜜穴已经开始有节奏地收缩，光一知道这是要把他操射了的征兆。  
“一起射。”他深吸着气，一边咬着剛的耳垂，一边说着。  
“啊……啊……被光一操破了……啊……”剛颤抖着射出了淡淡的液体，后穴更加大力收缩着。 光一的身体颤抖着，阴茎深埋在肉穴里，早晨的阳精都灌了进去，引得剛又一阵娇喘：“啊……光一的也射进来了……好烫……好多……”剛趴在墙上，大口大口不均匀地喘息着。  
光一拿起淋浴头，又给两个人重新冲了一遍。  
他挖着剛后穴里的精液的时候，被剛抱怨：“快点清理完，不要再搞了，腰要酸死了……”  
“知道啦……放过你。”光一忍笑说着。  
这个漫长的澡终于洗完，两个人穿好衣服之后，听着外面没什么动静才敢出门。  
走到营地发现，大家果然已经集合了。  
还好没有迟到太久，并没有引起什么注意。  
只是堂本惠看到一前一后走过来的光一和剛，诧异地问道：“小光？你怎么在用爸爸的浴巾啊？”  
光一表情慌乱，剛走上前去：“他洗完澡发现没带浴巾，我就借给他了。”  
“哇，堂本光一，你在用大明星的浴巾诶。”一起出来玩的同学听到了，打趣说道。  
小惠却觉得很不解：光一是出了名的洁癖，爸爸又不是那种会把自己贴身物品借给别人的人，这里面怎么想怎么不对劲。


	11. Chapter 11

一行人顶着并不那么烈的太阳，吹着山林里的风，往海边走着。  
初夏的海边，烟火，蒙眼砸西瓜，这些都是必做项目。  
老师很倚重光一，把背西瓜的任务分配给了他。  
他把登山包掏空，装了两颗大西瓜，加起来有七公斤重，皱着眉在队伍后面慢悠悠地晃。  
自己得到了那么多的欢愉，就要用这个苦力来换吗？光一想到这里，甚至又想再多背两个西瓜了。  
原本走在前面的剛，注意到光一一直在队伍后面压阵，小孩子又摆了个臭脸不跟任何人讲话，就放慢了脚步，嘱咐杰西好好照看着小惠，走到了光一身边。  
两个人在公众面前就是普通的学生和家长关系罢了，光一见到剛走到自己身边还很慌乱。  
“你不怕被人看到？”他踩着缓坡的山路，常年锻炼的身体并不觉得这种节奏的徒步有什么强度，反而像是在散步，跟剛说话的声音都一点都不喘。  
“有什么的？我走得慢怎么了。”剛很少出门，皮肤都是不怎么经受太阳暴晒的白，他微微喘着气，露出纤细的手腕，把上面的黑色发圈系在了头发上，扎起了一个俏皮的短短小马尾。  
“好看，嘿嘿，”光一看着在自己身边慢慢走着的剛，傻笑着，“好看。”  
剛看着他的反应，心里泛着久违的甜，憋了很久的问题终于居然就这么不小心说出口：“我和他，谁好看？”  
两个人离队伍又远了一些，肆意地说着话。  
光一紧了紧肩带，思考了一会儿，回应道：“你和谁？”  
“你觉得我问的谁？”剛继续把问题抛回去，让光一摸不着头脑。他头顶的汗顺着发丝从后颈流了下来，光一见状先掏出纸巾给他擦了擦。  
“小惠？我总觉得你会在意这个……”少年不加掩饰地回答着。  
“哈？我在意什么？”剛开始疑惑，自己是否和光一根本不在一个交流频道啊？  
“诶？诶你不会在意吗？”光一有些慌乱，自己果然是多想了吧，“就……你们很像啊，小惠简直就是小版的你，你不会在意你们谁好看的问题吗？”  
“你神经病吧堂本光一，”剛忍着笑，拿下了脖子上的毛巾，用毛巾轻轻打着光一结实的手臂，笑骂着，“我是他亲爹，我在意这个干嘛。”  
“那你说的谁啊？”光一觉得自己太单纯，不适合玩这种猜谜游戏。  
“健太。”剛的口中吐出这两个字，两人之间的空气陷入了几秒的沉默。  
“果然我是说错话了吗？”剛有些后悔地想着。  
“我和健太……”光一突然站住不动，剛屏住呼吸等着答案，“我和他还不如跟小惠熟。”  
健太分明就是当初找来让剛对自己在意的一个工具，从堂本光一的角度出发，他自然要一直坚持健太的男友设定。可山林中的风，带着堂本剛的蛊，把他冲击到神智不清，让他就这样突然对剛交了底。  
筹码没有了，底牌让人看透，光一突然一身轻松，继续向前走着。  
“什么嘛……跟别人谈恋爱就这么青涩吗，好嫉妒哦。”剛轻声笑着，心说想不到你这种人在男朋友面前还在走处男人设，“那怪不得要找我泻火。”  
光一不知道这个人脑回路是怎么长的，突然有些胸闷到几乎气绝，他甩下堂本剛快步向前，一言不发。  
“别生气嘛……我不说就是了。”剛紧跟着光一，碎步追上前去，有些卑微地抓住光一的手腕，修剪干净的指甲在透过树荫的阳光下闪着晶莹的光。  
光一的心整个软掉，皱成一团，他想好好和剛说说话，好好抱抱他，告诉他自己的不安与挣扎，可两个人的信息素太过配衬，每一次见面居然都只是肉体交流。很讽刺，肉体如此契合的他们，由于世事弄人却没有聊天的时间。  
这次也是一样。  
光一还没有回应，就抬头就看到了不远处的海边。大家又要集合了，他赶紧把剛的手从自己的手腕上拿开。  
剛被这个动作烫到，看着自己的手心，呆呆地愣了几秒，又继续向前走。  
“怎么又被他讨厌了……”剛有些丧气。他工作中长袖善舞，说出来的话能让所有人都神清气爽，怎么到了这个孩子面前，总是被对方讨厌呢。上次也是，这次也是。他想了想自己的所作所为，特意放慢脚步跑到后面来陪光一什么的……简直就是把姿态放低到尘埃里吧。以前的感情生活中，都是alpha对自己穷追猛打，现在居然为了这个小高中生，内心的愁肠百转千回，情愫就在嘴边又不知怎么讲。  
这两个人之间，有太多层的误会和屏障，可昨晚那次难得的独处，他们居然只用来做爱。  
剛觉得很郁闷，无法抒发内心的苦，慢悠悠踱步到海边，孩子们已经四散开来去海边玩了起来。  
初夏的海水还有些冰凉，剛在海边的刨冰店里坐着，躲着太阳吃着冰，看着光一和小惠玩得开心的样子，自己也笑了起来。  
杰西注意到独自坐在那里的剛，从背包里翻出出发之前特意去和果子店买的红豆大福，跑到剛的桌子旁，递给了他。  
“哇唔，好体贴。”剛看到点心，眼里闪着幸福的光，剥开了大福的外皮，张开了嘴巴一口吞了下去。  
“我买了好多个。”杰西从宽大的沙滩短裤兜里，献宝似的拿出来了十几个大福，他觉得出来野营能让前辈的食欲如此之好，真的是一件意外收获，出发前他还担心前辈吃太少身体撑不住呢。  
小惠注意到杰西换了位置，就拽着光一跑了过来：“杰西哥哥，有什么吃的，干嘛只给我爸不给我？”  
杰西干巴巴笑了一声：“不是看你玩得开心嘛……来来来一起吃。”说着就把一堆大福往两个小孩身前推。  
光一和小惠嫌海水凉，只是踩了踩浪花，玩了玩沙子，并没有下水，可是脚腕脚丫还是沾了很多细细的白沙，没拍干净就跑了过来。  
剛看到自己的小孩脏兮兮的样子，把他拉到身边：“堂本惠你玩得像个小泥猴儿！脚抬起来我给你拍一拍沙。”虽然连名带姓地叫着，语气却能溺死人。  
光一夹在这一家人中间，明显有些不自在，尤其是身边的杰西，又是他眼中的头号情敌。  
杰西注意到了光一的神情，温柔地给光一递过去一个红豆大福。  
光一余光瞥了一眼：“我不吃红豆。”又转过头去看着海。  
杰西不死心，挑了一个柿饼大福：“还有别的馅。”他一点都不因为光一的小脾气而恼怒，反而笑得灿烂，一口白牙在阳光下格外显眼。  
“我……我不吃柿饼。”小孩子的语气已经有所动摇。  
杰西又推过去了一个：“这还有栗子馅。”  
被爸爸清理完小腿上的沙子，小惠这时候加入了对话：“他喜欢栗子，超级喜欢。”他脆声对着杰西传达情报。  
光一鼓着嘴，拿过大福，不服气地吃着。  
剛温柔地看着光一，态度和对待小惠的时候别无二致：“好吃吗光一君？这还有几个栗子味的，都给你吧。”  
“装得倒是挺像的嘛……”光一心里想着，这人明明刚被自己内射了好几次，求着自己大力干，现在却能转换自如，变成一副好家长的样子，大人真的很狡猾啊。  
“听说你谈恋爱了哦光一君，”堂本剛吃着绵密大颗的红豆馅，一脸温良地问着光一，“对方是什么样的人呢？”剛一副过来人进行情感相谈的样子。  
光一大脑一片空白，这人又在玩什么啊，他恨不得现在就转身离开，可这种情况突然走掉简直不能太莫名其妙。  
他只能硬着头皮答道：“叫健太，是我同学。”心里不知吐槽了几万遍。  
“健太这次没来，他请了病假。”小惠跟剛补充说道。  
“哇，没来修学旅行，好可惜啊。”剛真的一脸惋惜的样子。光一心想你这样还当什么设计师，直接演员出道算了。  
“那光一君只好回去再和他单独旅行一次咯。”剛边说边笑，真的是那种长辈打趣年轻情侣的语气，完全看不出破绽。  
光一不知他葫芦里卖的什么药，但突然被这么问已经让他很不爽，于是他口气冰冷地回答：“我们约好了下周去江之岛。”  
堂本剛故意逗着光一，终于被光一反虐一波，他眼神闪烁，岔开了话题。  
几个人在散漫的夏日午后这样坐了好一阵，终于被老师叫去吃饭。  
剛生性不爱热闹，他躲在人群外圈吃着自己碗里的一小份咖喱饭。  
下午和光一没有再进行过什么对话，这小孩子可能又生自己气了。他看着黄昏的海面，夕阳颤颤巍巍要沉不沉的样子，像极了自己的心。  
杰西关切地走到他身边：“怎么？吃不惯？”剛晚上的饭量又恢复了以前，杰西有些担忧了。  
“没有，下午吃了太多大福，好像还没消化。”剛笑着回答，他不想让杰西担心。现在欠杰西的这些，他都不知道如何去还。  
“那就好，”杰西站在剛旁边，和他一起看着海，“你知道的吧？”  
“我知道什么？”剛扭过脸，仰视着杰西挺拔的侧脸，五官真是好看，可就是和自己无缘。  
“你知道小惠喜欢我。”杰西没有用反问句。  
剛并不意外，他神情自若：“小惠喜欢谁，不是我能控制的。”吃下碗里最后一口咖喱饭，他继续说，“不过希望你别辜负他，你对他没感觉的话，就在他表白的时候明确拒绝掉。”  
剛一直都是这样默默在小惠身后，给他筑起一道道抵御伤害的高墙。被保护着的对这一切从不知情的小惠，就这样长成了一个外向乐观又单纯的小孩。  
“前辈，”杰西正色道，“谁说我对他没感觉。我也是正儿八经的单身，对单身omega动心不过分吧？”  
剛手里的空碗差点惊掉到沙滩上。  
“哈？？你不是……”剛的问题还没问出口。  
“我是，”杰西温声回答着，“我是喜欢过你。”他低头看着脚下的细沙，低低笑了一下，“所以为了避免你继续误会，我要正式跟你告知一下，”他侧过身，双手握住剛的肩膀，低头看着自己已经彻底放下了的这个人的双眼：“堂本剛先生，我，杰西，今天开始，正式从你这里毕业了。”  
剛心如擂鼓，杰西主动放弃，仿佛是这一段关系最好的结束方式。  
“那么你，愿意让你的宝贝小惠跟我交往吗？”杰西笑着看着他，脸上还是不变的温柔。  
剛不知怎么，眼眶的泪汹涌而出，各种感情交织在一起，他仿佛知道了这半年来为什么和杰西相处更加自在了，也知道了杰西一直陪在自己身边的目的，原来不是为了自己，是为了小惠。  
大家能这样和平结束一段还没开始的关系，并且接下来的日子也会好好地相处下去，就是最好的结局了吧，他一手捂住嘴巴，不让自己哭出声，眼泪却像断线一样，“我愿意，”他点着头，“但你要尊重小惠的意见。”他抽噎着，还不忘补充一句。  
“好啦……别哭了，又不是嫁女儿。”杰西用手指擦去剛脸上的眼泪，“现在身份不一样了，没法抱住你安慰你了。”  
“杰西……”剛停住了哭泣，继续回应着杰西的话，“你都不知道，我这段时间心里压力有多大。我没办法回应你的感情，可又分身乏术，你是我最信任的人，我只能把照顾小惠的事情交给你去做，一个人带孩子有太多的不得已，我不是在利用你，但我还是要跟你说一句对不起。”  
“不需要对不起，栽在你们堂本家，可能就是我这辈子的命，”杰西苦笑着，“我不算劈腿吧？我大概一年之前，对你的感情就变淡了。”他回忆着之前的种种，安慰着剛，“那次跟你一起拍假照片故意被拍，我是真的想通了。能让你舍得下血本这样做的人，我一辈子都争不过。人生苦短，我选择退出了，对我们都好。”  
杰西的语气轻松，看来早就放下。只是缺少一个告知堂本剛的机会。  
“不过以后如果要拍假照片的话，还是欢迎找我哦。”杰西开着玩笑，想让气氛别那么凝重。  
“应该不会再需要了吧，”剛叹着气，“和那孩子不会有后续了。”  
“不过你小子，行啊你，不声不响的就把小惠拿下了。”剛打趣着杰西。  
“哪有啊前辈，您快别臊我了，我还没拿下呢，”杰西眼睛看着在人堆里玩得开心的小惠，那孩子正被蒙住双眼，被光一引导着去用球棒打西瓜，“不知道怎么回事，他可能没随你的情商，很多时候，很……缺心眼儿。”杰西费心挑着词，挑中了一个缺心眼儿，“不过放心，我不会做伤害他的事。”月光初上，杰西对剛保证道。  
“想你也不敢，真伤害了他我让你这辈子没法再做设计师。”剛盯着他的眼睛，笑得温良，露出了右侧的小虎牙，但杰西知道前辈不是在开玩笑。凉风初起，杰西被风吹得打了一个冷颤。  
堂本光一看着不远处杰西和剛的动作，虽然听不清两个人在说什么，但动作亲昵。他不禁纳闷，堂本剛就这么喜欢给未婚夫戴绿帽吗？明明昨晚在自己的胯下承欢，今夜又跟未婚夫看海聊天。  
正郁闷着，小惠跑过来递给他一片刚切好的西瓜，叫他收拾背包准备回营地。  
“小惠，”光一叫住了他，“感觉应该先跟你讲一下，我回去会跟健太分手。”说着，举起了自己的line主页，图片已经换成了一片海，“你看，换掉了。”光一如释重负地说着。自己的感情，不应该让牺牲健太的幸福，更不能拿人家当垫背的，他想通了。  
小惠吓了一跳：“哈？！出什么事儿了？”  
“有机会跟你慢慢讲，走吧。”光一背起背包，搂着小惠的肩膀往集合地点走过去。  
回营地的路并不长，考虑到夜里走山路的安全性，学校特意选在了离海边只有半小时的营地。  
大家稀稀拉拉地走着，兴奋地聊着天。  
光一还是被老师嘱咐在后面压阵，避免有人掉队。  
这次堂本剛没有到队伍后面陪他。  
也好，明天就分开了，应该又不会再见到了吧。  
小惠要直升本部，光一要备考东大，以后的日子见面的机会会越来越少，自己是否也会成为被剛逐渐遗忘的床伴之一呢。光一一边想着，一边揪着路边的树叶走着路。  
大概还有五分钟路程到营地的时候，光一看到剛在路边的树干上靠着。看起来是等候多时了。  
“在等我？”光一不可置信。  
“快把东西放回去，回到这里找我。”剛小声说着，手搁着运动裤摸着光一的裆部。  
虽然诧异他为什么又在乱勾搭自己给杰西戴绿帽，但是送上门的美味没有不吃的道理。反正明天大家都各自回家了，今晚就这样狂欢一下也不错。  
他把背包放进帐篷，挑了个不引人注目的时机，跑进了树林。  
“光一……”剛看到他如约而来，搂住了他的脖子，把自己的身体挂在了他身上。  
“怎么……”光一正发出疑问，被剛打断。  
“别问，吻我。”说着，就把自己的双唇往上送。  
光一抛下了心里的疑虑，专心吻着剛，手里紧紧地抱着这个比之前要清瘦好多的身体，用力地想要揉进怀里。  
剛被他抱着，舌尖热烈地和他的舌尖纠缠，又不忘抚慰上颚，灵巧的小舌舔得光一心痒痒。直到两个人气喘吁吁，剛的双颊潮红发热，光一才舍得放开怀里的温香软玉。  
“不是告诉你这两天只许想我？”剛嗔怒着问到，“为什么还说要带着那个健太去江之岛，我吃醋了。”  
“不是你问的吗……”光一哭笑不得，自己只是稍微反击这么一次，到底要被剛念叨多久啊。  
“那你还没回答我，我和他谁好看。”堂本剛如果知道健太的长相到底有多么普通，会被自己的问题羞愧到无地自容吧。  
“你最好看，我看你永远都看不够。”光一眼神深情，在月色下仿佛一汪深深的潭水，剛想把自己的全心全灵沉溺下去，哪怕溺死也幸福满足。此刻他在空中悬了一天的心，突然被灌满。  
他穿着短裤的双腿半跪在地上，膝盖沾上了泥土也不在意，如饥似渴得拽下光一的运动裤和内裤，掏出了光一已经微微硬起的阴茎，舌尖绕着龟头打转，先是小口轻啜，又大力吸吮，力道一会儿轻一会儿重。  
光一的心跳加速，整个人沉浸在多巴胺爆发的快感中。  
剛的嘴巴不大，可每次给自己口交都能很好地伺候自己的小兄弟，每个角落都能被照顾到。  
在公众面前是禁欲甚至无欲仙人人设的堂本剛，现在正跪在林间的泥土里，忘我地舔着自己的肉棒，光一的虚荣心得到了极大地满足，可转瞬间又有些心疼：剛身体上的肉那么白嫩，这么跪着肯定会变红甚至擦破皮吧。  
他心疼地说：“剛……不用跪着，快起来，地上全是土。”  
剛吐出嘴里已经被自己舔到湿漉漉的巨大，向上望着光一：“今晚就让我好好服侍你，堂本光一大人。”不知是月色太白，还是剛的双眼太亮，光一在某个瞬间仿佛看到了剛眼角有泪划过。  
不等光一回应出拒绝的话，剛又继续埋头费力吞吐着。  
少年这样被伺候着，被性快感吞噬着大脑，绝品美人在月下跪着给自己口交，他生理和心理上获得了双重满足。  
“要先射一次吗？”剛乖巧地问着，后穴已然浸湿了内裤，淫荡的身体叫嚣着渴望，却还是先用嘴巴服务着眼前的人。  
“嗯……”光一觉得如果不答应，他就会一直舔下去。可光一更想插入的，是剛后面那只小嘴。  
得到了光一的允许，剛抬起了已经有些重量的肉棒，舌头灵巧地攻击着睾丸，冰凉的手指不住抚摸着，嘴巴里又很火热。被这种冷热温差同时刺激，光一发出了难耐又嘶哑的叫声：“剛……好会吸……好舒服……”  
被夸奖过的剛更加卖力，舔弄完睾丸以后，又攻击着已经青筋暴起的粗壮肉柱：“是哪里不停刮着我的骚点呢？”剛顺着一根青筋舔着，问到：“是这里吗？”说完又用舌尖顶了顶正在跳动的血管，“啊……好像不是呢……是这里吗？”剛又换了一条青筋，继续顺着舔。阴茎上的神经密布在血管周围，带来的舒爽十分强烈，光一除了用气音低声叫着，无法做出其他的反应。  
剛轮流舔了几条青筋，眼看光一的肉棒已经轻微发颤，他趁热打铁，突然把肉棒整根没入口中，龟头前段溢出的前列腺液也被他尽数吞下，他嘴巴紧紧地吸着，脖子前后移动，让光一的巨根更好地在自己口中进出，喉间强忍着被强插进后引起的轻微呕吐感，不管不顾地吞食到肉棒的根部。  
光一没有控制自己想要射精的欲望，他想要快点射出来，这样剛也可以早点站起来。他双手握住剛的头，向前顶弄着臀部，对着剛的嘴巴做出了性交的姿势，快速抽插了一阵，在剛已经快要无力承受的临界点，终于抽出了肉棒，射了剛一整脸。  
“对不起……本来想射在地上的，没想到拔晚了。”光一一脸无措地道着歉。  
剛保持着半跪的姿势，自下而上看着光一，一点点把脸上的精液擦到手上，又用舌头舔干净了手上的精液。  
光一看着这一幕，哪还有刚射过的软度，肉棒又被刺激到想要抬头。  
“湿透了吧？”光一喘着粗气问到。  
“嗯……”剛主动脱下了沙滩短裤，又脱下了内裤，背对着光一，双臂抵住树干，撩起了T恤下摆，踮起脚尖高翘着双臀。  
光一用手轻轻拂过剛的臀缝，是熟悉的黏腻，并且还在不停向外涌，如果自己不想想办法，骚水只能越来越多。  
他双手摁在剛的翘臀上，像剥桃子一样把臀瓣剥开，注视着被骚水浸满的臀缝：“真好看。”  
简单三个字，让剛的脸色更加发烫。他轻轻晃着娇嫩的臀，催促着光一：“快进来啊……哈……快插我……”  
光一凑上前去，仔细舔着臀缝，把喷涌出来的肠液吞进肚子：“啊呀，怎么越舔越多啊……”光一假装不爽地“啧”了一声，又继续埋头舔着。  
“嗯啊……啊……啊……好舒服……光一的舌头……哈啊……好厉害啊……小穴好喜欢……好喜欢……这样……这样水更多了……好糟糕……哈啊……继续舔我……光一……哈啊……”剛舒服到脚趾都在发颤，他的蜜汁流出太多，没有被光一舔掉的部分顺着腿后慢慢流下来。  
经过了昨晚和早上的洗礼，剛的蜜穴已经又变得柔软。  
光一插进去两指，指尖开合着，没多久洞口就变得更大了。  
“啊……嗯啊……光一的手……好会插……小穴被插得好酸……嗯啊……好想要……好空哦……想要光一……想要光一给我更多……哈啊……”剛的双腿发抖，粉嫩的肉茎和乳头寂寞地抖着，肉穴一开一合叫嚣着渴望。  
身后的alpha把手指抽出来，换成两手的大拇指插了进去，分别向左右上方拉扯着肉穴。已经被完全扩张的穴口，甚至能清晰感受到夜风吹进甬道的冰凉触感。  
“光一……啊……救救我……快插插我吧……求你了……”剛不安分地挪动着蜜臀，他现在就想要坐在光一的肉棒上。  
光一咬了一口他的后肩：“不是说今天要好好服侍我吗？那还不乖乖听话？！”他佯怒问到。  
“呜……光一……对不起……都听你的……”剛顺从回应着，声音带着委屈，有点哭腔。  
光一继续用手指伸着穴口，舌尖直击进了肉穴，只攻击着剛的那一点，大力又高频。  
剛被这个动作刺激到尖叫：“啊……啊呀……啊……嗯啊……好舒服……骚穴要被戳爆了……光一……继续给我……啊……”  
被刺激着敏感点的后穴，不停收缩着，却因为光一的两个拇指在那里拉扯着，无法真正闭紧。随着光一的舔弄，剛又涌出了几波蜜汁，他大口喝着，满足地听着剛的求饶：“光一……不行了……要被光一……舔射了……哈啊……肉穴好痒……里面好痒……啊啊……要射出来了……光一……”  
剛不停叫着光一的名字，他认命地想着，只要多叫一次，这个人就能多属于自己一秒。他一边被干，眼角一边不停流着清泪，借助着黑夜的掩护，眼泪可以流得更畅快。  
光一在他身后蹲着，一会儿吸着骚水，一会儿用舌尖刺着骚点，剛很快就尖叫着射了出来。  
才射过的剛，上身靠着树干喘息着，两腿裸露，屁股依然高翘着。  
光一仿佛不想给他任何休息时间，用早已恢复雄风的粗大，长驱直入进了软烂泥泞的肉穴。  
“骚货……干得你舒服吗？”光一一边大力摆动着腰，一边用问着已经快要被自己插断气的剛。  
“舒服……嗯啊……好舒服……骚货好舒服……骚货好喜欢光一的大肉棒……操死骚货吧……啊……”剛终于被贯穿，发出了满足的大叫。他特意选在离营地远的树林，就是方便自己高潮时候叫出声音，“这个姿势……嗯啊……插到了好深……的地方……哈啊……光一……顶死我了……嗯啊……继续顶我……啊……”  
光一在剛的身后大开大合地卖着力，双手伸进剛的T恤里面，找到两颗乳头揉搓着，又嫌不够润滑，直接从两个人的结合处刮了一点剛的蜜汁，涂抹在双乳上。  
借助着蜜汁的刺激，光一指尖玩弄着剛的胸前，又引来了一阵轻颤。  
“剛……身体真的好敏感啊。”光一靠近剛的耳边，用气音说着。  
“哈啊……嗯……嗯啊……啊……都是光一……让我这么敏感的……哈啊……好舒服……啊……”剛已经被操出哭腔，一边浪叫一边回答。  
“哪里最舒服呢？是乳头还是小穴？”光一继续双管齐下刺激着这两个部位，舌头在剛的颈侧上下舔着剛细白的皮肤。  
“呜……都舒服……只要是光一给的……都好舒服……啊……还要更多……嗯啊……”剛的双手紧紧抱着树干，身体已经有些失去重心。  
“只需选一个哦。”光一坏心地问着，手指和肉棒的动作都停了下来。  
“嗯啊……光一……快动……快动啊……”剛难耐地自己摆动着肉臀，吞吐着光一的巨大，向身后那精壮的腹肌上撞击着。  
“你让我给你我就给你？不是说今晚听我的吗？”光一继续缓慢摆动着腰，倒是不慌不忙。  
“呜呜……求求你……小穴好想要……”剛继续摆动着，可这远远不如光一的电动马达臀来得舒服。  
“想要什么？”光一享受地看着肉穴在星光下一前一后被自己进出着的画面，沉声问着。  
“啊……嗯啊……想要光一的……大肉棒……”剛浪声回答，侧过头用眼神可怜兮兮地看着光一，妄图借此攻略他。  
“谁想要？”年轻的小孩居然不为所动，继续问着身前已经汁水泛滥的情人。  
“剛……剛想要……嗯啊……快……”他从来没有被光一晾过这么久，已经有些着急了。  
“这句话连起来怎么说啊？堂本桑？”光一仿佛一个循循善诱的老师，语气纯良地引导着身前的omega说出自己期待的淫语。  
“啊……不要……”剛羞红了脸，可身后的人却意见坚决，思考了几秒，他只能顺从：“剛……想要……嗯啊……光一的……大肉棒……用力插……啊……”说完这句，剛仿佛已经爽到，后穴剧烈收缩着。  
“如你所愿。”光一忍耐已久，终于又大力插干起来。  
“嗯啊……就这样……光一……就这样……小穴好舒服啊……好深……太棒了……光一……都给我……插到深处也没关系……干死我……干死我吧……”剛再次被快速贯穿着，身体摇摇晃晃，上身已经站不稳。  
光一注意到身边有一块裸露的大石头，几乎及腰，他一边插着剛的蜜穴，一边把剛顶到石头旁边。  
“哈啊……这样被顶着……快要……走不动了……嗯啊……”剛艰难地迈开腿，明明只有几步路，却走得艰辛。  
“趴在上面。”到了石头旁边，光一下达着命令。  
剛听话地把身体趴在石头上，两条腿还站在地上，屁股正好翘高。  
“准备好了吗？”光一坏笑着问到。  
“嗯……”剛的声音有些颤抖，肉穴不停咬合着那一根粗壮。  
光一抓住软软的后腰，继续撞击着身前的水穴，由于太过大力，“啪啪”的声音在寂静的山林里显得尤为大声。  
剛听到这个声音，耳根子都臊红了：“光一……啊……嗯……好舒服……好大力……小点声……嗯啊……”  
“小点声你还会这么爽吗？”光一的力度分毫不减，甚至开始加速顶弄着黏腻的水穴。  
“啊……啊……唔……哈啊……要死了……这样真的要被操死了……”剛的大脑放空，像个光一专属的充气娃娃，身体被弯折成各种姿势，后穴接受着骤雨疾风。  
“操死你，你个骚货，乱勾引人的骚货。”光一想到这次又是偷情，兴奋又刺激。  
“呜呜……我没有……”剛带着哭腔，眼角流着不只是被操的还是委屈的眼泪，“我只勾引……哈啊……啊啊……光一……嗯啊……一个人……啊……好舒服……继续操我……嗯啊……要到了……又要到了……嗯啊……”  
光一突然把剛一百八十度反过来，还在蜜穴内的肉棒因此又刮过了敏感点，剛一边被摆布着身体，一边爽到发颤。少年想看看身下的omega被自己操射时候的表情，不想让他就这么背对着自己。  
剛躺在冰冷又硬的石头表面，纤瘦的后背被硌得发痛，他像抱住救命稻草一样抱住了光一的脖子，以求不会被石头硌伤。  
光一深吻着剛的双唇，仿佛吸不够似的贪婪吞着剛口中的津液：“剛好甜……”这样说着，又不停啜吻着剛白白的脖颈。  
“嗯……光一……轻点……哈啊……不要留痕迹……嗯啊……”脖子被光一小心亲吻着，后穴被一刻不放松地大力穿刺着，剛的意识已经逐渐模糊，只记得提醒光一不要随意种草莓，毕竟他这次出来只带了T恤衫和背心。  
“种到这里好吗？”光一的头向下移动，一口吸住了在夜风中挺立的乳尖，舌尖不住地刺激着乳尖周围的敏感带。  
“嗯啊……光一……好会吸……可以……这里可以……哈啊……好舒服啊……真的要……被光一……哈啊……插射了……”剛摇晃着头，紧紧抓住光一的后背，指甲用力抓着光一的背肌，以缓解快感给自己身体造成的强烈刺激。光一有些发痛，却不忍让他松手，他不停在剛的乳肉上吮吸着，印下了一个个紫红的吻痕。  
“一起高潮好吗？”光一屏着呼吸，注视着剛的双眼，做着冲刺的准备。  
“嗯……射进最里面……光一的肉棒要……嗯啊……插进剛的最里面……然后……哈啊……都射给我……嗯啊……”剛热烈地回应着，蜜穴主动前后移动着。  
“啊……”光一双臂绕过剛已经大开的双腿，双手紧紧抓住剛的细腰，拍打着一颤一颤的臀肉，淫水由于加速的撞击喷溅到自己的腹肌上。  
“啊啊……啊……要被光一……嗯啊……操射了……啊……好舒服……要高潮了……哈啊……”剛的生殖腔彻底被捅开，他后穴剧烈收缩着，淫水喷溅到光一的马眼上，指甲胡乱地在光一背上抓着，“呜……射出来了……哈啊……剛的肉穴被光一……插着……就……嗯啊……射出来了……”  
剛高潮时候的表情，清丽又魅惑，光一怎么看还是会上瘾。明明是只可远观不可亵玩的高岭之花，光一却被他求着操。他松开剛的纤腰，抓住剛的双手，十指紧扣，挺弄着自己的巨大，射进了剛的生殖腔。  
被内射了的剛，在石头上躺着，两腿大开，身上的衣服已经被推到脖子上，胸口上下起伏大口喘息着，后穴还没有完全闭紧，浓白的精液顺着穴口流到了地面上。  
被这样激烈地干完，剛的身体似乎到了极限，他躺在那里一动不动，仿佛已经无力起身。  
光一见状，只能帮他穿上裤子，又轻手轻脚地把他背在身上，走到了营地边缘。  
“剛，该下去自己走了，不然别人就看到了。”光一小声催促着他。  
仿佛午夜钟声敲响的灰姑娘，剛知道光一的温存从此刻开始已经不再属于自己。他双腿不自然地开着，甚至有些一瘸一拐地慢慢往帐篷那里走。  
光一为了掩人耳目，目送着剛进了帐篷，自己才从树林中走出来。  
“堂本光一，再见。”剛躺在帐篷里的充气床垫上，擦干了最后一滴泪，对自己说。


	12. Chapter 12

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，堂本剛睡醒过来。  
旅行安排是上午坐车回城，之前的时间大家在湖边自由活动。  
他隐约记得昨晚躺进来的时候，身上什么都没盖。  
可早上起来，却发现自己被盖了一条薄薄的毯子，身体也被清理干净了，想必是光一趁着他睡着的时候进来做的吧。  
这孩子居然没有趁机再做一次，剛自嘲地想，自己对光一的意义也就只有这些了吧。  
他透过帐篷顶部的小窗，看着初夏清晨的天空，上一次这个角度看出去的时候，他还躺在光一的怀里，现在却需要用力把这个人给忘掉。  
心里空荡荡的。  
名不正言不顺的感情，即使得到了短暂的欢愉，也要在最后把心挖出去一大块，加倍奉还。  
当初自己大概是想要玩玩而已吧，是在什么时候掉进去的，剛自己也说不清。  
大概是上次去纽约出差，正好碰上发情期，艰难吞下抑制剂以后流着眼泪发现自己满脑子除了堂本光一谁都想不到的那一刻；  
大概是每一次做爱都能从光一那里感觉到自己被珍惜的时候；  
大概是在浴缸里心神不宁等待光一回信息的时候；  
又大概是，第一次见面，自己说完那句“光一君？你挡住我了诶。”之后，抬头看到了那双晶亮的双眼，突然血液上涌的那一刻。  
可自己埋在心里的那个人，已经是别人的男朋友了。  
初见时，牵肠挂肚；散场后，散魂消魄。  
堂本剛，你个傻子，把自己玩进去了。他对自己说到。  
现在怎么拔出来，怎么把自己陷进去的情给干净快速抽离？  
他想不出答案。  
也不敢想明天。  
但结局已定，只能靠时间来疗愈。  
不知这样望着天空呆了多久，小惠跑过来叫他吃早饭。  
“爸爸，你怎么了？”小惠注意到他的异样，关切地问到。  
“爸爸请半年的假陪你好不好？” 剛突然说到。  
旁边的杰西听到，面包吃了一半从早饭中抬起头：“前辈？你……”这是之前从没发生过的事情。剛是圈内出名的工作狂，只要咖位匹配，什么工作都接，虽然早已经过了为钱工作的阶段，但他这么多年依然保持着超高的工作强度和创作热情。  
“怎么，心虚了？之前不是跟我拍胸脯保证过随时可以接过我的班吗？”剛看着桌子对面的杰西，语气轻松地调侃着自己的这位准接班人。  
“没有没有……没想到这么突然。”杰西还是觉得这一天来得太快了，而且这个场合也很微妙啊……不该再正式点吗？  
“我啊……这么多年，都不是一个合格的爸爸，我连米饭都不会煮，怎么都得让小惠吃上一口我做的饭吧？”剛说着，握住了在身边坐着的小惠的手。  
光一从帐篷里出来，远远看了一眼湖边的堂本家，内心叹了一口气。剛可真的是太爱玩了，昨晚的浪荡和今早的父慈子孝，这种反差就真的让剛那么沉迷吗。  
仿佛已经接受了这个设定，光一并没有纠结多久，收拾收拾准备出发了。  
回程时光一并没有和小惠坐在一起，他不善找借口，所以避开了对话，趁着小惠不注意直接上了第一辆车。  
剛要回去继续和杰西进行琴瑟和鸣门当户对的婚前生活了，而自己只是个名不见经传的备考生，得到了那么多次剛的身体已经是中大奖一般的幸运。光一心里清楚。  
小惠待大巴走到了有信号的地方，摸出了手机，打开跟光一的对话框，一大段字删了打，打了又删，最后还是决定等回到家以后直接问爸爸。  
他知道光一的性格，不想为难自己的好友。往后瞟了一眼，剛靠着车窗已经睡着，惠便悄悄坐到了杰西旁边。  
“我爸谈恋爱了。”小惠把杰西的头拽到了和自己同样的高度，小声说着。  
杰西一直觉得小惠在情感方面有些缺心眼，从没想过他能看出来这些：“你怎么看出来的？”  
“你知道？！我天……我还当一个重要情报跟你讲，结果你知道？你知道你怎么不告诉我啊？！”一张粉嫩的脸由于激动气得通红，小惠轻轻掐着杰西手臂上的肉，舍不得下大力。  
杰西见状假装喊疼，又慢慢哄着小惠说：“他不让我讲啊！他要是因为这个发火，我还活不活了……”  
小惠虽然没有被剛凶过，但是小时候目击过剛对下属训话的场面。眼神凛冽不怒自威的爸爸，就算是从旁观者的角度，也把小惠吓到了，时至今日都记忆犹新。想到这里，他开始同情杰西：“也对啊……所以你早就知道是光一？”  
“光一？！堂本光一？！”杰西这次真的被吓到了，这俩看起来完全不熟八竿子打不着的人，怎么就在谈恋爱……虽然剛看起来很年轻，可确实是差辈儿了吧……  
“你小点声！”小惠用气音低低吼着，伸手把杰西的头摁到更低的地方。还好车的发动机比较吵，不然肯定被别人听到了。  
“我也是昨晚才发现的……怪不得……我之前总觉得哪里不对诶。”小惠的眼里闪过八卦的光芒，兴奋地对杰西说着。  
杰西这时候终于确定，这孩子还是有点缺心眼儿：“堂本惠，那是你亲爹谈恋爱，你这怎么一副外人的感觉啊……”小惠这种态度，杰西头都大了。  
“我不是早说过，我爸跟谁谈恋爱我都支持，他一个人带着我多辛苦啊，我凭什么绑架他的感情生活。”小惠这点倒是拎得清，“可他们会结婚吗？我天啊……我可想不出对光一叫爸爸的样子……我爸爸还会怀孕吗？我不会要有小妹妹了吧？！我想要个妹妹，不想要弟弟……”小惠越说越远。  
杰西不得不把他的思绪拽回来：“但我看前辈今天早上情绪不是很好啊……”  
“确实，”小惠玩着手指说，“所以我这不是来找你问了吗，到底咋回事啊，他请半年假，我怕他在家呆傻了……”小惠想起之前每次剛休假时候的经历，剛一整天往床上一躺哪都不去，自己晚上还得给他做饭。  
“这我也不知道……”杰西还沉浸在那个传说中小男友的真实身份中，“不过这可不能开玩笑，你确定是光一？！”  
“我百分之一万确定，”小惠这时候翻手机拿出一张照片，成功让杰西心服口服。  
“我靠……怎么是他……”杰西整个被震住了。虽然现在已经不留恋前辈了，但居然是败在堂本光一手里……“你打算怎么办？”  
“我打算回家就跟他问清楚，而且看他现在伤心成那个样子，完全不像是逢场作戏。”小惠像小大人一样认真分析着，“糟糕，要是他跟光一吵架了，我该帮谁啊？”  
杰西靠在椅背上，出神地看着车窗外刷刷闪过的公路护栏，想不到居然真的是堂本光一……自己帮忙拍的那套照片，居然是为了保护光一……怪不得那小孩对自己一直一副臭脸，敢情是拿自己当情敌了。  
可光一现在和前辈到底是怎么回事？前辈不是说没后续了吗？而且看光一在野营这几天的反应，他当下还是觉得自己是情敌啊，也就是说光一的心依然在前辈这里啊……杰西突然想起料亭那天和小惠的对话：堂本光一很可能不知道那个照片是假的。那这一来二去的误会就越来越说不清了。杰西揉了揉头发，心说看来等下回到前辈家真的要进行三方会谈了。  
几个人各怀心事回了家，剛倒是睡了一路。  
把行李放进车库旁的储物室以后，小惠和杰西交换了个眼神，就一左一右围住剛，把他几乎是架到了沙发上。  
“爸爸，你和光一什么关系？”小惠开门见山地问到。  
“没关系啊，干嘛这么问。”剛的语气平稳，表情淡然，要不是小惠掌握了实锤，很可能被这样糊弄过去，自己的爸爸简直是撒谎大师。  
“我就知道你不会轻易承认，不过没关系，”小惠露出了得意的表情，“有一次我问你什么时候回家，你说你不回来了，然后我转身给光一打电话叫他来陪我，他还跟我撒谎说生病了，那次是我给阿姨编谎蒙混过关的……那次你们俩就在一起呢吧？”  
剛一挑眉，并没马上回答。  
“后来我和光一在一起玩的时候，你都不会给我打电话，这不会是巧合吧？以前没出现过这种情况哦爸爸。”小惠势头很猛，一条条数着。  
“然后呢？”剛不急不恼，想看看这孩子到底要干嘛。  
“野营第一天，大家都在吃烤肉，你和光一提前回到帐篷，有这回事吧。”小惠说完这句，剛的心里抽动了一下。  
“他回没回我不清楚，我那天是提前回去休息的。”这个问题还算容易解释。  
“第二天早上呢？营地的淋浴室是单独分开的，每个淋浴间外面是个单人更衣室，光一就算是忘记带浴巾，怎么可能用得到你的啊，他难道光着身子从浴室出来特意敲你浴室的门？”小惠觉得这你肯定没法反驳了吧。  
没想到剛沉着应对：“确实如此，当时我也蛮惊讶。”  
杰西在旁边看着这爷俩唇枪舌剑，简直想要偷偷溜走，这已经是堂本家的家事了，他没什么插嘴的立场。  
“爸？这话你也能说出口吗？！”惠都惊了，心想光一你真是可怜，被你男朋友这样编排，“那行，这张照片你怎么解释？”  
堂本剛抬眼一看，居然是昨晚光一进出自己帐篷的照片。和光一一起怎么总被人偷拍啊……剛认命地叹了口气。  
“这总不会是光一进你的帐篷偷拿东西吧？这口锅你扣给他不心虚吗。”小惠先发制人问着剛。  
杰西拽着小惠激动的手腕，小声安抚道：“惠……注意分寸，注意分寸。”  
剛也不再挣扎：“确实以前和他有过一些不清不楚，但以后不会有了。小惠，对不起，希望你们还能是好朋友。因为不会继续下去，所以当初也没告诉你，爸爸不是故意要隐瞒你的……”  
小惠此刻才真的感觉到，再聪明的人陷在爱情里都是傻的。  
“有什么对不起的，你和光一在一起我完全没问题啊。”小惠坐到了剛身边，柔声跟他讲，“你这么好，该拥有一段幸福的恋爱，就算你们接下来结婚，我也没问题，但我……我应该不会喊他叫爸爸。”这才是小惠正在纠结的问题。  
剛从没想过小惠会是这个态度，他又惊又喜地看着自己的孩子，那张和自己相似的脸上的表情说明这一切言语都不是骗人的。  
他握住小惠的手，被接纳的感动和失去光一的酸楚杂糅在一起，声音已经有些哽咽：“可他不是已经有男朋友了吗……而且还一起过夜，应该已经把对方标记了吧……”想到这里，剛的心空了一大块，自己为什么没有在发情期的时候找过光一呢，每次做爱居然都不是发情期。  
小惠仿佛突然想到什么似的，抓起剛的手激动地说：“我帮光一搪塞阿姨的那次，就是你俩在一起那天啊！乱了乱了……都乱了……我之前以为他一直以来只有健太一个男朋友的，所以那天知道他和健太谈恋爱的时候，就直接把健太带入了之前的事情中了，昨天看到他钻你帐篷，然后往回顺着捋了一下，才发现他和健太压根就没真正在一起过！”  
剛的大脑迅速转了一下，消化了这突如其来的信息量。  
“爸，你还愣着干嘛啊，快把他抢回来吧。”小惠摇晃着剛的膝盖，语气比剛还要着急。  
“还是算了，我别破坏他们的感情，既然他选择往前走，我没必要拽着他。”剛的语气很纠结，可再多的不舍都被理智给压了下去。野营的两夜能得到最后的欢愉已经足够了，他不想再躺在过去的回忆里一直自我挣扎，光一向前看了，他也需要向前看才行。  
“啊呀我这脑子，”小惠重重地拍了一下自己的额头，“他跟我说要跟健太分手的，但还没具体说原因，想也是因为你啊！”  
“你说的当真？”剛身体坐直，不可置信地问着小惠。  
“当然！我怎么可能乱讲啊，我天啊，你俩这是何苦耽误这么久呢？一早跟我说就没这些事了吧，爸爸你不该瞒着我的啊！”小惠有点惋惜，这些爱情的苦对自己的爸爸来说真的是无妄之灾。  
剛突然起身，跑到门口，换了鞋就往外走。  
小惠本打算追出去，可转念一想，爸爸肯定是去找光一，自己突然出现的话光一会很尴尬，于是把自己的手机往杰西手里一塞：“里面有光一的电话，我爸找不到他的话你直接打过去，快跟上去。”  
杰西二话不说就批了一件外套跑了出去。  
打开院子的大门，他发现前辈正在门口呆立着。  
正打算开口问，顺着剛的视线才看到光一站在大门的另一侧。  
两个人之间隔了不到五米。  
杰西突然觉得自己无处遁形，进退维谷，自己只是个外人，为什么要突然置身这种场合中啊……  
“我有话对你说。”  
“我有话问你。”  
两人几乎是同时开口。  
杰西内心吐槽着，这个同步率就别商量了赶紧在一起吧……  
“你先。”剛对着对面的人说。  
“我和健太只牵过一次手，其他的什么都没做过……”光一的语气中甚至有一些悔意。  
“嗯……”剛默默听着。  
“然后我刚才跟他分手了。应该说完全没有正式交往过。”光一接着说，“说完我就……我心情很乱，就走到这里，然后看到你们……嗯……杰西君，就提前祝你新婚幸福吧。”光一盯着地面的双眼，抬起来看着杰西说到。  
就算真要结婚，你突然跑过来说这么一通话，估计这婚也结不成，挺聪明的俩人，陷入爱情的时候怎么傻成这样啊。杰西这么想着，开口解释：“我没要结婚……”  
光一震惊地看了他一眼，又略带心疼地看了一眼剛。  
杰西明白这又误会了，赶紧跟对方接着解释：“我不是悔婚，我从来没跟我前辈，啊，也就是你面前的这位堂本剛先生，有过任何超出同事的关系，我呢，说到底也只是前辈的一个拍照道具。哎其他的你们自己说清吧……”杰西完成了自己的任务，转身打算回到宅子里。  
光一眼圈发红，他突然明白，这件事从头到尾可能只是个误会，剛应该有事瞒着他。  
“剛……他说的是真的？”光一的声音发颤。  
“嗯……”剛突然不知道该说什么。  
“如果你真的没打算结婚……可以跟我试着交往看看吗？”明明把剛身上的洞都插遍了，光一在这种时候却突然害羞起来。  
“谁说我没打算结婚的？？”剛的眼泪本来都快流出来，又被这孩子傻傻的问题给问笑了。  
“什么？可是刚才杰西不是……”光一又有些大脑短路了。  
暖风吹过，剛深吸了一口气，接着说：“堂本光一，你心里想清楚了，你为什么来的。”  
“我想见你。”光一有点手足无措，他好怕看到剛流泪的样子。  
“你喜欢我吗？”剛不想像小女生一样一定要等到对方表白什么的，那种青春恋爱套路已经不适合他。他只想现在就知道明确的答案。  
“喜欢，喜欢到想把你养在鱼缸里，不想让任何人看到你。”少年用平直的比喻表达着心里的独占欲。  
剛的眼角噙泪，在初夏午后的太阳下笑得像绽放的雏菊，和光一一左一右站在家里的院墙外，互相面对着彼此。  
“那你敢跟我结婚吗？”剛继续问到，一颗心悬在树梢，被风吹得晃晃悠悠。  
“不要。”光一摇了摇头，剛的期待像灌满了气的气球，又突然被针轻轻扎破，“不要，求婚的话留给我说。”他看着剛泫然欲泣的表情，内心柔软发烫。  
这时隔壁有邮递员的投递车驶过，剛怕被人看到，拽起光一的手，把他带回房子里。  
家里已经空无一人，杰西和小惠应该是从后门溜走了，把空间都留给了这两个恋爱中的傻子。  
“你看到这里的血迹了吗？”剛指着玄关的墙，上面是他脸上蹭出的血迹，不知为什么，一直挂在那里，他没有去擦。  
“这是……我弄的？”光一有些手足无措，心虚地说到。  
“上次你突然怒气冲冲地做，把我压在墙上，我的脸蹭出了血……然后你就跑掉了。”剛的语气有些委屈，又有些责备。  
“对不起……我不知道……真的不知道，后来你把我拉黑了，我以为你选了杰西……”意识到自己犯了天大的错误，光一难为地绞着手指，又伸手摸着剛的脸颊，用大拇指摩挲着两边的颧骨，“没有留下疤真是太好了……”  
剛一边往客厅走，一边继续说，“那之后我是去和周刊的社长吃饭，人家拍到了我们那天在酒店楼下的照片，你在开车，我坐在旁边，”剛说着，手机里找出了当时被拍的高清图，照片里的光一很好看，他买下来以后一直存着，时不时拿出来看几眼，看完以后仿佛再艰难的工作都能克服。“我花钱压了下来，又用跟杰西的照片换了当时已经预留好的排版，不然他们会开天窗。”剛语气平淡，他只是想让光一解除所有的误会，知道整个真相。  
光一有些说不出话，他不知道剛在自己不知道的地方默默做了这么多，而自己之前那么龌蹉地揣测着剛的一切，才真的是彻头彻尾的坏蛋吧。  
“对不起，我一直在误会你。”光一坐在沙发上，手肘放在两膝上，把头低了下去。  
“跟你说这些不是为了责怪你，而是让你知道当时为什么突然发生那种事……”剛看着面前的少年愧疚的样子，又有些于心不忍了，“所以，堂本光一，我问你，这样的我，你还愿意跟我结婚吗？”剛抬起头，望着沙发另一侧的光一问到。  
“你愿意吗？你愿意跟我这个大学还没考上的，你口中的‘小朋友’，一起走下去吗？”光一大胆地跪在沙发前的地毯上，对着面前这位把自己的心塞得满满的人，说着爱的誓约。  
“我愿意，”剛的眼泪顺着眼角滴下来，可太过开心和激动，却又来不及擦，“我愿意我愿意，我愿意死了……”忙不迭的语气已经带着一丝哽咽。  
光一心疼地把他抱在怀里，把他的头放在自己的肩膀上，没过一会儿就感觉到肩膀一阵湿意，“干嘛啊，嫁给我这么委屈？”光一把剛从怀里捞出来，逗着他。  
剛急忙摇着头，用手心擦干眼泪：“没有没有，我开心得不行……我……”  
话还没说完，嘴巴就已经被光一的热吻给堵住。  
“唔……现在可以来吃我了，堂本光一先生……”剛用双臂抱住欺身上来的光一。  
“终于可以名正言顺地上你了……”年轻的恋人像刚出山的饿狼，贪婪地啃食着剛的嘴角，他弯着身子站在剛的面前，弯腰大力亲吻着剛的双唇，双手解开腰带，牛仔裤歪歪扭扭地散着放在地上，手指随后不老实地摸着剛的腰侧，拇指和食指发着力，揉捏着软软的腰肉。  
也许是终于互通了情感，也许是之前抑制了太久，剛在这个又深又绵的吻的刺激下，居然在这个时候提前到了发情期。  
清甜的蜜桃味夹杂着一丝绿茶香，迅速填满了客厅。双乳因为发情的原因，肿胀挺立，透过T恤都能清晰地看清形状和轮廓。光一痴迷地看着这美人美景，散发出自己的alpha气息安抚着他，双腿跨坐在剛的身上，微微挺立的肉棒顶着剛的小腹，低下头用舌头隔着衣服舔弄着立起发硬的乳头，在胸前两点的衣服上留下了水迹。  
“唔……光一……身体感觉好奇怪……好像是发情了……”突如其来的身体改变，让剛有一些头晕，他抓住光一的肉棒胡乱撸动着，享受着乳头上带来的欢愉。  
光一抓住双乳，中指和无名指借助着虎口的力量用力揉捏着，拇指在乳晕周围围绕着乳尖画着圈圈：“没事，以后发情都有我陪你。”  
“啊……啊……嗯啊……伸进来……伸进来摸摸我……”剛难耐地喊着，身体在光一身下轻轻地扭动。  
光一的嘴巴继续含住乳头，用舌头快速舔弄，并没有理会剛的请求。  
身体燥热难耐的omega只能自己动手，伸进衣服去抚慰着可怜的乳头：“嗯……嗯啊……好喜欢被光一这样舔着……用力吸我……吸到痛也没关系……哈啊……光一好厉害……好舒服……”剛一边自己揉着左乳，一边享受着被光一伺候右乳。  
注意到剛的手上动作，光一不爽地啧了一声：“谁准你自己动的？”然后从地上捡起腰带，把剛的双手并起来举过头顶，用腰带把这双不老实的手给绑得结结实实。  
没有办法自娱自乐，剛的叫声更加高声又淫荡：“光一……不要这样……我错了……想要光一摸摸我呀……进去摸摸我……快……进去摸摸我……”  
“是要我进去摸摸你吗？”光一抬起头，一边舔着剛白嫩的脖子一边问到。  
“嗯……求你……进去摸摸我……好想要……”剛的双眼充满着渴望，又圆又亮，像奈良的小鹿。  
“那就进去摸摸你。”光一话音刚落，就起身把剛的裤子直接扒了下来，“站起来。”他命令道，剛听话地直起身，双手因为被绑住在头顶举着，双乳被衣服上的布料轻轻摩擦，肉棒已经红肿挺立，轻轻地颤动。光一让他的一条腿踩在沙发上，另一条单腿站在地上，跪在地毯上抬头看着剛那个已经在开合出汁的肉穴，“剛……好淫荡啊，嫁给我了以后还会这么淫荡吗？”  
“只要……嗯……只要在光一面前……嗯啊……剛就一直会这么淫荡……唔……不要看了……”剛被这个角度看着，兴奋又害羞。  
“那我就进去这里，摸摸你。”故意曲解了剛的话，光一伸出两根手指插进了滴水的蜜穴，上下顶弄抽插着。  
“啊……啊啊……这样被顶着……好厉害……哈啊……光一……别磨那里了……好痒……好痒啊……”发情期的肉穴更加敏感，每一寸肠壁都在渴望着被肉棒摩擦抚慰。光一的手指加速移动着，并没有像以前那样不停摁压敏感点，而是让手指像阴茎一样进出着剛的身体。  
“怎么样，这样被‘进去摸摸’，还满意吗？”年轻alpha经常举铁的身体还是能承受住这种强度的高频冲刺的，手指上由于锻炼器材被磨出的茧子不停刮蹭过肠道的沟壑，剛的身体被持续的快感刺激，时不时就轻轻抖一下。  
“啊……好舒服……光一好会玩……这样被插着……不够……还想要光一的大肉棒……插进来……啊……嗯啊……”剛的声音软媚入骨，光一的手上加速，又插进去了两根手指，大半个手掌都在肉穴内疯狂进出，留在外面的大拇指借机不停按压摩挲着剛的会阴，身体内外的双重刺激让他爽到失神：“啊……啊……好多手指……都插到小穴里了……好厉害……好舒服啊……小穴被干出好多水……光一……我要站不稳了……”剛的身体摇摇晃晃，可双手被绑住他更加没办法掌握平衡，身体只能向光一那边倾斜着。  
“没事，坐在我手上，我撑着你。”光一继续动着手臂，顶弄着水花四溅的穴口。  
试着把身体重心落在光一手上以后，剛被插得更深，身体剧烈发着抖：“呜呜……光一……不行了……好深……被光一的手指……操到好深……呜呜……要站不住了……哈啊……肉穴被撑开了……光一快进来……嗯啊……”  
光一看他抖得可怜，便停止了手上的动作，轻轻把他放在沙发上，打开双腿，勃发的肉棒红肿粗大，准备进入这朵肉花。  
“光一……帮我解开……我想抱抱光一……”剛乞求着，脸上突然带着两朵漂亮的红晕。这是两个人互相表白之后，第一次做爱，自己从这一刻开始，真的是他堂本光一的人了。  
光一一边啜吻着这张自己亲不够的小嘴，一边把皮带解开。可能是自己太不知道轻重，剛的双手已经被勒出了红印。可雪白的肉体上印着痕迹，又有种别样的催情体验。  
剛的双腿打开，坐在沙发上，蜜臀上翘，肉穴完全露在外面，光一用双臂抵在他的膝盖窝处，固定着两条腿，腰部一个挺动，粗长的肉棒就没入了开合的穴口。  
“啊……好满……骚穴被光一塞满了……好厉害……啊……”剛发出了满足的浪叫，还不忘自己一上一下挺动着屁股，“光一……肉穴要被光一……嗯啊……操开了……哈啊……啊……好舒服……光一好猛……”  
享受地听着剛毫不做作的又异常直接的夸奖，光一更加用力地长驱直入：“被我干舒服嘛？以后每一天都被我干好不好？”光一看着剛的双眼，神情认真地问着。  
“啊……要……小穴已经离不开光一了……啊……要每天都被光一……狠狠地插……嗯啊……才行……啊……”剛伸手抱住光一的肩，紧紧靠在他怀里，热烈回应。  
“只是小穴离不开我吗？”光一的头正好靠在剛的脸侧，他对着剛的耳朵一边呼气一边问到。  
耳朵也是剛的敏感带，突然被这样刺激，他的蜜穴收缩了几下，紧紧吸吮着光一的巨大，仿佛在给出这个问题的回答。  
“呜呜……整个人……嗯啊……都……啊……都离不开光一……啊……”剛又媚又浪地叫着，小腿被光一的抽插撞击得摇摇晃晃。  
“还叫我光一吗？”光一低下头，把剛的衣服撩起来，用舌尖攻击着胸口的樱色。  
“啊啊……乳头好舒服……终于被吸了……好舒服……好满足……光一用力吸我……求你……剛的乳头……只给光一吸……嗯啊……”不知隔了多久才如愿被吸了双乳，剛仰着头靠在沙发靠背上，肉穴承受着持续不断的撞击，乳头更加肿胀挺立，忘记了回应光一的问题。  
没有得到回答的年轻人很不爽，他抬起头停下了动作，肉棒却依然被剛的小穴用力吸着：“堂本剛，你还要叫我光一吗……”  
剛的双腿环住了光一的细腰，小腿发力，把巨大的肉棒往自己的穴口里送：“老公……嗯啊……老公继续干我……哈啊……不要停……快插我……呜呜……小穴只给老公操……”  
得到了满意的回答，光一挺动着臀，拍打着剛的臀，臀肉由于被大力撞击，像水面一样被震开，肉体开合的声音溢到了房间每个角落。  
光一把剛的双腿扛在肩上，继续抽插着让他沉迷的紧致。  
“啊啊……爽死了……老公……我要爽死了……这样操……真的要操坏了……嗯啊……”剛的肉穴紧紧夹住了光一的阴茎，被快速摩擦着的穴口仿佛要燃烧。  
光一侧过头，突然含住了他微微翘着的像白玉一样的脚趾：“宝……你好甜……”光一越来越觉得自己每一秒可以比上一秒更加沉迷于眼前这个人，他仔细舔弄着剛的每一个脚趾缝，胯下的欲望更加胀大，他腰腹发力，加速往洞口送着自己的阳具。  
“啊啊……要被插破了……哈啊……老公不要舔了……啊……好羞……快放下来……嗯啊……”剛的脸颊急成了漂亮的粉红色，催促着在自己身上为所欲为的爱人。  
光一一个转身，自己坐在沙发上，把剛抱在身上，耸动着挺立的肉棒：“这个姿势喜欢吗？可以插很深哦……”  
“啊啊……喜欢……喜欢被老公这么插……肉穴好胀……嗯啊……”剛自己动着纤腰，被腰带动着，屁股坐在光一的肉棒上坐着圆心运动，小穴深处被反复研磨，大量涌出的汁液滴滴答答地浇灌着光一的睾丸。  
光一用手指沾了一些从蜜穴里新鲜流出的花汁，涂在正在自己眼前上下动着的一双粉乳上。  
“哈啊……乳头又被老公玩了……嗯啊……好舒服……是什么……”感受到双乳上的液体，剛一边上下移动着身体，一边问到。  
“是你自己的汁。”光一说完，又把头埋在剛的胸前，舔弄着沾满蜜汁的乳头，拇指和食指不停揉搓着等待被舔的那只。  
“唔……两边都好满足……好舒服……嗯啊……小穴被顶得也好舒服……啊……哈啊……”剛的肉穴被肉棒反复摁压，每一次抽出都带着粉嫩的肠肉，又马上被用力顶回原位，“啊……好麻……流了好多水……”大开的花穴套弄着光一的巨大，眼看要被顶到巅峰。  
光一感受到了肉穴的收缩，知道自己又要把剛送到高潮，他让肉棒留在蜜穴里，把剛的身体九十度转了个圈，看起来是个公主抱的姿势，只是剛的小穴依然严严实实地插在他的粗壮上。  
“这样被我抱着，在我怀里高潮，好吗？”光一温柔地问着，声音充满了蛊惑。  
“好……继续干我……快……”剛的双手勾住了光一的脖子，乖乖地等待最后的冲刺。  
“愿意被我标记吗？”光一继续问着，动作却不慌不忙。  
“愿意……早就愿意……”剛摇晃着蜜臀，难耐地看着光一，“快把我吃到肚子里……老公。”  
仿佛一句魔咒，光一双手抱着剛的身体，快速抬起又放下：“舒服吗？老公的肉棒顶得你舒服吗？”  
“啊……好舒服……啊啊……每一次都……顶到那里……好厉害……好舒服……啊……”剛直视着光一的双眼，眼神纯真地说着淫荡的内容。  
“哪里？是这里吗？”光一调整了一下抱着剛的角度，使坏似的，龟头不断撞击着那一点。  
“啊啊……是这里……是这里……”听到剛最真实的反应光一有些得意地笑了起来，继续顶弄着，“里面……啊……里面要坏了……嗯啊……老公好会顶……好舒服……”  
这样逗了一会儿自己怀里的美人，光一又继续大开大合地干了起来，他继续保持着公主抱的姿势，肉棒直直挺立着，把剛的穴口抬到龟头的高度，又狠狠地让剛坐下去。  
“好大……肉棒太大了……唔啊……老公好坏啊……小穴好爽……啊……快操烂我……操烂我……嗯啊……”剛的手指被快感刺激到狠狠扣住光一的后颈，印下了深深的甲痕，双脚悬空，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，“好快……老公插得好快啊……啊……嗯啊……爽死了……”剛的眼神逐渐失焦。  
光一满足地听着剛的淫叫，自己也即将精关失守，他拇指插进还塞着肉棒的蜜穴，揉搓着剛的敏感点。  
“啊啊……要到了……老公……射进去……啊……标记我……射满在里面……嗯啊……要到了……好舒服……”剛被这个姿势抱着，全身蜷缩在一起，精液喷得胸前和大腿到处都是，“啊……又被老公操射了……好厉害……嗯啊……老公好厉害啊……”剛满足地笑着，双唇不住地吻着光一。  
还在冲刺的少年，贪婪地回吻着怀里的美人，肉棒在不停喷出水的穴口加速抽插着，一个挺身进入了生殖腔：“要标记你了……”浓浓的精液射了进去，剛被烫得发抖，“终于拥有你。”光一喘着粗气，额头抵住剛的额头，甜腻又黏糊地对剛说着。  
“终于是你的人了……”被标记完的剛，体力大量被透支，任由肉棒还插在穴中，就这样靠着光一的肩膀睡着了。  
光一苦笑一下：“又要给你做清理……”  
毕竟每一次清理，自己都会被剛后穴的触感刺激得阴茎高翘。  
他认命地起身，抱着剛走上楼。怀里的人睫毛密长，睡相可爱，粉嫩的唇无辜地嘟着，让他又忍不住亲了好几口。  
最后落下一记额吻：“这次的额吻我也没忘哦。”


	13. Chapter 13

把剛哄睡着以后，光一随便抓了条剛的运动裤，裸着上身往楼下走去。  
剛在发情期又是流泪又是流水，已经流失了很多水分，所以光一打算多准备点水，等他醒来随时可以喝。更何况自己也有点饿了，所以想看看冰箱里有什么能吃的。  
空荡荡的四开门冰箱，打开来看却发现没什么东西能填饱肚子。  
这就是有钱人的生活吗？光一腹诽道。  
打算穿上衣服出门买的时候，玄关响起了进门的声音。  
光一走过去一看，门口探着头鼻子不停嗅味道的人是杰西。  
杰西走进来闻了闻：“果然，你们这个味道也太呛了……我先去开窗通通风，不然等下小惠进来肯定会受影响，”说完便走去窗边，把房间南北两边的落地窗一扇扇打开。傍晚的穿堂风一吹，两个人欢爱味道很快就散掉。  
被外人戳破这种事情，光一有一些脸红，但杰西反倒很坦然，“小惠，可以进来了。”他冲着门口喊。  
这是光一在和剛互相表达心意以后第一次和小惠见面，见到自己的同窗好友，他的羞怯和不自在更加深了。  
“惠……”光一在思考着措辞。  
小惠走上前去，抱住了光一：“不用说了，我都懂的，你要好好对待他……我们还是好朋友对不对？”他温声劝慰着光一。  
光一不善言辞，只能紧紧回抱住小惠：“谢谢你。”  
“不过我真的不会管你叫爸爸哦……”小惠抱着光一，把下巴放在他肩上，逗着这位自己父亲的正牌男友。  
杰西在一旁有些看不下去：“行了行了，怎么抱这么长时间……”  
小惠涨红着脸嗔怪道：“你怎么连光一的醋都吃！”又继续问着光一：“我爸爸呢？”  
光一吱唔了一声，杰西见状马上出来解围：“你爸爸生病了，在楼上休息呢……”  
“那我去看看他。”小惠说着就想往楼上走，却马上被杰西拽住。  
“人家男朋友在这呢……何况刚刚正式在一起，你就等你爸爸病好了再去找他玩吧。”杰西一番话说得倒是也有逻辑。  
光一笑着看他们斗嘴，肚子突然响了一下，于是开口问到：“家里怎么没吃的啊，有杯面吗？”  
杰西见状拿起钱包准备出门买外卖，边走边念叨着：“哪能让你吃杯面啊……等着啊，我等下就买吃的回来。”  
杰西出门后，客厅里只剩小惠和光一两个人，光一开口打破了还有一点凝固的空气：“他怎么不问我吃什么……哈哈，也没问你要吃什么……”  
小惠坐在光一旁边的沙发上，盘着腿笑着，看着他：“他知道我吃什么，所以我吃什么你就跟着吃什么吧！怎么，今晚需不需要我跟阿姨编个谎？”  
惠并不知道爸爸突然进入发情期，只觉得两个人苦了那么久，今天该好好在一起互诉衷肠。  
“可以吗？”光一觉得惠并没有因为自己和他爸爸的关系改变而发生什么变化，还是那个无条件支持自己的朋友，即使自己的恋人是他父亲，也并没能改变这种情感。  
“当然可以了，都包在我身上。”小惠努力想要光一卸下心理包袱，“光一，和一个人相爱的感觉应该很美好吧，这是人生中最闪亮的时刻了，你不要觉得心中有愧呀，虽然之前瞒了我那么久，但你们真正在一起，我可是第一个知道的人哦。”他看着光一的双眼，认真说着，“我好自私，甚至想着你比爸爸年轻十六岁，可以就这样陪他一生。”  
“一生？小惠……你也同意了吗？”光一有些不敢置信，虽然和剛有了口头的婚约，但他从没想过小惠这一关会这么容易过，“糟糕，我还没钱有给他买钻戒。”想到这里，光一挠了挠后脑勺，有些不好意思。  
“我当然同意啊！我巴不得他早点嫁掉，”小惠往前坐了一点，握住了光一的手，继续说道，“而且那个人居然是你，我还挺满意的，哈哈，谢天谢地不是那些大我四五十岁的老头子，不然在一起都没得聊而且死得早，到时候我爸不是要守寡了……我相信我看人的本领，所以相信你。”  
光一的一颗心终于落下来，小惠的话给了他强心剂。  
“不过我要提前预警一下……我爸爸真的超。能。花。钱。”小惠眨着眼睛小声说，“我和他去巴黎逛街，他一小时就能花掉六千万，你最好考一个赚钱多的专业，不然真的够你受的了。”小惠这么说着，眼里甚至带了一丝怜悯。  
光一默默听着，并不觉得意外：“嗯……看得出来。”看来自己不止在床上要满足他……  
两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，没过多久杰西就拿着两大包外卖进了门。  
摆好了外卖盒子，三个人在餐桌上吃着晚饭，杰西突然问到：“光一君，前辈是不是，到了那个期？”他语焉不详，明显是怕小惠听懂。  
光一哑然失笑，想不到杰西还拿惠当成小孩，居然连这种话题也要避开他，于是配合答到：“是，下午的时候突然……”  
“你俩说什么呢，那么神秘？”小惠虽然已经完成了性别分化，但从没发情过，每次都是记准日子，到了发情期之前几天就开始服用抑制剂。在小惠这里，发情期就是一个需要吃药的时间段，除此之外没什么特别的。杰西知道这点以后还曾经在心里埋怨过剛：哪都做得好只有性教育没做好。  
“小孩子别打听。”光一嘻嘻哈哈地回嘴，这种突然升了一辈儿的感觉还是挺爽的。  
“那我晚上还是回家吧，在客房住会不太方便。”杰西想得很周到。  
“嗯……也好，”光一的脸有点红，想必晚上又是一场大战。他起身在外面盒里挑了一些食物放在干净的空盘中，仔细地包好保鲜膜，留着等剛睡醒了以后吃。  
做完这些，拿着温水上了楼。  
“光一，晚上有空去找我打游戏哦！”小惠对着光一的背影喊到。  
杰西露出了无奈的笑：“今晚就别打扰他俩了。”  
“对哦……”小惠虽然对性的方面似懂非懂，但模模糊糊还是知道一些，“你看到了吗杰西哥哥，光一的后背好像被猫挠了，也不擦擦药膏。”他一边吃一边问。  
杰西一口饭差点喷出来，却又不知如何解释，只能忍着笑把饭吃完。  
光一回到卧室时，剛还在宽大的床上睡着，细细地呼着气。  
他轻手轻脚把水杯放在了床头柜上，又小心翼翼把自己的右臂放在剛的脖子下面，注视着他的睡颜。  
“宝贝……怎么看不够你？”光一一边看着睡梦中剛的那张漂亮的脸，一边不知不觉地说出了这句话。  
似乎感受到了光一的存在，剛慢慢睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛忽闪几下，看到光一在抱着自己，又钻进恋人的颈窝里蹭了好一会儿，撒完了娇才彻底醒过来：“渴了。”他黏黏糊糊地说着，发出了微微的鼻音。  
光一看着剛起床的整个过程，心化成一滩水：“给你准备好水了。”  
剛趴在光一身上，翘着手去拿水杯，保持着趴着的姿势小口喝着水，却掉了几滴在光一的腹肌上。  
“啊啦……对不起……”剛的双眼含春，望向光一的眼睛，低头把那几滴水给舔了干净。  
光一被这灵动的小舌尖骚得心痒痒，肉棒逐渐抬头。  
“你想喝水吗？”剛说着，嘴里含住了一口水，吻住了光一的嘴巴，度了进去。  
“我好喝吗？”剛的手指轻轻摩挲着光一的裆部。  
“别闹……你休息好了吗？去吃点饭吧？”光一忍着欲望，关切地问着剛，又带着一丝心疼。  
“不饿，想吃这个。”剛的身体下移，侧脸贴着光一的裆部，隔着运动裤摩擦着已经能感受到硬度的肉棒，“给我吃吗？老～公～”他一边发出诱惑的低吟，一边问着。  
并没有真的在等光一作答，剛轻轻地把松垮垮的裤腰往下拽了几寸，裤子还穿在光一的身上，他就迫不及待把龟头吞进嘴里：“好吃……”  
光一的龟头有一颗鸡蛋大小，剛贪婪又有些吃力地把它整个塞入嘴巴，双眼微微眯着，一边舔舐一边盯着光一的眼睛。似乎并不想认真口交，只用舌尖把玩了一会儿，他就把自己的身体插了上去。  
这是光一第一次陪伴omega度过发情期，场面是他没想过的淫荡：剛的身上只穿着一件松松的白背心，肩带有时候还会滑下来，下身裸露着，蜜穴一直流着水，随时方便被插干，房间都是两个人信息素纠缠的味道。  
而此刻，他甚至什么前戏都没做，剛湿漉漉的穴口就这样径直坐在立起的肉棒上。他身体蹲着，两腿跨在光一身体两侧，蹲起再蹲下，嘴里发出着嗯嗯呀呀的呻吟声。  
光一饶有兴致地看着剛自娱自乐：“需要我帮忙吗？”说着，又不忘往上顶了顶腰胯，他想看看剛可以自己玩到什么时候。  
“不用……我可以喂自己吃饭的哦……”剛一边说着，一边给了光一一个wink，他如愿一笑，果然身体里的肉棒涨了一圈。  
“嗯啊……发情期真好……可以这样……嗯啊……啊……吃肉棒吃个够……哈啊……”硕大的阴茎随着剛的蹲下又起身，缓缓地在甬道内摩擦着，光一平躺在床上，这个角度看过去能清楚看到嫣红的肉穴是如何在吞吐自己的巨大。  
“就算不是发情期也会喂饱你。”光一觉得自己的性能力好像被质疑了，又不服气地顶了顶。  
剛每次都把光一的龟头吐出到穴口，再狠狠地坐下去，却由于内穴太湿，肉棒突然滑出来：“唔……老公……掉出来了……”剛一边用求救的眼神看着把两手枕在头后看他发情的光一，一边打算伸手去拿起滑到外面的肉棒。  
“不许用手，自己用屁股找。”光一假装凶狠，下达了指令。  
剛照做，把双手放在光一的腹肌上，用水穴找着自己渴望着的滚烫：“唔……老公……我这么听话……嗯啊……要怎么奖励我……”  
“你先找到再说。”光一继续装着酷，内心却已经瘙痒难耐。  
剛的嫩臀在龟头上不停移动寻找着，光一被这种摩擦搞得暗爽，却依然背着手，完全不想去帮忙。水穴终于蹭到了龟头，却因为太过湿淋淋，又滑走。  
“呜呜……光一欺负我……啊……快帮我插进去……”剛急得眼角泛泪，连老公都不叫了，无人抚慰的肉穴里面涌出水，已经滴在光一的两条大腿根部，湿漉漉一大片。  
“不会帮你的，不是说可以喂你自己吃饭吗？宝贝，吃给我看。”光一低声发着命令，好似一种蛊惑。  
剛不再挣扎，继续用下面的小嘴刮蹭着龟头，终于又成功把勃起的阳具吞进了穴口：“啊啊……找到了……小穴好痒……啊……要把肉棒……嗯啊……全都吃掉……”一边说着，一边努力把已经涨起青筋的阴茎整根塞进肠道，“哈啊……啊……吃到了……好满……嗯啊……比之前……更大了……”  
自己抽插着肉穴的剛，弯下身子低头看着正在做活塞运动的肉穴：“啊……好舒服……老公……你看到了吗……小穴好满足……好舒服啊……”  
光一被剛慢条斯理的动作磨得发疯，起身抱住了身上歪歪斜斜穿着背心的剛，突然加速挺弄着腰臀：“比这样还满足吗？妖精，现在才开始进入正题哦。”少年已经有些粗壮的双臂紧紧抱住剛的纤腰，跨坐的姿势正好能让剛把自己的双乳送到对方眼前，光一一边抽插着，一边伸出舌头舔弄把玩着自己吃不够的乳头。伴着已经灵活许多的舌头的吸吮，啧啧的水声十分响。  
被光一抱着狂插，剛觉得自己的鼓膜都被插到抖震，突然加速的力度让他爽到汗毛竖起，三魂七魄都沉浸在快感之中：“啊……老公……老公好猛……插好快……好舒服……嗯啊……被老公这么一插……就……嗯啊……啊……要高潮了……哈啊……好爽……骚穴被顶得好爽……嗯啊……老公……操死我……操死我啊啊……”剛紧紧抱着光一的肩膀，指甲在已经斑驳了的后背上继续抓挠着，释放着过剩的快感，由于沉浸在性爱中，他并没注意到恋人的背已经被抓破。  
光一靠在剛的胸口，舌根发力传达到舌尖，快速用舌头撩拨着剛的乳头和乳晕，使尽浑身解数安抚着发情的omega，“哪里舒服？”一边舔弄着，他一边问着剛的感受。  
“哈啊……哪里……都好舒服……乳头好舒服……老公好会舔哦……顶得也好舒服……嗯啊……被插到底了……啊……”剛轻轻仰着头，由于被大力频繁贯穿已经有些失神地看着头顶的水晶吊灯，回答着光一的提问，指甲还紧紧扣在光一的背肌里，“这样被老公插着……感觉好幸福……啊……好幸福……嗯啊……”剛一边轻舔着光一的耳垂，一边在他耳边留下欢爱时的蜜语。两个人经历了太多分分合合，至此才真的达到了身和心的合二为一。  
“还可以更幸福哦。”光一继续挺弄了几下腰，粗大的阴茎向上顶到花心，而后又突然把剛的两腿撑开，压在身下，两臂撑在剛的头两侧，直视着水灵晶亮的双眼：“准备好了吗，要射进去了。”  
“嗯……都射给我……我要怀上光一的孩子……”剛的声音由于激动和期待，已经开始发颤。  
“真怀上了你就跑不掉了。”光一继续问着，确认着身下人的心意。  
“我不跑……嗯啊……我这辈子……都要跟光一绑在一起……快动……”剛一边扭动着屁股，一边求着光一的抽插。  
光一吻住了剛还在求操的嘴巴，公狗腰快速有力地摇动着，每次都精准擦过让剛欲仙欲死的敏感点，身下的人被堵住嘴巴，漏出细细的娇喘：“唔……嗯啊……”高潮的时候本就会有些许淹没感，被堵住嘴巴的剛更有些喘不过气，他抬起双臂轻轻推着光一精壮的上身，却发现只是螳臂当车，无奈只能不服气地扭了扭上身，用拇指肚轻轻揉压着光一的乳头。  
“啊……舒服……”光一松开了嘴巴，难耐地说着，眼里烧着被点燃的火。  
剛看到了一丝危险，果然体内的肉棒变更硬了，继续向最深处顶弄着，“啊……好硬……老公的大肉棒……好硬……嗯啊……操得好深……啊……顶到了……啊啊……舒服……要被……老公……啊……顶上天了……嗯啊……”肉穴严丝合缝地咬着粗长的阳具，剛舒服到脚趾蜷缩，指甲继续抓挠着光一的后背，像一头发情的小兽。  
光一继续闷头狂干，似乎察觉不到后背的痛感：“好多水，好骚。”肉穴随着每一次抽插，都喷出四溢的蜜汁，床单已经被骚水浸了一大片。  
“老公……嗯啊……骚穴见到老公就会……哈啊……会流水……继续插我……要到高潮了……嗯啊……好舒服……要到了……”剛看着他的双眼，淫声叫着心中的欲望，肉穴不停收缩，已经到了高潮的边缘。  
“可我还不想射怎么办？”光一坏笑着问着已经浪到不行的爱人。  
“给我……老公……先给我……嗯啊……好舒服……继续动……老公……继续顶我……”剛的双腿盘在光一的腰上，身体由于兴奋已经泛起绯红色，肉棒前段滴出了晶莹的液体，不住颤抖着。  
光一轻轻吻着剛的嘴角，挺弄腰臀，又引来一阵娇喘：“啊……好快……好大力……顶到最深了……嗯啊……好舒服……肉穴好满足……”光一继续抽插，肉棒拔到穴口再直直地送进去，如此这般抽插了几十下，终于如愿把他送上了巅峰。  
“呜……嗯啊……又被操射了……老公好厉害……肉棒好会顶……嗯啊……”剛的双腿脱力地放下，大口喘息着，肉穴快速收缩，差点把光一夹射。  
“这就不行了？我还没射呢。”光一看着这个被自己几乎操晕的美人，满足又狡猾地问到。  
剛抱着他的脖颈撒着娇：“老公放过我……”高潮以后气还没喘匀的气音，像猫爪子一样挠在光一的心尖上。  
“想得美……”光一使坏地顶了顶还在甬道内的肉棒，突然把剛的身体摆弄到侧躺的姿势。剛的双腿夹紧，蜜穴也因此更加紧致。  
“嗯啊……连续高潮……会晕掉……不要……”剛小声抗拒着，却毫无反抗之力，像个人偶被光一摆弄成自己想要的姿势。  
“那就晕掉好了。”光一此刻一点都没有什么怜香惜玉之心，摁住了翘起的肉臀，继续冲刺着。  
“嗯啊……不要……不要了……停一下……啊……好奇怪……骚穴感觉好奇怪……要坏掉了……要破了……哈啊……慢一点……慢一点啊……”剛大口喘着气，被顶弄到双目失神。  
“慢不下来了，要把你给捅漏了……骚穴其实很舒服吧？在不停吸我呢。”光一喘着粗气抽插着，肉棒发烫几乎要着火，“还想高潮吗？想的话要亲口说出来。”他低声诱惑着剛，不轻不重地拍打着已经有些汗湿的蜜桃臀。  
“呜呜……身体会坏掉……嗯啊……老公好用力……嗯……用力打我……用力打骚货的屁股……哈啊……好舒服……好舒服啊老公……”分明是抗拒着的剛，被猛干了一会儿却变更浪，“啊……想要……想要高潮……想要老公再给我……嗯啊……再用肉棒让我射……啊啊……好长……肚子要被老公顶破了……”  
“傻孩子，发情期不被我操，身体才会坏掉。”光一说着略带粗鲁的话，安抚着侧躺在床上蜷成一团的恋人。他侧躺在剛的身后，一手伸到剛的身下，紧抱住他的腰，一手的拇指和肉棒一起插进穴口，摁压着剛的骚点，“这样才会坏掉……高潮会更猛烈吧。”  
“啊啊……”被玩弄敏感点的剛，声音骤然升高，双手紧紧地抓着身下已经被自己骚水浸湿的床单，无措地扭动着身体。双重高潮的感觉仿佛身体的每个角落同时被轻咬，转而快感又从尾椎扩散开来，直至四肢百骸，“这样玩……老公好狡猾……好舒服……嗯啊……又要到了……骚点被玩得好舒服……老公好会玩……被老公插得越来越骚了……想要高潮……老公……给我……都给我……”  
“嗯……都射给你。”光一用力挺弄了一下，伴随着蜜穴的快速收缩，直接进入生殖腔，身体抖了几下，浓精尽数注入其中，“都射进去了，满足了吗？”他温柔地摸着剛的发丝，轻声问到。  
“好满足……老公……我是不是世界上最幸福的老婆……”剛转身回抱住他，娇声问到。  
“不是哦……以后的你才是最幸福的。”光一一边吻着剛的额头，一边回答。  
“嗯？为什么？”剛躺在他的怀里，找了个舒服的姿势，仰头问着。  
“因为我现在只是个穷小子嘛……”光一收紧了胳膊，把剛更紧地搂在了怀里。  
剛扑哧一笑：“我只要你这个人，钱我有的是。”几分钟之前还求着对方插的omega，突然硬气了起来。  
“那不行，我要自己赚足够多的钱给你买个大钻戒，才能娶你。”光一认真说着。  
剛了解光一的为人，深知他不是什么软饭男，也早都做好了几年后才能真正嫁出去的准备：“那我还要等好几年哦。”  
“愿意等我吗？”光一用鼻尖蹭着剛的耳垂，小声问。  
“愿意……只要你一直在我身边，就算没名分我都愿意。”剛说出这种话，自己都被自己的卑微感所惊讶到。  
“不会让你等太久的。”光一说着，把剛抱到了卧室里面的小沙发上，准备换床单。  
“堂本剛。”光一一边铺着床单，一边假装若无其事地叫了剛的大名。  
“嗯？”被突然这么唤着的剛有些紧张。  
“我爱你。”少年背对着爱人，才终于有勇气说出这三个字，声音已经微微发颤，脸也已经红成一片，“我爱你，很爱你。”  
剛从沙发上站起来，刚刚高潮了几次的身体还有些站立不稳，他走到光一的身后，紧紧地抱住了他，靠在光裸的背上：“我收到了。不过结婚那天要当面说给我听。”  
“嗯。”不善言辞的恋人背着他，重重点了点头。


	14. Chapter 14

大概是被短时间内连续的高潮给刺激到，剛当晚十分乖，并没有缠着光一一直做，像只奶猫一样在恋人怀里蹭来蹭去，说着小话。  
可能是叫床太久，太费嗓子，剛的声音有一点嘶哑，甚至说着说着话还咳嗽了几下。  
光一见状不停给他灌温水，又顺手打开了床头的香薰加湿器。  
闻到熟悉的味道，剛继续安安稳稳地撒娇。  
“明晚还能陪我吗？”少年靠在床头漫无目的地刷着推，剛躺在他的肚子上，玩着他随意搭在自己身上的手指，小声问到。  
“明天不行了……总不能天天不回家。”毕竟还是高中生，光一不能那么放肆地连续夜宿香闺，这个分寸他还是晓得的。  
“明天还要上学，一早就要走了哦。”少年的语气带了一丝愧疚，用拇指肚摩挲着剛的脸颊，轻轻安抚着，“你发情期……一个人可以吗？”  
“只是第一天比较凶猛啦……之后的几天不吃抑制剂也行的，我这个岁数，发情期两三天就结束了。”剛温声安慰着有些焦虑的光一，顺势轻轻吻着他的手背。  
“你什么岁数啊？别总这么说自己，你是我的宝宝。”光一语气平直地说出肉麻的话，表情倒是十分坦荡，“有什么事的话随时发信息给我，我看到就会回复的……这次不用避开小惠啦。”  
“嗯……对了，你是不是没带校服？”剛突然想起来，直起身子问到。  
光一也才意识到这个问题：“对哦……怎么办？明天要去递交自己毕业意向的，缺席了会很麻烦。”  
“小惠那里应该有多余的，我去问问，反正你俩身高也差不多。”剛一边说着，一边套上了睡袍，把自己的身体裹得严严实实。  
他身上全都是斑驳的吻痕，让小惠看到不太好。  
走到小惠房间门口，剛敲了敲门：“惠，是爸爸。”  
小惠脆生生的声音从房间里传出来：“门没锁，直接进来就行啦！”听起来很开心的样子。  
“有什么喜事儿啊？”小惠在沙发上斜靠着涂指甲，剛坐过去一边帮他收整着摆了一茶几的指甲油一边问。  
“明天放学以后，杰西哥哥要带我看电影呢，”小惠笑得开心，圆圆的眼睛在水晶灯折射出的光线下闪闪发光。  
“他回家了？”剛突然想到杰西，不知今晚他是否还在客房，如果在的话，等下还要给他送去一套干净的毛巾。  
“他刚回去没多久，说是今晚先不在我们家睡了，”说完举起手指：“这样涂好看吗？”  
剛看了看颜色跳脱的色系搭配，爱怜地抓过小惠的手，温柔地注视着自己的小孩：“好看极了，你最漂亮。”  
“你有没有多出来的校服？”被小惠给萌到，差点忘了来找他的目的，“光一没带校服过来。”  
小惠呼呼吹着还没干的指甲回应到：“洗衣房里还有一套，但是好像没有熨好诶，我等下指甲干了去熨一下然后拿过去吧。”  
“不用了，你歇着，让他自己搞定。”剛交代完，起身打算出门，看样子小惠睡前还要和杰西煲电话粥，还是尽早给孩子独处的空间比较好。  
“爸爸……”小惠看着剛快要走到门口的背影，突然开口。  
“嗯？”  
“爸爸，给我生个小妹妹吧。”惠的嘴巴鼓起来，眼神渴望又虔诚。  
“借你吉言。”剛觉得自己的小孩真是单纯可爱，还没怎么着就想着跟自己要弟弟妹妹了。  
光一准备好了吗？剛这样想着，心里有些打鼓。  
虽然光一为人成熟稳重，但总归还是个孩子，突然让他当爸爸，他自己也会觉得束手无策吧。现在怀孕真是个好的决定吗？  
自己就这样自私地把他的大好青春强行占据，还给他套上为人父的婚姻枷锁，这样做真的对吗？  
想到光一那张稚嫩的脸，剛居然有些后悔了。  
可自己已经三十四岁，再不生就更加来不及了吧，何况他真的很想为光一生一个小孩……剛脑子里乱糟糟，走回了房间。  
“怎么了？看起来情绪不高。”光一在其他方面非常粗线条，却一眼看出了剛的变化。  
“我要是怀孕了，怎么办？”剛有些心事重重，他好怕自己任性的决定是个错误。  
“哈？”光一没忍住笑，“就这个？”他搂住剛的肩膀，让他靠在自己的怀里。  
剛点了点头：“你怎么一点都不紧张的样子 ……”语气中甚至有些责备。  
“怀了就好好养身体，给我健健康康生下来，”光一响亮地在他头发上吻了一下，“你是担心我养不起吗？”  
“那倒不是……”剛含含糊糊地说着，嘴里像含了一口水，“你好好念书，钱的事情不需要你操心啊，就是怕你心里接受不了……”  
“除非这个孩子不是和我生的，不然我都接受得了。”光一觉得剛的思想负担太重了，想要逗逗他。  
“那你接受不了小惠了是吧？”剛反击道，轻轻捏了恋人一下。  
“你个鬼灵精，怎么挖坑给我跳呢？”光一转身把他压在了身下，呼吸逐渐粗重，嘴巴轻轻含着他的下唇：“怎么样，太太，要不要来继续跟我造小孩？”光一低声诱惑着身下的人，凶猛地释放出自己的信息素。  
“不要了……今天做太多了……”剛的身子略微挣扎，想要摆脱光一钳住他的健壮上臂，声音却已经微微发颤，发情期的omega经不住一丝alpha信息素的影响。  
“是吗？那算了，你好好休息，我去客房睡了。”光一突然起身，语气恢复了清冷，可信息素扩散的速度丝毫没有因此降低。  
年轻的恋人往往有着最野的玩法和藏在骨子里的狡猾，剛觉得自己可能是个抖m，居然非常吃光一这套。他看着光一走向门口的背影，只能束手就擒，把睡袍掀到腰际，乖乖地趴跪在床上，翘起了屁股，菊穴正对着打算离去的光一：“我错了……快进来……”  
光一回身，如愿看着剛发情难耐的样子，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了剛的几个爱用按摩棒，一字排开铺在床上：“先让他们进去吧，以前不是很喜欢用的吗？最近怎么冷落了人家。”说罢，拿起一根二指粗细的按摩棒，摁开开关，并不急着插入。  
“它舒服还是我舒服？”光一坐在床边，饶有兴致地看着高频振动的按摩棒在穴口附近刺激着每一寸敏感的肌肤。  
蜜汁还没有滴出来，但是不停收缩的穴口已经透露了剛的饥痒：“小光……小光最舒服……”  
光一继续拿着还在震动着的按摩棒，在穴口蹭了蹭，又滑到会阴和囊袋处：“没有觉得哦，你看你这里已经硬到不行。”顺从的剛在不停激发他体内潜藏了十几年的抖s作风。  
剛继续趴着，腰肢酸软，已经无法支撑高翘起的嫩臀，眼看就要整个瘫软在床上，却被身后小恶魔一般的恋人狠狠地打了下屁股：“给我抬高点！”光一装凶的声音还真的挺吓人，剛回头求救般地看了他一眼，却被他散发着的s表情震到，只能默默低下头继续翘着屁股被反复玩弄菊穴。  
“好下流……只是这样就流了这么多水。”光一的左手拿着震动棒，在剛挺立的肉棒上上下移动着，剛的身体不停在轻微发抖，后穴的汁水已经逐渐流了出来，顺着大腿滑到膝窝。  
“这样……这样玩会射出来……嗯啊……”剛被这种濒临高潮的感觉逼迫着，泪水逐渐外涌，红了眼眶。  
“啪！！”响亮的拍击声从身后传来，臀部感觉酥酥麻麻却毫无痛感，穴口快速收缩着，仿佛一张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴。  
“我让你射你才能射，否则把你屁股打开花！”光一低声吼着，胯下的巨大已经勃发，却强忍着欲望继续玩弄剛的下身，“要不要乖乖听话？”语毕，又坏心地拍打了一下已经被拍红的臀肉。  
“要……嗯啊……老公不让我射……哈啊……我就不射……”仿佛一个被性爱操纵着的傀儡，剛的大脑不加思索，几乎停止了运转，对光一的一切都言听计从。  
光一用手指刮了一些新鲜流出来的蜜汁，拿到剛面前：“坏孩子，怎么脏兮兮流到到处都是？”  
剛不等指令，就条件反射般伸出舌头舔了上去。舌尖顺着光一的指缝，舔到指尖，把自己的肠液舔得干净，又不停轻搔着恋人干燥温暖的掌心。  
光一宠爱地看着被自己控制住高潮的淫荡美人，继续把手指留在他嘴里，按摩棒猛地插进一开一合的穴口：“现在两个小嘴都被塞满了吧？舒服吗？”  
按摩棒在肉穴里疯狂震动，被光一拔到穴口又再快速狠狠插入。剛平时自己玩的时候，顶到差不多的地方就不会继续再往里插，可光一并不心软，他直接把长长的按摩棒整根没入，虽然没有自己的阴茎那么长，但也足够顶到生殖腔。  
“啊啊……好深……不要再深了……老公……太深了……哈啊……”被猛一深插，剛的身体有些无法承受这种异物感。分明被光一曾经插到过更深的地方，现在却觉得按摩棒是那么多余，“不要了……我要老公……不要这个……嗯啊……”仅仅是一个二指粗细的硅胶棒并不足以填满虚空的小穴，敏感点也完全没被抚慰到，这种不上不下的感觉让剛觉得好着急。  
仿佛看透了剛的心思，光一又拿起一根一指粗的稍细按摩棒，力度开到最大，按摩棒前端翘起，正好能刺激到肠道上壁的骚点，和手里这根一并插入花穴，果然得到了身下的人的尖叫：“啊……哈啊……哈啊……太强烈了……轻点啊老公……啊……好舒服……骚穴要被捅坏了……嗯啊……”剛的身体抽动着，双腿夹紧迎接着按摩棒带来的舒爽。两根棒一只在大力贯穿着已经汁水翻飞的肉穴，一只持续不断地刺激着骚心，他脚趾蜷起来，仿佛已经要到高潮。  
光一突然加快了手上的速度：“谁允许你私自射出来的？”  
“呜呜……老公弄得我要到了……嗯啊……要忍不住了……”剛的声音里有些委屈，这人把自己搞到那么舒服却不许自己射，这是什么霸王条约。  
“那以后都要它们操你好了，不需要什么老公了哦？”光一故意问着，却让剛急到飙泪。  
“不要……把它们都丢掉……唔……以后只要老公……想要老公的……大肉棒啊……嗯啊……”剛不住祈求着，希望对方能心软。  
“真的要丢掉吗？”光一继续手臂发力，力道不减，抽插着不知疲倦震动着的按摩棒。  
“嗯啊……嗯……丢掉……都丢掉……啊……以后只有……啊……老公可以……哈啊……插进来……”剛浪声哀求，侧身回头用溢出几滴泪水的双眼看着光一。  
“乖孩子，那好好跟他们告个别吧。”光一把还在嫩穴里面的两根按摩棒拿了出来，插进了一根和自己肉棒差不多粗细却略短的按摩棒，狠狠地捅进了已经湿透的软烂肉穴：“这根你经常玩吗？快来跟它说再见。”  
冰凉的按摩棒突然插进滚烫的甬道，震得剛浑身一激灵，穴口很快适应了这根的大小，浪叫声似乎没间断过：“啊……经常……嗯啊……经常玩……好舒服……哈啊……再见……啊啊……”剛轻轻扭动着身体，大脑被快感占据着，却又不知道光一要继续玩多久，他想要那根真正的大肉棒想到发疯，看来只能顺从着小男友的心思听话照做，才能快点吃到自己想要的那根。  
光一看着他乖巧的样子，终于抽出了这根，拿起了床上的最后一根，大力搅弄着滴着水的菊花：“也来跟这根说再见吧，最后一次插进你身体了哦……”  
“嗯啊……再见……哈啊……老公可不可以……给我……啊……骚穴想要被老公的大肉棒插进来呀……”剛的忍耐已经到了临界点，肉棒前端滴滴答答地流出汁。  
光一看着被按摩棒抚慰着的肉穴，汁水滴落在紧紧靠拢的腿缝中间，心生邪念，把阴茎插进剛大腿根部的腿间，滚烫的巨大借助着肠液的润滑，跟着手上的按摩棒一起，抽出又没入剛的身体。  
“啊啊……老公……这样也好舒服……腿间……嗯啊……被磨得好舒服……哈啊……肉穴好胀……嗯啊……老公好会玩……”  
肉棒摩擦了没多久，剛腿间的嫩肉就被磨到发红，光一意识到以后，就心疼地停了下来。  
看着剛依然乖乖地没有射出来，光一心里膨胀又满足，他终于拿出自己挺立的欲望，整根没入开合的水穴：“这根如何啊，太太？”  
肉棒甫一插入就大力挺动起来，还没来得及等剛做出反应，就已经把每一下都插进了生殖腔。  
“啊……啊啊……这根……最喜欢了……有这根就够了……”剛的身体依然趴跪着，腰部却已经渐渐无力。  
光一不忍让他继续这样撑着自己的身体，温柔地把他身子翻过来，面对着剛继续插弄。  
“哈啊……老公……抱抱我……我要在老公怀里……嗯啊……高潮……”剛轻轻鼓着嘴，双手颤颤地举起来，渴望着身上这个年轻精壮的肉体。  
“我快要没力气了，”光一大力怂动着腰，动作与嘴里的话语相反，不知疲倦地打桩，“需要太太的乳汁才能有力气。”他坏笑着，眼神紧盯着两个肿胀的乳头，下流又色情。  
“呜呜……都给你吃……嗯啊……好舒服……老公好会操……抱紧我……继续大力操我……”剛微微挺着前胸，双手揉捏着软软的胸肉，浪声诱惑着光一，体内的渴望叫嚣着更大的快感。  
光一弯下身子，含住一遍的乳头，另一边被他用指肚揉搓，腹肌发力，巨大的肉棒在剛的花穴里驰骋。  
“嗯啊……老公吸得……好舒服……感觉……这样被吸……嗯啊……就能高潮……”剛的双臂紧紧抱住吮吸自己乳头的光一，两腿大开悬空，迎接着高频的抽插，“老公的肉棒……最舒服了……嗯啊……这样被老公操……好满足……肉穴被塞好满……哈啊……好厉害……嗯啊……每一次都会操到那里……好棒……”  
光一埋头吃着，并没有空闲回复剛的浪叫，腰腹的挺动却更加猛烈。  
“啊啊……老公……我可以射了吗……嗯啊……受不了了……感觉要被操晕过去了……”剛的声音发颤，射精的欲望翻涌着。  
“晕过去我也会再把你操醒的。”光一说罢吻住了他的嘴，两人的舌尖互相纠缠，“一起射好吗？”他低声引诱着，却又好似一个大赦。  
“嗯……好……谢谢老公……让我射……啊啊……就要被老公……嗯啊……插射了……哈啊……好舒服……”剛的肉穴收紧，肉棒轻轻抖着，“啊……又被老公操射了……好满足……”剛的白浊射到两人身体之间，嘴巴张大，像一条缺氧的金鱼，大口呼吸着空气。  
光一紧随其后，被小穴有技巧的收缩包围着，身体快速耸动着，再次射进了生殖腔。  
“看你干这么用力，感觉你真的很想当爸爸呢……”剛柔声对靠在他颈窝里喘息着的光一说着。  
“最好给我生个足球队。”光一回吻着他。  
给剛简单清洁过身体，又去洗衣房熨烫了明天要穿的校服，已经是下半夜一点多。  
光一看着颈窝里的人，暗暗责备自己定力不稳：明明今天不打算继续做了的，可看着对方鼓着嘴巴患得患失地问自己是否想要个小孩，他还是无法控制想要把他吃干抹净的欲望。  
“我会努力当个好爸爸的。”光一轻声对剛说着，补上了额吻，沉沉地睡了过去。  
早上起床时分，剛的睡袍还歪歪斜斜地穿在身上，胸口的肉露出了一大片。年轻的恋人看着这一幕，又不可抑制地晨勃了。想了想昨晚把他折腾到那么晚才睡，光一内心泛起怜爱，跑进浴室，给自己冲了个澡，打算早点出门上学。  
穿好校服的他，坐在床边，看着恋人熟睡的脸，低头轻吻了几口：“你在家乖乖的……”光一嘱咐到。  
剛迷迷糊糊地被亲醒，睁眼就是一张帅气的脸，感觉神清气爽，往下看，对方又穿着熨烫整齐的干净校服，雪白的衬衫映衬着蓝格领带，散发出干净好闻的洗衣液香气。  
“要去上学了吗？”剛的手不老实，已经摸到了少年的裆部。  
光一撇了一眼时间，心里默默计算着：如果剛真的缠上来，最多只能做二十分钟。  
“嗯……要来不及了……”其实光一内心的欲望也悄然升起，但还是想要劝剛继续睡一会儿。  
剛起身下床，跪在光一的两腿之间，解开了他的皮带，一层层扒开校服裤子和内裤，拿出了光一已经微微硬起的阴茎：“做一次再走好吗？”  
光一看着从自己裆部传来的可怜眼神，也不再想抗拒原始的欲望：“屁股翘起来，速战速决。”说完便扯下校服领带，把那双不老实的手绑了起来。  
剛顺势趴在地上，似乎又在发情，肉穴已经泛着水光，不需要什么扩张和前戏，就可以直接插进去。  
倒是省了时间，光一这么想着，肉棒直挺挺地没入仿佛永远也填不饱的小嘴里。  
“这样舒服吗？你怎么一直在要？”一边插着，一边把双手摁在剛的细腰上，给了身体一个着力点。  
“舒服……小穴……嗯啊……吃不够老公的……啊……大鸡巴……”剛故意说着粗俗的词，如愿得到了更多凶猛的顶弄。  
“这样被我摁着操，喜欢吗？”少年的身体加大力度，几分钟就把剛的腰肉给抓红。  
“哈啊……还可以……更凶一点……嗯啊……”剛高声叫着，刚睡醒的声音还有一些嘶哑，带着一丝慵懒的媚意。  
光一双手轮流大力拍打着他的臀瓣，一边打一边冲击着肉穴的最深处：“这样够凶吗？骚货，喂不饱的骚货。”  
“啊……再大力打我……好爽……喜欢被老公这样大屁股……哈啊……好舒服……”剛的肉臀扭动着，后穴主动向后吞食着光一的巨大，双手虽然被校服领带捆绑着，后入的姿势却没有因此被影响太多。  
水穴被顶弄了一阵，又开始飞溅出蜜汁，光一的每一个动作都让他舒爽到身体的各个角落。  
“老公……哈啊……以后住在一起……每天……嗯啊……每天早上都这样操我……好不好……”一边承受着身后的冲击，剛一边娇声问着身后的人。  
“天天操你，每天起来第一件事就是喂饱你的骚穴！”光一的声音略微有些提高，肉棒被紧紧包裹着，却并没有强烈的射意。大概是自己之前都太能忍了，所以即使被这么伺候着，都不会很快就射。  
他看了看时间，有些心急，加快了速度：“屁股夹紧点！让老公快点射出来！”一边低吼着，一边摁住剛的头，下半身继续发力。  
剛翘着屁股，双手被光一绑住，侧脸紧紧贴在地毯上，头被光一单手摁在地上，肉穴又承受着暴风骤雨般的撞击。  
“啊啊……老公这么撞我……好舒服……好大力……骚穴被填满的感觉好棒……嗯啊……”由于被压着头，浪叫的声音已经含混不清。  
后入的姿势虽然能看到剛纤细白皙又保养得当的美背和嫩白的后颈，但光一很多次都是面对着恋人漂亮清丽的脸才能射出来，初夜就是堂本剛的他，胃口早已和常人不同。他解开领带，解放了剛的双手，把他面对面抱起来，一边往窗边走一边操着湿润不堪的肉穴。  
剛的双臂紧紧抱住光一的脖颈，双眼含春望向给自己无数高潮的少年，“哈啊……这样被老公顶……感觉要……嗯啊……要破掉了……好厉害……啊……老公的肉棒……太大了……哈啊……好舒服……小穴只有老公……才能……嗯啊……满足……骚货这辈子都……啊……离不开老公了……”剛一边被狠狠操着，一边坦白说着自己的心思。  
终于走到窗边，光一大胆地把他放在宽大的窗台上，让剛的屁股坐在窗台边缘，自己站在地上继续操着。  
“让你的邻居都看看，你到底有多么骚。”光一故意这么说，其实早就发现剛的家里都是单面玻璃，从外面往里看的话，什么都看不到。  
明知是不可能的事情，剛还是被这种羞耻感刺激到小穴猛缩。  
“果然很骚，一想到要被被人看到你是怎么挨操的，就缩这么紧了？”光一继续操干着，空出来一只手揉捏着剛那已经红肿充血的乳尖。  
“嗯啊……不是……哈啊……是被老公……啊……操到缩紧……看到老公的肉棒……啊啊……骚穴就会……啊……一缩一缩……”这倒是实话，家长会那天看到光一的第一眼，剛的后穴就条件反射似的不停收缩，从前没见过这个孩子，当时他真的被自己的身体震惊到了，一度以为是自己太过淫荡，见谁都发情，没想到那之后的第二天去公司的时候，看到工作室那些时尚圈的高大帅气alpha，身体却犹如干枯千年的古木，毫无感觉。  
在窗台上被光一玩弄了好一阵，剛瞟到院子里有人走过，是正要出门上学的小惠。  
“不要……光一……哈啊……这不对……不能这样了……啊啊……”明知道小惠看不到，剛却突然被背德感笼罩。  
“没关系的宝贝……他看不到……”光一咬着他的耳垂，用气音哄着。  
“可这样……哈啊……好奇怪……啊……嗯啊……”剛第一次后悔自己家院子这么大，小惠的步幅又那么慢，这孩子走几步停下来刷手机回信息，再走几步又停下来喝牛奶，真是要让自己羞死了。  
“哪里奇怪？被我这么干很奇怪吗？你转过头，看着自己的小孩，我就让你高潮，好吗？”光一虽是商量的语气，但剛知道，这不容反驳。  
他的眼角泛红，看向楼下在院子里慢慢走着的小惠，体内甚至涌起一种偷情的快感：“哈啊……射给我……都射给我……把我操射……”  
光一紧紧抓住他张开的双腿，向前刺着自己的粗大：“乖孩子，这才对嘛……”  
“啊啊……老公……要高潮了……”剛继续盯着楼下，好怕小惠突然回头，“继续操我……好舒服……哈啊……啊……”剛高声叫着，射出了淡淡的精液，小惠也在此时终于走出了大门。  
剛一阵心虚，觉得好对不起自己的小孩。  
“别走神，张嘴，吃进去。”光一继续把肉棒埋在他身体里，享受着被高潮后的骚穴吸吮的快感，这样命令着。  
剛张开嘴巴，乖乖等待着光一射进去。  
“啊……嗯……”少年终于射出了清晨的浓精，一滴不剩地灌进了剛的嘴里。  
剛意犹未尽地尽数吞下：“好吃……光一每次都能射这么多这么浓。”一边吸着，一边爱不释手地抚摸着光一的粗大：“好像可丽饼哦……可丽饼的里面也有好多又白又浓的东西……”  
光一被这个巧思的比喻逗笑：“乖……吃饱了就继续去睡吧，再不走我真的要迟到了。”他快速地系上衬衫扣子，穿上了裤子，领带只是松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，忙里偷闲给了剛一记额吻，风一样冲了出去。  
“记得吃早餐！”剛不放心地在他背后喊着。  
“知道啦！”光一在楼梯口回应着，转身下了楼。  
赶在上课铃响之前跑到教室的光一，喘匀了气，打开手机看看有没有小粘人精发来的消息。  
没想到line里面只有小惠二十分钟前的信息：“怎么还没来上学？”  
现在他人也到了，于是跟小惠交换了个眼神作为回复。  
奇怪，怎么不给我发信息啊，好反常。光一这么想着，又习惯性地打开ins。  
他的ins账号只关注了堂本剛的官方公开账号，许久没刷出新消息的他，居然发现剛在十分钟前发了一条。  
配图是泡着锡兰红茶的精致茶杯套碟，背景是剛卧室里的茶几和地毯，配文却与此无关：  
“吃到了好久都没吃过的可丽饼，啊，还是好好吃哦，可能要对可丽饼上瘾了哦～”  
点开评论区，果然粉丝都在大呼可爱。  
光一傻笑着看着那条更新，被剛的大胆震惊到，也被那又娇又慵懒的语气挠得心痒痒。  
今天交完志愿表以后能提前翘课离开吗？  
优等生在课堂上想着这些，居然开始走神了。


	15. Chapter 15

午休时候，光一终于有空给剛发信息。  
“醒了吗？”这人早上发了一个ins动态，居然就一直没给自己发信息，难道是一个人度过发情期让他太难受了？光一有点担心。  
“早就醒了……你不是说今天有重要的事吗？就没找你～”虽然是撒娇的语气，剛的字里行间还带着些许抱怨。  
“我不是还告诉你有事情随时发信息给我吗？你怎么样，身体舒服吗？我吃完饭去交了表就可以走了。”光一不知道用文字怎么表达自己的语气，一段话打完，怎么看怎么觉得生硬，却因为心里太过惦记，就这么发了过去。  
剛倒是没在意他的语气：“不用啦……我在家休息就好了，你别因为我翘课。”  
光一知道这个人有多么口是心非，干脆决定就别跟他商量，搞完自己的事情直接过去就好。  
他走到小惠旁边：“惠，等下我先走，你爸爸……嗯……好像身体还没有很舒服，我先去看看他。老师问到的话你帮我顶一下？”  
小惠还没吃完午饭，嘴巴鼓鼓的吃着一块刚炸好的猪排：“嗯？我昨晚看他身体挺好啊，到底怎么了，严不严重啊，要不要看医生？”少年清朗的声音已经带了点焦虑。  
“不严重，吃点药就好了，我就是不放心他……”光一也不知道该怎么跟小惠解释，这样含含糊糊地说着。  
“那你好好照顾他哦，我晚上可能要晚点回家呢……”小惠不放心地嘱咐着。  
“嗯，你自己出去玩也注意安全啊。”光一拍着小惠的肩，突然意识到自己真的在逐步带入小惠父亲的角色。  
清瘦精壮的身影溜到学校角落一个没什么人的墙边，把书包丢到墙外，一个利落的飞身跳了出去。  
少年单手把书包搭在左肩后面，在午后静谧的街道上飞快跑着，去见明明才分开却已经十分想念的恋人。  
带孩子出来散步的年轻妈妈看到这么意气风发的帅气男孩，有些分神，差点把婴儿车撞到了电线杆上。  
没用上多久，光一就到了剛的大宅子外面。  
懒得去观察周围有没有外人，他在门口飞快输入已经记得烂熟的密码，一溜烟钻进了门里。  
跑了十几分钟的年轻人一点都不喘，进门继续快速穿过院子，还被小径边的灌木划了一下胳膊，如此这般跑到了房门口，已经是汗湿一身。  
他进到玄关换鞋，却没听到客厅有任何响动。这都下午了，总不能还在床上睡着呢吧……光一这样想着，打开了剛的卧室门。  
铺面而来的是他熟悉的信息素味道，桃子绿茶味。只是这个味道浓烈得有些过分了。  
剛穿着一件黑色网状的上衣，是市面上很少见的样式，全身都是镂空网状，完全没办法穿出街。白皙的身体由于发情而变得粉红，被暴露的材料毫无意义地遮盖着。  
下身是一件白纱三角裤，还带着花边和浅粉色蜜桃点缀，一点不宽松的内裤紧紧箍着肉臀，不知这种状况已经持续了多久，后穴和龟头处的纱布已经被蜜汁糊了一片。  
光一看呆了，却还是很关切地问过去：“你没吃抑制剂吗宝宝？”他担心校服沾了外面的灰，换好了昨晚自己穿过的还没被洗的睡袍，才坐到床上轻轻抱着剛，抚摸着他的脊椎，轻声问到。  
“故意不吃的……想看看你会不会来救我……”剛已经有些呼吸不畅，一边轻喘着一边回答，身体微微发抖。  
“你这是何必？别拿自己的身体开玩笑啊！”光一被剛的任性搞到有些心急，语气甚至都有点升高。  
剛在他怀里抬起头，仰望着他的双眼已经微微含着泪：“你为什么还凶我……”  
“我没有我没有……宝贝我没凶你啊……”光一手忙脚乱地哄着，却知道这样下去无法真正平复剛的状态，一边释放着自己的alpha信息素安抚着，一边让剛躺平在床上，准备先用身体帮他降温。  
剛的身体已经到了极限，手臂胡乱挥舞着，思维也逐渐混乱，嘴巴却不住叫着光一的名字：“光一……来抱抱我……好难受……”  
光一脱下睡袍，裸着身子压了上去。被剛的衣服刺激到，他的阴茎早在进门时就已经高高翘起，换衣服的时候脱下内裤，裤腰还在勃起的阴茎上轻轻卡了一下，拽了两次才拽下来。  
“老公来了……来抱你了，答应我下次别这样了好吗？”光一就算心急，也只能压着声音尽量温柔讲话，他轻轻吻着剛的额角，手伸到臀边拉住三角裤边缘，把布料往旁边一拽，并没有脱掉，只是露出了肉穴周围的皮肤，“这样直接进去吗？”  
“好……嗯啊……老公……我就知道你不会不管我……”剛扭动着下身，张开了双腿，双乳早已不知肿胀了多久，从上衣的网眼处露出来，钻到衣服外面。  
光一猛地一挺腰，肉棒直接刺了进去。  
少年的体力好耐力久，但当下这种情况还是快些射出来才行，剛的水穴紧紧夹着他的肉棒，身上的衣服又极度催情。  
“要我快点射进去吗……宝贝？”光一低声哄着，身下的恋人面色潮红下体湿热，这种危险的状态简直是可以被随意摆布，还好此刻在他身边的人是自己。  
“要……好难受啊……哈啊……快射给我……老公……”剛的后穴快速收缩着，仿佛只需要轻轻搅弄就可以把他送上巅峰。  
光一停止了腰腹的动作，手指在慢条斯理地玩着从衣服里钻出来的两颗茱萸。  
“怎么……不动了……”剛诧异地看着他，肉臀条件反射般地自己缓慢吞吐着光一的巨大。  
“让我射进去之前你要回答我，现在压在你身上的人是谁？”光一强忍着欲望，等着剛的回答。  
剛继续慢慢动着臀，手臂搭在光一的脖子上，嘴巴轻轻敲起索着吻：“是老公啊……”  
“老公叫什么名字？”光一真的担心他发情的时候认不清人。  
“光一……堂本光一……快操我……”剛的耐性逐渐消失，他回答完就报复般地狠狠咬了一口光一的下唇。  
被嘴角的疼痛刺激到，光一的阴茎不知怎么居然变大了一圈。  
剛食髓知味，继续轻轻含着他的唇。  
少年不再矜持，身体的重心落在两膝上，腹肌发力撑着自己的上身，避免把剛压痛，双手紧紧握住剛的臀瓣，快速抽插起来。  
安静的大宅子里只有这两个人在午后的阳光下偷欢，剛的浪叫在墙壁之间回荡：“啊……啊啊……终于吃到了……哈啊……好厉害……老公好大啊……”光一跑过来时候流的汗还没擦干，剛转而把头埋在他耳后，深吸着清爽的汗湿味，“老公……好好闻……啊……不够……继续操我……好喜欢老公的味道……哈啊……好舒服……”  
“没洗澡你也喜欢？”光一语气沉着又轻佻，身体却不懈怠地服务着剛的水穴。  
“喜欢……嗯啊……喜欢老公的汗味……哈啊……还有一点香味……嗯啊……原味老公……”剛胡乱地说着，继续贪婪地狠狠吸了一口。  
“香味是你的洗发水香气啦……傻孩子……”光一听着又淫荡又童稚的话语，不禁哑然失笑。  
“今天的……嗯啊……肉穴……是不是……哈啊……最湿的一次……”剛一边被大力顶弄着，一边支离破碎地问着光一。  
光一低下头含住他一边的乳头，含含糊糊地说着：“为了湿也不用这样冒险……你平时就够湿的了，宝贝。”肉棒在贴心地撞击着剛最喜欢的那一点，敏感点和乳头的双重快感让剛的大脑一片空白。  
“呜呜……要不行了……可心里还想要……哈啊……好舒服……被老公操出了好多汁……”剛的双腿盘到了光一腰际，指甲又在胡乱抓挠着他光裸的背肌。  
“宝贝快射一次……没关系的，要多少还给你。”光一好脾气地哄着，胯间继续大开大合，他还没有丝毫的射意。  
“那我……嗯啊……先去了……啊啊啊……”剛射出来的精液喷在了两个人的身上，一片泥泞淫靡，后穴大力收缩，几乎要把光一的粗大给夹断。  
被这样夹着很容易射出来，光一考虑到剛无法适应双重高潮，只能把阴茎先拿出来。  
射过一次的剛维持着双腿大开的动作，白纱内裤已经被精液和蜜汁完全浸湿，光一轻手轻脚地把他的内裤拽下来，他也只是一副任凭摆布的样子，身体被随意翻折，嘴里大口喘着气。  
发情的症状几乎已经缓解，身体的潮红也退下了，只有还没被喂饱的后穴在一张一合乞求着更多。  
光一看着剛已经毫无大碍，就使坏地把手指插进了他大开的腿间，并不做任何抽插，不断按摩着那一点：“以后还敢不敢这样了？我想想都后怕！”说到这里，他另一只手狠狠地打在了剛的臀肉上。  
“啊啊……不要了……老公快拿出去……再不敢了……哈啊……不要摁哪里啊……好舒服……好奇怪……”剛被轻轻刺激骚点就会全身颤抖，大腿想要闭紧却被光一的双臂抵住，随着一声“给我乖乖打开”的呵斥，剛只能继续维持着羞耻的姿势，上身随着每一次摁压轻颤着，像个被操控的木偶，而敏感点就是唯一拴着他的那根线。  
“你是故意让我担心是不是？这样我以后怎么放心上学？？”光一现在终于可以好好教训这个不听话的孩子。  
“对不起……哈啊……没想到这个……以后……嗯啊……再也不敢了……啊……老公……不要了不要了……”剛不停摇着头，浪荡的声音里带着胆怯，如果光一一直这样摁下去，他的身体真的会坏掉。  
“现在知道怕了？你知不知道我刚才有多怕？！”光一的手指并没有打算停下来的意思，裸着身子盘腿坐在剛的身侧，阴茎直白地裸露着，手没入他的菊穴里搅弄。  
剛用余光扫到发怒的肉棒带着青筋，就竖在自己身边，乖顺地把上身稍微移动过去，拿起沾满自己肠液的粗大，求饶似的往嘴里塞。  
“老公可以饶了我吗……”剛仔细舔着光一的肉棒，一边舔一边用楚楚可怜的眼神看着他。  
“剛……你真的是在求饶吗……”光一觉得恋人对自己有误会，这种行为反而会让自己更加发狂。但他还是如他所愿，停止了手上的动作。  
被蜜汁沾湿的四根手指拿到了剛的眼前，剛舔过每一个指缝，又回去继续吃着肉棒：“老公哪里都好好吃……”剛的眼神有些迷离，沉迷在舔舐的动作中，舌尖轻巧跳动在光一的巨大上。  
“宝贝……”光一难耐地叫着，“你吃饭了吗？”他看着吃得如此香甜的剛，突然想到了这个问题。  
“没有……吃老公的肉棒就够了……”剛没搞清楚状况，继续用力吸吮着龟头。  
光一内心的担忧随着快感一起攀升，这孩子又不是第一次发情，怎么和自己在一起以后就变得这么让人担心。  
他看着剛顺着囊袋舔到柱体，一路向上扫了一圈冠沟，又快速地搔着马眼，真想直接射在那张漂亮的脸上，可当下必须内射才能彻底解决剛的发情期症状，他把剛翻了半个身，就着侧躺的姿势直接插了进去。  
“这次要射进去了哦，做完我带你出去吃饭。”光一心急地说着，上下两张嘴只吃自己的肉棒身体会坏掉的吧……  
“嗯……好满……嗯啊……那老公快点……啊……顶得我好爽……用力……用力干我……”剛的性欲像是填不满的黑洞，吞噬着光一的全身全灵。  
少年有技巧地耸动着公狗腰，侧躺的姿势可以在每一次插入的时候都掠过敏感点，“舒服的话就大声喊出来。”一边这样命令着，一边大力刺着蜜洞，还没干透的汗珠上面，又浮了一层新的汗。  
“啊啊……好爽……老公……磨到骚心了……好厉害……骚穴要被老公插到底了……哈啊……要上天了……”剛的双腿紧闭，甬道比双腿分开时还要更加紧致有弹性，湿软温热的蜜道在挽留着每一次抽出的肉棒，又在重新被插入的时候涌出更多蜜汁。  
“坏孩子，水喷了我一身。”光一假装不爽地“啧”了一声，搅弄喷泉的力度却没因此而停下。  
“哈啊……被老公这样……嗯啊……插……就会出好多……嗯啊……骚水……嗯啊……好舒服……又要到了……”剛的一只手绕到身后，摸索到了光一的手，和他十指紧扣，“老公都射给我……”  
光一紧紧扣住他的手：“这样射给你你会乖吗？会乖多久？”  
“呜呜……会一直乖……不会再胡闹了……快给我……嗯啊……好想被老公……啊……填满……”剛一边被猛撞一边承诺着。  
光一已经到达射精的边缘，嘴里却不依不饶：“说你是个坏孩子。”  
“啊……哈啊……我是……嗯啊……我是坏孩子……我错了……啊啊……老公射进来啊……嗯啊……”剛和他十指相扣的那只手逐渐用力，像溺水的人抓住救生圈一样抓着他，被粗壮的阴茎插到半点任性都没有。  
“唔……嗯……”光一的肉棒跳动着，精液尽数灌进生殖腔。  
剛抖动了一阵，几分钟后发情症状彻底恢复，整个人又恢复了清爽冷静的仙人形象，如果不考虑到他身上淫荡不堪的衣服的话。  
“我带你去洗洗？”光一看他平复了下来，试探地问到。  
“光一……你每次洗我后面，会不会想要干我？”剛表情镇定无欲，问着这种问题。  
少年仿佛被戳破心事，脸上一阵绯红，难为情地揉着后脑勺的头发：“如果是刚做完的话，不会啦……如果是第二天早上才给你洗，肯定会想。”  
“哦是吗？”剛不动声色地说着，“那你现在带我去洗吧。”说罢，伸直双手等着被公主抱。  
光一站在地上，没怎么费劲就把剛抱在了怀里：“你好轻啊，感觉抱在手里都没什么重量……晚上多吃点，我要把你喂胖。”  
“你会做饭吗？说得轻巧，哼。”剛不屑地说着，头乖巧地靠在光一的颈窝。  
“我可以去学啊，反正以后住在一起，也指望不上你做饭了。”光一的语气又甜又腻，像一块化不开的太妃糖。  
剛撇了撇嘴，却想不出什么反驳的话来，人家确实没说错嘛……  
娇里娇气的omega被抱进淋浴房，小心地放在地上，那边恋人正要拿起淋浴花洒。  
“我想泡泡澡……”剛撒着娇，摇晃着光一的手，阻止着他在淋浴间的动作。  
“知道啦小祖宗。”光一马上去浴缸那里放水。  
剛在他身后，小心翼翼不发出声音地脱掉了身上的衣服，又悄悄走到他背后，手顺着他的腰际向下摸索。  
“早就听见你的声音了……又想干嘛？”光一一脸了然地问到，在一旁站着等待浴缸的水逐渐放满。  
“没想干嘛啊……就……想过来看看我有什么能帮上忙的。”诡计被戳破，剛不自然地回答道。  
“你啊你……水放好了，进去吧。”光一被他逗得有些无奈了。  
“光一不进来吗？明明出了那么多汗哦……脏脏小孩。”剛抱着双腿坐在浴缸里，仰头问他。  
还好浴缸足够大，完全够两个人同时在里面泡澡，光一想了想，抬腿坐了进去，坐在剛的对面，双腿叉开，抬头靠在浴缸边上，闭目养神。  
“喂，不是说帮我洗吗？”剛坐在光一的两腿之间，百无聊赖地戳着他的大腿肉问到。  
“嗯……我以为你想要泡一会儿。”光一坐直了身子，“那来吧，撅起来。”  
剛背对着光一，跪在浴缸里，蜜臀像迎接后入时候一样翘着，故意收缩着穴口，还一扭一扭。  
光一觉得有些无力，这人是还没要够吗……  
他拿起浴缸边的花洒，把力度调到最小，水流轻轻浇在剛的穴口。  
“温度还行吗？”光一温柔地问着，手还在稍稍地挡着水流，担心温度不合适。  
“嗯……刚刚好……啊……被这样浇也好舒服……”剛的声音开始发浪，时不时回过头用眼神勾着光一。  
“还没要够吗？”光一有些怀疑自己的能力了，明明刚才把他操到要晕过去，发情症状也完全缓解，现在这到底又是有什么目的。  
他把两指伸进剛的肉穴，掏出残留在里面的精液，手指却被紧紧吸住。  
明明才被粗大肉棒狠狠贯穿过的甬道，现在又变得紧致。吸住了手指的水穴前后吞吐着光一手指，就像平时伺候他的阳具一般。  
“哈啊……老公的手指好厉害……这样感觉就可以高潮了呢……啊啊……”剛继续套弄着留在体内的手指，并没有回答光一的问题，但答案已经昭然若揭。  
光一饶有兴趣地看着他的一举一动：“不回答我的话我不会给你哦。”  
“哼……刚刚是谁说的……嗯啊……刚做完的话……啊……不会想干我……”剛不知道在较什么劲，居然在意起这句话来。  
“谁被你这样勾引能忍得住？”光一说着，手指开始发力，开始刺激起甬道内的敏感点，“小骚货，你怎么越洗水越多？”  
“啊……好厉害……嗯……我后面的水管要坏掉了……老公好会摁……”剛的手臂撑不住身体，想要趴下身子，却因为浴缸里的水位太高，只能继续颤颤地撑着，“哈啊……先停一下……嗯啊……不要……要撑不住了……要掉进水里了……”  
光一担心他真的呛到水，赶快把他拉了起来：“站到窗台上去吧。”  
浴缸边缘紧邻着一个矮矮的窗台，透过一人多高的单面玻璃可以看到大部分后院，剛第一次站在那上面，两腿微微分开，臀部翘起，光一直接插进去了四根手指，在肉穴里不停翻搅。  
“啊啊……嗯啊……好满……”全身颤抖的omega一张漂亮的脸紧贴在窗户上，后穴随着恋人的手上动作哗哗地向下滴着水，这个刺激太过强烈，剛的浪叫已经只是无意义的呻吟，被这样玩到快站不住，剛才继续回到浴缸里。  
两个人继续像刚才那样对坐着，剛不住地喘着气。  
“来给我舔。”光一张开双腿指着自己已经又硬起来的巨大，命令道。  
“果然无论什么时候给我清理都会想要干我……”剛证实了这个答案，有些得意地把半张脸没入水里，吸吮着肉棒。  
“我满心只有你一个人，真想把你吞进肚子里。”光一猝不及防地说出情话。  
“那现在可以插进来了吗？堂本光一大人？”剛埋头吸了一会儿，转过身背对光一，蹲在浴缸里，水穴悬在怒立起的龟头上方。  
光一双手捏住他的纤腰，直接把他摁坐在自己的阴茎上。  
“唔……好深……”肉穴紧紧箍住滚烫的阴茎，腰腹有技巧地绕着阴茎画着圆。  
光一的快感从尾椎升腾起来，把剛推进身前的洗澡水中，一边后入一边拍打着肉臀。  
“这样能吃饱了吗？”年轻人的阴茎快速抽动着，看来是想早点结束战斗。  
“嗯啊……啊啊……可以了……哈啊……好快……不要顶了……头要撞到浴缸了……嗯啊……好舒服啊……操我……用力操我啊……”剛的双手紧紧扒着浴缸边，被光一毫无分寸的顶弄差点撞到下巴。  
“勾引我的时候想过后果吗？就知道胡闹！”光一一边低声训斥着，手上一边大力拍打着两边的臀肉。  
“好舒服……嗯啊……老公打我……大力打我……好喜欢被老公打……边打边操我……太舒服了……老公好棒……”剛享受着蜜臀上持续大力打拍打，臀肉随着每一次的冲撞和拍击都有弹性地抖动着。  
“你是不是个抖m？”每一次拍打肉穴都会紧紧缩一下，光一享受地问到。  
“是啊……啊啊……是老公专属的m……哈啊……被老公打得要高潮了……”臀肉已经被拍红，剛却享受得又要射精。  
“这次一起射。”光一抓住他的头发，发根有些吃痛，只能尽量往后仰着头，被这么对待的剛却更加兴奋。  
“啊……嗯啊……要到了……”剛享受着身后和头顶传来的双重痛感，稀薄的精液射入水中。才被挖干净的后穴，此刻又被新鲜的精液灌满。  
两个人气喘吁吁地靠在浴缸里，光一靠着浴缸，剛靠着光一的胸膛。  
水里已经被注入了太多两个人的精液，以及剛的肠液，放好的浴缸水已经不能用。  
“现在还是要去淋浴房用花洒吧？”光一逗着他，这个小妖精可真够缠人，一个下午被自己操射了三次才满足，两个人如果一直这个状态的话，以后要怎么给他做事后清理啊……  
“我自己洗就好了……”想了想刚才自己幼稚的在意，剛也觉得有些荒唐，已经十分不好意思。  
“那我先出去，你洗完我再进来。”光一表示认同，两个人继续一起洗，不知道什么时候才是个头。  
出门吃饭的时候已经是六点多钟，光一一般情况下七点之前肯定会到家，下午和剛做了那么久，现在又要晚归。不过一想到今晚没办法陪他过夜，光一觉得晚归就晚归吧，大不了被唠叨。  
少年人满心沉浸在恋爱中，会想要全世界为自己让路。  
又坐上熟悉的suv驾驶座，心境却已经和上次不同。光一依然细心地给剛系好了安全带，才摁了摁钮启动车辆。  
“我们这次会被拍吗？”开到街上之前，光一有些不放心地问到。  
“不会，我给了钱的，他们拿钱办事，应该还有不到半年。”剛一边回答一边扳下了副驾驶的遮光板，照着里面的小镜子。  
“半年后我们又要搞地下情了吗？”严谨的摩羯座考虑到很远，“当时……一共花了多少钱啊？”光一小心翼翼地问过去。  
“问这个干嘛？开你的车。”剛并不想要恋人年纪轻轻就背上这么重的心理包袱，“以后用肉体还给我好了，年轻人。”  
被这样调侃着，光一居然很受用，他美滋滋地看着还在照镜子的剛：“不用照啦，很好看。”  
剛出门的时候纠结了很久要穿什么，光一随意给他挑了一件宽大的绀色刺绣亚麻上衣和有些灯笼裤样子的黑色丝绸裤，虽然是拿在手里轻飘飘的布料，做工的精细程度和质地却透露着高价。  
剛坐在车里低着头满意地看着自己这一身：“小光品味不错。”  
被大设计师如此夸奖，光一不禁有些飘飘然：“当然不错，最不错的是选老婆的品味。”  
“油嘴滑舌……还没娶到手呢你。”剛俏皮地笑着，双眼弯弯，露着小虎牙。  
“还没吗？可被我干的时候不是不停叫老公吗？”光一反击道。  
剛被说得脸色一片娇红，手指并不怎么用力地捏着光一还把着方向盘的小臂。  
“驾驶时候不要嬉闹哦太太。”却被年下这样教育了一番。  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈互相斗嘴吃完了一餐饭，光一把车开到自家附近，才踩着月色步行回家。  
“回去开车注意安全。”临走他还不放心地嘱咐道。  
“放心吧……我的驾龄都快比你的年龄大了。”剛嘴上不说，心里却很享受这样被呵护的感觉。  
回家路上，光一又想起了剛那些让自己不放心的所作所为。  
发情期不吃抑制剂什么的……真的太冒险了吧。  
算了算时间，自己大概还有九个月才能升大学。到时候干脆搬出来和剛一起住好了，这样也方便照顾他。  
光一一步一步地盘算着，终于踏进了家门。  
“妈，爸，我回来了。”光一在玄关有些羞赧地说着。  
光爸光妈并没有因为他的夜宿和晚归而揪着他念叨个没完，光妈也只是说了一句“以后不在家吃晚饭要说一下，我这边做多了不少。”  
回到卧室换完睡衣，光一收到了剛的信息：“我到家了。”  
“要不要跟我爸妈介绍你？”光一把自己刚才回家路上想的事情跟剛商量，“我想升了大学就跟剛同居。”  
“有那么爱我？”剛回复道，文字沟通最糟糕的一点就是看不出语气，“我随意，小光那边准备好了就讲吧，登门拜访也是可以的哦……”  
光一还没脱离年少轻狂的时期，看完回复就下楼打算跟爸妈讲。  
“爸，妈，我有事情要跟你们说。”光一心如擂鼓，紧张到声音有些颤抖。  
“小光你坐下，爸妈也有事跟你讲。”光妈把他叫到沙发旁边，和爸爸一起坐在他对面。  
光爸放下手里的茶碗，推了推眼镜：“小光，谈恋爱是好事，但学习千万不能落下。”  
“妈……您不是说给我保密的嘛！”光一有些脸红，小声问着妈妈。  
光妈歉意地笑了笑：“小光……你爸爸自己发现的……”  
想来也能理解，自己这两天都没怎么回家，爸爸就算再怎么迟钝也知道了。  
光爸清了清嗓子，继续说：“东大医学部，是你升学的唯一目标。如果需要补习，随时开口跟家里要钱就好。毕业以后去大医院工作几年，之后家里会给你拿钱开个私立小医院。”话语里没有疑问句，并不打算和光一商量。  
东大医学部确实是自己考学的重心，但他没想到这一步一步都已经被爸妈规划好。  
被爸爸用这么严肃的语气告知这件事，光一的内心还是有些吃惊。  
当前的场合并不是一个适合公开剛的身份的时机，光一简单跟爸妈说了一下自己的学习情况，就起身上了楼。  
“我可能要考医学部，你同意吗？”回到房间，光一趴在床上，发信息问着剛的意见。  
“哇，那要读好多年哦？”剛一想到自己遥遥无期的婚约，不由得有些担忧，但自己当下并没有什么立场干扰光一的前途，于是接着回复道：“当然是无条件支持你啦，堂本医生～”  
“那接下来就要猛念书了……可能会没办法经常陪你，抱歉。”光一已经能预感到一直到考试之前的这段时间将是非常难熬的日子。  
“不用抱歉，考不上的话揍你哦。”剛发来了一个凶凶的表情说到。  
日子像小河一样向前静静流着，两个人都是聪明人，深知什么事情最要紧，忍耐着如火的思念保持着一周见一次面的频率。  
光一每周夜宿一次，在爸妈那里居然也没受到过什么阻拦。  
每一次在剛家过夜，都免不了被他缠着做几乎一整个通宵，还好少年人精力充沛，凌晨睡两三个小时，第二天上学靠着咖啡撑，居然也可以不打瞌睡。  
剛虽然在设计室请了假，可很多电视番组却给他发来了邀约，业界听闻他打算休息一段时间的消息以后，都抓住这个机会来请他上节目。  
神秘的单身omega，漂亮贵气，又满身的生人勿近般禁欲气质，带着一身话题，足够成为收视保证，各大电视台卯着劲儿想拿到他的番组出道，出场费水涨船高。  
所以这段时间，剛一个人处理着杂志采访，翻看着番组合同和台本，自己做着自己的经纪人，反而觉得比之前的日子更忙了。  
还好这一切都是在家里的书房进行，剛依然可以每天陪小惠，也算是达到了休假的目的吧。  
居家的生活忙忙碌碌，很多时候都不知道在忙些什么，也没怎么工作，一天的时间就没有了。  
着天，剛还没选好电视出道的台本，却惊觉自己的发情期没有如期而至。  
他内心闪着预感，特意找个深夜开车去24小时营业的药房，买了盒验孕棒。  
忐忑地回到家一测，两条竖线，真是怀上了吗？  
但他又有点不放心，因为据说有些时候要用每天的晨尿检验才准确。  
他翻来覆去地努力让自己睡着，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候就醒了过来，冲进厕所一验，果然还是两道杠。  
凌晨五点，剛打电话给自己的医生，一位合作多年嘴巴很严的人。  
“剛桑……？出什么事了？这个时间。”医生自己服务这么多达官贵人，只要手机一响就知道肯定没小事，这次居然是许久未联系只是不停在自己手中拿高价抑制剂的堂本剛。  
剛的声音带着一点兴奋和颤抖：“长濑……我好像怀孕了。”  
“哈……？怎么会？你不是一直在吃抑制剂吗？”长濑觉得事情有些大条，如果一直吃抑制剂，却没有任何备孕环节的话，胚胎会有风险。  
“啊……你别问了，总之现在验孕棒确实是两道杠。”剛也默默预感到事情有些麻烦。  
自己之前的半年，一直在凶狠超量地服用抑制剂，工作超时，作息不正常，身体暴瘦，很多方面营养都跟不上，精神和身体都没有调整到最佳状态。  
可他却为了留住光一，做了这么匆忙又卑微的决定。  
“现在马上到我医院，我给你安排验血，然后做个超声波。”长濑简单地吩咐着，手机被开着功放，他已经开始起身穿衣服。  
剛简单洗漱完，头发随意地抓了几下，脸上只涂了防晒就准备出门，小小的脸被口罩覆盖住了一大半，穿着简单的罩衫搭牛仔裤，抓了车钥匙就往车库去。出门之前还不忘给小惠留言：“爸爸有事先出去一下，没法陪你一起上学了，好好吃早餐哦。”  
凌晨的街道没什么人，只有垃圾车轰隆作响。剛看着还残留一角的月亮，内心不上不下，恍惚又不安。  
风尘仆仆赶到长濑的医院，进到诊疗室以后剛才摘下了口罩，初冬的天到这个时候才开始蒙蒙亮，他把手机特意调了静音，因为光一一起床就会给自己狂发信息，而这种事实未定的情况下还是先别跟他联系为好。  
“怎么回事啊剛桑？你的身体是多么凶险的情况你自己心里不清楚吗？当年能生下小惠已经是奇迹了吧。”长濑的语气有点急，但心里的担心却是真的。  
长濑是曾经在剛生第一胎的时候就给他做产检的实习医生，那时候的自己也不过是初出茅庐的医学生而已。  
当时院方围着剛的病例开了三次会，最后认定宁可让剛把孩子堕掉也比生下来强。  
毕竟，如果把小惠给打掉，剛有很大的可能终身不育；可一旦生下来，他和孩子都有生命危险。  
可是剛太想要个小孩，他没听医院的劝，在明知道孩子会少一个爸爸的情况下，执意把小惠生了下来。  
那时候他觉得，如果以后的人生都无法生育，还不如直接死掉。  
生小惠的时候并不顺利，孩子顺产时突然胎位不正，卡在产道里迟迟出不来。  
而男性omega的特殊身体构造导致剛无法像女性生产时那样用侧切，所以只能靠自己身体的力量一点点把孩子推出来。  
生到中途，剛显然已经有些脱力，身体使不上劲，体内的血几乎流光了一半，心率降到了34。  
这种身体参数，剛自己活下来都已经十分困难，他哪还有力气再把孩子生出来。  
同样也因为是男性omega的原因，他没办法在顺产途中改成剖腹产。  
种种特殊状况叠加在一起，让小惠出生的时候在产道里呆了太久，差点大脑缺氧造成终生脑瘫。  
还好长濑果断拿了一把大产钳，夹住小惠的头，电光火石之间就把孩子拽了出来。  
小惠出生以后，剛每天不停做的事情就是揉孩子的头，怕被产钳给夹变形。  
大概是老天保佑吧，小惠出生以后十分健康，头骨也逐渐变成了好看的鼓鼓形状。  
可剛的身体状况一直到现在都没完全恢复，无论吃多少东西都不怎么吸收。  
他试过每天吃可丽饼年轮蛋糕来增肥，连着吃了一个多月的过量甜食，体重却丝毫没变化，倒是因为摄入太多糖，皮肤有些变差。  
而长濑自那以后就一直做剛的专属医生，到后来自己出来单干，开了个私人医院，剛也把自己的病例整个迁了过去，还利用自己的人际关系给长濑推荐了不少有钱客人，小医院的确是在剛的帮助下才逐渐走上正轨。  
两个人虽然平时不常联系，但从某种意义上来讲，确实是存在着过命的交情。  
所以长濑对他的语气急了点，他也不怎么在乎。  
剛陪着笑脸，软乎乎地跟长濑撒着娇：“哎呀……你就别说我了，先给我验血吧，说不定没怀上呢。”  
“我真是拿你没办法……是之前周刊报道的那个吗？你的后辈？他不知道你的情况？！怎么还这么不小心……你这么多年不是都很注意的吗，现在这个岁数你跟我说你怀孕？！你对得起我一直帮你调理身体吗！”长濑说起来没个完，他是真的被自己的老友搞到无奈，连护士也没叫，自己找出了抽血工具，给剛抽了满满一管。  
“哪都别去，给我在这坐着，半小时就能出结果。”长濑撂下一句话，出门送血样去了。  
剛坐立难安地在诊疗室等着，时不时掏出手机看看，光一发来的信息他一条都没敢点开，怕被对方发现已读。  
光一只当他还没睡醒，此时应该已经在上课了。  
过了一会儿，长濑迈着大长腿三步并作两步走了进来，直接把验血报告摔在桌子上：“堂本剛，你怀上了。”医生的职业操守他自己心里也有数，不能继续指责病人，眼下的当务之急是怎么能让剛把孩子顺利健康地生下来，最重要的是让孩子大人都活着。  
长濑智也安安稳稳当了几年中产阶级，平时给有钱人做做健康咨询每年体检一下，赚钱又快又轻松，没想到现在又被自己的大金主送来一个医学难题。  
“孩子爸呢？把他给我叫过来，别像上次那样又让你一个人遭罪，你行不行？总是找这种！”  
长濑虽然嘴上这么说着，但心里还是很心疼他的：三十四岁生子不同以往，年轻的时候身体各方面系数都比现在强，可当下的验血报告却显示剛的白细胞数量都远低于常人。身体状况这样持续下去的话，孕期如果再有个感冒发烧之类的，病情会很快恶化，并且由于怀孕的原因，没法用药。  
剛这次终于选择彻底自私一回，拨通了光一的电话，对方过了很久才接。  
“宝宝，怎么了？我在上课，才跑到走廊接你的电话。”光一压低声音，温柔地接听着。  
“光一……”剛的眼泪就要决堤，想着自己和孩子的命，又担忧着光一的前途，声音有些哽咽，“我怀孕了。”  
把医院地址报了过去，剛就挂断了电话。拿下手机的那一刻，他的眼泪已经糊了一整脸，泣不成声。  
长濑看着这种场面，内心就算冷静坚硬如钢铁，也被剛的眼泪化成绕指柔。  
他走过去轻轻抱着剛：“对不起对不起……我太担心你了，这次一定没关系的，我现在的医术比接生小惠的时候要高超多了呀。”  
听到长濑说出宽慰自己的话，剛的内心并没有变得开心起来。  
前一个月和光一的欢爱有多快乐，现在就有多么焦灼。  
果然是个错误的决定吧……剛摸着小腹这样想着。  
“宝贝……爸爸这次可能没法保住你了。”剛在心里默默说着。


	16. Chapter 16

光一在走廊里接完剛从医院打来的电话以后，直接从教室跑了出去。  
依然是翻墙早退，只是这次连书包都没带。还好他随身携带了钱包，不然连车都没法打。  
坐在出租车的后座上，他想问问剛具体什么情况，可信息发出去了却没人回复。  
明明剛一直很想怀上他的孩子，可刚才电话里的口气并不是那么开心。  
和剛相处的这一阵子，光一大概了解了这个人别扭又缠人的性格，他猜现在对方应该又在瞎想了吧，可出租车又不会飞，他只能一颗心先飞到医院。  
短暂地煎熬了一阵，冲下车以后光一就快步跑进去。  
和普通的医院不太一样，长濑的医院静谧空旷得宛如一个高级会所。  
光一来不及打量用昂贵材料装潢过的室内，穿着滑板鞋在铺了防滑橡胶的走廊里小跑着，又生怕路过拐角的时候撞到突然走出来的人。  
终于跑到长濑的诊疗室，剛明显是才哭完的样子，眼圈红红。  
光一没顾得上礼节，家教森严的他甚至忘记先和医生打招呼，走过去就抱住了看起来委屈到不行的爱人。  
“怎么了宝宝？哭什么啊……怎么了怎么了？”光一手忙脚乱地安抚着剛，站在剛的旁边，把他的头揽在自己怀里，用拇指肚轻轻摩挲着剛后颈处的脊骨。  
这是他独有的安抚方法。没有继续逼问剛的情况，一边摸着一边等他自己说出口。  
这样摸了一会儿，剛的情绪果然好了很多。  
长濑在旁边目瞪口呆地看着整个过程。  
他认识剛以后，剛在他面前一直是独立又清高的形象。  
当年差点难产的时候，剛在产床上血流了几千cc，身体承受着巨大的阵痛，居然也没有流下过一滴泪；  
创业初期起步艰难，剛去给自己的设计作品找销路的时候不停遭白眼，即使这样他也只是把长濑叫到居酒屋，长濑喝着啤酒，他喝着乌龙茶，笑呵呵地跟对方说：“babe我今天又被人瞪，我这么好看他怎么忍心瞪我啊……”  
长濑作为一个旁观者，看着剛赤手空拳一步步爬到今天的位置，却从没见过他的眼泪。  
可这样一个人，在光一面前却完全卸下防备，眼里对恋人的眷恋和缠绵呼之欲出，甚至想要冒着生命危险为对方生小孩。  
这小子什么来头啊？长濑心里默默想着。  
即使之前对剛的新男友颇有微词，长濑在见到光一这张稚嫩又帅气的脸以后，居然什么责怪的话都说不出口。  
“这是我的医生，长濑医生。”剛把头从光一怀里抬起来，对他介绍着。  
光一转过身，对着长濑点了点头：“医生，剛……堂本先生现在大概是个什么情况？”  
长濑不动声色地看了一眼剛，得到对方的眼神允许后，把剛的情况完完整整地告诉了光一。  
“总之现在我建议最好把孩子打掉，这样产生的伤害也小一些，剛的身体目前承受不了再次生产。”说完，长濑这样下了一个结论。  
“打掉打掉，当然要打掉，我完全同意，剛，你觉得呢？”光一这样说着，不忘征求恋人的意见。  
“光……我想生下来。”剛坚持着，“长濑，如果是你的话，肯定有办法的吧？”他乞求般的眼神盯着自己的好友。  
光一抢着对长濑说到：“医生，别让他生了……”话说到一半，又觉得自己没什么立场这样讲。  
归根结底，他堂本光一从法律角度上来讲，并不是堂本剛的任何人。  
不是直系亲属，不是多年好友，只是一个认识了半年多的，刚刚转正的，恋人。  
长濑心里也明白，这件事最后必须听剛的意见。他不想把孩子打掉的话，没人能把他拽到手术台上堕胎。  
想到这里，长濑走到桌子旁，打开显示器，按照怀孕的不同阶段给剛分析着各种风险和可能性。  
光一在旁边一直听着，剛没让他回避，而是把自己真正的状况都剥开给他看。  
长濑讲完，深深地看了光一一眼，然后对剛说：“强行要生下来，并不是不行，从现代医学的层面来讲，其实很简单。可从朋友的角度来讲，我想拦着你，因为你有可能因此少活三年甚至更多，你知道吗？”长濑话锋一顿，略带保留地接着说，“你要想想，自己当下的所作所为，是否值得。”  
剛放在桌子下面的手，紧紧握着光一，转过头看了看他，对长濑回答说：“值得。”  
诊疗室内的空气凝固了几秒，剛又故作轻松地说了一句：“不过我这次一定会配合治疗，你给我什么药我都按时吃，生完宝宝也会好好调理身体的啦。我还想多活十六年，多陪陪光一。”  
明明是想让大家都开心起来，剛说着说着眼眶又红了，声音哽咽着。  
“行啦，顺利生下来的希望还是很大的，我之前有私心，因为可能伤到你身体……所以拦着你。”长濑劝慰着他，接着看了光一一眼，“喂，你。你看起来也是今天才知道？”  
“是……他没跟我讲过。”光一小声说着，语带愧疚。  
“那我就不骂你了。你现在也知道他什么情况了……”说到这里长濑突然睁大眼睛问了剛一句：“这孩子成年了吧？”  
剛被长濑的反应逗笑：“你想什么呢……当然成年了。”  
“不跟你逗闷子了，给你这些药，按时吃，然后半个月之后回来再检查一次。有问题随时打给我。”长濑给了剛一些安胎和孕期可用的调理身体处方药，就急忙忙走出诊室忙其他。  
临走还不忘回头嘱咐：“三个月内不许有性生活，必须给我严格遵守。”  
两位堂本平时没羞没臊的，听到医生的话倒是双双脸红了起来。  
光一牵着剛的手往医院大门走，剛迷迷糊糊被他拖着，看到玻璃门才反应过来，死死拽住他：“走地下车库啦……门口时不时有狗仔蹲点的，你怎么来的？”  
光一抱歉地挠了挠后脑勺：“打车来的……从正门进来。”  
剛的大眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈：“没事，应该没事，没有2shot就没实锤，之前的2shot被我买走了……你都不知道这帮人，说着一年内不爆，但这一年还会继续跟，然后过了这个期限，指不定什么时候突然爆出来。”到了车库，剛自然地坐进了车窗上被蒙上黑色防爆膜的后座，“小光，你等下回去上课吧？”  
“不去了，课上讲的我都学过，而且再过一个月就结课，我最近都在准备东大的模拟考试。”光一一边开出车库，一边温声回答着剛，“现在时间还早，午休的时候我去学校墙外，让小惠把我书包递出来就行。”  
“那我们去吃饭吧……肚子好饿。”剛撒着娇，头从后座往前探着，下巴撂在驾驶座的靠背上。  
“先去药房买药。”光一皱着眉头对他说，“你现在身体里有两条命，不能儿戏。”  
“哦……”剛假装委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，“小光，你会不会恨我啊？”  
“我恨你干嘛？”正好在等红灯，光一回头，眼里带着笑，他不知道剛又在瞎想什么，而解决剛的一切瞎想的唯一办法就是两个人坦诚相待。  
“我在这种时候怀孕，耽误你考试。”剛说着，逐渐小声。  
“你要对我的水平有信心啊……而且你这种情况，我更要考到医学部，我要做你的医生……然后我们一起变成老头。”光一说着说着笑了出来，“你啊，傻得很啊你。”  
剛听着恋人略带稚嫩的承诺，所有的情感涌上来，又有点眼眶湿湿。他怕光一担心，自己靠在后座座椅上，看着窗外的车流，憋住哽咽的声音，眼泪一滴一滴砸在衣襟。  
光一带着剛买完了药，又看着他吃下去，两个人吃过饭以后，回到了剛家。  
把剛安顿好，光一看了眼时间，出门去学校拿书包。  
“我半小时就回来了，你休息一会儿吧。”光一出门的时候对剛说着。剛正懒洋洋地靠在沙发上拿着遥控器胡乱播台。  
“嗯……”剛拖着长音回答，他从茶几下面的核桃木大抽屉里拿出来了一个毯子，盖在身上，打算就着正午暖洋洋的太阳睡个午觉。  
光一细心地注意到了，轻轻地关上了门。  
和小惠像是特务接头一样交接了书包，光一把剛怀孕了的消息告诉了小惠。  
“真的吗？太好了！我要有妹妹了！！”小惠隔着校墙栏杆，高兴到跳脚。  
“现在还不知道什么性别啦……”光一哑然失笑，他总是拿小惠的天真毫无办法，“我晚上还要回家，你好好照顾你爸爸。”  
“嗯，好好照顾爸爸和妹妹。”小惠自顾自地说着，完全没把光一的话听进去。  
回到教室的路上，小惠还不忘把这个消息发给杰西：“我爸爸怀孕了，我有妹妹了。”  
杰西看着信息苦笑着，这个时候哪能知道孩子性别啊……  
光一回到剛的房子，轻手轻脚地开了门。果然，剛还在睡着。  
他直接把习题铺在餐桌上，在餐厅做着题，没有戴耳机，随时听着剛那边的动静，如果剛醒过来，他可以第一时间跑过去照顾剛。  
长濑给的药物有助眠成分，而且剛前一晚也没怎么睡好，所以一觉睡到了傍晚。  
小惠放学回家的时候，光一特意发信息给他：“你爸爸在客厅睡着了，进门时候轻声点哦。”  
两个人见面后在玄关小声交接了一下，光一对小惠简单讲了讲这些药要怎么吃，没吵醒剛，就走去电车站，打算坐车回家。  
“宝宝，找个时间来见我爸妈吧。”光一回家的路上，给剛发了一条信息。  
回到家以后，他终于对父母坦白了恋人的身份。  
“是那个堂本剛？”光妈有些不可置信，她甚至想象不到自己的儿子和这种名人是怎么认识的。一直以来，光一一家只知道小惠的名字叫“惠”，并不知道他的姓氏，所以自然无法联想。  
“是……我们认识半年多了，他现在怀孕了。”光一最后这么说着。  
光爸喝完了酒杯里最后一口酒，一句话都没说。家里的空气就这样僵持，一向支持孩子的光妈，此刻也说不出话来。  
“我想跟他结婚。”光一补充到。  
光一爸妈知道，他不是一个冲动的小孩，做事一直都很稳，可夫妻俩还是觉得孩子这个决定欠妥。  
但是现在光一这种恋情上头的状态，一味阻拦反而会适得其反。  
光爸思索了一阵，问他：“你最近学业怎么样？”  
“下个月校内模拟考，没什么大问题。”这倒是实话，和剛确立关系以后，光一把每天的睡眠时间压缩到了六个小时，其他时间全都用来做题。小惠看在眼里，都很少叫他出去玩，不过也因此增加了很多和杰西相处的时间。  
“那就等考完再领证吧。”光妈抢先说着，这种时候只能拿出这样一个缓兵之计。她明白光爸的意思，多年的夫妻相处下来，在关键时刻两个人已经有了绝佳的默契。说出口的那一刻，她的内心已经有了后续的计划。  
光一又惊又喜，不可置信地抬头看着爸妈：“真的吗？！我一定好好考！！”  
光妈补充说：“是全部考完再领证，没说模拟考哈，臭小子。”  
“我知道的！我上去看书了！”光一从冰箱里抓了一瓶牛奶，兴高采烈地跑上楼。  
回到卧室，光一收到剛的回信：“好啊，等你考试结束吧。”  
“你怎么样？我等下开始做试卷，没法及时回复你了哦。”光一坐在椅子上，仰着头转着圈，给剛发着信息。  
“小惠好贴心哦，照顾得我很好，你认真学习啦。”剛用水果叉吃着小惠切好的水蜜桃，左手食指指尖慢悠悠敲着手机屏幕。  
这天之后，光一每天放学时候跟小惠一起回家，看一眼剛当天的状态，留在他房间里摸摸亲亲，缓解一下思念之情，才会往自己家走。  
复诊日，光一请了病假，拿了一整天的时间陪剛去长濑的医院做检查。  
验血时粗粗的针头扎进剛细细的胳膊里，光一看着心疼到不行：“医生，今天必须抽血吗？”  
长濑本身长得就很凶，皱起眉头来像黑道大哥，他瞪了光一一眼，把小孩吓一跳，“你是医生还是我是医生？”说罢利落地拔出针头，给剛贴上了止血胶布。  
光一寸步不离地陪在剛身边，用手摁着止血布。  
验血当天必须空腹，剛没吃早饭，光一也就陪着他一起空腹。想到这里，光一关切地问着男友：“饿不饿啊？我去给你买吃的。”  
剛看着他有点慌乱又强作镇定的样子，笑着说：“你去买吃的，那我这个止血布怎么办？”  
没听出剛话里逗他的意思，光一真的开始思考起来。小小的脸蛋皱巴巴地愁成一个结，纠结的样子逗得剛花枝乱颤。  
两个人笑闹了一会儿，直到长濑拿了验血报告回来。  
“这次的指标比上次好多了，看来你真的很认真在调养啊。”医生一直严肃的表情也轻松了很多。  
“电视台找我去录番组，我都没去，人家台本都给我了，现在全给推了哦。”剛邀功似地跟长濑说着。  
“等下去做个超声波吧，看看你家这个小孩现在是什么样子。”长濑带着两个人去走去超声波室。  
马上要见到自己的宝宝，剛突然紧张了起来，他死死地抓着光一的手，指甲差点都要扣进去。  
负责超声波的医生并不是长濑，他只是站在医生身后给剛和光一讲解着。  
剛这个时候也才怀了不到两个月，肚子里的宝宝还看不出轮廓。光一激动地看着超声仪的显示屏，欣喜到说不出话。  
“长濑，怎么样，它健康吗？”剛忐忑地问着。他上一次这样做超声波的时候，还是怀小惠那次。一切结果都不明朗，情况也十分不乐观，自己当时不过是个一文不名的大学生，却还是在前路迷茫之时选择了把孩子生下来。而这次即使面对再多的困难，也不会比那次难了吧？  
长濑看着显示器，长舒一口气：“剛，它比你健康多了。”说完，他宽慰地笑了出来。  
光一第一次见到这个凶巴巴医生的笑容，悬在心里的大石头总算暂时落了地。  
“不过现在还不到三个月，还没稳，一定要比以前还要精细地调理，知道吗？”长濑说着，又给剛一份药单，“这些按时吃，对孩子好对你也好。”  
虽然目前来看情况很稳定，剛的身体也越来越好，但是长濑知道，最凶险的还是生产的时候。  
从剛六神无主地凌晨打给他说自己怀孕了那天开始，长濑就一直在为几个月以后注定要面对的那场手术做准备。  
他要用尽一切办法留住这两条命。  
安胎期的剛每天像个药罐子一样，一天三顿吃着一大把药，有时候妊娠反应一上来，饭都吃不下，可想着肚子里的孩子，还是强迫自己把食物吞到肚子里。  
有几次吐得严重，整夜没法睡觉，小惠在旁边就这样陪着爸爸。  
小惠一脸要哭的表情，看着他抱着垃圾桶呕吐时候难受的样子：“爸爸，你生我的时候也这样难受吗……对不起啊爸爸。”  
“傻啊你，”剛艰难地把胃里又反出来的酸水压了下去，怕孩子看着担心，“你那时候特别乖，都没让我遭罪，生你的时候十分钟就生出来了。”剛说起谎话来面不改色。  
“那我以后生小孩的时候也会像爸爸这样顺利吗？这个可以遗传吗？”小惠似懂非懂地问着。  
“肯定会的。”剛太难受，脸色有点泛白，在昏暗的台灯下并不明显，“你上楼吧，我要睡觉了。”他这样对小惠说着。  
小惠顺从地走出了剛的卧室，轻轻关上了门。  
落锁的那一刻，剛又抱着垃圾桶吐了起来。  
这样独自熬过的夜晚，他不知道过了多少个。  
光一正在备考的紧张时期，剛和小惠都很少麻烦他，只是有时候放学恰好去看剛的时候，会被剛撒着娇要求他带来当天想吃的东西。  
怀孕的人胃口有时候很奇怪，而且情绪一上来都会很固执，想要往东绝对不会被人拉到西边。  
这天剛闹着要吃大阪特产，551蓬莱肉包，在东京完全买不到。  
光一知道了以后，一放学就买了新干线的票去到大阪站给剛买。回去的路上怕肉包变凉，又把自己的羽绒服脱了下来，严严实实地包住了装着肉包的盒子。  
还好小伙子火力旺，没有因此感冒。  
东京的气候已经逐渐转凉，光一怕肉包被风吹到，从东京站下车以后就打了个计程车，这样快马加鞭买完肉包，回到剛家已经是晚上七点多钟。  
少年带着一身寒气，快步进了门，把被衣服紧紧包好的盒子放在餐桌上，打开来还是热腾腾的。  
他洗干净手，拿起一个肉包放进盘子里，端上楼给剛。  
剛看到光一进卧室，想要上前抱住他，却被光一一个闪身躲了过去：“先别抱我，我刚从外面回来，身上凉……快趁热吃了吧。”  
剛看到食物，眼睛放光。肉包的温度没有很烫，刚刚好的样子，他一口咬下去，露出了满足的笑：“哇，用微波炉热过的肉包感觉和店里刚买到的味道一样诶！”  
光一没有解释，顺着他的话说：“是啊，你家的微波炉真是厉害。”  
“小光今晚陪我吗？”剛嘴巴里塞满了肉包，期待地看着光一。  
“对不起啊宝宝……我后天考试。”光一摸了摸他的头，带着一丝歉意，其实是担心自己一旦在这里过夜，又会忍不住躁动的欲望。他已经两个多月没开荤了，性欲来了的时候也只是看着剛的照片用手解决，可这哪有真正插进去舒服呢。  
“啊……没事，哇，考完我就要去见你爸妈了，好紧张。”剛嘴上说着紧张，语气却坦然得很，“他们多大啊？和我同岁吗？”  
“没有，我爸五十五岁，我妈今年五十二了。”光一如实说着。  
“哇……他们生孩子够晚的。”剛掰着手指数着，“只要不跟我同岁就不会太尴尬吧……他们不会讨厌我吧？”想到要见公婆，他有点紧张。  
“不会啦……”光一坐在他对面，眼睛笑弯弯地看着吃肉包的剛，“我爸妈人很好的，而且见面是他们定的时间。”  
剛吃完了一个肉包，问光一：“小光，你吃饭了吗？”  
光一放学以后就在赶新干线，买到了又担心凉掉，这样从东日本到西日本跑了一圈，居然就忘记吃饭。  
“还没，没事，我等下回家吃。”  
剛把纤细的双腿抬起来，脚心放在在自己面前分开腿坐着的光一的裆部，白玉般的脚趾摹画着光一的肉棒。他太熟悉这根自己最喜欢的巨大了，甚至连光一平时会习惯把它朝左上方放在内裤里面都一清二楚。  
果然，没过多久，少年的阴茎怒立，隔着宽松的校服都能看出轮廓。  
“饿了的话先吃我吧……”剛这两个月也忍得很辛苦，他空虚的后穴太想被光一狠狠冲刺，每每想起被恋人插到底的感觉，花心就会发痒。  
“别闹……”光一轻轻用手推开他的脚，却被这个缠人的恋人顺着胳膊直接把双腿搭到他的肩上，“医生说了，不能做。”  
剛脱光了衣服，把腿放了下来，岔开腿坐在光一膝头：“医生的意思是不能插进去，其他的可以玩啊……”说着，解开了光一的校服领带，套到了自己的脖子上，“插在我腿中间好吗……学～长～”他在光一耳边说着，边说边对恋人的耳朵吹气。  
被如此对待的男高中生已经兽化，尘封的欲望潜藏在血管里，全部涌到阴茎，脱下裤子的一瞬，肉棒整个弹跳出来，弹在了剛的小腹上。  
剛双手紧握着这根阳具，跪在光一的两腿之间，舌尖轻舔着他的龟头。  
“剛……别，我还没洗澡。”光一从电车上下来，一路跑过来，身上出了一层汗。  
“没关系……好喜欢老公的汗味。”剛把头埋在根部，舌尖灵活地舔着囊袋，手指在马眼处摩擦，“舒服吗老公？”  
“舒服……宝贝的舌头好厉害……”光一是很少表达自己的感受的，可被剛这样伺候着实在是快感加倍，尤其是看到眼前的人全身赤裸，只戴着一条刚从自己脖子上拽下来的领带。  
剛卖力地舔弄着，眼睛时不时地往上瞟几眼，略带色情地勾着光一的心神，嘴里含住巨大的龟头和上部分柱体，一只手在剩下部分的柱体上上下撸动。努力取悦对方的剛，明明只是在舔着肉棒，却像是自己也被抚慰到高潮似的，一边为光一口交，一边发出无意义的浪叫。少年原本就已经硬如铁棒的阴茎，听着这撩人的叫声，又涨大了一圈。  
“老公……好大哦。”看着这根被自己亲口舔硬的肉棒，剛似乎还有点得意。  
被夸奖的光一，向上顶弄了几下腰，龟头直直戳到剛的上牙膛：“这么大还没法操你的骚穴，大有什么用？”  
“等长濑允许了……第一时间给你操好不好……”剛继续舔着肉棒，后穴早已经滴出汁。由于是跪在地上，蜜汁不停向下滴，滴出了一滩水。  
光一探头看着剛身后那一滩浓稠的爱液，心痒难耐，直接把剛抱起来，轻轻放到卧室里宽大的沙发上，把他的双腿撑开，贪婪地看着不停流水的秘洞，低头直接舔了上去。  
“呜哇……不要……嗯啊……老公……好舒服……骚穴好想要……哈啊……不行了……不要继续舔了……要上天了……”剛的双腿轻颤，肉棒已经被刺激到微微硬起，光一的舌头只在穴口活动，完全没有想要插进去的意思，在被贯穿的边缘如此被吊着胃口，剛被挑逗到娇躯扭动，往光一的舌尖送着自己的肉穴，却每次都被完美避开。  
“老公……求你……进去舔舔……哈啊……好想要……快给我啊……老公……求你了……嗯啊……好舒服……被老公舔得好舒服啊……”剛一边挺着后臀，一边祈求更多的抚慰。  
光一用舌头把被舔出来的蜜汁涂在剛的两腿之间，然后抬起了头：“不可以哦，要遵医嘱……啊啦，怎么回事，越舔水越多？”小恶魔似的恋人无辜地看着剛，仿佛这一切泥泞都和他无关。  
他接着一手抓起剛两个纤细的脚腕，让剛的双腿紧紧闭着，然后把两条腿全部搭在自己的左肩上，龟头在剛腿间试探着：“插在腿中间，可以吗？”少年压低着声音，欲望呼之欲出。  
剛的双腿内侧的嫩肉之间，已经被他自己的爱液充分润滑过，水润的肉缝一吸一合，无声诱惑着被强迫吃素已久的年轻荷尔蒙。  
“嗯……只要能让老公舒服……”剛难耐地扭动着腰肢，声音已经发浪。  
“唔……老公也有办法让你舒服的。”光一低低呻吟了一声，阴茎快速地在剛的两腿之间抽动起来，一只手轻松握住剛还没怎么显怀的细腰，另一只伸到前面把玩着剛已经逐渐翘起的阴茎。  
大概是太久没被贯穿过，剛只是被这样撸动，就已经爽到发抖，他身体热烈地迎合着光一在腿间的抽插，双手伸到胸前揉搓着自己的两抹粉红，乳头很快就被搓立起来，吸引着阴茎怒胀的alpha释放欲望。  
一个是空虚不已的omega，由于孕期而进入了伪发情状态，散发着诱惑的香；一个是禁欲已久的alpha，久旱初尝甘霖，用自己的信息素把对方温柔包围。  
粗长的肉棒在嫩肉之间进出摩擦，剛的骨髓都在发痒，他细细地淫叫，像只发春的母猫：“老公……怎么回事……我这样就觉得好舒服……呜……肉棒被老公这样玩也好舒服……啊……嗯啊……”  
光一没有留情，继续使着腰力，手上动作飞快，剛粉嫩的阴茎被他快速撸动着，仿佛要着火：“这样吗？那以后我都不进去好了。”  
“要进的……好……好坏啊你……嗯……继续……要射出来了……哈啊……”剛的吐字随着每一次的撞击断断续续，连揉搓乳头的双手都被撞到不太稳，葱白一般细长莹嫩的手指在嫣红挺立的乳头上滑动，光一看在眼里，又低头爱怜地吮吸了好一会儿，乳首随即又泛着晶亮的光。  
“以后宝宝出生了，我还能吃它们吗？”光一意犹未尽地抬起头，一边挺动着筋肉分明的腰肌一边柔声问着身下已经被操到神智不清的人。  
“要……要的……嗯……老公吃完再喂宝宝……嗯啊……”剛一边浪叫一边回答着，整个人明显沉浸在濒临高潮的临界点上，眼神已经逐渐发散。  
“不要……我舍不得呢。”光一加快着速度，顺手拽起了剛脖子上自己的校服领带。在之前撞击的过程中，领带就随着抽插在剛平坦的小腹上一甩一甩，甩得光一心苼荡漾。少年已经逐渐练成型的大臂肌肉，微微使着力，剛的头和颈已经被领带扯到微微抬起。  
“学长……操死我。”剛轻轻扬着头，眼角泛着水，白皙的脖颈优雅邤长，由于激烈的欢爱已经泛出露水一样香甜的汗珠，对光一轻声命令。  
得令的恋人眼神一暗，加大力度拉起领带，加速挺动：“这么淫荡是要被学长惩罚的哦……”  
剛被领带吊着，全身的重心都在颈骨和尾椎上，瘦白的身体由于怀孕的原因，营养大概都被肚子里的宝宝吸收，纤细的四肢被激烈的性爱撞到一晃一晃，肉棒前端被光一有技巧地抚慰着，已经滴出前列腺液：“哈啊……好舒服……被学长惩罚好爽……啊……嗯啊……要射了……学长好会玩哦……啊……”  
“一起……”光一把剛的身体对折，让他的大腿贴着胸腹，阴茎还在早已湿漉漉的两腿之间不停运动，双手紧紧箍住剛的双肩，贪婪地含住恋人微微张开的双唇，“你好甜，宝贝……啊……”话音刚落，两个人都射出了积压已久的浓白精液。  
剛顺势跪坐在沙发上，把还在轻轻跳动着的肉棒放到嘴里，仔细舔干净：“还是最喜欢吃这个了……”光一享受着事后下身传来的持续快感，却不敢直视他的眼神，因为心里清楚如果继续下去就不是腿交这么简单了……  
少年把他公主抱到床上，清理干净腿间的淫液和精液，又认真给他掖好了被子，留下了一记额吻，才匆匆下了楼，裹紧了衣服，把自己埋到夜色中。  
从温香软玉中抽离出来的光一，收拾好心情回到了家，钻进书房继续温书。  
以前他只是头脑好，顺带考个第一名，但现在已经是带着剛的期待一起奋斗着，小聪明在这种时候已经没那么好用，所以最近光一一直是两头跑，又不会露出让剛担心的神色。但他面对的一切，对于他的年龄来讲还是太严峻复杂了。光一总归还是个孩子，临近大考关口他也会紧张。  
可是每天晚上睡觉前，光一钻进家里的桑拿室靠在木板上闭眼放空，眼前又总是会出现剛的脸，仿佛一种力量注入。大概是在这种时候，光一真的开始觉得自己和剛是命运共同体，是一家人。  
考完东大的校内模考，光一特意把见面的时间定在了出成绩的那天。他对自己的应试技巧有信心。父母在知道他和剛的事情以后，略带保留的回应，他并不是没听出来。所以这种情况下的见面，更要拿出很棒的成绩作为加持筹码。  
这天他略微有些紧张地刷开官网，果然，模考全国第六的成绩，已经足以让他进入想去的学院。似乎并不对这个结果感到意外，他随即发了一条消息给剛：“晚上去接你。今天反应严重吗？”  
剛的孕吐情况时好时坏，这天仿佛是肚子里的宝宝知道要见爷爷奶奶，所以也没怎么折腾他，一整天下来居然都感觉不错。“没吐哦，小惠早上给我煮了一锅粥，吃了以后很舒服。”  
信息发出去之后不到一分钟，剛又耐不住寂寞发了一条：“那你现在就过来嘛……今天不是不上学吗？”  
光一看到信息，正在打字回复的过程中，剛又发来一条：“想吃老公的大肉棒了……”文字后面又是一张自己单手抓着左乳的自拍，乳肉顺着指缝似乎要滴出来。  
光一把手机揣到兜里，抓了一件外套就冲出门打车，他连回复的心思都没有，几天没见到自己的宝贝，他要渴死了。  
两家住得并不远，十几分钟就到了剛的家门口，光一熟门熟路地进门穿过小径，打开门跑过玄关和走廊，本打算跑到楼上和剛云雨一番，却发现恋人穿好了要见家长的正装，在客厅里悠闲地喝咖啡：“诶？怎么这么快就到了？”  
“你怎么穿衣服了？！”光一诧异问到，脑子里不停搜索十几分钟前的记忆，这人是在色诱自己没错吧？他甚至在想是不是因为太久没开荤而产生了幻觉，可掏出手机确认了一下聊天记录发现这就是真实存在的事情。  
“怎么，我还必须裸着吗？”剛语气清冷地调侃着，上唇的边缘站上了点咖啡奶泡，显得不合时宜的俏皮，又把他的严肃形象打了点折扣。  
“不是……可是……”光一突然语拙，翻出聊天界面直接举给剛看。  
“哦……这个啊，这就是逗你的，随口说说而已，照片你存下来打飞机用咯……你不是要我遵医嘱吗，现在医生还没允许呢。”  
光一硬着阴茎跑过来，挺了一路已经不怎么舒服，恰好自己又穿着牛仔裤，紧紧箍着裆部，可来到剛家却被如此告知，实在是郁闷又泄气，但为了剛和宝宝的健康着想，只能继续忍着。  
这简直是他人生中过得最长的三个月了。  
剛看到他的表情变化，觉得目的达到，噗嗤笑了出来：“之前叫你操我，你不是装正经让我遵医嘱吗……虽然也不会真的让你插进去，但你也太没情面了。”  
“所以你就这样报复我？”光一的声音低下来，逐渐逼近已经穿戴整齐的剛。做工精良的收腰西服套装，一丝不苟的领带，九分裤长度的西裤做成收紧的版型，庄重中又有一丝活泼，很少看到这么穿着的剛，光一越看越心生喜爱。  
他坐在剛旁边的餐椅上，解开了牛仔裤裤腰和拉链，巨大的肉棒弹了出来：“可我现在硬着好难受。”  
委屈又示弱的语气从来都这么好用，剛不忍地看了他一眼，然后跪在餐椅前面的地上，含住了已经滴出前列腺液的肉棒。  
“真是拿你没办法……”剛技巧纯熟地用舌尖舔干马眼口的液体，吃力地含住整个龟头，左手有节奏地按摩着两颗巨大的睾丸，右手在青筋暴起的肉柱上上下撸动，头一上一下地动着，大口大口吃着光一的滚烫。努力吸了几下，又感觉光一的肉棒在自己嘴里又变大了一圈，严丝合缝地塞住了自己的三角嘴。剛此刻只能用鼻子呼吸，细密的呼气透过鼻腔，直直打在光一的阴茎上，像是被细细的化妆刷扫过一样又痒又爽。  
剛的身体也渐渐有了反应，明明自己是在舔食光一的肉刃，后穴却渐渐流出水来，为了不弄湿自己新换的衣服，他只能把裤子脱下来一半，内裤整个拽下来，任由蜜汁滴落在地板上，嘴巴却一刻不放松地努力吸吮。  
被这样服务着的高中生低低呻吟着，又似乎是不忍剛这样吃力地服务自己，光一直接双手抱住他的头，直接在他的口中顶弄起来。巨大的肉龙插进剛的喉咙口，顶得他有些呛口水，光一细心地拽开了他的领带，搭配着脱下来的裤子和裸露着并滴水的肉臀，整个画面香艳至极。配合着这种视觉和感官的双重刺激，少年很快在剛的口中爆发出来，浓稠的精液射了剛满满一嘴，随即又被吞下。  
“老公……射好多，好好吃哦……”剛意犹未尽地说着，又从桌上拿了点纸巾，擦干了湿淋淋的肉缝，才起身穿好衣服，重新整理领带，“这样舒服了吗？臭小孩。”  
得以释放的光一，肉棒终于软下来，系好了牛仔裤裤腰，走到剛的身后，从背后抱住他，把头埋在他颈窝里：“老婆对我真好……”说罢又猛吸了几口剛的体香。  
听到这句的剛突然停下了手中的动作：“堂本光一？你第一次管我叫老婆居然是在这种情况下吗？”  
“哈？第一次吗？可我在心里已经默默叫过几万次了！”光一争辩道。  
“真的是第一次……我还以为会是在婚礼上……真是的……”剛嘟着嘴巴碎碎念着，却转瞬被恋人吻住：“以后加倍对你好，补偿回来，赚的钱都给你，原谅我吧老婆。”  
对光一直白的情话毫无招架之力，剛温柔回吻着，两人黏黏糊糊地互相亲了一会儿，才舍得出门。  
光一开着剛的车，往自家方向走。路途不长，剛居然有些不安。性格其实很强势的他也会忐忑，毕竟是自己打定主意想要共度余生的人，他好担心光一爸妈为难光一。  
快速地想了几个应对措施，他又认命地放空自己。听天由命吧，剛在心里对自己这样说到。  
光一爸妈收到信息以后，早早在门口等着两个人的到来。  
看到自己的同辈人，而对方以后又会是自己的公婆，就算是见多识广的剛，心情也不免有些复杂。  
“呀……真的是那个堂本君。”进到院子以后，光一妈妈不停打量着剛，“脸好小啊，比电视上瘦好多。”光妈接着感叹，又跟剛笑意盈盈地聊起了天。  
光一看到这样的场景，一颗心也终于落了地。  
进到客厅以后，光妈坐在剛的身边，亲切又温柔地抓起了剛的一只手，问着他：“现在怀几个月了？”  
“马上三个月了，胎还没稳呢。”剛细声细气地回答着，用着和自己妈妈聊天时候的软乎乎语气。  
“小光怎么样？他平时有负起责任吗？这孩子，自己还是个孩子，马上就要当爸爸了。”光妈说完，又嗔怪地看了光一一眼。光一听罢，坐在对面的沙发上看着自己的老婆傻笑。  
从剛家离开之前，肉棒明明被好好伺候过，但是看到剛踩在自家地毯上光裸白净的脚丫，光一的内心又淫欲四起。随即他又觉得惭愧，明明是见家长的严肃场景，自己却这么不正经。  
“你们先聊，我去准备水果。”光妈和剛聊了一阵，起身去厨房。  
光一爸爸本来话就很少，面相又很严肃，剛身处这种场景，心情又紧张起来。  
“爸，您开口说说话啊。”光一小声对身边的爸爸说着。  
光爸喝了一口面前茶杯里的茶，思考了一会儿，对剛说：“晚上在家里吃寿喜烧吧？”  
“我都行，”剛马上回答道，“最近食欲挺好的，都没怎么吐了。”后面这句是说给光一听的，让他放宽心。  
“小光见过你爸妈了吗？”光爸接着问到。  
“还没，打算等他考完再去，我老家不在东京，在奈良。”剛解释说。  
“嗯，也好，想得挺周到。”光爸点头认可。  
三个人干干巴巴这么聊着，光一的眼神一直粘在穿正装的恋人身上，眷恋和欲望太过明显，剛被他盯得满脸通红。  
还好这时光妈端着水果回来，气氛才又活跃起来了一点。  
见光一的家长并没有遇到过自己想象中的阻拦，剛的内心长舒一口气，轻轻摸了摸自己的小腹，感谢还未出世的宝宝对自己今天的照顾。  
四个人和乐融融地在家里吃过晚餐，光妈和剛聊着艺术圈的八卦，光一继续傻乎乎地一直盯着剛笑，眼神都要斜着飞出去。光爸认真地吃着锅里上好的松坂牛肉，一顿饭下来宾主尽欢。  
光一准备起身把剛送回家之前，光妈凑近他身边，闻了闻他身上的味道：“小光，你身上和头发丝里都是寿喜烧的味道，赶紧去洗个澡换一身衣服，再送人家走。”  
光一恋恋不舍地跟剛说了一句：“那我先上去了啊，等我。”  
“去吧去吧。”剛的眼睛在水晶灯的折射光下亮闪闪，笑着回应到。  
光一踩着楼梯跑上了楼，听到浴室门落锁的那一刻，光一爸妈突然变了表情，从茶几下面拿出一个文件袋：“堂本先生，可不可以放过我家小光？”光妈继续温柔地语气，甚至带着一丝乞求。  
剛的脑袋嗡的一声，他担心的事情还是发生了，可无论怎样也猜不出文件袋里到底装的是什么。  
“小光是独生子，以后还要考医学院，家里已经准备好钱打算将来给他开一个私人医院。我们家里条件你也看得到，并不比你差。他以后会是个有头有脸的人物，应该和一个女性omega结婚的。这种卖儿子的事情，堂本先生还是另寻他人吧。”光妈接着说到。  
剛并没有急于解释对方对自己的误会，却好奇起来她手里文件夹中装着的筹码：“如果我不同意呢？”剛挑着眉毛问到，面对这样的对手，他内心突然变得坦然从容。  
“我们调查过你，你的孩子就是小惠吧？”光妈缓缓亮出自己的底牌。  
“是，他是光一的好朋友，我就是在家长会上认识的光一。”剛并不慌张，类似的艰难心路自己早已走过太多次，“小惠早就知道我们的关系。”  
“那么……小惠知道自己是个私生子吗？”光妈把手里的文件夹交到剛的手里，“你和小惠生父属于外遇，你是第三者，这些小惠都知道吗？”光妈平静又冰冷的声音，把剛一步步拽入深渊。  
剛从来都不知道自己是第三者，一直都以为自己才是被劈腿的那个。  
他颤抖着双手打开文件夹，里面赫然是小惠生父的结婚届，结婚日期是小惠出生的五年前，甚至比自己当初和他开始交往的时候还要早。  
这些他怎么会知道？而在这种当下，他怎么舍得让小惠知道这些残酷的事实？  
光一妈妈看到这种情景，了然一笑：“小惠是个好孩子，开朗热情，如果知道自己是个私生子，以后的人生都不会好过吧？”  
“我们当然不想伤害他，只是看你如何处理和光一的关系了。”一直站在旁边的光爸突然开口。  
“孩子还不到三个月，如果你不想继续当单身爸爸，现在把孩子打掉是最好的选择，我是过来人，虽然没堕胎过，但基本常识我还是知道的，现在这种月份把孩子做掉，对自己的身体伤害也很小。”光妈轻抚着他的背，语带安慰地说着。  
剛的嘴唇发抖，手指冰凉，大脑一片空白，不敢置信地看着手里的一堆材料，留下一句“失礼了”就跌跌撞撞跑出门。  
深冬的东京冰冷潮湿，吹来的冷风带着刺骨的寒气，剛不知道自己是怎么的凭着本能开车回家的，回过神来已经瘫倒在自己的大床上。  
手机里有好几条光一的信息：  
“妈妈说你突然有孕吐，就回家了，自己开的车吗？”  
“到家了吗？还好吗宝贝？”  
“要我过去陪你吗？对不起哦，让你一个人回家……”  
除此之外还有一条短信：  
“堂本先生，你是聪明人，请用不会伤害光一的方式离开他吧，我们夫妻两个都会感谢你。”  
房间里的暖风已经开到最大，剛把厚厚的被子裹在身上，却还在发抖，怔怔地看着不远处的地板。  
这一次他一滴眼泪都没有掉。


	17. Chapter 17

堂本剛双眼无神地瘫倒在床上，翻了一个身。  
窗外是装点着红色和绿色灯光的东京塔，又进入了十二月，整个城市热闹又盛大。  
他曾经一如少女，计划过好多一起过圣诞的细节：要跟着光一去游乐场，坐摩天轮，在暖暖的霓虹灯下面拥吻，把手揣到对方的衣服口袋里；  
他知道光一的生日是一月一日，提前了几个月托人去首饰店订做了一只自己设计的款式低调却造价不菲的手环，几天前收到了到货邮件，却一直还没来得及去拿。  
剛还记得那天测量光一的手腕长度的细节，那时候还没查出来怀孕，两个人时不时做一通宵。他当天缠着光一做到了凌晨四点，第二天还要上学的高中生射了三次以后沉沉睡去，剛确定他已经熟睡，又从床头柜拿出了软尺，默默记下了数值，打算当作一个惊喜送给光一。  
现在想来却觉得讽刺。  
他任性争取到的爱情，连自己至亲的儿子都保护不了，如此赤裸裸地被人威胁着……剛怔怔地感受着命运的捉弄。  
枕边的手机在不停震动，剛却不知道怎么回复，他放任自己大脑一片空白，不管不顾地这样发呆。  
过了不知道多久，光一打电话过来。  
剛鬼使神差地接通。  
“宝……怎么了？怎么不理我？”就算光一迟钝得像块石头，也感受到不对劲了，“我爸妈跟你说什么了吗？”  
剛被这么一问，委屈又生气，刚要开口眼泪就滑了出来。  
光一父母这次真的触及了他的底线，这是无论如何都很难原谅的事情。  
光一听着电话那头的沉默，心急如焚，说完一句“我去找你”就直接挂断电话。  
剛听罢，冷静地擦干眼角的泪，走到书房更改了家里两道门的密码。光一一旦来找自己，光一的爸妈肯定会联系小惠。自己的孩子此刻已经在对方家里做了某种意义上的人质，这种时候剛还是决定放弃光一。  
改好了密码，又把对方的联系方式通通拉黑，剛安心地上床休息。  
堂本光一在自家房间里急得团团转，刚发了个信息过去发现自己又被拉黑，他联系不到人，只能去找小惠。  
“惠，”光一一个电话打了过去，“你爸在家吗？”  
小惠正趴在杰西的工作室桌子上，看着恋人画草图，懒洋洋地回复着：“不知道啊，我不在家，他可能是睡了吧？”  
光一实话实说：“他好像生我气了。”  
“唔……你怎么搞的，我爸很温柔诶，居然能惹他生气？！”小惠上身坐直，怕打扰到杰西，小声说着。  
“我都听到了，你大声说吧没事。”杰西被他小心翼翼的可爱模样逗到发笑，“前辈又怎么了？”  
“吵～架～了～”小惠捂着话筒用气音说。  
杰西在心里默默为光一捏了一把汗，剛生起气来可是很棘手的，他只能祝这个小孩子好运。  
“你现在在哪呢？”小惠继续问到。  
“在家，但打算去你家找他。”光一已经系好了围巾，打算从后院溜出去，这个时间爸妈肯定都睡了，正好方便行动。  
“你还是先来找我吧……他现在这样，你找他的话他不会见你的。”小惠多多少少也了解自己亲爹的性格，如此这般给光一出着主意，“我们先见面，然后再商量。”  
小惠撂下了电话，斜睨着一旁偷笑看戏的杰西：“你怎么回事，我爸在生气诶，你还笑得出来，以后你也要管他叫爹的好吗？！”  
杰西像只乖巧的大型犬，马上顺从起来，背后抱住小惠窄窄的瘦削肩膀：“好了好了，我不笑了，你别恼。”说罢又低下头弯着腰，下巴蹭了蹭小惠的颈窝。  
二十多厘米的身高差让杰西经常半弯着腰。  
助理正要来递文件，看到这一幕也不敢上前。  
小惠红着脸颊抬起头，注意到了助理姐姐站在门口，脸像熟透的蜜桃，轻巧地挣脱开，跑到沙发上坐着，等杰西下班。  
杰西黑着脸签完文件，冷冷地对助理说了一句：“下次记得敲门。”然后回到办公桌前整理一天的收尾工作。  
小惠见状跟着助理跑了出去，在走廊里对她小声说：“姐姐对不起呀，明明是因为我的原因，却害你被他说。”  
助理看到这么个漂亮小孩可怜兮兮地跟自己道歉，就算心里有什么怨气也烟消云散：“我还要谢谢你呢，最近我们都下班好早哦。”说完就走去更衣室准备下班，整个工作室气氛都欢快得很。  
两个人呆了一会儿，终于等到垂头丧气地光一。  
光一进到办公室的时候，杰西收了工叉着双腿瘫在沙发上，小惠坐在他怀里打着手机游戏。看到这两人这么甜蜜，又想了想自己波折的初恋，光一的心里更加酸涩了。  
“说吧，怎么了？”小惠看到光一进门，暂停了游戏，从杰西的怀里抬起头来，问着眼前这位六神无主的好友。  
“本来今天去我家见我爸妈，顺便把结婚的事定下来，”光一喝了一口小惠递上的水，顺了顺气，接着说，“然后我妈让我上楼洗澡，再送你爸爸回家，洗完澡下来，我妈说他孕吐太强烈，自己回家了。”  
小惠听到这里已经炸毛：“堂本光一，他都吐成那样你让他自己开车回家？你是不是人啊你？”  
杰西紧紧攥着小惠激动挥舞的双臂，嘴里不停安抚着：“让他说完，惠，你让他说完啊。”  
“然后我就觉得不对劲嘛，给他发信息不接，打电话不回，现在我的line都被拉黑了。”光一说到这里，居然有些委屈。  
“那肯定是你爸妈对他说什么了吧。”杰西脑子快，经历的事情也多，一下子就反应过来了。  
“对哦……是不是给了他一张一个亿的支票让他离开你啊？”小惠接着说，甚至开始认真思考起来这一个亿该不该要，“倒是少了一点，一个亿赶不走我爸的。”  
杰西赶紧出来控场：“别瞎聊了，赶紧回家看看前辈有没有哪里不舒服，他这个阶段需要人照顾的。”  
“也对，还是你想得周到。”小惠乖巧地跟在杰西身后走着，出工作室之前还不忘检查有没有关灯。  
去车库的路上，光一小声问着杰西：“你最近怎么样，小惠闹吗？”  
“完全不会，”杰西手指转着车钥匙回答着，“比你那位省心多了。”  
光一叹了一口气，爬上了杰西的越野车车后座。  
三个人聊了一会儿，很快就到了剛家。  
车库门并不是密码锁，大家直接从车库进到了宅子里面。  
光一打算跑上去看看剛是否一切安好，却被小惠拽住：“你别冲动，现在找他小心他骂死你，我先去看看。”  
于是就这样留了光一和杰西两个人在楼下，小惠蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，他敲了敲房门，便听到剛在房间里传来的声音：“小惠回来了？进来吧。”  
小惠进了门，发现剛躺在床上看电视，悬着的心终于放下了一点。这阵子伺候怀孕的爸爸，让小惠精神很紧张，如果哪天爸爸可以吃多点饭又不吐的话，那简直是难得的轻松和愉快。不过既然爸爸今天状态好，那么在光一家一定就是发生过不愉快的事情了，想到这里，小惠开口问道：“爸爸今天感觉怎么样？都干嘛了呀？”  
“没干嘛，在家躺了一天。”剛温柔地跟小惠聊着天。  
小惠这阵子对亲爹的撒谎技能可算是领教许多，听到这么拙劣的谎话也并不吃惊：“光一呢？今天来看你没有？”  
“没有，别提他，”剛想到了那个人，眼泪又要出来，只能自己用力往回憋一憋，“以后我带着你和宝宝，咱们仨一起过。”  
堂本惠听到这么幼稚的话语，内心的白眼要翻到天上去：“你跟光一又怎么了？”  
“没怎么，觉得他年纪太小了，不适合我。”剛继续面不改色地说着。  
小惠听得闹心，干脆出门找到光一，把他拽进剛的房间里。  
“人家现在找上门，你好好跟他说。”惠心里好苦，明明自己是当儿子的，怎么突然变成了妈。  
剛看到出现在自己面前的光一，对堂本惠弱弱地发着火：“小惠，你行啊你，现在当起叛徒来了！”  
小惠懒得跟他争：“好啦，话说清楚不就行了吗，现在光一都不知道发生什么事，他很惨诶……”  
光一在一旁疯狂点头：“到底怎么了？跟我说说，我们一起解决啊……”  
剛从床上下来，细瘦的身体披着真丝睡袍，胸前的大片白嫩一览无余，流过泪的双眼又稍显弱气，看得光一心生怜爱，可剛一开口又阴阳怪气得不行：“哟，这是谁啊，堂本光一，您可别来我家了，别耽误了您拿诺贝尔医学奖啊！”  
白嫩清丽的恋人站在自己面前，盛气凌人地说着言不由衷的话，光一只觉得可爱，眼睛眯得像狐狸，不停哄着：“对不起对不起，我先道歉，行吗？是不是我爸妈说什么了，伤你的心了？”  
“哪敢，我才是被威胁的那个，哪敢伤心啊，我跑都来不及，你别来找我了，考你的大学当你的医生去。”说着，剛就把两个人往门外推，“堂本惠，把他给我送出去，以后让他再进我家大门半步，我直接把你信用卡停了！”说罢，剛关门落锁，靠着门叹气。  
他明知道这样做不会让光一善罢甘休，可还是不计后果地把委屈倾倒在对方身上。  
小惠的生父是否婚内出轨了剛，对他来说已经不重要，这个人已经是自己毫不在意的存在，这么多年连小惠的抚养费都分文未给。  
可剛还是觉得这一切都不该被小惠知道。  
一直以来，剛都跟小惠讲，生父离开了他们父子。只是这样陈述事实，没有什么主观意见。  
小惠小时候还曾经问过剛，爸爸是个怎样的人。  
剛回忆了一下，轻声对自己的小孩说：“他是一个好人，所以才有这么好的你。”  
剛不希望小惠活在仇恨和怨念之中，却也尽量减少提及小惠的生父。  
随着年龄增长，小惠也不再问起这个人。  
本以为日子就会这样过下去，谁知道光一父母在此时丢下了个重磅炸弹。  
想到小惠，剛又突然觉得这样下去不是长久之计。  
他打开门打算去把光一追回来，无论两个人接下来怎么样，话还是要说清楚的好，至少不要让小惠知道这一切。  
剛怎么会想到，自己的心愁肠百转，小惠却拉着光一和杰西在餐厅热热闹闹地吃着带回来的餐食。  
尤其是堂本光一，哪还有几分钟前跟自己求情的低落样子，吃东西吃得不亦乐乎。  
几个人吃了一会儿，才注意到在旁边黑着脸站着的剛。  
光一立马起身上前，低声下气哄着：“宝贝，原谅我了吗？不气了不气了，别气坏了肚子里的孩子。”  
剛听到这番话，更是气不打一处来，怒眉冷对：“只关心孩子是吧，不关心我？你们堂本家果然有王位要继承吧，怎么，我要是怀了个女孩子你是不是还要我继续生，生出男孩为止？”  
只是简单的一句关心就被故意误会成这样，光一继续陪着笑脸，不急不恼。  
大概是中了剛的毒，他觉得爱人哪怕是这样无理取闹，都漂亮可爱到无以复加。  
“哪能啊，最喜欢女孩子了，小惠不是也吵着要一个妹妹呢吗？”光一搂住他的腰，继续哄着。  
“不是哦，我能看出来，就是个妹妹。”小惠吞下一口米饭，慢悠悠又笃定地说着。  
剛一把甩开在自己腰间不老实的那只手：“喜欢女孩子你去找女孩子好了，我护照上可是写着omega男性，满足不了你的要求。”  
“对不起对不起，都是我的错，我爸妈的错，我替他们道歉，我也给自己道歉，别生气了好不好？老～婆～大～人～”光一被甩开的手又上前搂住了他，声音又低又柔。  
剛觉得自己也够没出息，听到光一这么说，明明下定决心又化成一滩水。  
他语气也没那么冷冰冰，对着光一说：“你跟我上楼。”  
进到房间，不明状况的光一双手又开始不老实，顺着剛的衣服就伸了进去，熟练地找到剛的乳头，揉捏着，他的呼吸逐渐粗重，几秒钟的功夫就对着剛的耳垂咬了起来，肉棒也迅速挺立，蹭了一会儿又不停顶着剛的臀肉。  
剛被他这一套动作弄得有些无奈。如果是平时，自己肯定双腿盘到光一的腰上求操了，可这孩子现在怎么不了解轻重缓急呢。  
剛转了一个圈，从光一的怀里巧妙挣脱出来：“真的是有重要的事跟你讲。”  
难得看到剛这样严肃的表情，光一第一次意识到眼前这个人其实比自己要大一辈。  
收起了嬉皮笑脸，光一静静听着剛说话。  
“你爸妈，找人调查我，然后发现小惠的生父，在和我同居之前，已经在老家有了老婆和孩子，和我同居的时候也没有离婚，那俩人到现在还没离婚……这一切我也是到现在才知道。”剛尽量简短说出了前因后果。  
“没关系啊宝贝，这我不在乎，这不是你的错啊，你也是受害者吧……”光一赶忙上前去，心疼地抱住了剛。  
“我当然知道你不在乎，”剛避开光一的身体接触，又换了个地方站着，然后认真看着光一的双眼继续说，“可他们现在跟我讲，如果不跟你分手，就把这一切都告诉小惠，”说到这里，剛有些抽噎，“……告诉小惠，他是个私生子。”  
光一愣住了，他从没想过自己的父母会做出这种事情来：“剛……对不起，我是真的不知道原来他们背着我做过这些，而且全程都在演戏……”  
“所以，堂本光一，我没办法跟你在一起，我要保护我的孩子。”剛苦笑着，又如释重负，眼角含泪对光一说着，“你父母还劝我去把肚子里的宝宝打掉，我舍不得……不过你别担心，我能一个人把小惠拉扯大，就能把肚子里这个宝宝养大，我不会要你抚养费，也不会耽误你以后结婚生子。”  
光一被这一番话说得六神无主，他忙不迭回应到：“别这样……我不想跟你分开，你还爱我，我也很爱你，我们为什么要分开啊，一定有解决办法的。”  
剛有点火大：“你怎么这么幼稚，你不想分开就可以不分开吗？这个世界难道是有情饮水饱的吗？相爱就可以不管不顾其他地那样在一起？你想想清楚，从头到尾都是我在拼命维护我们的感情，拼命保护你，现在遇到问题了，你丢给我一句‘有解决办法’，具体什么办法，你讲得出来吗？！”剛说到激动的地方，拳头攥紧，无奈地捶着卧室的墙，光一见状，怕他砸伤手，于是伸出自己的手掌放在剛的拳头和墙壁之间，任由他砸。  
“对不起宝宝，这次让我保护我们的感情，保护我们的小家。”光一一边承受着手背上传来的阵痛，一边郑重其事地承诺着。  
“没有必要，最好的解决办法就是你赶紧跟我分开，你现在偷偷溜出来被你爸妈知道了的话又要威胁我……赶紧回去！”剛说着，就握住光一的手腕，把他拉扯到楼下，一路拽出大门。  
“门锁密码换了，不过料你也不敢私闯民宅，以后不要来找我，就当没认识过我。”说完这句话，剛重重地关上了院门，头也不回地回到了房子里。  
客厅里的杰西和小惠，看着剛发怒的样子，吓到大气不敢喘，也没敢问为什么。  
“堂本惠，以后再让我发现你跟堂本光一有联络，我真的会把你卡停掉！”剛斩钉截铁地对有点吓到懵的小惠说着，“还有你，杰西，帮我看着点，不许让他再见堂本光一！”  
说完这些，剛冷着一张漂亮脸蛋，快步回了房间。  
小惠和杰西在客厅面面相觑，两人过了三分钟才敢互相讲话。  
“我爸发火好可怕啊……”小惠软乎乎地小声说。  
“还好啦……以前在公司发火，那才叫吓人呢……那时候有电视台来录我们工作室的一天，他在镜头倒是温柔得很，装得可像那么回事儿了……额，还是不要回想了，想想我都出冷汗。”杰西摇了摇头，想把脑子里的不好回忆都丢掉。明知道剛是这样可怕的笑面虎，还一往无前地喜欢他追求他，自己当初也是个勇士。  
“哎……光一好惨。”小惠念叨着，瞟到餐椅的椅背，还挂着光一的外套，才想起来刚才光一被赶出门的时候，身上只穿了薄薄的衬衫。  
临近年底，东京的夜里又湿又冷，小惠摸了摸外套口袋，果然，钱包手机家钥匙都在里面。  
他不假思索打算出门追回光一。  
杰西赶紧跟上前去，打趣问他：“怎么，不怕你爸把你卡停掉吗？”  
“停掉不是还有你呢吗？”小惠一边换鞋一边回答，“就从我的彩礼里面扣掉就好了。”就这样云淡风轻安排了自己的终身大事。  
“好好好，”杰西习惯性同意，然后才突然反应过来：“诶？？？？？？我刚听到什么了？”  
“没什么！傻大个儿！！”小惠往门口跑着，脆声说到。  
出了大门，光一果然靠在院墙旁边，瑟瑟发抖的抱着自己。  
这个时间连个车都打不到，他差点以为今天要冻死在剛家门口。  
小惠心疼地走上前去，抖开外套给光一披上：“哎……你俩真是，到底什么事啊，能吵成这样，幼稚死了真的。”  
光一也觉得这一切很幼稚，可现在自己又没什么立场，一边是做了错事的亲生父母，一边是有了婚约的未婚夫。他在此之前恋爱经验为零，没想到一出场就遇到了最高难度。  
他张了张嘴想要跟小惠说出前因后果，又突然想起小惠不该知道这些，只能悻悻地把话吞到肚子里。  
杰西看到他欲言又止的样子，对着寒风中的两个人说：“别在这傻站着了，有啥事进屋说吧，光一你饭还没吃完呢。”  
光一一脸感激地看了一眼杰西，随即跟着小惠回到房子里。  
杰西在刚入职场的时候就跟着剛出席各种酒会晚宴和大秀，练就了一身察言观色的本领，他坐到光一身边的沙发上，不动声色对小惠说：“晚上光一估计要在这住了，你去看看他能睡在哪。”  
“你放心吧光一，包你睡得满意，我家就房间特别多。”小惠蹑手蹑脚跑去储物室，在储物室的柜子里翻出来一床上好的鸭绒被，然后抱上了自己那层楼。  
“现在说吧，长话短说。”杰西趁着小惠不在的功夫，问着身边的光一。  
“哎……你看出来了？”光一感激地看了杰西一眼，把事情全盘托出以后，又补充了一句：“所以我不敢当着小惠的面说。”  
杰西皱着眉头思考了几秒钟：“不对啊……这里面逻辑有问题。你看啊，你爸妈现在唯一的筹码就是小惠，但一旦把实情告诉小惠，你一气之下不认他们或者离家出走，都有可能，所以他们不会因为小惠这点事，来赌一个很可能失去亲生儿子的局。一旦让小惠知道，就是个玉石俱焚的局面啊，你懂我意思吧？”  
光一思考了一下，也突然恍然大悟：“还是你清醒，是这个道理啊……可是我了解剛，他不肯冒哪怕是1%的险，所以就算把你这些话告诉他，他还是会继续保护小惠的，”光一又继续喝了一口水杯里的热水，暖了暖身子，“所以还是会想要跟我分手。”  
杰西若有所思点点头：“那倒是，他就是这么轴的性格。”  
小惠很快就铺好了自己书房的小床，他走到客厅对着光一说：“别怕，我站在你这边，我爸可能是产前情绪有问题，过几天他还要去产检呢，咱们先顺着他来。”  
光一也认同：“嗯，我那天也已经请好假了，再过一个月就要高考了……所以我很着急啊，不想让矛盾这样持续下去。”  
小惠拍了拍好友的肩膀：“你放心好了，我爸肯定是你的人，如果他跟别人好，我就不认他。”  
杰西手里的茶杯差点掉地上：“小惠？你这也太虎了……”  
“本来他就没什么道理嘛……”小惠小声嘟囔着。  
杰西和光一看到这一幕，欲言又止。  
时间已经很晚了，三个人各回房间睡觉，杰西依然睡在客房，小惠把剛的呼叫器也放在杰西床边，这样一旦呼叫器响起，也可以有人第一时间去照顾剛。  
两个人又蜻蜓点水地亲了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
小惠回到房间，看到光一的脸愁成一团，抓了个抱枕坐在他房间：“我睡不着……我怕他离开我。”  
“你是不是傻的？他肚子里的孩子都是你的，现在他只是在气头上，过了这阵子气消了就好了。”小惠大大咧咧地安慰着。  
光一心里苦涩：“哎……恐怕没那么简单。不说这个了，你和杰西怎么样？”  
“杰西哥哥很温柔耶，对我很好……而且好帅哦，”小惠眼睛闪着光，花痴地说着，“我们也打算以后要小孩呢。”  
光一内心一惊：“嗯？怎么要……”小惠缺乏性教育，在这个家里是公开的秘密，难不成杰西在这一段时间给小惠突击补课了？  
“等我上大学，和哥哥一起住一阵子，就自然而然有了吧？”小惠天真地说着，“你和爸爸不也是吗？你们在一起接触久了，就有妹妹了啊。”  
光一不知该作何反应，脸上挂着不尴不尬的笑容，“嘛……是吧，我去睡觉了，你也早睡啊，晚安。”  
光一躺在单人床上，看着小惠书房高高的天花板，一时之间居然不知道自己和杰西哪个更可怜。


	18. Chapter 18

小惠起了个大早，去书房把光一叫醒。  
他打算避开堂本剛，趁着天蒙蒙亮的时候跟光一偷偷溜出院门去学校。  
光一睡眼惺忪地揉着头发，穿着小惠的备用校服上了学。  
还有一个多月就毕业了，在学校已经没什么任务可做，准备直升本校大学部的同学每天优哉游哉，放学以后去ktv吃甜品打电动抓娃娃，和好友挥霍着高中最后的时光；像光一这种打算考外校的同学，就日日做习题，找老师问习题，教室对他们来讲已经成了自习室和辅导班。  
正是因为这样，光一一直都是踩点进教室，突然偏离自己的生物钟被提前吵醒，他还是蛮不习惯。  
“干嘛啊……怎么这么早？”光一面对朋友的时候和面对剛完全不同，故意发着轻微的起床气。  
小惠也不往心里去，他先是给光一系着校服领带，然后把准备好的湿毛巾丢在光一手里：“快擦擦脸，精神一下，等下记得去刷牙。要趁我爸没醒的时候赶紧出去啊……不然他又生气，气坏了肚子里的妹妹。”  
光一听到关于剛的事情，整个人像被按下了乖乖开关，顺从照做。  
两个人轻轻关上了房门，一溜小跑出了大门。  
剛一夜没怎么睡，冷着脸站在窗边看到了这一切。  
两个小孩却还为自己成功逃出而沾沾自喜。  
“时间还早，我们去咖啡店吃点东西吧。”小惠拉着光一的袖子说着。已经很久没跟好朋友一起上学了，他情绪高涨。  
光一满脑子心事，眼前又堆着如山的压力，没过多久又要参加高考，而他眼前都是剛的影子……他整个人心烦意乱，小惠的话他左耳进右耳出，机械般点了点头。  
咖啡厅里，惠坐在光一对面，看着他人在心不在的那副魂不守舍的模样，又开始安慰了起来：“哎呀……你别闹心了，我爸就是闹小脾气，你又不是不知道他，过几天就好了，这几天先顺着他来吧。”  
光一心里有不能说的苦衷，却还是食不知味地听着，吃了早饭后又如行尸走肉一般去了学校，直到开始做题的那一刻才真的有片刻不会去想剛。  
下午一放学，光一就归心似箭地跟小惠回了家。  
这一整天他已经决定好了，晚上无论如何都要跟父母说清楚，不能用这种方法来要挟自己的恋人和感情。  
回到宅子，小惠一如往常上楼看看爸爸的情况。  
打开卧室门却发现空无一人。  
以往爸爸不在家的话都会给自己留言的，小惠划开手机，却发现没有新消息。  
他满腹狐疑发过去了一条：“爸爸你去哪了？”  
却毫无回音。  
情急之下他直接打电话过去，也无人接听。  
小惠神色慌张地下了楼，光一一脸期待地迎了上去。  
“怎么样？剛还好吗？”光一紧张地用手搓着校裤侧边工整的缝线，天真地想着能今晚就把眼前的这个问题解决掉。  
“光一……”小惠带着担心的哭腔，“我爸爸好像离家出走了。”  
光一的脑细胞炸开，这几天发生的事情让他来不及反应：“出走？回他爸妈家了？你问过爷爷奶奶了吗？”  
小惠慌忙拿出手机，打电话给奈良的爷爷奶奶。  
电话接通以后，他又不想惊扰老两口，假装不经意地问了问他们的近况以后，又说了一句：“等我毕业了就回去过寒假哦，和爸爸一起。”  
电话另一头的奶奶喜不自胜，愉悦欢快的嗓音通过电话线传过来：“好啊！你爸爸也好久没回来了，这个臭小子，不知道在干嘛呢！”  
小惠心里一沉，看来爸爸没回奈良。他不动声色挂了电话，面如死灰地走到光一面前，用力捶着光一已经初有形状的胸肌，在光一看来却是不痛不痒：“堂本光一！把我爸还给我！！！”  
光一轻轻钳住小惠挥舞着的细胳膊，自己也有点发懵：“怎么了？他没回老家？那他去哪了啊？”  
“我哪知道啊？他肯定是不想看到你了，怕你来家里找他，他这是特意躲着你呢，你出去，赶紧给我出去！”小惠推着光一往门外走，脸颊由于激动而微微泛红。  
光一双脚扎稳，任凭小惠怎么推都推不动，他等着眼前的好友发完小脾气，接着对他说：“别闹了，现在当务之急是找到他，他还怀着身孕呢，身边没人照顾怎么行？”  
小惠冷静下来，觉得光一言之有理，开始联系起手机通讯录里爸爸的好友们，一个个打过去却毫无结果。  
“杰西！给杰西打了吗？”光一突然想起这个人，剛大可以找到杰西，这人又懂照顾又有好几处房子，想藏个人太容易了。  
小惠摁完烂熟于心的号码，听到忙音才想起来：“杰西去纽约出差了啊，要半个多月才回来呢。爸不可能找他。”  
两个人就这样忙活了一个傍晚，还是没有一点线索。  
光一心不在焉地回了家，计划好的跟父母的谈话也只能搁浅，毕竟要先跟剛商量清楚比较好，现在找不到剛，他更不能轻举妄动。  
他曾以为一切都已经苦尽甘来的。  
剛的身体逐渐变好，自己的成绩稳定，考到东大医学部毫无问题，只等着拿完录取通知书再去领结婚证。  
可为何要遭受这样的无妄之灾。  
以前自己遇到事情，都会跟父母谈心。  
爸妈一直是他的导师和朋友。  
现在因为剛的原因，他甚至连爸妈也不再信任。  
和剛的结合如果经历了这么多磨难和阻碍，对方还会和自己一样想要一直走下去吗？  
谁遇到这种接二连三的波折都得打退堂鼓吧……  
现在媳妇跑了，跑去哪他也不清楚。  
这么大的东京，堂本光一想不出要去哪里捞人。  
他和剛一起去过的地方太少了，甚至除了杰西以外，不认识任何剛身边的朋友或者同事后辈。  
“如果把你找回来，我一定要一起带你去好多好多地方……”光一绝望地想着，又尝试着给剛发了一条消息，依然是未读状态。  
剛其实有仔细思考过自己的去处。  
早上他看着光一和小惠跑出门的背影，默默下了消失一段时间的决心。这样应该可以让光一死心，也能让光一的爸妈别再去打扰小惠。而自己要做的，只是挺着日渐隆起的肚子住到别处罢了。  
如果这样做就能换回大家的和平，剛觉得也算是个划算的交易。  
他首先排除了自己的奈良老家和杰西家。这两个地方都是小惠会第一时间想到的，他自然不会去。  
自己在都内虽然有不少住宅，但就算住过去了也没人照顾。  
剛对自己的身体状况心知肚明，没必要为了躲光一而拿着自己和孩子的生命冒险。  
他翻了翻通讯录，排除了一众已婚已育需要带孩子的朋友，又排除了一部分夜店咖，在看到一个人的名字时眼前一亮。  
他没在乎时间早不早，直接一个电话拨了过去。  
电话那头的人声音温柔清爽：“剛桑？怎么想起找我？”  
剛开门见山：“辰巳，我怀孕了。”语气黏腻，又带着点撒娇。剛故意用这种语气讲话，他心思婉转，知道用这种口吻让对方帮忙办事百试百灵。  
辰巳的心尖被剛的娇声挠得痒痒，他笑着回应：“怎么，难道是我的？”反正这种口头便宜不占白不占，辰巳想着，语气轻佻。  
“去你的，”剛回复道，却没有生气的意思，“你最近有空吗？我需要人照顾，情况比较特殊，可以的话见面聊吧。”  
辰巳没有二话，直接应了下来，从被窝里爬起来开车到剛家接人。  
剛简单装了几件衣服和鞋子，带着小号行李箱，轻装出门，上了辰巳的车，绝尘而去。  
辰巳是剛熟识的老友。剛还在设计圈摸爬滚打的时候，辰巳是刚开始实习的时尚杂志编辑。  
辰巳大胆用了剛的设计作品套在了自家模特身上，虽然没有让剛一炮而红，但着实是从那时开始才逐渐被世人熟知。  
也是因为捧红了剛，辰巳证明了自己的眼光毒辣，只用了八年就爬上了总编的位置。  
一起在各自领域往上爬的时间里，辰巳大胆又热烈地对剛进行无数次的示爱。  
刚和辰巳认识的时候，剛看他的外表以为对方和自己一样都是omega，于是动作不避嫌，一起工作到凌晨，两人甚至一度勾肩搭背。  
辰巳心知道剛误会了自己的性别，却没有开口说破，而是一直这样享受着剛的亲近。  
直到有一天，辰巳在办公室突然喘着粗气把剛压到办公桌上，低声问他：“堂本剛，你到底知不知道我其实是alpha？”  
和辰巳嬉闹着的剛，笑容僵在脸上，仓皇逃窜。  
那之后过了一年多，两个人在业内酒会上又偶然遇到，剛红着脸避开辰巳欲念明显的目光，可对方却大大方方地走过去打招呼：“干嘛？假装不认识我？”  
“没有……”剛一时口拙，不停小口抿着杯里的香槟。  
“少喝点，你酒量不好。”辰巳温柔地看着他慌张的样子，低声劝阻着，“不用怕我，我不会做伤害你的事。”  
剛的心如小鹿乱撞，他说不清自己对辰巳到底是什么情感。  
“有需要我的地方随时找我啊，无论是否和工作有关……”辰巳语带保留，宽慰着剛，自己那天着实把他吓坏了吧。  
“还是好朋友吗？”剛的双眼笑出大大的卧蚕，问着辰巳。  
“当然，可还是喜欢你。”辰巳用词大胆直接。  
“唔……那你就做我的追随者好了。”剛换了一杯软饮，调皮地回应着。  
“遵命。”辰巳右手搭在左肩，轻轻向前俯身。  
自那以后，两个人才逐渐变成了当下这种关系：辰巳无数次地公开或私下表白，剛无数次地拒绝，偶尔约个饭或者一起参加朋友聚会，就这样把相处的日子抻着过，时间走到了现在。  
剛知道当总编的人都忙到脚不踮地，可他除了辰巳真的没人可找了。  
“你工作……会不会被我打扰？”剛坐在副驾驶，弱弱地问到。一夜没睡的他脸色苍白，眼睛泛红，身子薄薄一片，看起来弱不经风，惹人怜爱的样子仿佛犯下滔天大错都能被原谅，宽大的披肩包裹住他的上半身，斜靠在副驾驶座位上的神情对辰巳来说好似罂粟，散着诱惑的香。  
“不会，攒了六七年的年假没用过，现在可以全用在你身上。”辰巳一点都不想拒绝剛的任何请求，别管孩子是谁的，能和剛独处就是一种突如其来的中彩。  
“那多不好意思……”剛垂下眼帘，不无忧伤又满满歉意地说着，“你应该拿年假去度假的啊。”  
“和你在一起就是度假了，”辰巳把车稳稳地停在公寓的地下车库，越过手刹车去帮剛解开安全带。突如其来的身体接近让剛上身挺直僵硬，辰巳已然察觉到，摁开了剛的安全带又回到了座位上，“或者你想去哪里？我带你去。”辰巳说着，打开车门下了车，绕了一圈去帮剛开车门。  
两人一前一后走在去电梯的路上，辰巳拎着剛的行李走在他身后：“那么怕我吗？我不会那么冲动的。”想到刚才剛的瞬间僵直，辰巳不禁有点想笑，“你以前不是这样的啊，来者不拒，怎么，从良了？”他和老友开着无伤大雅的玩笑。  
“烦人呢你……”剛娇声开口，杏眼佯怒地瞪着辰巳，“现在是名花有主了，不能跟你像以前那么胡闹了，当然要保持距离。”  
辰巳差点笑出声：“这位先生，听你这么说好像我真的占到什么便宜了似的，我太冤枉了。”  
两人胡乱聊着，进了辰巳的公寓。  
放下剛的行李以后，辰巳坐在沙发上，问着仓皇投奔自己的剛：“讲讲吧，别不明不白地在我家呆着，我心里发毛……是之前内务府那位追你的大臣？”辰巳脑洞大开地问到。  
剛白了他一眼：“我连那人长啥样都记不住了，这都哪跟哪啊……是个高中生。”  
“堂本剛……你真是一鸣惊人啊！一下子搞了个这么大的？”辰巳一副八卦脸看着剛，配上自己迷惑性十足的omega颜，两人仿佛姐妹聊天。  
“你别说啊，让我猜，”辰巳搓着手，激动地说着，“他爸妈不同意，让你跟他分手，然后拉着你去堕胎，你就这么逃了出来，不想被强制堕胎，是吗？”  
剛被他的叙述逗笑：“越说越离谱了你……但前半段确实是对的。”剛接着说完昨晚在光一家发生的一切，辰巳听罢气到想要冲去光一家把他家房顶掀开。  
“你别怕，我现在就是你的娘家，有什么事我帮你扛着，这家人不行，这臭小子能踹赶紧踹掉！”辰巳说着，抬头看到了剛有些犹豫又不舍的表情，“不是吧？有那么喜欢他？！”  
“哎……再喜欢也没用了，我还是小惠至上的。”剛低声说着，怅然若失。  
“那干嘛还要生他的孩子？”辰巳不解，都闹到这个地步了，再生个孩子岂不是更加不清不楚。  
“太喜欢他了吧……我也不知道。”剛揉了揉头发，有些懊恼地说，“我的床铺好了吗？昨晚一夜没睡，现在得赶紧补觉。”  
辰巳殷勤地回答：“铺好了铺好了，你现在去吧，我一整天都陪你，醒了随时叫我。”  
目送着剛进了客卧，辰巳突然觉得自己这个备胎也太够格了，哼着小曲打开了电脑开始处理工作邮件。  
剛睡到晚饭时分才醒，瞟了一眼手机上小惠的未接来电和光一一堆留言，他又心烦意乱地把手机关机。  
他跑出来的时候没带睡衣，直接找了一件辰巳的干净衬衫，光裸着两条白嫩的细腿，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上，走出了房间。  
辰巳远程忙完一天的工作，头昏脑胀，抬头却看到美人睡醒的慵懒模样，又真空穿着自己的衣服，整个人异常振奋：“干嘛这么诱惑我？不怕我吃了你吗？”  
“不怕，我现在有身孕，这就是我的保护盾，”剛毫不在意跟他调着情，自然地打开冰箱给自己倒了一杯牛奶，“过几天有空陪我做产检吗？”  
“当然，我明天就打年假报告，今天做了些收尾工作……从明天开始就彻底属于你了。”辰巳收起电脑，边说边套上外套：“走吧？出去吃饭。”  
“不想出去……不做给我吃吗？”剛软乎乎地靠在走廊的墙角，歪着头问着他。  
“我的祖宗，你看看冰箱里哪还有材料啊？”辰巳有些哭笑不得。  
剛继续撒着娇：“想吃你做的饭了……”辰巳虽然是独居的单身，却有一手从爸爸那里继承的好厨艺，家里是开餐馆的他，从小就在后厨里耳濡目染，做起料理来无师自通，剛和光一认识之前，还时不时来辰巳家蹭饭。  
辰巳拿他没办法：“好，我去买材料。”  
剛也不好意思让对方因为自己这么忙活，披上围巾主动说：“那我跟你一起去。”  
辰巳的公寓在名人扎堆的一栋楼里，大家就算是在电梯里碰面看到对方和什么人在一起，也不过是心照不宣地保守秘密。楼里安保完备，是没被狗仔娱记染指过的地方。正因如此，剛在这里也很有安全感。这比自己的家好多了，因为全日本的吃瓜群众基本上都知道堂本剛住在东京塔旁。  
剛没有便装，直接大剌剌地出了门。  
公寓旁边就有一家二十四小时营业的超市，两个人没开车，就着夜色走了过去。  
剛在超市的货架中穿梭着，辰巳拿着购物篮在后面一路紧跟，两人轻快地聊着天，辰巳说话幽默，逗得剛甜笑连连。  
“有什么很快能做好的？肚子好饿……”剛转了个身，水汪汪的大眼睛楚楚可怜看着对方。  
“咖喱啊，咖喱很快做好，选点肉和蔬菜就好啦。”这套柔情攻势对辰巳很受用，完全不在乎眼前的人是怀着孩子跟男友吵架才想起来找自己的。  
一想到咖喱，剛又想起了和光一的初见。  
半大的小伙子看起来粗线条，料理的时候却是细心又专业，滚刀块切得熟练漂亮，肉类的去腥也轻车熟路。光一当时把所有的食材都在料理机里打碎，然后用小火和咖喱块一起满满熬，最后浇在米饭上，剛心满意足地吃光了两份。  
之后的日子，他好多次还想让光一再给自己做一顿咖喱，可两个人一起面对的事情却接踵而至，直至今日他都没再吃过光一做的饭。  
想到这里，剛又有点小低落，可随即就勉强挤出来了个笑：“那就吃咖喱吧。”  
辰巳看在眼里，却没继续追问，两个人拿着不多的食材回了家。  
“小惠知道你在这里吗？”辰巳边切菜边问。  
“不知道，这臭小孩和那个人是一伙的。”剛想起小惠对自己的“背叛”，有点伤心，嘴角下撇。  
辰巳被他的措辞逗笑：“看来小惠对他挺满意。”  
“可不是嘛，两个人好到穿一条裤子！”剛想到早上仓皇逃窜的两个小小的背影，就更生气了。  
辰巳笑着听他发小脾气，坐着咖喱，也不怎么搭茬。  
吃好了晚饭，剛又回房间睡觉。  
怀孕到这个时期，其实是很能睡的。只是剛昨晚心烦意乱，又不得不面对要失去光一的处境，居然失眠了一整夜。  
今天到了辰巳这里，他整个人又放松了下来，吃得饱睡得香。  
静谧又放松的时间没有持续多。  
剛在辰巳家里的第三天，起床的时候辰巳还在睡着，他不忍打扰对方，自己下楼买牛奶，迷迷糊糊看到超市门口站着一个神似光一的人。黑色羽绒服，黑色毛线帽，细细的两条腿被牛仔裤包着，一双黑色乐福鞋。  
剛有点轻微近视，这天出门又没戴眼镜，转念一想，光一的家离这里有四十分钟的车程，哪有这么巧的事情，于是继续往超市门口走。  
剛的脚步逐渐走近，看清对方的样子以后整个人镇住了。  
他本能地想要往反方向跑，却被那人紧紧抓住了手腕。  
“光一……”剛小声说着，明明自己才是那个被迫离家出走的受害者，此刻却像是做坏事被抓包的小孩。  
“跑什么？”光一一把把剛拉到怀里，双臂紧紧地箍住他的上身，刚起床没什么力气的人被这一套动作弄得跑都跑不掉。他开始后悔，为什么不把辰巳叫醒，自己非要下楼来干什么。  
带着懊恼和被发现藏身之处的尴尬感，剛情急之下眼泪被逼了出来。  
光一一看到这种场景，眼神温柔得化成一滩水，拇指摩挲着剛的肩膀，连声安抚：“哎呀怎么哭了啊……对不起宝宝，这几天好吗？有没有想吐不舒服？”  
剛不无绝望地沉浸在光一的温柔乡之中，这个人自己是不是永远无法逃离了？  
光一不顾周围的人来人往，直接把剛揽到羽绒服里，剛窄窄的身子钻进宽大的羽绒服，居然也能被包住：“怎么就披了条围巾出来？不怕着凉吗？”  
光一没责备他的不辞而别，也没追问他为什么在这里，仿佛什么事都没发生，就这样一如往常不停安抚着他，仿佛两个人只是一起逛街又走散。  
“你怎么找到我的？”剛在光一的肩膀靠了一会儿，抬起头问到。  
“你不知道吗？小傻子……”光一温柔地笑着，打开了推特，“你俩都炎上了……”  
剛凑近一看，内心恨得咬牙切齿，自己和辰巳逛超市的全过程都被八卦网站拍到，整整四十八张图，全都放了出来。  
“宝贝，你好美。”光一一边跟着剛重温着这些图片，一边赞叹着。  
辰巳在卧室里幽幽睡醒，也刷到了这条新闻，本来他还在心里暗自得意，居然又跟喜欢的人一起上了头条，而且还满满都2shot，可仔细一看文案，又郁闷了：《做不成恋人也能做朋友：辰巳堂本甜笑逛超商》。  
文章不止写了辰巳没戏，还特意提及：据关系者透露，曾和堂本剛夜宿酒店的杰西，已经另有年轻新欢，而剛目前也在进行另一段感情。  
吃瓜群众几乎炸锅了，因为不到一年前看到的杰西堂本双人图简直锤得不能再锤，两人也曾经大方认爱，怎么突然就分道扬镳？  
剛内心平静地看完这条八卦，已经懒得反驳小道说出的这些真真假假的料了。  
“我就是看了这些图找到了这间店，本来以为会等好几天才能见到你，没想到这么快就被我等到。”光一长舒了一口气，“我打算跟我爸妈说清楚，让他们别这样逼你。”  
“你爸妈才不会听你的呢，你这样一说完他们转身就会继续来为难我，”光一靠在超市门口的墙边，剛继续贪恋着他的体温，没离开这熟悉的怀抱，“所以为了小惠，我不能跟你在一起，你为什么还不停来找我，这样对我们两个人都是折磨。”剛说着，眼眶又渐渐泛红。  
每一次看到恋人的示弱，光一就会毫无原则，他忙不迭地跟剛说：“你不愿意我摊牌，我就直接不在家住了，反正我上了大学也打算搬出来的。”  
剛轻笑着，黏糊糊的声音让人听不出话里的语气：“小惠怎么办？你前脚搬出来你爸妈后脚就跑去对小惠说他是私生子你信不信？”  
光一眉团紧皱，一时之间又走到了死胡同。  
“你快去上学吧，马上要考试了不是吗？好好考。”剛从暖呼呼的怀抱里钻了出来，给光一拉上了羽绒服拉链，又帮他系好了围巾，拍了拍他的肩膀说着，“跑到这里还被你找到，真是无奈死了……也是我太冲动，现在要以你的考试为准，你好好考，考完试我们再商量吧。”剛提出了缓兵之计，给光一喂了一个宽心丸。  
“那这期间不准拉黑我……”光一看剛让了一步，就得寸进尺地撒着娇，“让我陪你去产检……我早早都请好假了。”  
剛怜爱地摸着他的头：“行行行，快去上学吧。”  
回到辰巳的公寓，辰巳忧心忡忡地迎上前去，把新闻给他看：“你看这个了吗？怎么办？”  
剛嘴角挂着玩味的笑：“怎么，不想跟我牵扯到一起了？”  
辰巳嘿嘿一笑，摸着后脑勺：“我倒是无所谓，怕你那边难做，”说着他又看了一眼新闻，“何况这也没写我什么……”  
剛小口啜着买回来的牛奶：“我也无所谓，只是那孩子看了报道，刚在超市门口把我给堵住了。”  
辰巳听到突然紧张：“怎么？他没对你怎样吧？伤害你没有？”说着就仔细端详起剛的样子，一副想要验伤的表情。  
剛被他逗乐：“神经……怎么会啊，我们聊得挺好的。”  
辰巳看到剛的表情不乏甜蜜，一脸狐疑地问剛：“你们现在就是硬生生被拆散的罗密欧和朱丽叶吧？”  
“辰巳你赶紧把说的话收回去！”剛做出凶巴巴的表情，“罗密欧和朱丽叶多不吉利啊！”  
辰巳见状，坐到餐桌旁认真地问剛：“喂，既然这样干嘛不把他抢回来？小惠那边有很多处理方法的啊。”  
“我在想呢……”剛沉思着回复说，“你怎么回事，帮你情敌。”这种时候剛还不忘开辰巳的玩笑。  
“哪就情敌了，让我见一眼，说不定还是我的菜呢。”辰巳轻佻地回答着，这种时候他和剛已经是同一个战线的人，当初的心动已经逐渐溶于剛的每次拒绝中，死缠烂打的追求早就变成了一起走过的人生羁绊。现在他的目标就是让剛肚子里的小家伙儿生出来能看到亲爹。  
剛正想着要不要睡个回笼觉，小惠就一个电话打了过来：“爸爸！您这次太任性了，我都要急疯了！”从光一那里知道了爸爸的去处，小惠又忍不住打了个电话过来。  
剛在这头好生哄着，哄了半个多小时才让小惠从快要哭了的绝望语气破涕为笑。最后又跟小惠约好晚上就回家，这才彻底安抚了自己的小孩。  
剛冷静下来想了一想，自己也是当局者迷了，在商界摸爬滚打这么多年，他堂本剛并不是没见过这种事情。只是这次发生在光一父母身上，他彻底乱了阵脚。退一万步讲，他家的儿子现在牢牢被攥在自己手里，自己做绝一点把小惠弄出国或者换掉电话甚至改个名，都可行。  
让他放弃光一，他还是做不到。  
想通了这点，剛对辰巳说：“我都不好意思讲……”  
辰巳看着他那副欲言又止的样子，了然地说：“想回家了？”  
剛有点脸红：“嗯……孩子想我。”  
辰巳笑了笑：“接你那天就知道你早晚得回去。走吧，祖宗！”  
平平稳稳把剛送回家，辰巳在剛临下车的时候对他说：“我有一个要求。”  
“你说。”剛站在车门边应着。  
“和好了以后让我见见那孩子，我也死个明白。”辰巳说着，有些伤感。半真半假追了这么多年的堂本剛，如今终于要嫁给别人了。  
“谢谢你，辰巳，一定。”剛真诚地说着，头也不回地进了大门。  
一回到家，他就去书房处理这几天的未读邮件。  
最新发来的一条十分显眼，点开一看，他整个人僵在电脑前面。  
对方的标题很直白：堂本剛先生，这些照片你愿意用多少钱来买？  
剛手指微微颤着，点开了图片，一百多张的连拍，是早上光一把自己抱在怀里的照片。  
如果不考虑拍照人的居心叵测，真是一组甜蜜又动人的情侣日常照。  
光一低头看着他的眼神，仅仅只是从侧面拍，都露出了要揉进骨头里的疼爱。  
自己现在站在画面外面看，才注意到面对光一时候的无限安心感。  
剛有些窃喜，他和光一的偷拍照越来越好看；  
又很无奈，这已经成为狗仔娱记赚取外快的工具了吗？  
他内心并没有什么波动，点开邮件的那一刻心里就已经平静如水。  
也正是因为这份这段期间难得的冷静，剛明白了自己需要怎么做。  
他把邮件里留下的电话号码顺着打过去：“五千万。”  
对方语气温文尔雅，并不如所作所为那样下三滥：“堂本先生，这组照片什么分量，您不会不知道吧？”  
剛沉着地回答着：“我知道，给你五千万，并且允许你发出去，这就是我这边开出来的条件。”  
对方被这个条件搞得有点措手不及：“您没搞错吧？允许我发？”  
剛在电话那头轻轻点了点头：“钱我明天就可以给你，你三个月以后发。必须发，知道吗？而且……”剛顿了顿，“如果有任何人联系你，要给你钱，你就拒收，如果不拒收，我这边你一分都拿不到，被我发现你拿了别人的钱，我会把这套图自己爆出去……而且不会有人像我这么大方。我现在已经半退休了，报道出去对我没有任何不良影响，所以你必须跟我合作。”  
狗仔没想到自己还能这样光明正大地收两茬钱，剛这里敲诈一笔，媒体那边再赚一笔，说不定还能因此名声大噪。他想也没想地答应了：“堂本先生是爽快人，我答应你。”  
剛撂下电话，拿着笔记本电脑就开车去了光一家。  
光一的爸妈看到来人是堂本剛，表情有些慌乱，但马上就镇静下来：“堂本先生来找我们是有好消息？”  
剛难得地做出示弱的表情：“您两位不也是堂本嘛……我来给二位看点东西。”  
说着，剛打开电脑里的照片：“今天早上光一找到我……我都躲到朋友家里来，他还是找到了。”剛把图片放大，给光一爸妈看了看背景里的超市。光爸光妈这几天一直刷剛相关的新闻，肯定也是第一时间就知道剛和辰巳被拍的事。  
“所以，只要我活着一天，以我的身份，光一就不会找不到我。”剛的表情有些决绝，“除非我死，但光一会恨你们一辈子。那个时候你们才知道什么叫真正的失去了儿子。”剛的语气波澜不惊，仿佛在说一个八杆子打不到的人，就这样叙述完了自己的心情。  
但平静语言里的一丝狠意和恨意，还是把光一爸妈给吓到了。  
三个人沉默了一会儿，光妈出来打圆场：“这不是还留了电话吗，我们打电话过去吧，要多少钱我们给。”  
剛点了点头：“行，你们可能不知道，大概九个月前，我和光一就被拍了一次，当时我出了一个亿才买下来。这种事情也没必要骗你们，”剛找了出来当时的邮件，“就是这组，可以看看时间，现在这套图都没曝光。”  
光妈心里一惊，看来自己的儿子比自己想象的陷得还要深。  
她试着把电话打过去，可惜对方一如剛安排好的那样，不接受不明人士的转账付款。  
光一爸妈有些六神无主：“堂本先生，您可以联系这个人付钱吗？付多少我们再给你。”  
剛轻蔑一笑：“就算你们真给我钱，我也不会要的……不过这样有意义吗？”  
光妈没反应过来：“什么？”  
“这样你威胁我，我又被狗仔拿着照片要挟，彼此都有把柄攥在其他人手里，有意义吗？”剛有些伤感地说着，“我怎么会害他……我从一开始就在保护他，我们在一起这段时间，他没学坏，成绩没下降，大家何苦又像现在这样彼此为难？”  
剛看到光一爸妈陷入了沉思，趁热打铁继续说：“我的身体条件有点特殊，如果真的去堕胎，也不太活得成……我不只是为了自己，我是想让光一以后无论如何都会是爱你们的。我也是做爸爸的，孩子如果不再爱自己，那种痛苦多少钱和名利都弥补不了。”  
光爸光妈被剛说得有些不好意思，整件事情确实是自己小人之心。  
剛看了出来，继续说着，“我不会因为这个讨厌你们的，以后孩子出生了，还要叫你们爷爷奶奶，我保护了你们的小孩，我也想让你们对我的小孩手下留情。”  
一番话说完，光妈已经流出眼泪来，光爸的眼眶也开始泛红。  
剛主动过去抱住了光妈：“别哭，我们做父母的，不就是想让孩子好好的……”说到这里，剛自己也哽咽了。  
光爸看着他们，很动容：“哎……罢了罢了，以后都是一家人了。”  
剛心里一动。  
“不过还是考完试再结婚，知道吗？”光爸不放心地补上了一句。  
“一定，到时候什么事都跟您两位商量。”剛已经是一副乖巧孝顺的儿媳模样了，“照片的事情我会处理的，他们只是想要钱，不想找麻烦。”剛让光一爸妈放了心，才开车回了家。  
回到驾驶座上，剛一身冷汗。  
刚才的对话是押上自己的幸福和小惠的快乐，全程故作镇静，其实要紧张死了。  
好在终于暂时安抚了光一爸妈。  
他坐在车里给光一发了一条信息：堂本光一，你父母同意了。你又欠了我一次。  
剛在第二天一早，就把转账记录发给了光爸光妈，照片的事情看起来又告一段落。  
光一也没闲着，这几天都在疯狂做题，为了把陪剛去产检那天的时间给补回来。他知道自己成绩这边不能出错，这才是当下能无阻碍拥有剛的唯一资本。  
产检这天，光一傻笑着在门口等剛，他已经快一周没见到自己的恋人了，又禁欲了这么久，心里渴得不行。  
“宝贝……今天就知道能不能……”光一语带下流地问着。  
“能不能什么？”剛红着脸轻轻打了他一下，“反正一切以医生为准！”  
“嘿嘿，知道的，嘿嘿……”光一一边甜笑着挨打，一边发动了车子。  
长濑在诊室看到小两口黏黏腻腻的样子，自己也笑了出来。  
他最开始以为剛是意外怀孕，以为光一是个不成熟的半大小子。  
经历了这些事以后，对两个人的看法和这段关系都有了改观。  
“最近有按时吃药没有？”长濑问着桌子对面的剛。  
“吃了，都有按时吃。”光一迫不及待地替剛回答着，仿佛剛多说一句话就会被累到。  
长濑假装板起脸：“是你怀孕还是他怀孕？谁怀孕谁回答！”  
剛忙不迭说着：“吃了吃了，快给我检查吧。”  
“要抽血了，你家那位要不要回避？”长濑想起上次光一看着针头的时候阻拦的样子，忍不住想要逗逗他。  
光一有些不好意思：“不用了，相信医生的水平。”却还是皱着眉毛微微攥着拳头看完剛被抽血的过程。  
“宝宝，疼不疼？”抽完血，光一一边摁着胶布，一边问着剛的感觉。  
“不疼……别皱眉头了，小心有皱纹。”剛一边柔声回应着，一边帮光一抚平额间。  
没过一会儿剛又被拉去做超声波，各项检查结束时已经是中午时分。  
这次检查的结果是超乎长濑想象的好，剛和孩子的身体状况都有超出预计的明显提升，剛体内的激素也达到了从前都没有过的平衡。如果孕期一直保持现阶段的状态，那么母体给胎儿提供充足养分是毫无问题的。  
长濑一点一点解读完厚厚的检查报告，剛欣喜地问他：“没了？情况就这些吗？”  
“没了，你还想要什么意外情况？”看着剛这样健康，长濑也很自豪，他甚至冥冥之中有一种感觉，剛肚子里的孩子是为了来拯救他的，自己当初劝剛堕胎实在是太莽撞了，而那个坚持生下小孩的剛又是如此的拥有一腔孤勇。  
“那可不可以……”剛说着，脸红了起来，这种问题是由自己问出来，实在是太难为情了。  
“可以，别玩高难度动作，别压肚子，最好是侧卧或者后入。”长濑的语气毫无情色成分，用科学客观的冷静态度说完了性爱指导，反而让两个人听着更害羞。  
“谢谢医生！谢谢医生！！”光一激动地说着，连拖带拽把剛快速带到停车场，打算开车回家。  
剛嗔怪他：“你猴急什么啊？！”  
光一兴奋得有些气喘：“让我吃一口吧，这阵子憋死我了……”


	19. Chapter 19

光一一路小跑拽着剛到了医院的地下停车场。  
剛跑得跌跌撞撞，到了车门旁边终于嘟着嘴巴发作，半天也不上车，靠着车门生闷气。  
光一给他开了门，他还是没有进到车里。  
喜滋滋在驾驶座上等了半天的alpha，一扭头发现人还在车外。  
隐约意识到自己可能又不小心把对方惹生气了，光一小心翼翼地下了车，轻轻拉着剛的手：“怎么啦，怎么不上车呀。”  
剛嘴角向下撇了撇：“你就知道那个，一点也不懂照顾我，我觉得你还没有做好当爸爸的准备啊，以后你要做一家之主的……这样下去怎么行？”  
光一听完这一番话，不知道该做何反应，自己只是想要早点解解馋，只是一个细微的动作怎么就让剛给解读成那么深远的含义？  
他手足无措地拉了拉剛的衣角：“对不起嘛……可能是太喜欢你了……”和剛的相处经验让光一知道，无论自己占不占理，都最好先道歉，只要态度好，就没有解决不了的事。  
剛无动于衷，继续靠在车门上不说话。  
“宝贝……老婆……让我吃一口吧，然后我考试之前都不碰你了，作为惩罚，好不好？”光一继续笑嘻嘻地哄着恋人。  
剛有些无奈，自己的所作所为哪是不想让光一碰啊，只是想要他快些成熟起来担责任罢了，结果自己怎么也跟着他被迫禁欲？想到这里他有些哑然失笑，跟光一这块木头果然还是要直白一些，自己到底在较什么劲。  
剛上了车，没有按照惯例去后座，而是直接坐到了副驾驶。  
光一意外地问他：“不怕被拍了？”  
“还不是为了保护你？现在你反正也要毕业了，不怕了。”剛满不在乎地说着，内心却吐槽这臭小孩不懂自己的良苦用心。  
光一从来没担心过自己是否会被曝光，年轻人总是喜欢闪光灯和刺激，他倒是总想着哪天能真正地昭告天下。不过剛的做法自然有他的道理，光一并没有反对剛这种躲着传媒的行为。  
坐在副驾驶的剛还是很窝火，他逐渐发现在某些事情上光一无法很好地理解自己，交流时候甚至都不在同一个频道，虽然这些都是剛能容忍的小瑕疵，但他却想要自己的伴侣变得更加好。  
瞟了一眼手握方向盘专心开车的年轻人，剛不知怎么，报复心四起。  
他上身探到光一面前，解开了他的腰带，熟门熟路地从拉链中拿出沉睡已久的肉龙，贪婪地吸了几口浓厚的alpha味道，便把小光一整个吞到嘴巴里。  
光一没受过这种刺激，方向盘险些失控，差点压到路边的线。他一只手轻轻推开剛的头，另一只手努力控制着方向盘，快感从腰间升腾起来，空虚已久的肉棒只是被这样舔弄几下就几乎喷薄而出。  
“专心开车。”剛趁着喘息的功夫，给光一下达了指令，随即又如饥似渴地把已经硬邦邦的阴茎吃了进去。  
“剛的嘴巴……好厉害……好紧……”光一身处车水马龙之中，自己却和剛在车内做着如此私密的情趣之事，如此真实的场景设定让他更加欲火焚身，如果不是需要控制方向盘，他恨不得现在就把剛推到座位上给他办了。  
侧身弯腰的姿势剛觉得有些吃力，他直接跪在副驾驶前面的地毯上面对着光一，舌尖灵活地舔弄着光一的马眼和冠沟，一手撸动着已经青筋暴起的肉棒，一手抚慰着胀到要爆炸的睾丸，时不时把龟头深深地吞进喉咙里，嘴里不住发出黏腻的呻吟。  
好在长濑的医院离剛的住处不算太远，就在他打算顺着根部向上舔的时候，光一终于把车稳稳地停在了剛的车库。  
他推开了剛，没拉拉链，一边撸动着自己已经濒临爆发的肉棒，一边走到副驾驶门边，打开了车门：“小坏蛋……这样很危险的好吗？”  
剛依然保持着跪坐的姿势，正好直面着光一怒立的阴茎，水灵灵的眼睛看着已经快被欲望折磨疯的恋人，舌尖舔着嘴角：“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……快下来吧。”光一柔声哄着他。  
“我不，我还没吃够呢。”剛说着，就又顺势把眼前的肉棒塞到嘴巴里，前后动着头，享受地眯着眼睛吮吸着。  
光一嘴里低低发出难耐的嘶吼，“你也太会折磨我了吧……”自己被剛吃得死死的，只能这样耐着性子被剛伺候着，“后面不想要吗？”光一好言好语地诱惑着他。  
剛的后穴已经湿了好久，这时觉得也该适可而止，就顺从地放过了光一，伸出两只手，跪着看着他：“抱抱。”  
光一把剛整个扛在肩上，剛的上身搭在光一的后背，两条细腿搭在前胸，这样被扛进了房门。  
保持着这个姿势，光一使坏地拉下了剛的裤子，白嫩的肉臀就挂在光一的右肩上，散发着剛独有的体香。  
看着已经泛滥成灾的水穴，光一把两根手指插了进去，搅动着穴口附近的敏感点，剛难耐地甩着腿：“啊……干嘛……不要……这个姿势不稳……快放我下去……嗯啊……老公快停下……”  
光一扛着他的那条胳膊突然收紧，微微发力：“抱紧你了，这样就不会掉下去了，乖，别挣扎。”一边这样哄着，手指继续发力，摁压熟悉的突起，如愿听到了每次都能把自己的心挠得痒痒的呻吟声。  
“呜呜……讨厌……好舒服……可是好痒……好厉害……嗯啊……被插得没力气了……哈啊……啊……”剛像一只任人宰割的小猫，乖乖地把自己挂在光一的肩膀上，身体随着快感震颤着，头朝下的姿势让他流出了一点口水，沾在光一身后腰间的衣角，氤氲成一片。  
光一满意地感受着软烂泥泞的触感，水穴不断收缩仿佛要把他的手指夹断，一想到等一下真正插进去的实感，他胯下的肉刃又胀大了一圈。因为要去医院，所以今天他没穿校服，而是穿了平时的便装。牛仔裤包裹着他细长又肌肉结实的双腿，可没有弹性的布料让裆部已经有些胀痛，怒立的肉棒似乎要把厚实的牛仔裤布料顶穿。明明玩弄肉穴正起劲着，却被胯间的阵痛所打断。光一不爽地“啧”了一声，手上一边继续动着，一边走去客厅，打算把剛先放在那里，自己再解开腰带。  
被扛着走的同时又狠狠被揉弄骚穴，对于剛来说是不小的刺激，“哈……光一……脚有点麻了……嗯啊……放我下去……要到了……嗯啊……啊……要高潮了……要被光一的手指……操射了……啊……”  
剛家里客厅很大，光一走得缓慢，全神贯注取悦自己的恋人，感受着肩头传来的浪叫和颤抖：“那就射我身上好了。”说完，他加大了指尖的振动幅度。  
“啊……呀啊……真的要射出来了……好丢人……呜……老公……不要了……”被人扛着用手指插到射也太丢人了，剛的心里抗拒着，身体却做出了诚实的反应，肉柱前端已经开始滴水。  
光一侧过头，使坏地舔着趴在自己肩头的剛的腰肉，手上做着最后的冲刺，把剛送上了巅峰。  
“呜……射你身上了……快把衣服脱下来……”剛继续伏在光一肩头细细喘着气，又有点责怪地说着，两条细腿上下摆动着，挣扎着要下去。  
光一轻轻把他放在茶几上，解开了束缚自己肉棒已久的牛仔裤。未等裤子整个脱下来，趴跪在茶几上的剛就拽下了光一的内裤，坚挺的阴茎一整根跳出来，轻轻打在剛的脸上。  
剛条件反射一般张开了嘴巴，仿佛一个被训练良好的性爱娃娃，只要光一的肉棒出现在自己脸前，他就会顺势含进口中。  
光一闭上眼睛深吸一口气，明明想要狠狠插进紧窄的后穴，却又对剛的嘴巴无法自拔，他站在剛的面前，自己身前的恋人四肢趴跪在茶几上，白净的脸上挂着一丝清冷，眼神却被欲望吞噬，小嘴紧紧包裹着粗壮的肉棒，不留一丝缝隙地前后动着自己的头，虽然看不见剛的舌头，但从身下传来的快感光一可以感受到剛灵活的小舌是如何伺候着自己。恋人顺从听话的表情和之前的别扭模样完全不同，像一头被驯服的兽。  
被欲望包裹的高中生爱怜地看着剛，双手的食指尖沾了自己的口水，稍微弯了弯腰，用手指不住刺激着剛的两颗殷红。乳头被抚慰着，剛也投桃报李，更加卖力地吸着口中的肉棒。  
“光……后面好想要……可是嘴巴里面也好寂寞……嗯啊……怎么办……”剛舔着肉柱上的青筋，难耐地扭动着细细的腰肢，肉穴滴出来的蜜汁已经滑落到膝窝，寂寞已久的蜜道还是没有被填充，“老公……我渴死了……”  
光一仿佛看不够似的，伏在自己身下的剛，光裸的背和修长的脖颈以及形状好看的蜜桃臀对他来说都是春药，似乎不像太早结束这种视觉享受，光一不知从哪里拿出来一根粗长又逼真的按摩棒，伸长胳膊插进了剛一开一合的水穴。  
按摩棒一被插入，就被剛的饥渴狠狠吸吮着，“啧……好紧……”光一不紧不慢地抽插着按摩棒，玩味地感叹着，“要我快点吗？”  
剛的嘴巴被肉棒塞得满满当当，轻轻点着头回应。光一快速摆动着精壮的腰，同时手上加速，剛的两个洞都被加速贯穿。  
“啊啊……不是这个意思……嗯啊……不要……不要同时插……啊……好满……老公太坏了……”剛已经无暇继续舔弄肉棒，嘴巴已经变成了一个被光一抽插的洞，他双眼失神，几滴口水滴在了茶几上，身子被前后夹击地轮番插干，像是湖中浮萍，摇摇晃晃。  
“老公……我要真的……”剛的胃口被吊起来，肉穴虽然塞着硅胶肉棒，但被这种抚慰刺激得更加饥渴。  
光一直起身子，龟头冲着剛的脸上顶了几下：“去沙发上把屁股翘起来，乖，茶几上太硬了，我怕弄伤你。”  
剛爬到一个单人座沙发上，肉臀翘起，骚穴里还紧紧夹着按摩棒，轻轻晃动着腰肢，等待光一暴雨狂风般的插入。  
许久未开荤的年轻恋人此时却玩心四起，明明自己的下半身已经发胀到要爆炸，还是跪在沙发前面快速抽出按摩棒。上面已经沾满了黏腻的肠液，光一玩味地拿到剛的眼前：“看看你自己有多骚。”  
被快速抽出的硬物刺激到，剛小小地惊呼了一声，眼角泛着水光，看着自己的淫荡被如此暴露在眼前。  
光一走到沙发的扶手一侧，一手搅弄着还未来得及闭合的肉穴，一手拿着按摩棒，用前端撬开了剛的嘴巴：“不是喜欢吃吗？让你吃个够。”  
口中沾着自己肠液的硅胶阴茎进进出出，甬道内的敏感点被持续攻击，剛摇头抗拒着光一略显粗暴的攻势，却又不小心沉沦在摁压敏感点时带来的无尽快感中。他身体轻颤，嘴里含含糊糊说着淫语，肉穴紧紧地包裹住光一的两根手指，连绵的淫液随着翻搅不断从穴口滴出来。  
“呜……啊呜呜呜……”剛含着按摩棒，嘴里似乎说着什么。  
“怎么了？”光一关切又温柔地问道，仿佛那个用尽全身解数折磨剛的肉体的恶魔不是他，他停下了在剛嘴巴里的抽插动作，却还是按压着穴口的骚点。  
嘴巴终于解放了的剛，肆意浪叫着：“呜……好舒服……要到了……哈啊……老公……腰好酸啊……嗯啊……想让老公……啊……握住腰……嗯啊……插……”  
光一满意地看着剛被自己带来的快感所控制着，内心一阵满足，眼前的人白皙的身体泛着微微的淡粉色，眼神甚至有些失焦。他抽出自己的手指，拿给剛看：“怎么搞的，骚水把我的手指肚都泡得皱巴巴的……”  
剛主动把他的手指舔干净，保持着趴跪的姿势抬头央求着：“老公……插我……”  
光一眼神一暗，挺着肉棒走到剛的身后，却插进了剛双腿的缝隙中。他双手握住剛已经酸软不已快要支撑不住的细腰，在早已被浸湿的双腿间快速抽插：“太久没吃你了，这样就好舒服……”光一压抑着声音。  
剛难耐地动了动肉臀，熟练地用穴口找到了光一的龟头：“坏蛋……快进来……”说着，就自己把小穴主动套到了光一的肉棒上，自己前后动着身体，“啊……好大……被塞满了呢……嗯啊……”  
光一的肉棒长驱直入，却小心翼翼地避开生殖腔，不敢深深插进去，每一次抽出都拿到穴口，而后又迅速狠狠进入，但因为没有整个没入，引来身下的人不满地呻吟：“老公……插深一点……哈啊……撞我……”  
光一被撩得跃跃欲试，又不放心地确认了一下：“不会撞到宝宝吗？”  
“当然不会……快点！”剛的语气有些焦急，他这种时候才又意识到光一还是个孩子，有些想法真是天真可爱。  
得到确定回答的光一终于放开胆子冲刺，每一次抽插都从穴口直达花心，并快速摩擦过剛的骚点，精壮的腰身快速抽动，剛被他顶得身体乱晃，死死扒着沙发靠背。  
“哈啊……好爽……小光的肉棒好猛……要被顶飞了……啊……继续……不要停……嗯啊……好上瘾……老公……嗯……用力……”剛的后穴紧紧夹住粗大的肉刃，头发被撞到不停摩擦着沙发靠背，手指扣进沙发缝里，身体逐渐不稳。  
正在剛沉浸在快感中的时候，却听到身后传来拍照的快门声，他一惊，肉穴收缩了一下，光一低吼了一声，拍了拍他的翘臀：“乖，叫得骚一点，操不到你的时候还可以看看这个解解馋。”  
剛一直以来都对光一有着无限的信任，现在又怀了光一的孩子，于是顺从地被拍着性爱视频，“我也要……嗯啊……我也要一份……到时候发给我哦……哈啊……好舒服……老公……要被老公插射了……嗯……”  
光一专注地拍着穴口吞吐肉龙的样子，一会儿又让剛回过头：“宝贝转过来，让老公拍拍你的表情。”  
少年的低音炮带着诱惑，让剛不知不觉就言听计从，明明从前是约炮都不会过夜的充满戒心的人，现在却变成了年轻恋人的专属性器，身体被随意弯折，还被拍着危险的视频。他向后转着头，眼前盛满水雾，嘴巴微微张着，随着后穴被抽插的节奏而吐出诱人的呻吟：“老公……嗯……蹭蹭那里……”一边听从着光一的摆布，一边又给他下着指令，甬道的媚肉随着抽插被翻出来了一点点，光一饶有兴致地把镜头靠近穴口，拍着特写，肉棒没有继续整根没入，而是满足着剛的要求，只进入龟头，用坚硬的顶端摩擦着敏感点。  
“哇……剛这里面好漂亮……”光一慢条斯理地研磨着那一点，不紧不慢地拍着视频，“现在是4K模式哦，到时候可以投到电视上看。”  
剛被他说得满脸娇红，快感又一阵阵袭来，后穴随着光一龟头的刺激一缩一缩，“哈啊……顶到那里了……好舒服……嗯啊……受不了了……要被老公插坏掉了……”  
光一使坏地停了下来，语气惋惜地逗着他：“啊呀……要坏掉了就不弄你了。”说着，手里的镜头又对准了恋人被自己顶弄得欲仙欲死的脸蛋。  
剛的肉体被欲望控制，脸冲着镜头，央求道：“不会坏掉……呜呜……老公继续干我……求你……”水穴在光一的龟头上不停摩擦，但终究比不上恋人亲自给的刺激来得强烈。  
光一难耐地整根没入，同时抓起剛的一侧手臂，一手紧握着他细细的手腕，一手握着手机继续拍。  
“啊啊……哈啊……好厉害……老公不要停……嗯啊……又要射了……呜……好喜欢……啊……想一直被老公这样插下去……”剛浪荡的样子被如数拍下来，他似乎也很享受被这样记录和光一的性爱，眼角瞥到之前被弃在一旁的按摩棒，他又贪婪地放在嘴巴里吮吸着，“嗯……现在两个嘴巴……哈啊……都被……嗯啊……插满了……啊……老公好大……顶死我了……”剛微微仰着头，白皙又没有一丝颈纹的脖颈向上扬着，手臂前后摆动，用按摩棒塞着自己的嘴巴。  
光一加速顶弄，手稳稳地拿着手机继续拍视频：“宝贝……你好浪啊……”看着这样淫荡的爱人，他胯下的巨大又胀了一圈。  
“好喜欢光一……嗯……只有面对光一……哈啊……会这样……啊……好爽……”就算是被插到语无伦次，剛还是在说着对光一的缠绵眷恋，这份喜爱仿佛写在基因里，无论在做什么都无法控制地想要表达出来。  
光一把手机丢到一边，双手握住剛的腰肉，摩挲着，进行着最后的冲刺：“宝贝……你好棒……”他压低了声音，忍耐着想要射精的欲望，想和身下的人一起进入高潮。  
这时小惠发来信息，显示在刚刚被放到一边的手机屏幕上：“我要回家了，你们从医院回来了吗？爸爸状况如何啦？怎么也不跟我讲一下……”  
计算了一下小惠通常走回家的时间，光一也知道余下的时间不多了，却还是逗着剛：“小惠要回来了哦，大概还有十分钟。”  
剛的神情开始紧张，肉穴夹得更紧了，不停催促着光一：“快点……哈啊……别让他撞见……”  
“怎么，不想让你的小孩看到你这么淫荡的样子吗？”虽然嘴上这样逗着剛，光一心里也知道至少当下要避开小惠，他夹紧了臀部加速抽插着。  
“嗯啊……真的不行……快……快射进来……小光……求你了……”剛的口气有些焦急，同时在主动摆动着腰肢，想用这种方法让光一快点射出来。  
“小妖精，咬得我好紧……”光一逐渐不控制自己，马上就要如数射进生殖腔，就在精关失守的关头，他突然停了下来。  
“怎么停下来了……别闹了……快点啊……”剛被吊在欲望的边缘，又伴着担心被小惠撞见的紧张感，急声催促着。  
“你快问问医生，现在这样能不能内射。”光一忍着本该喷出来的精液，难耐地问到。  
剛也不知道这种情况能不能被射在里面，之前怀小惠的时候他整个孕期都是一个人度过，所以这个问题也把他给难住了。  
为了保险起见，剛也只能先暂停下来，打给长濑。  
“babe……”电话一接通，光一又坏心地顶着剛穴口旁的骚点。  
剛忍耐着浪叫，声音却已经发颤，不住地大喘气，“嗯……想问问你……啊啊……现在可不可以……哈……射在里面……”一边打着电话，剛一边伸手向后，抵挡着光一的撞击，可却都是徒劳。  
长濑听着这个声音也知道剛在做什么了，没好气地回复了一句：“可以！”就挂断了电话。撂下电话以后又不安心地发了一条信息：“频率不要太高。”  
此时剛已经拿不稳电话，在长濑挂断的瞬间，手里的电话也随之滑落，“可以……快射进来……哈啊……都射给我……”  
光一继续恢复了冲刺，“准备好了吗？要射给宝宝了哦……”  
“呜……哈啊……爸爸快射给宝宝……嗯啊……”随着光一一个深插入，两个人同时射了出来。  
这时玄关传来响动，两个人仿佛被捉奸在床的偷情情侣一样，迅速起身穿衣服。还好剛的房子够大，小惠走到客厅又需要些时间，这样才足够他们穿好衣服。  
小惠一回到家，就看到爸爸和光一在沙发上坐着，喘着气，尤其是爸爸的脸又很红，坐着的时候还在左右晃，不禁有些担忧：“爸爸，你发烧了吗？脸怎么这么红啊？”  
剛的肉穴被灌满了光一新鲜的精液，又不得不紧急穿衣服而无法及时做出清理，整个人坐立难安，只是柔声哄着小惠：“爸爸没事，今天检查了情况很好哦……我先去趟卫生间。”说完，就快步走开。  
“光一……我爸爸怎么啦？看起来好奇怪。”小惠看着爸爸夹紧双腿的背影，疑惑不已。  
光一苦笑着，又有点尴尬：“没事，真的没事，想想晚上吃什么吧，我去订位置。”  
“那记得订四个人的哦，杰西哥哥晚上也要过来呢。”小惠一提到杰西，神情又活泼起来。  
光一心说着“他来干嘛”，却还是翻着网页找了起来。


	20. Chapter 20

剛正打算起身去清理才把自己灌满没多久的精液，就瞟到光一略显狡黠的眼神。  
长期的相处让两个人有了默契，他一下子就看出来这小孩又在想什么坏心眼。  
果然，光一一副关切的样子，当着小惠的面坦诚问到：“宝贝，我陪你去吧，洗手间太滑。”  
花了大价钱做排水和排风系统的浴室洗手间就从来没怎么发过潮，剛内心暗自吐槽这人怎么扯谎都不认真一点。  
但这种程度的谎言对小惠来说已经足够。  
他眨巴着大大的眼睛，一边吃着怀中不知道从哪抓出来的一袋零食，一边虔诚地把自己的爸爸托付给光一：“是呀，还是光一想得周全，那就麻烦你陪爸爸去啦。”  
剛的内心叫苦不迭，却没办法戳破。只好硬着头皮跟光一进了一楼的洗手间。  
门一落锁，光一就欺身上前，把剛圈在自己的身体和墙壁之间。  
他牙齿轻咬住剛的下唇，慢慢研磨着，仅是这样简单的动作也引来一阵娇喘。光一满意地松开嘴巴，眯着眼睛问向面色潮红的恋人：“这就受不了了？那你自己来清理的话不会很想要吗？”  
剛气息不稳地回复道：“可是……灌那么满……坐在那里不舒服……”  
“什么嘛，之前不知道谁哭着求我射在最里面，现在居然嫌不舒服。”光一假装不满地咂巴着嘴，嘴巴贴着剛的耳垂低声说出这句话。  
“就……很不自在……而且当着孩子的面……”剛小声嘟囔着，脸红红地撇开头，肉穴不停收缩，避免肠道内的精液流在内裤上。  
光一继续使坏：“你如果有这个羞耻心，当初就不会被我操得那么爽……”想起两个人的初夜，光一的肉棒又有抬头的迹象，“谁那天早上被我压在窗台上边操边看着小惠上学的背影，还流了那么多水？”说着，他的手指轻轻摩挲着剛的乳头，引来怀中的人一阵轻颤，“那天不还被我操到喷水？”  
“是我……”剛恨不得此刻把头埋进浴室的瓷砖缝里。  
“所以你装什么正经？”光一坏笑地威胁着，手里拿了一张纸巾，随意团成一团，塞进了剛的穴口，“不许流出来哦，知道你还没被我操爽，如果等下有好好夹紧的话，就狠狠操你，作为奖励。”  
仿佛是得到了某种鼓励，剛期待又顺从，菊穴死死地夹紧，不让一滴精液流出。  
两个人回到客厅，叫上小惠一起去餐厅吃晚饭。  
剛尽量不表现出自己的坐立难安，光裸的脚丫在餐桌下不自在地扭动，却时不时被身边喜欢恶作剧的光一用脚趾轻轻勾着扫过自己的脚背。  
之前由于小惠回家而没被喂饱的剛，现在更渴了，全身每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着内心的瘙痒难耐，渴望被侵犯被占据。  
他面色潮红，食欲不高，甚至偶尔说几句话的声音也在微微喘着。  
小惠注意到了这点，细心地问剛：“爸爸，是不是暖风太热了呀？”  
剛只能顺着回答：“可能是吧，真的……嗯……好热……”  
小惠立即放下自己手中的食物，去把暖风调低了两度。  
又吃了一会儿，他发现爸爸脸上的潮红并没有减轻。  
“光一，爸爸没事吧，怎么脸还那么红？”小惠被之前剛那么凶险的情况吓怕了，一丁点风吹草动都十分紧张。  
“没事的，你快吃完赶紧上楼吧，等下让他站起来活动活动就好了。”光一沉稳的声音成功安抚了小惠，他快速吃光盘中的饭，把餐具拿到水槽里打算冲一冲再放进洗碗机。  
这时光一又吩咐到：“正好，剛你今天负责冲洗餐具吧，看你热的，最好起来活动一下散散热。”  
剛求救的眼神望向光一，不知道他又在计划什么，却被对方眯起来的狐狸眼睛震到，只好乖乖答应：“嗯……小惠你……放在那里就好了。”  
小惠乐呵呵地往卧室走：“哇，爸爸现在开始学着做家务了，那以后我可有福了。”  
剛看着自己小孩没心没肺的背影，心说你爸让你给卖了你都不知道。  
小惠的身影消失在楼梯转角处，没过多久又听到他房间关门的声音。光一看向剛：“怎么，还不动吗？”  
剛继续撒娇，求救的眼神望过去，想做最后的挣扎：“小光……”  
“乖，我给你套上围裙，免得身上沾到水。”光一一副温柔恋人的样子，仿佛此刻这个折磨得剛坐立难安的罪魁祸首不是自己似的。  
剛无处躲藏，只能硬着头皮走过去。  
穿着宽大罩袍没显出来的腰身，在围裙腰带系紧的时候十分突出地露出诱人的线条。  
手可盈握的纤腰配上翘起的肉臀，让光一恨不得此刻就把他吃干抹净。  
剛的手指白细幼嫩，一看就知道鲜少做家务。  
光一又哪舍得让他真的去洗碗。他在剛身后看着，洗到第三个盘子的时候，就突然把对方的裤子拽下来。  
“啊……小光你……”突然失去遮蔽的肉臀，下意识地收紧。  
光一温暖的双手顺着臀缝轻轻掰开，嫣红的穴口一览无余，不停收缩。  
他蹲下身子满意地检查着，手指摩挲着菊穴的褶皱，剛哪还有力气洗碗，只能双手支在流理台上轻声娇喘微微颤抖。  
“不错，一滴都没漏出来。”光一说着，拔出了那团纸巾，拿到了剛的面前，“可是这上面沾了好多你的骚水，都湿透了。”  
剛羞红了脸颊，说不出话，只是刚才被光一随意碰了几下身体，怎么就会湿成这样，自己到底是有多淫荡啊。  
“说，怎么惩罚你比较好呢？”光一晃了一晃手中的纸巾，仿佛在炫耀战利品似的。  
剛赌气地嘟着嘴，就算他说出想让光一狠狠插入之类的话，按照光一今天的风格也肯定不会如他所愿，一想到这里，剛轻轻地哼了一声，身体继续轻颤，却一言不发。  
在堂本剛这里，别人面前不怎么会读空气的光一简直是见风使舵第一人。他马上就意识到自己玩得太过了，柔声哄着：“老婆……好老婆，我错了。”  
说罢，掏出自己已经红紫胀大的阴茎，不等剛回应就直接插到了蜜穴最深处：“这样给你赔罪行吗？”  
剛终于吃到了刚才还没吃完的那顿正餐，全身舒爽，眼角泛泪，放肆地浪叫着：“哈啊……老公操我操得……好猛……好舒服……要再用力点……嗯啊……才能赔罪……啊……骚水要流出来了……”  
感觉到自己的甬道被高频大力的抽插带出了液体，剛又下意识地紧缩菊穴，差点让光一缴械。  
“嘶……宝贝，流出来的是刚才射你身体里的那些……”光一一边保持着站立的姿势前后耸动着腰肌，一边满意地看着自己粗长的肉棒在每一次抽插时带出来的那些白浆。  
眼前的剛下身赤裸着，上身凌乱地穿着宽大的短袍，外面套着围裙，后臀已经被自己的抽插而拍出红红的印记。这场景太过活色生香，光一又拿出手机继续拍。毕竟之后自己要一直禁欲到考试结束，他总归要多准备点备用粮。  
“呜……好喜欢……这样被光一插的感觉……好喜欢……哈……老公……我还要……都给我……”剛的上身已经几乎全趴在流理台上，两根白嫩的筷子腿只有脚尖站在地上，身体被插得摇摇欲坠却沉醉到无法自拔。  
光一在他身后喘着粗气埋头耕耘：“不行……太紧了……”  
剛仿佛得到了什么不得了的夸赞，肉穴含着光一的阴茎又紧缩了几下，还炫耀似的摇了摇肉臀。  
光一被这种突如其来的紧致刺激到差点拿不稳手中的手机，于是忍着精关，一手握住一边的臀瓣，一手稳住继续拿着手机拍摄，加速搅弄这个不听话的骚穴。  
“啊……！”剛提高声音惊呼了一声，“不要……老公不要……太快了……哈啊……不行了……要顶到宝宝了……嗯啊……舒服死了……要上天了……哈啊……”剛一边享受着后穴带来的强烈快感，一边又双手胡乱在水槽旁边抓着，他抓住一瓶洗手液，身体被顶得飘飘欲坠却还是挤出来了几滴，然后涂在自己的双乳上，自己按摩着乳头还继续浪叫，“老公……乳头这里好寂寞……哈啊……插我……不要停……”  
光一得令，放下了手中的手机，把它靠在流理台的纸巾盒上，刚好能记录下自己埋头苦干的样子和剛的表情。空出来的双手迅速去抚慰孤单的双乳，同时手法熟练地按摩着胸肌，剛的胸前全都是敏感带，被这样前后夹击简直爽到要失去神志。  
被洗手液润滑过的两个乳头被光一用两手的食指和拇指轻捻着，摄像头前面的剛毫不掩饰自己的媚态，在双重快感的刺激下眼角泛红，小巧漂亮的三角嘴微微张着，说着淫荡不堪的话语。  
“老公……好喜欢老公的大龟头……嗯啊……每次都要把我……顶到天上……啊啊……好舒服……好想被老公干死啊……”剛侧过头，对着埋头苦干的光一淫叫道。  
光一听了，突然停止了抽插，而只是把龟头埋在蜜道最尽头，以龟头为中心用臀部和腹肌的力量画圆，磨得花心酥酥麻麻。  
“怎么不动了……老公继续插我呀……”剛不满地夹紧了肉穴。  
“谁叫你只夸龟头啊，肉棒生气了。”光一露出一抹无赖的笑，继续磨着那一点，引来剛又一阵浪叫。  
“呜……喜欢大肉棒啊……我都想要……老公……求你都给我……”剛适时示弱，嗓音甜到发腻。  
光一继续不紧不慢地摇着腰：“对镜头再说一遍。”  
剛顺从地对着镜头，双手覆在光一握着自己双乳的手上，跟着光一一起玩弄自己的乳头，同时对镜头发着浪：“老公的大龟头……好会磨……大肉棒插在骚穴里……哈啊……要把我……嗯啊……顶上天了……嗯啊……好舒服……被老公这样插……又要高潮了……”  
光一再也忍耐不住自己早已想要喷薄而出的浓精，紧紧抱住剛，双手更加大力揉捏着那两块软软鼓鼓的胸肌，公狗腰大力顶进又快速抽出：“骚货……太会吸了……”  
“嗯啊……好棒……要被小光……哈啊……顶破了……啊……再射给我……嗯啊……骚穴又饿了……都射进来……老公……干得我好舒服……哈啊……要射了……啊……”剛的身体猛抖了几下，稀薄的精液喷到了水槽下面的橱柜上，深埋在肉穴里的光一，被高潮时候紧缩的甬道一刺激，也尽数射进最深处。  
两个人保持着站着的姿势喘息了一会儿，剛就娇声对光一说：“抱我……把我抱上楼……”  
“怎么，这么快就要洗干净吗？”光一温柔地看着他，用手轻拂过剛沾着汗珠的发丝。  
“这样才能迎接下一次的灌满啊……”剛的眼神又开始发浪。  
光一直接把他抱到宽大的厨房台面上：“那我现在就可以给你清理干净。”  
剛的身体一下子腾空，被光一整个扛到了有些冰凉的大理石台面上。两条腿像是待产似的，M字立起分开，刚被猛插过的殷红肉穴泛着水珠，紧紧锁着，灌进甬道深处的粘稠白浆一滴也没流出来。已经有了宝宝的小腹速度均匀地起伏着，红扑扑的脸蛋让他整个人显得更加秀色可餐。  
看着如此活色生香的场景，光一想要直接把又硬起来了的肉棒长驱直入送进去。可考虑到剛的身体状况，他只能耐着欲望的反复抓挠，跪在地上，头正好对着剛紧闭的肉穴。  
光一饥渴地在肉穴周围狠狠吸了一圈，又顺着褶皱一寸寸地舔。  
“呜……不要这样……”剛发出难耐的叫声，他想要的是更粗鲁的对待。  
光一温柔地哄着：“先清理干净，不然对你身体不好。”说着，就把两只拇指慢慢地插进剛的水穴里，轻轻撑开，从外面可以看到内里粉红的嫩肉，再深处是和肠液混合在一起的浓白精液。  
“是这里吗？”明明目的是清理精液，光一却控制不住内心的恶魔，开始揉弄起剛的敏感点。  
“什么……哈……你在干什么啊……”剛娇喘着，两条腿条件反射般想要往中间收，可脚腕却被光一有力的手臂给牢牢钳住。骚点被稍微一刺激，肠道就不停收缩，软软嫩嫩的媚肉轻搔着光一的手指，身体难耐地扭动着。  
“干什么？干你啊。”说完，光一就加快了手上的速度，双唇轻啜着剛大腿内侧雪白的肌肤，手臂却是和这份温柔不一致的狂野，他加速摁压让剛的内心瘙痒难耐的那点，感受着肉穴的重复收缩。  
“宝贝，手指要被你夹断了。”少年勃发的阴茎已经几乎红紫，可依然耐心地玩弄着让自己迷恋不已的身体。  
身体深处的精液，随着剛的肉穴反复收缩挤压，随着光一手指上的刺激被逐渐推到了穴口。  
“老公……肉穴好满足……又要高潮了……哈啊……”剛媚眼如丝，和正在浅吻着自己大腿内侧的光一对视，“清理干净了吗……嗯啊……好舒服……妈妈和宝宝都想要了……爸爸……啊……快插进来啊……”  
光一贪恋地看了一眼穴口：“再挤一下就都出来了哦。”  
剛听话照做，肉穴随着光一的动作又收缩了几次，一滩滚烫的精液被剛的后穴就这样挤了出来。  
看到这种场景，光一觉的新奇，他单手用两根手指撑开紧窄的小穴，另一只手拿着手机对准后穴拍照。“剛的骚穴太厉害了……”一边连击快门，他一边感叹着。  
手机用罢就被随意放在台子上，光一来不及清理刚流出来的浓白，就立即提枪上阵，早已准备多时已经勃起的粗壮，趁着剛高潮后的喘息还没平复之时，便长驱直入，直捣蜜洞。  
“让你久等了，太太。”光一柔声安抚着身下的人，声音是和年龄不符的低沉，精瘦的腰身打桩似的向前挺弄。  
剛瘦小白皙的身体躺在厨房的流理台上，双腿被近乎一百八十度分开，两只脚腕被光一用力抓在手里，这样他整个人才能在连续的大力顶弄之下不会滑下台面。  
娇吟着的剛像湖中的莲叶，被水波有节奏地撞击着，起起伏伏似乎要飘走，却又被叶茎又拽回来。  
“哈啊……光一……用力啊……用力干我……嗯啊……好上瘾……”他难耐地揉着自己的双乳，两边的乳头已经肿胀发红，即使肉穴在享受着最高级的服务，剛还是贪婪地渴望更多。  
光一得到了鼓励，像个尽职的侍卫，更加忠心又卖力。  
肉穴温柔又强劲地紧紧吸着光一的肉棒，寂寞的双乳却迟迟没有被好好抚慰。  
“唔……这里也想……也想要……”剛继续自己聊胜于无地抚慰着，双手的食指和中指一边夹住乳头上下交叉摩擦。即使如此，也比不上光一温暖的唇齿带来的刺激。  
“怎么，不是被插得很爽吗，这些不够吗？”光一的身体快速插入又迅速抽出，每次都带出粘腻的肠液，空旷又安静的厨房可以清晰地听到淫荡的抽插声。  
剛的双手无助地在台子上胡乱抓着，抓到了还没来得及收回冰箱里的晚餐用的果酱。  
并不需要思考的时间，他就顺势拿起果酱瓶，挖出一坨，涂抹在双乳上。  
“老公……现在可以来吃了吗？”他媚眼如丝，望向那个依然在埋头打桩的爱人。  
光一听罢，眼神倏忽一暗，随即如猛虎扑食一般俯身过去，灵巧的舌头如饥似渴地舔弄吸吮着乳头上的果酱，下半身还保持着高频度的抽动。  
上面和下面终于都被伺候好了的剛，发出了满足的浪叫：“嗯啊……啊……老公……要……舔干净哦……啊啊……乳头被……嗯啊……被老公舔得……哈啊……好舒服……用力……用力吸我……咬下去……没关系……嗯……”他对光一的舌头大加赞赏，却忽略了一直在出力的肉棒，光一报复似的顶弄了几下剛的敏感点，如愿又感觉到身下人的身体在轻颤。  
“这边也要舔干净哦……”一边的乳头已经被舔弄到泛着水光，剛把另一边又送到了光一的嘴边。  
“宝宝生出来以后这里也只属于我哦……”光一似乎有点委屈地说着。  
“笨蛋，在说什么啊……”话还没讲完，另一边的乳头就又被含住，随即光一又用牙齿轻轻咬了几下。“啊……”这种突然带着一丝痛感的酥麻，惹得剛突然拔高声调浪叫得更大声。  
光一听了立即停下下半身和嘴上的动作，关切又心疼地问到：“宝贝怎么了？怎么叫那么大声？是不是弄痛你了……”  
剛不满地咂巴嘴：“没……是太舒服了……你别停啊……快大力插我……”马上就要高潮的剛，突然一阵空虚，自然不爽。  
光一知道自己闹了乌龙，随即又猛插了起来，一边插着一边吃着剛的奶，随时补充能量，俨然一个永动机。  
感受到剛要高潮了，光一又拿出手机拍摄起了剛的高潮脸。哪怕只是光看着那一刻的表情，都足以成为他堂本光一的超强春药。  
“宝贝……”光一轻声哄着，“来，看这边。”少年耸动着的身体导致镜头有些轻微晃动，他随即又把镜头交给剛，“你拿着自拍吧宝贝……骚一点。”  
剛听话地结果手机，调成前置摄像，光一又继续开始顶弄着已经软烂泥泞的肉穴。  
“老公……老公救命……肉穴感觉要被……嗯啊……捅坏掉了……哈啊……肉棒会不会……啊……从肚子这里破出来……”剛被插得太舒服，已经有些语无伦次。坚硬的龟头快速地来回擦过他的敏感点，剛的肉棒前段又滴出透白的晶莹液体，光一知道，这又是要到达高潮了，于是并没回应剛调情般的淫叫，继续动着，腰部一直在用力，腹肌的形状已经很清晰。  
剛空出来的那只手手伸到两腿中间，每一次被撞上来的时候都能摸到光一坚硬的腰肌，这种随着撞击的接触，像是猫爪子一样，每一下都挠在光一的心上。  
“小光的肌肉……也好厉害……嗯啊……哈啊……真的好猛……老公……啊……我要上天了……嗯……”剛一边用指尖感受着光一的肌肉，一边面对着手里的镜头说出这些淫词秽语。由于能从手机屏幕上看到自己的表情，剛觉得更加兴奋了。  
顶了没几下，剛手中的手机突然摔到自己的脸上。突发情况和脸上传来的轻微疼痛叠加，他的肉穴又紧缩了几下。  
光一心疼地问着：“怎么了？砸痛了没有？”有了之前的教训，他的肉棒依然保持抽查速度。  
“没事……哈……又要到了……嗯啊……又要到高潮了……老公顶得我……嗯……太舒服……手机都……啊……嗯啊……都拿不稳……哈啊……”手机被随意放置在台子上，录影模式没有关，叫床声和抽插声被尽数收录。  
“啊……老公……等一下……哈啊……感觉好奇怪……嗯啊……”剛的后穴有了一种和之前任何一次性经验都不同的感觉，又痒又涨，“停一下啊……老公……哈啊……不行……身体好奇怪……嗯啊……”剛求救地望过去，却被光一认为是床笫情趣所无视，又仿佛得到指令似的，更加卖力，一定要把剛送上高潮。  
“啊……啊……不行了……啊……好奇怪啊……身体……哈……好奇怪……”剛的叫声越发尖利高亢，对光一来说却只是勾引和诱惑。  
“宝贝，这就让你高潮。”会错了意的光一继续卖力，又抽插了几下，肉棒突然被剛用和以往不同的力度紧紧包住，剛全身颤抖，阴茎喷出稀薄的浅白色液体，后穴死死咬着光一的肉棒，光一想向外拔都吃力。  
虽然没遇到过这种情况，光一还是抱住剛，用大拇指轻轻揉着他的头顶，等他渐渐平复下来。  
“宝贝……这次反应好大。”光一有些得意，感受到包裹肉棒的那股力量渐渐消失，才敢把自己还没射过的阴茎拔出来。  
“不要……老公不要拔出去……”剛的语气只剩哀求。  
“乖，等下老公还会插进去的。”光一只当剛是撒娇，继续向外拔。  
肉穴整个抽走的那一刻，剛的身体又猛地颤了几下，他无助又绝望地看向光一，“老公……”话还没说出口，不知道从哪里来的大量肠液就从菊穴口直接喷了出去，“啊啊……啊……老公……老公太坏了……”这种潮喷持续了几秒钟，剛的脸色涨红，不敢看过去。  
光一激动又欣喜地欣赏着这可遇不可求的画面，“老婆，你太棒了……真的好美……”  
说完，他继续拿起手机摄录：“刚才发生什么了？”光一在镜头外，问着镜头里面侧过头不好意思看自己的剛。  
“潮喷了……”剛小声说着，眼神躲着镜头。  
“被谁弄喷了？”光一的语气带着骄傲和调笑。  
“被坏老公。”剛不满地瞪向镜头，在光一眼中却又娇又媚。  
“以后还想不想被弄喷？”光一继续问着。  
剛停顿了几秒：“想……”说罢，抬起小臂捂住了脸。  
“现在老公还硬着，怎么办？”光一挺着挂着肠液的阴茎走到了剛的身边。


	21. Chapter 21

剛脱力地看着眼前怒立肉棒，内心忖度着自己到底还有没有体力再承担一波狂风骤雨。  
omega的孕期激素本就会比平时分泌更多，剛的身体也因此尤为敏感。  
如果是平时，他甚至会这样放任光一继续硬着，自己躲进被窝休息去。可现在情况不同以往，光一因为他怀孕，禁欲了整整三个月，之后又要再次清心寡欲备考，回到和尚生活。  
一想到这里，剛又有些不忍心了。他直起身子，爬下台面，乖顺地跪在地上，抬起水一样的双眸，轻启朱唇：“那么，就由我来服侍您，堂本光一大人。”  
剛一手拿起熟悉的又很有分量的肉棒，一手按摩着光一两腿之间巨大的囊袋，伸出舌尖轻轻绕着龟头前段画圈圈。  
光一此刻已经不住地开始搜索脑内的记忆存储，他想起了之前每一次被剛的小嘴伺候阴茎时候的感受，湿润温暖的口腔，不住地紧缩，贝齿力道刚好地摩擦着粗壮的肉柱，时不时还卖力深喉，肉棒前段从紧窄的喉咙中穿插而过，甚至有时光一还会坏心眼地再往深处顶一顶，如愿让剛窒息又咳嗽一会儿。这些做爱时候的点滴细节，都被光一好好记录保留在心里。  
粉嫩的舌头和龟头嬉闹了一会儿，剛一边用一手按摩着他的睾丸，一边故意问道：“满意吗大人？还要继续吗？嗯啊……我的骚穴又在流水了……”说罢，剛的另一只手绕到身后，指尖在臀缝中间扫过，带出了一片泥泞，又看着光一已经被欲望刺激到泛出红血丝的双眼，舔干净了手指上自己的淫水。  
光一的肉棒抖了一抖，更加挺立，直直地指向天花板：“继续……光是被剛这样舔了几下我就不行了。”  
“这样可不行哦大人，要坚持久一些呢。”剛分明几分钟前还在担心自己是否能承受再一轮的激烈性爱，可现在才舔了几下肉棒，又淫欲四起。他继续保持着跪坐的姿势舔着愈发粗壮的肉刃，一手有节奏地边舔边撸动，一手摸到自己的穴口，三根手指并作一起，自己插着自己。  
由于嘴巴被肉棒塞得满满当当，剛的淫叫并没有很大声，像是被捂住嘴巴的小声浪叫和肉穴被自慰的淫水声结合，似乎显得更加诱人并且相得益彰。  
剛把肉棒整个吞进去，又再整个吐出来。光一早已在不知什么时间就拿出了手机继续拍着眼前的这幅活色生香。镜头里的剛就是自己的视角，沐浴在暧昧的暖黄灯光下更加娇嫩如花，似乎还是少年的白净模样，完全看不出是一个即将要生第二个孩子的omega。  
“宝贝，看看镜头。”光一录完了剛连续几次深喉，又捕捉到了一小段干呕的镜头。被口交到干呕是对自己的尺寸最好证明，他用诱惑的低沉声音说出了这句话。  
被肉棒的巨大呛到了的剛，才干咳完，眼角泛红，有些委屈地抬起头望着镜头，手中的肉棒又大了一圈，水穴也变得更加湿润，不停翻夹着自己的手指。“光一这里真的好大……每次都好吃力……”剛假装不满地抱怨着。又接着舔起了光一的阴囊，“这里还没有被好好抚慰过呢。”  
随着长时间的视觉和感官上的刺激，光一两颗原本就很硕大的睾丸早已胀成饱满的形状，上面的褶皱甚至都几乎被撑开。  
剛一只手继续撸动着光一的巨根，又把它轻轻往上抬了抬，舌头专心地顺着浅浅的褶皱舔弄着，另一只手依然在自己的后穴持续抽插。手指带来的快感自然比不过光一的马达臀，但也聊胜于无。  
“还要再用力点吗……老公？”剛加快了手上的速度，可这完全比不上光一自己抽插时候来得快。  
没等对方回答，剛就故意使坏，舌尖向光一两腿之间更深处伸过去，开始舔肉棒和光一的后穴交界处。这里一直是剛的秘密武器，每次舔到这，都会让光一快速射出来。  
果然，舌头一碰触到那一小块嫩肉，光一就开始喘粗气，肉棒也开始又胀又抖。  
“不行……这样会很快……”光一的声音已经有些变化，手中的摄像头还在坚持记录着这一切。  
剛从他的两腿中间抬起头，轻轻眨着右眼：“没关系，小光已经很持久了哦……”然后又继续埋头苦干。  
“剛……要射了……啊……”光一的肉棒已经坚持不住。  
剛立即把头伸到光一的身前，用温软的口腔再次包裹住肉棒，猛吸几口，滚烫的浓精喷薄而出。他把还在射精的阴茎从嘴里拿了出来，任由一股股浓白喷到自己的脸上。粉红的脸蛋被白色的液体点缀，好像绽放的吉野樱。待到射精已经渐渐停止，剛又仔细地舔了舔龟头，一边看着还在记录自己媚态的镜头，一边清理干净了残存的液体，连带着自己嘴巴里的浓精，全部吞进了肚子里。  
“老公……还满意吗？”剛的手指还在后穴里被骚水泡着，却迫不及待关心起了光一的感受。  
“嗯……”感觉有些太容易被舔射，光一羞赧地回答，“剛会不会还很想要？”光一说着，拿纸巾擦了擦肉棒上的口水，站了太久，他走到餐桌旁坐了下去，肉棒已经被他放回了裤子里，整个人看起来还是衣冠楚楚的样子。剛就不一样了，全程下来被折腾到只穿着上衣，两条细腿暴露在外面，衣服下摆只能遮住翘臀的上半部，菊穴和大腿根部都是干涸或湿润的淫液。  
他嗫嚅着，表情有些不自在：“光一还……可以吗？不知道怎么回事，舔着舔着后面又痒了。”  
天生的老婆奴怎么会拒绝这种邀请，光一勾了勾手，指了指自己的大腿：“过来，坐到我怀里。”  
剛乖顺地夹着腿走了过去，被光一整个环在怀里。  
“还没吃饱吗？”光一娇惯地问着剛，语气甜到要滴水，仿佛是在问他“要不要吃小蛋糕”那样宠溺温柔。  
剛的嫩臀正好坐在了光一的裆部，他身体故意左右扭了扭：“还可以再喂我吗？”  
年轻人的休眠时间并不需要很久，就能马上满血复活。光一向上顶了顶腰：“现在拉开我的裤子，看看我给你准备了什么礼物。”  
剛知道光一一下子可以做很多次，但没想到这么快就又恢复到战斗状态。他惊讶地看向一脸得意的少年：“现在就？！”  
“现在就。”光一笃定地答道，自豪的眼神瞥了瞥自己的裆部：“拿出来看看。”  
剛将信将疑地拽开光一的裤腰，舍不得离开这个宽大温暖的怀抱，他整个人面对面跨坐在光一身上。  
明明才刚刚告别了没多久的肉棒，此刻又从光一的腰际整个弹跳出来。  
“坐上来。”光一的语气不容反驳，他玩味地看着剛的表情，内心充满了征服感。  
这个漂亮又神秘的设计师，只有在自己面前会一件件把华服脱掉；  
这个娇媚又清甜的好嗓子，也只有自己的阴茎能在其中贯穿摧毁。  
高贵又冷漠的恋人，此刻已经为自己孕育了一条小生命，两个人共同守着这个早晚会被曝光的秘密，在沉浮的人世间只拥抱着彼此，互相取暖。  
“剛，好爱你。”光一压抑不住内心的珍惜和感动。  
“我也好爱你，光一君。”剛说着，一手扶着立起的肉棒，两只白玉脚丫踩在光一身边的餐椅边缘，另一手伸向身后的餐桌上，保持平衡。  
光一爱怜地伸出双手，圈住了他的腰：“傻孩子，我会扶住你的。”  
剛娇媚一笑，身体借助着重力迅速坐了下去。  
“哈啊……”  
“糟糕……这种感觉……”  
两个人同时发出了呻吟。  
光一的肉棒被湿软的肠道再次包围抚慰，里面的媚肉争相挤压亲吻这根能让自己主人到达巅峰的巨龙。  
“嘶……怎么这么会吸啊宝贝？”光一继续向上顶了顶，已经能感觉到淫水顺着肉棒流下来，低头一看，小腹那里已经积了一小滩骚水。  
“啊……嗯……这样顶得……啊……好深……”剛吃力地上下动着，肉穴一张一合，每一次抽出都带着粉嫩的媚肉，再吞没的时候又发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音。“老公……要不够啊……哈啊……给我……都给我……嗯啊……”  
光一拿出早就准备好的手机，继续录着。镜头对准了剛那吞吐着自己巨大的菊穴，形状完美的肉棒配上颜色粉嫩的骚穴，即使是局部特写，在镜头里都显得漂亮诱人。“老婆，再动几下就奖励你。”光一只是想再看看这一幕，他清楚剛的身体状况不能让他一个人动太久。  
“呜……好看吗……嗯……”剛一边娇吟，一边问向光一。  
镜头转而对准了剛又要高潮的诱人脸蛋：“好看，这里更好看。”  
剛在性爱的时候镜头感很强，比被传媒拍的那些面无表情的照片要生动很多，而且不停在钓着光一的镜头。他咬住了一边的唇角，看向了光一，又两手伸到后面，撑在餐桌上，快速上下动着自己的身体。  
“老公……嗯啊……这样……好舒服……哈啊……可是好难……好难高潮……”剛一边享受着，一边抱怨。自己动的速度自然比不上光一的狠狠贯穿，虽然也每次都刮过那个点，可这种不上不下的感觉真的折磨人。  
“那要怎么办？”镜头外的光一这样逗着已经累到微喘的剛。  
“要老公动才行……”剛祈求着，身体坐在肉棒上绕着圈，肉棒好像被一边旋转一边口交一样酥麻。  
光一倒吸一口气，“去地上趴着，屁股翘起来。”  
剛听话又不舍地把身体从肉棒上移开，手掌根部和双膝着地，屁股高高翘着，轻轻摆动着纤细的腰肢又回头对光一祈求着：“老公……等下可以用力打我的屁股吗？”  
光一的眼神变得危险：“你别后悔。”  
暴着青筋的粗大阴茎几乎和剛的手腕差不多粗，又是毫无预警的长驱直入，一点也不给这具骚浪的身体反应的时间。  
光一夹紧了臀，大腿发力，腹肌和人鱼线已经由于一直在使力的原因出现了好看的线条，如果剛回头看一眼，可能又会伸出猫爪子一样的白嫩玉指不停抓挠那梆梆硬的肌肉。  
“怎么还这么紧啊……都快被我捅漏了还这么紧。”光一用略显粗鲁的语言感叹着，两手随着冲刺的节奏轮流拍打着剛翘起来的嫩臀。保养得当又细腻的皮肤，几下子就被拍成粉红色。光一沉迷其中，一边用力一边继续毫不留情地大力拍打。  
“啊……被光一这样顶……顶几下……就要不行了……哈……腰好酸……啊……要被干死了……”剛的身体在餐厅的地板上被顶得跌跌撞撞，仅凭四肢似乎已经无法支撑自己。  
此刻光一一点都不怜香惜玉，两个人从医院回来以后已经这样折腾了三四个小时，就算是知名偶像团体KinKi Kids的演唱会都未必能有这么久。这种强度的性爱全程下来，剛的身体几乎已经到了临界点，可剛还是贪恋着这个快感，不仅自己贪吃，又对光一予取予求。  
所以，此刻的光一要做的就是速战速决。  
他继续挺着肉刃劈开肉缝，动作强度大到连自己这种经常锻炼到人都有些微微发喘，“宝贝，可能会有些激烈……你需要快点休息。”  
担心剛的身体会渐渐支撑不住，他左手从后面拽起剛的左臂，右手依然有节奏地拍着让自己爱不释手的肉臀。  
每次的拍打，都会感受到剛的水穴条件反射般紧紧夹一下，这样用不了多久，光一也会缴械投降。  
“呜……太深了老公……不行……受不了了……这样下去会被老公顶射……哈啊……又要顶进那里了……老公……嗯啊……不要顶到宝宝啊……啊……”剛的声音像奶猫乞食，嘤嘤呜呜的，叫了这么久，他那号称从不会哑的嗓子也变得有些沙，这种声音光一很少听到过，反而有种异样的刺激。  
“那就再怀一个一起陪宝宝咯。”光一压着声音说道，随着每次的抽插，带出晶莹清透的肠液，尽数沾再肉棒和小腹上，看起来像涂了精油，映衬着线条分明的肌肉更显诱人美味。  
“不行……哈啊……老公不要再顶了……”剛的肉穴已经开始死死咬住光一的阴茎，光一明白，这种反应的剛又要被自己送上高潮。  
“宝贝，要到了吗？”光一加速打桩，语气是和狂野动作不相符的甜腻。  
“嗯……嗯啊……小光……哈啊……我要飞起来了……好舒服……还要……还要更多……啊……”剛嘶哑地浪叫着，身体猛抖了几下，上半身瘫在地板上，大力喘着气，肉穴还和光一的肉棒紧紧咬合。  
“剛……”光一的语气有些为难，有了之前的经验，他知道在剛高潮之后如果持续再被操，就会出现非常凶猛的潮吹，“我还没射……可能又要你喷出来了。”  
并不是在跟剛商量，他在剛高潮后没有停下动作，而是继续大力冲刺。  
“不行……哈啊……这种真的受不了……老公……老公放过我……嗯啊……我给你吸出来……  
吸出来好不好……啊……救命……”剛不停求饶，却于事无补。  
“刚才喷出来的时候你不是很舒服吗？”光一一边喘着粗气，一边饶有技巧地继续深深浅浅地探索剛的后穴。  
“可是……哈啊……不能这么快又喷一次啊……啊……不行……快停下啊……”剛的水穴已经发麻发木，几乎无知觉，却还要继续迎接这种冲刺。  
“那你说点好听的求求我。”光一此刻满肚子坏水。  
“老公……嗯啊……求你……明早还给你操……哈啊……”剛的大脑已经一片空白，属实是想不出什么求饶又能哄光一开心的话，“光一……别闹……堂本光一大人……嗯啊……好大力……真的不要了……太粗了……啊……感觉好奇怪……”  
光一并不会因为剛的服软而屌下留情，他从最开始就铁了心要看剛再次潮吹，终于要射出来的时候，他也能感觉到剛体内的骚水已经控制不住要喷出来。  
“宝贝，就要结束了，全都给你。”光一抖了抖腰，粗大的肉棒在剛的紧窄内跳动着，浓精喷薄而出。  
剛的此刻已经叫不出声音，嘴巴张着，喘着气，在光一的肉棒拔出去的那一刻，骚穴涌出了夹杂着精液的淫水。他整个人趴跪在地板上，双眼含水又无神地看着前方。  
“小光……我走不动了……”小声地说出这句话，剛眯上了眼睛。  
简单的清理了一下地上和厨房的几滩欢爱痕迹以后，光一揣好手机，然后把几乎一丝不挂的剛抱上了楼。  
剛躺在被窝里，嘟囔了几句要喝水。被喂了水以后，打开自己的ins，没头没尾地更新了一条：“又吃到了可丽饼。”之后便倒头睡过去。


	22. Chapter 22

光一看着剛熟睡的娇小身影，内心被温柔和喜悦灌满。  
大概是孕期的本能，剛就算是累到极致睡着的时候，也一直在用手护着自己的小腹。  
现在宝宝已经在剛的肚子里三个月了，就快要能看出性别。  
他坐在床边的沙发上，看着爱人脸上那一汪睫毛阴影，默默祈祷着，无论是男孩还是女孩，一定要继承到剛的睫毛。  
光一记起刚进入高中的时候，他这个一开学就被老师任命为班长的标准优等生，突然遇到了小惠这么个不服管却又说话软绵绵的奇妙小孩。  
小惠当时就坐在他身后，有时候被光一催促写作业或者衬衫要塞进裤腰里之类的内容，还会故意耍脾气用鞋子踹光一的椅子。  
可冷漠又认真的班长当时无论怎样都不会对小惠生气，明明和别人都不喜欢多讲话，却还是好脾气地继续督促着小惠，甚至老师课上提问到小惠，他都会小声提醒。  
最开始有些剑拔弩张的两个人，就这样成为了好朋友。  
光一后来有想过，像小惠这种被家里惯坏了的孩子，自己是怎样一次次原谅他的任性又再发展成彼此交心的呢？大概是因为那双纯粹又不含杂质的眼睛，漂亮的双眼皮配上又长又直的睫毛，每一次瞪向光一都会让他觉得内心柔软，不忍发火。  
那时候班上有女孩子种睫毛，精致的人工纤维让少女的双眼成熟勾人，可光一却对那些完全免疫。“小惠的睫毛比那些假的好看多了。”两个人一起吃午饭的时候，光一没头没尾说过这么一句话。  
后来见到了剛，他才知道这双漂亮的眼睛是从何而来，再之后就是分分合合的纠缠，和拉扯不清的爱恋。  
这睫毛真是罪恶，他自嘲地想着，剛肚子里的这个小家伙儿如果真的拥有了剛的同款睫毛，自己又会拿它没办法，只有不停娇惯的份儿。  
想到小惠，光一突然反应过来，明明晚上叫了杰西来吃饭的，结果自己和剛各怀鬼胎，小惠晕晕乎乎吃完一餐饭，杰西去哪了？不会是被他们三个放了鸽子吧。  
他轻手轻脚关上了剛的卧室门，三步并作两步跑到了小惠房间那一层。  
小声敲了敲门，开门的人却是杰西。  
“诶？你……”光一有些摸不清状况，杰西是什么时候来的？  
“终于想起我了。”杰西倒是不介意，“不是叫我出去吃饭吗，饭呢？两位？”  
“对不起对不起，”光一双手合掌不停道歉，“我们刚才……”他哽住了，这要怎么讲，我们刚才忙着做爱忘记约了你吃饭？  
“没事……不用解释了我都知道，”杰西有些无奈，“你们在家里也注意点吧，小惠还是处啊。”  
光一惊讶地看过去，“还没？”  
“还没。”杰西谈到这个也有点烦躁，眼神突然死了一下，“几个小时之前我就到了车库，结果你们谁也没出来，我从车库往客厅走的时候可全都看到了，你们怎么回事啊，不知道躲着小惠？”  
突然被杰西有些责备的语气质问着，光一羞愧地低了头，毕竟自己确实不占理。  
“这次我帮你们兜着了，一直陪小惠在他房间玩，不然他出去找吃的肯定会撞见。”杰西低声嘱咐着，“以后真的别这样，小惠在家里的话你们就在房间里做好不好？”  
光一被杰西直白的措辞搞得有些脸红：“多亏你在这一直陪他……这次我们也是隔了太久才……以后不会了。”  
“行啦……赶紧回去陪前辈吧，”杰西想了想两个人的辈分差异，又觉得让光一道歉有些逾矩，“小惠睡了，我等会儿就走。”  
“吃饭了吗？我下去给你做。”光一忙不迭问到。  
“罢了罢了，我等下路上去吃牛肉饭，你快回房间吧，前辈这个时候身边缺不了人。”杰西拍了拍光一的肩，又目送他下楼。他内心有些酸涩，这个世界真是旱的旱死涝的涝死，光一和小惠明明只相差两岁，可光一现在简直成了性爱大师，小惠却还在以为牵牵手就能怀孕。  
杰西暗暗下着决心，他只等到小惠二十岁，这种日子真的太难熬了。  
被开苞的小惠会是什么样子，会食髓知味喂都喂不饱还是会躲到床角哭？无论是哪种，对杰西而言都是极致的美味。想到这里，他内心又燥热起来。刚才和小惠独处时候那些危险的想法，又一个个冒了出来。  
他赶紧回到小惠的房间，匆匆吻了一下他的睡到红扑扑的小脸蛋，又拽了拽被角，穿上外套就出了门。  
再在这里呆下去太有可能出事儿。  
想起刚刚小惠坐在他怀里看着投影布上两个人一起选好的电影，漂亮的圆眼睛眨巴扎巴问他：“杰西哥哥，我们亲亲这么多次，我什么时候会怀孕啊？”  
杰西绝望地想，那种蜻蜓点水的程度哪算亲啊……却还是抑制了自己想要用力舌吻他让他脸色涨到粉红喘不过气的想法。  
再这样下去自己会内分泌失调的。  
杰西得出这么一个结论，摁开发动机，开车回家。  
光一去厨房倒了一杯牛奶拿回房间，剛有的时候半夜会睡醒一小会儿，这个时候总会吵着肚子饿。  
接着他又像是看不够似的，眯着眼睛托着下巴趴在床上看着剛的睡颜。  
和剛在一起的每分每秒，光一都倍感珍惜。似乎是由于之前的情路太过坎坷，他并不觉得很有安全感。剛的地位和身份又比他高很多，即使在别人眼中是殷实人家的独生子，可跟自己的恋人一相比反而像是个凤凰男。  
光一一直都带着这种轻微的自卑，他甚至也不觉得自己的脸有多帅，有时候会陷入“剛到底喜欢我什么”的沉思中。  
“能拿得出手的只有我的头脑吧……”光一自顾自地想着。  
直到剛义无反顾地怀上了自己的孩子，并决定甘愿冒着危险也要坚持生下来的时候，光一才真正确定，剛一直以来都是认真对待两个人的这份感情。  
以后的日子会苦尽甘来吗？光一轻轻吻了吻剛垂下来的眼帘，又贪婪地把他揉在怀里，狠狠地吸了几口剛的体香。  
“唔……嗯……”大概是光一太过大力，剛被他的臂膀束缚到有些发疼，在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地小声抗议着。  
“弄疼你了吗……对不起宝贝对不起。”光一忙不迭地用气音说到，又很快地把剛轻轻捞回怀里，在他脸上连亲了几口。“好喜欢你。”光一知道剛大概是听不到，他只是对着自己说。  
剛仿佛是有了感应，软软白白的一团不住地往光一颈窝里钻。  
少年的内心要化成一滩水，他情不自禁地含住了怀中爱人的双唇，用力亲吻着，仿佛要抽干剛嘴巴里的空气。  
剛没有醒，却像一个设置精准的性爱机器人，一边被吻一边发出诱人又甜腻的小声呻吟，听得光一抓心挠肝：到底要不要吃了他？也才刚做完没几个小时……他身体受得住吗？  
只可惜欲望上头的时候人并不受理智控制，光一看了一眼时间，才十一点半，时间还早，就算再做一次，剩下的时间也够自己睡觉的，明早还要上学，那就干脆速战速决。  
如果剛不醒过来的话，没有这么个折磨人的妖精把双腿缠在自己腰上求着自己插，那么倒可以比往常早点结束。  
更何况这是自己短时间内的最后一餐……光一自我安慰地想着。  
以前也在剛睡着的时候做过几次，和平时那个主动乖巧又放荡的剛相比，睡梦中的剛配合度也很高，安静得像个小白兔，时不时发出几句呓语，身体甚至可以被弯折到清醒时候做不到的角度。  
光一轻手轻脚地解开剛的睡袍腰带，真丝睡袍的两襟从牛奶肌肤上瞬间滑落到床上，剛身体的肌肤透着白玉般的光，整个人放心地裸露着，毫无防备，呼吸均匀，睡得香甜。  
仿佛是一张上好的和纸，柔软地摊开，迎接着研磨好的墨汁肆意泼洒在上面。  
没有了鸭绒被的遮盖，剛把身体侧躺，微微蜷缩，手掌继续盖在小腹上。  
光一痴迷地看着剛下巴到锁骨的颈部线条，情不自禁地凑过去，伸出舌尖上下舔着剛的脖子，又在不甚明显的喉结上用舌头画圈圈。  
剛还是没反应，睡得很沉。  
光一继续用舌头探索着爱人身上的每一寸角落：从喉结一路向下，沿着胸前逐渐舔到肚脐上方，又不知疲倦地把剛两边的乳头分别含在嘴里熟练地舔舐了好一阵。伸手向下一摸，光一满意地笑了出来，果然身体已经有了反应，剛的后穴开始一片泥泞，虽然他的意识不甚清醒，身体早已做好了准备。  
光一并不急着把白团子吃进肚子里，他还在继续向下舔。经过一段时间轻车熟路的前戏刺激，剛粉嫩的肉棒已经竖立，前段滴出透明晶莹的液体，身体也渐渐变得绯红。  
他把剛的肉棒含在嘴里，并不熟练地做着口交。  
其实每次被光一这样口交到射，剛都觉得很难为情，先是像奶猫一样小声叫唤着，然后声音逐渐拔高，淫叫着“老公不要啊好羞耻”之类的颤抖着射进光一嘴里。之后又免不了迎接一阵猛插。  
光一想要不拘泥于alpha和omega的传统关系，用各种方法让剛得到肉体上的满足。  
此刻剛毫无防备身体迎接着光一的取悦，大脑不会故意控制自己射或者不射，一切都听从最原始生理反应。光一模仿着剛给自己口交时候的动作，从根部舔到顶端，再深喉，手不停地按摩着剛那两颗尺寸并不小的睾丸。  
也许是之前的几次练习有了效果，剛很快又射了光一一嘴。  
光一觉得剛的精液都带着桃子的香甜，如品尝琼浆玉液一般整口吞下。  
抬头看了一眼剛，居然还在熟睡。  
光一就继续舔着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，又顺着舔到膝窝，一路口水留下了亮晶晶的痕迹，房间安静得只有光一把剛拆吃入腹的声音，以及少年被欲望逐渐淹没的厚重喘息声。  
不知不觉舔到了脚跟，剛的脚跟白滑细腻，颜色漂亮，像一颗上好的粉水晶。  
怎么会保养得这么好，全身就没有一处干燥的地方。光一想了想自己年纪轻轻却已经十分干燥的手肘，甚至有些不服气了。  
视线所及之处是干净如白玉髓般没有体毛的漂亮脚趾，想着剛现在是毫无知觉的状态，光一不管不顾地轮流舔了一圈。如果他清醒着肯定会疯狂挣扎甚至给直接踹自己一脚都说不定……光一如饥似渴地享受着难得的特权。  
接着他又从尾椎一寸一寸向上舔到了脊椎，在剛白嫩毫无颈纹的脖子上缠绵流连了许久，终于决定把早就准备好的粗大肉棒插进剛已经泛着水光的后穴。  
“哈……怎么又变这么紧……”插入的瞬间，光一发出少有的舒服的呻吟，“明明被狠狠干了那么多次，还被插进去那么多东西，怎么这么紧的？你是不是妖精？”他一边有节奏地摆动着公狗腰，一边凑在剛耳边用气音问着他。  
“怎么总是这样睡着了就那么容易被人插？这样下去我不在你身边的时候会很担心你诶……”明明自己是尝到甜头的那个确信犯，光一却还这样对剛抱怨着。  
“怎么，这么插不会醒的吗？”他一直顺着剛侧躺的姿势，从身后抱住他插进去，现在倒是想换点姿势了，看看这个毫无防备的人能被自己玩成什么样。  
他把剛的身体旋转了九十度，让剛整个平趴下，又担心剛的脸埋在枕头里喘不过气，光一细心又温柔地把剛的头转到能顺畅呼吸的角度。  
做好这些准备，他又整个人伏在剛的背上，开始冲刺。  
被性欲刺激到紫红的肉棒高频大力地刺进紧窄的水穴中，一边插着一边用细碎的吻一寸寸覆盖剛光滑的背肌。他动作温柔，带着柔软的珍视，每次的力度又异常巨大，一下下都顶到了剛的最深处。  
“不会压到宝宝吧……”光顾着自己爽，光一差点忘记了自己小孩的存在。  
想到这里，他保持着插入的姿势，马上又把剛180度转了个圈，又把他双腿对折，打算继续冲刺。  
被这样折腾了一阵，剛终于被小男友给操到有些迷迷糊糊：“光一……？”  
没等剛继续问出话来，光一就不管不顾地长驱直入继续刺进去：“宝贝……对不起，你太诱人了，实在忍不住。”  
“哈啊……轻点啊……”剛继续小声抗议着，刚睡醒的身体没什么力气，指尖轻轻推着光一不停挺进的腹肌反而像是一种欲拒还迎。  
“怎么轻点？刚才力气更大。”光一压在他身上不停抽插，细密的吻继续落在剛的锁骨和胸前，并没有打算放慢速度。  
“嗯啊……你不累吗……你……啊……你睡过了吗？”剛被操到晕晕乎乎，还不忘关心光一是否休息好。  
“宝贝，让我干完这次我保证睡觉。”光一紧紧抱住剛的双肩，头埋在剛的颈窝里冲刺着。  
“不行了……小光……里面好麻好痒……”剛的声音开始发浪，回抱住光一的肩膀，两个人的身体缠得死死的，剛的双腿大开，脚尖绷直，又一次迎接着光一带来的高潮。  
“来，老公给你解解痒。”光一用核心的力量带着腰部，深深浅浅地往前送，精准地刮过剛的骚心。  
“哈啊……是那里……干我……干我那里……好舒服……”剛的大脑还没有完全清醒，双腿就又主动缠上了光一全是肌肉的腰上，自己主动地把肉穴往光一的阴茎上送，乞求被插到最深处。  
“还能射吗？刚你已经射过一次了……”光一坏笑着问道。  
“什么……哈啊……什么时候啊……”剛微微眯着眼睛有些惊讶地问到。  
光一霸道地对准剛的嘴唇，深深吻下去，吻到对方喘不过气，两个人面红耳赤的分开，光一才回答：“尝到了吗？你自己的味道，都射我嘴里了。”一边说着，一边又挺着耀武扬威的肉棒朝深处顶了顶。  
剛的脸蛋羞成可爱透亮的粉红色，在卧室暖黄幽暗的灯光下更显诱人，好似一颗沾着晨露的水蜜桃。  
“老公……别说了……嗯啊……快射给我……早点休息……”剛说着，又把肉穴狠狠夹了几下。  
光一还是太年轻，完全扛不住这种攻势，面对着恋人湿漉漉的眼神和娇滴滴的诱惑，他继续做着最后的冲刺。  
“嗯啊……”剛叫了整整一下午，声音已经开始嘶哑，“好厉害……老公怎么每次都这么……让我这么舒服……离不开老公的肉棒……哈啊……要一直和老公在一起……”剛夹紧了肉穴，等待着少年浓精的浇灌。  
“宝贝……你好好吃。”光一低吼着，尽数射入肉穴。  
两个人互相依靠在床头，光一看着被自己吃干抹净的剛，粉嫩的脸上带着细密的汗，突然说道：“就管孩子叫桃吧……堂本桃，怎么样？”  
剛嗔怪地看了他一眼：“净说傻话，要是男孩子呢？”  
“那就叫惠次郎……”光一敷衍地说着，透露出来自己对女儿的渴望。  
“好随便啊，小心他将来长大了讨厌你。”剛被咯咯咯逗笑。  
“什么时候能知道性别啊？我好着急，想给它买小衣服呢。”光一这个时候露出好奇的眼神，终于有了一些符合他年龄的天真。  
“再过一个月呢，你考完试我们就可以一起去长濑那里看看性别了。”剛柔声安慰着，他能感受到光一的这份迫切，“不过，考得不好就不让你知道了。”他半真半假地威胁到。  
“不信任你老公是不是？”光一装凶似的板起脸，过了一秒钟又破功，“一定会考上的，相信我，为了你和孩子我也不会落榜。”他正色道。  
“好啦……快睡吧，明天还要早起上学，别忘了你还是备考生。”剛此刻像光一的妈妈一样督促着，又把他整个搂在怀里轻轻拍着少年的背，关了台灯，两个人终于同时入睡。

光一睡醒的时候，剛还是蜷缩在他怀里熟睡着。  
他本来就是睡眠很少的人，看了看时间还早，就继续保持着姿势搂着剛，听他细细的散着甜味的呼吸。  
而剛由于怀有身孕，身体需要分给小孩更多营养，所以最近一段时间都睡很多，最多的时候能睡到十五个小时。  
反正之前的时间光一忙考试，自己又还没过危险期，他基本上每天都靠睡觉度过，也没觉得很艰难，迷迷糊糊就这么过来了。  
因为提早醒过来，光一把手机的闹铃取消掉，这样再过一会儿估摸着时间到了他就可以直接起床出门，而不会吵醒怀里的爱人。  
他尽量让自己一动不动，右臂把剛圈到怀里，左手单手玩着手机。  
之前两个人闹分手的时候，光一订阅的剛相关新闻推送还没有关掉，虽然后来和好了以后也很少看这些相关，但他时不时还会点开刷一眼。  
打开推送就看到不知道哪里来的小道，发文说剛即将在年内和杰西成婚。  
以前看到这种内容还会不管不顾吃醋的光一，现在已经内心毫无波动，甚至有些哑然失笑。  
看来剛之前的那波通稿买得很成功，瞒天过海骗过全国人民，余波影响现在还在继续着，光一内心不禁夸赞起剛的头脑。  
刷着刷着，光一又看到一条没什么点击量的小网站的发文，内容是一条目击：“今天陪妈妈去私人医院，看到那位传说中的堂本剛先生去看产科。”  
毕竟是一条没有照片的目击，总有些空口无凭的嫌疑。评论区倒是零零散散有几条回应：  
“杰西速度真快，这下要入赘豪门了。”  
“我酸了，我和杰西同岁，现在还是个单身社畜。”  
“剛君这个岁数生孩子大丈夫？”  
“杰西颜值不差诶，他俩的小孩会好漂亮。”  
……  
光一刷着刷着，直接摁了锁屏键，内心不满地嘟囔着，什么嘛，堂本桃是我的小孩，关那个杰西什么事……  
不过这也给光一提了个醒，和剛的事情瞒不了多久了。  
月份大一点的话，剛挺着肚子被目击到，吃瓜群众还可以继续猜是杰西的孩子，但这总不是长久之计，孩子出生了长大了总不能继续认杰西当爹吧？而且杰西现在是小惠的男友，风言风语这么乱传下去，对杰西和小惠都不好。  
光一不禁问着自己，准备好了吗？准备好和剛一起面对这一切了吗？  
这一次，他要挡在剛的前面。光一默默下着决心。  
胡思乱想了好一阵，光一轻轻抽走在剛脖子下面的右臂，打算去冲个澡出门上学。  
剛的沐浴露和洗发水是找调香师特别做出来的木香，小惠鼻子尖，有时候一闻光一头发和身上那种独一无二的和爸爸一样的味道，就知道光一又在自己家留宿了。  
而光一如果留宿却没有找小惠一起上学，还会被抱怨几句。  
他站在喷头下冲着头发，想着等下洗完澡还要上楼去接小惠一起出门，不然又要被自己的好友不冷不热地嘲讽几句。  
小惠的嘲讽技术深得剛的真传，几句话就能把光一顶到说不出话，尤其是和杰西在一起以后，仿佛有了斗嘴的练习对象，逐渐变得更加牙尖嘴利。  
“一点都不如以前可爱了。”光一小声吐槽着，冲掉了头上的泡沫。  
吹好了头发，光一一身清爽，带着好闻的味道走回卧室，迅速穿好衣服，单手勾着书包往外走。  
“小光……”身后传来剛的声音。才睡醒的样子，粘粘乎乎地唤着他。  
“怎么，吵醒你了吗？”光一本来已经换上了惯用的冷漠表情打算出门，听到了剛的声音又瞬间露出了融雪笑。  
剛大概是他的唯一软肋。  
“没有……”剛把头埋在抱枕里蹭了蹭，撒着娇说到，“想要光一抱抱。”  
光一认命又无奈地一笑，放下了手中的书包和外套，走到床边坐下，把剛从被窝里捞出来，顺着他的脊骨捋了一捋，这是两个人之间特有的安抚方式，紧接着又揉了揉头顶，哄了好一阵。  
“乖，继续睡吧，昨晚辛苦了。”光一把他又重新塞回被窝。  
“这里。”剛有些不满地指了指额头，“这里还没亲。”  
光一听了，温柔一笑，立刻补上了几个额吻：“好了，我的小祖宗，可以乖乖睡觉了吗？”  
“嗯……记得想我，”剛在被窝里嘱咐着，“考试之前就别来了。”关键时刻，自己才不想成为拖光一后腿的那个人。  
“会每分每秒都想你的。”光一深深看了他一眼，终于出门找小惠一起上学。  
高中时光已经所剩无几，小惠叽叽喳喳地走在上学路上，光一几次都动手去捂住他的嘴，不然大清早的太过扰民。  
“光一，我妹妹还好吗？”小惠的眼睛在深冬的晨雾下闪着剔透的光。  
“妹妹？”光一迟疑了一下，“惠，不一定是妹妹呢……”光一有时候搞不清小惠对于胎儿性别的坚持，如果剛真的生出来个男孩，惠这样走火入魔的样子很有可能拒绝承认那是自己的弟弟，甚至去婴儿观察室偷一个漂亮的女婴抱回家都不一定……至于胎儿是否安好……光一更不能说了，要怎么跟小惠讲？“我昨天晚上顶到了它好多次”？  
光一遇到这种问题变得有些无奈，明明是性教育严重缺失的小孩，却总是问这种让人难以回答的问题。等剛卸货了，一定要跟他好好商量一下这个事情。  
还有十几天就考试了，光一每天往返于学校和家中，心无旁骛，两点一线。  
关于剛的消息，主要是从两个人平时的line聊天以及小惠的口中获得。  
“我爸爸最近状态蛮好的，”午休的时候小惠抓起一个金枪鱼寿司把嘴巴塞满满的说道，“只是感觉有些寂寞。”  
“寂寞？怎么看出寂寞的……”光一有些费解，并不是费解剛会寂寞这件事，而是好奇连小惠都能看出来，那得多么明显……  
“他就，每天发ins啊，说一些不知所云的话，有时候一天更两条……”小惠皱着眉头回忆道，以前爸爸现充的时候就很少玩sns诶。  
光一听完，拿出手机，点进剛的ins主页。  
果然，都是一些山啊海啊日出啊食物之类的配图，文字是一些自己都无法解码的话，只能看懂那几条想吃可丽饼的相关，那是想被自己干了……光一想到这里，内心又有些蠢蠢欲动。如果不是还有三天就考试，他肯定现在就冲出学校把剛压在家里随便哪个角落狂插一顿，直到他眼泪和淫水都流干。  
想到这里，光一叹了口气，自己的苦日子总算要熬到头了，三天后开始考试，考完三天就彻底可以拉住剛夜夜笙歌没羞没臊了。  
小惠在一旁看着自己的好友，眼神一会儿甜蜜一会儿暗一下，表情又有种说不出的猥琐，有些费解。处男omega大概永远无法理解这种被性欲驱动的急迫和心痒。  
“再有六天就可以去陪你了。”光一看完剛的ins，适时给他发了一条信息。原来ins是剛的心情树洞，光一想着，以后要经常来看看才行。  
“想被你操。”剛的回复倒是毫无掩饰的直白。  
“考完试就操死你。”光一回完信息，又一脸清冷回到了教室。任谁看了他那凛冽的表情，都猜不出他刚刚和恋人讲过多么火热的话语。  
剛在家中看着手机，苦笑着想，“光一，到时候你会不会恨我？可这是我唯一能彻底留住你的方法……我好想完全占有你。”  
他在不知不觉间对光一的独占欲已经趋于病态，甚至因为光一父母仅一次的阻拦就彻底记仇。  
可能剛自己都没意识到，那一次被威胁要求自己和光一分手，是如今这一切非正常独占爱恋的开端。  
堂本剛横行世间，想做的事情任何人都拦不住，他如今得到的一切，都是因为自己又傲又飒地披荆斩棘所得。职场上如此，情场上更加霸道。  
如果只是一个普通床伴，他甚至等不到对方家庭反对就玩腻踹开；但在见到光一的那一刻，剛感受到了命运。只有这个人，他绝对不会放手。  
堂本光一要从现在开始就被自己绑在身边，绑一辈子。  
哪怕以后的哪天，光一要离开他，他都不会允许。  
在面对光一的一切场合，剛的内心从那天去光一家里开始，就变得逐渐扭曲。  
虽然堂本光一不是为自己而生，但在以后的日子，剛要他只为自己而活。  
他不觉得自己这样做有什么错，这世上的芸芸众生，都在用手段得到自己想要的一切。只是自己想要得到的是这个活生生的人。  
他用自己的身体和娴熟的性技巧套牢刚开荤的小男孩，用肚子里的孩子锁住他的善良纯粹的责任感，再用自己能动用的一切手段让他以后的日子都无法从自己的生命中挣脱。  
剛这样想着，拳头逐渐握紧，指甲嵌在掌心，留下了不深不浅的月牙形坑。  
他终于把邮件发给那个在辰巳家楼下便利店拍到自己和光一的记者：“六天后，下午三点，用你所有的渠道，把那篇报道发出去，越多越好。”  
“明白。”对方几乎是秒回，仿佛一直在等这一天。  
剛计算得很清楚，那个时间正好是光一考最后一门课的时候，这个时候发爆炸通稿，不会对光一的成绩产生任何影响，也不会出现自己担心的那种光一一考完试就被他爸妈紧急送往国外之类的狗血情况。  
到时候全世界都知道了，你们儿子又能跑到哪去？剛冷笑一声，这盘棋被他越下越大。  
“小桃，爸爸不想你像哥哥那样一直活在单亲家庭，爸爸这么做没错吧，对不对？”会有那么几个瞬间，剛多少会带着一丝愧疚感，可是想到了肚子里的孩子，他轻抚着小腹温柔问道，便又有了力量。  
剛眼神坚定看着庭院里的树荫：“堂本光一，再发生任何事我都不会放手。”


	23. Chapter 23

光一浑然不知自己即将面对的是怎样的狂风暴雨。  
当然，这一切任凭谁都想象不到。  
更何况是一个刚成年的小孩。  
他满心期待着快些考完试，在剛身边终日陪护，好好照顾自己待产的恋人。  
光一无法想象自己做爸爸的样子，却已经把脑内所有带着美好幻想的带娃小剧场整个演练了不知多少遍。  
他甚至在想，如果半夜小桃饿醒了在哭，那么去哄孩子的一定是他，剛只要提前挤好人乳，不需要从被窝里爬起来带娃。  
“睡不好会影响剛的皮肤。”这就是光一的理由，身为绝世好男友，以及以后的绝世好老公，让老婆漂漂亮亮是自己的主要任务之一。  
考试前几天，其实已经没什么需要重点复习的，光一只是每天做两套模拟题，增强考感，时间居然比之前备考的日子要轻松余裕不少。  
休息下来的时候，光一摁开了这几天的搜索记录，自己都跟着笑出声。他一直在搜索，什么时候断奶比较好，断奶后给孩子喂什么奶粉，孩子半夜哭个不停怎么办，omega生子之后的心理状况如何调节，总之一堆有的没的他搜了个遍，完全忘了剛是已经生过一胎的经验爸爸这一事实。  
少年狡黠的狐狸眼睛眯着，又在搜索：omega生育后多久能同房，刚刚生育过的omega做爱之后会不会再次怀孕。  
网页上白底黑字上清晰地写着：“由于omega孕酮激素影响，生育后半年之内，体内射精的场合都不会怀孕。”  
他只是看着这一小段科普，心思就又开始淫邪，整个人心猿意马，满脑子都是剛被自己摆成各种姿势再放肆内射的春宫图，前程锦绣在此刻全部被抛在脑后，堂本光一”功名不想想釵裙“。  
已经快一个月没见到活生生的剛，为了光一备考，两个人都靠平时都聊天联系。  
虽然光一在其他方面很自律，剛平时也一直沉着冷静懂得节制，但在性爱领域，两个人只要共处一室，就会毫无控制。有时候光一很恼火，怎么会有信息素如此配衬床上又那么合拍的两个人，很耽误事。  
所以这种程度的联系怎么可能满足这对对彼此的肉体有着强烈渴望的恋人，他的欲望变本加厉地在体内攀升，荒淫杂乱的想法充斥着大脑，每天晚上整个人都走火入魔一般看着两个人的性爱视频打飞机。  
可是，吃过珍馐美味的人，又怎么会被每天的速食杯面所满足。  
堂本光一觉得禁欲真的是错误的决定，并不会在备考期间帮到自己任何，反而有时候还会起反效果。  
比如昨晚，他翻来覆去把那天的视频看了四个小时，射了三次才舍得睡下。  
如果可以吃到货真价实的白团子，他不至于这么辛苦，只需要把剛搅弄到浑身颤抖出汁，最多一个半小时，自己绝对会进入贤者模式。  
现在算什么，撸到出血却都还让欲望饱胀意犹未尽……光一觉得自己继续这样下去会疯的。  
傍晚放学时段，他收好书包往校门口走。  
这天晚上光一就要搬去考点对面的酒店，他回家收拾几件考试期间的换洗衣服就打算动身过去。  
光爸光妈并未同行，孩子被放养这么久了，突然这样宝贝着步步紧跟，大家都会不习惯。  
站在院门口，光一和出来送他上计程车的爸妈分别拥抱了一下。  
光爸的怀抱温暖有力，他镇定低沉的声音对着光一说：“好好考，爸爸相信你。”  
光妈接着轻轻抱住他，一如既往温柔的声音，半真半假地说道：“没事，心态放平，考不上咱们也有得是出路，反正家里有条件供你。”  
光一被逗笑，少年的肩膀已经初具男人的成熟宽广，他环着光妈娇小的身躯温柔说着：“会好好考的，我爱你们。”  
说完，转身上了车。  
光妈目送计程车开出巷口，才转身回房。她抹了抹眼泪对光爸说：“他爸，总觉得孩子离咱们会越来越远……刚生他的时候，好像就在昨天，香香白白的一小个，转眼间他都要有小孩了。”  
光爸沉默着抱住自己的妻子：“想开点，儿孙自有儿孙福。你舍不得他，我们再生一个？”  
光妈被这个平时都不苟言笑却把仅有的幽默细胞都给了自己的男人给逗到脸通红：“老不正经！”  
光一进了酒店，拿到房卡，整个人脱力地把小行李箱丢在会客厅，平躺在床上。  
爸爸给他订的是五星级酒店的商务套房，三十几平米的房间，对他来讲有些大到没必要。  
他微微起身，环绕打量了一眼，虽然不如之前和剛“偷情”过的顶层套房来得豪华，但他觉得爸爸真的有些夸张。  
剛的信息在此刻适时发过来：“吃完饭了吗，小光。”  
光一积攒了一整天的无名欲火，哪怕只是看到这句问候，都愈燃愈烈：“没吃，想吃你，过来给我操吗？”  
反正说出来自己爽，光一知道自己怎么着都吃不到，占个嘴上便宜也不亏。  
“到酒店了？”剛知道他会提前一天去考场旁适应环境，算了算时间现在应该差不多到房间了。  
光一百无聊赖地刷着手机：“到了，等下去酒店餐厅随便吃点。”  
“不是说要吃我吗？”剛继续不知死活地挑逗着。  
光一的眼神变得危险，他敲过去了房间号：“5124号房间，你过来吧。”  
信息发过去以后，他有些半信半疑，剛会不会真的送上门给自己吃？  
甘心为了自己的考试而禁欲这么久的剛，这种时候即使自己发出邀约也不会出现的吧。  
但他知道剛在感情中有多么疯，改变路数从天而降也说不定。  
光一内心乱糟糟地看着天花板，剛那边半天没回复，不知道又在忙些什么。他干脆不做期待，走到书桌旁翻着酒店的餐饮部手册，思考着要叫什么餐。  
简单点了一份意面，又叫了两罐可乐和一小桶冰块，光一坐在沙发上等着送餐。  
不过十分钟，房间的门铃就响起来。  
“这也太速度了……”光一内心暗说着，起身去开了门。  
一个瘦小穿着黑色长裙配贝雷帽的身影闪身进了房间，迅速关上了身后的门。  
及肩的长卷发，最小尺寸的黑色口罩把这个人小小的脸蛋覆盖住了三分之二。  
光一愣了一下，正要开门把人推出去叫警卫，却注意到了对方熟悉的眼睛和睫毛阴影，饱满的额头，以及身上独特的香味。  
反应过来的少年，惊喜地把对方紧紧揉进怀里：“剛……”他的心跳有如擂鼓，“怎么是你。”  
长时间的分离，让光一的声音都有些兴奋到发颤，他不敢置信，没想到自己馋到不行的那个人真的就这样出现。  
他轻轻扯下剛的黑口罩，紧紧扣住了恋人的后脑勺，含住剛的果冻唇，贪婪地品尝着美人口中的甘甜。  
剛被亲到气息不稳，孕期由于激素变得更加光滑的脸蛋被漂亮的粉红色覆盖。  
他伸出葱白一样的玉指推着光一厚实的胸肌和臂膀：“小光……喘不过气了……”  
分明是拒绝的语句，却带着娇媚和勾引，“快放开我……”剛继续小声抗议。  
到了手的美人没有不吃的道理，光一只是稍微松了松力气，仔细打量着怀中的人：“怎么瘦了这么多，没吃好吗？”他皱着眉头，想着等下一定要打电话问问堂本惠和杰西，这阵子到底是怎么照顾的，不是说好了这段时间是他们负责吗……  
剛仿佛看透了光一内心的百转千回，柔声安慰着：“别乱跟人发火，是你孩子太能吃了，我现在一天四顿饭，全被它吸收掉……”剛开心地说出甜蜜的抱怨。  
剧烈的妊娠反应只有那么不到一个月，之后的时间不得不说小桃要比小惠当年省心很多，剛每天除了睡就是吃，小桃也在肚子里跟着爸爸吃吃睡睡，剛甚至有些担心，下次再去产检要长濑帮忙检查一下会不会是巨大儿肥胖婴……  
听到这里，光一又不满意了：“这坏孩子，出来我好好教育它！”在他心中，剛排第一，即使是自己的亲生小孩，都要往后排。  
剛半个身子慵懒地挂在光一脖子上，低声笑了起来。  
“你笑什么，宝贝？”光一眼睛都笑弯了，语气是自己都意识不到的甜腻入骨。  
“不是已经教育过了吗……”剛挑着眉毛，含水的眸子望向他。  
“什么？什么教育过了？”光一被剛跳脱的思维弄到有些挠头。  
“不是经常进去顶它嘛……”说完这句话，剛似乎突然纯情，脸红了起来。  
光一的手开始不老实，他撩起剛的裙摆，手伸进去，顺着光滑的背肌，从腰际到后颈摸了个遍。  
几个简单动作下来，剛的身体开始酸软，体内的欲望被无限放大，可omega爱美的天性却让他不得不打断光一：“嗯啊……老公……没发现我……哈啊……手老实点……我头发留长了……”  
光一继续摸着，两只手已经开始把玩剛敏感的乳尖：“早看到了，太漂亮了……是想榨干我吗？”  
剛身上一直有那种跨性别的美和致命的吸引力，这一直是死死吃住光一的一点。看到短短一个月就被蓄起的长卷发那一刻，光一的阴茎不自觉有了反应，“再这么漂亮都不敢让你一个人出门了，要给你找个保镖团队才行。”光一在剛耳边小声说着情话，一手伸进禁欲长裙下，顺着丁字裤摸进去，轻松插进几根手指：“别人知道你看起来这么正经却穿着丁字裤吗？骚水都把带子浸湿了。”说着，光一挑起那根带子弹了一下，飞溅出了几滴淫液。  
“呜……怎么一下子……哈啊……插进来这么多……嗯啊……老公好坏……一点都不疼我……啊……”剛被体内抽插着的手指伺候得很舒服，身体靠在一进门的墙上，两个手松垮垮地勾着光一的腰，一条腿已经抬起缠住了光一，身体似乎准备好了迎接久违的激烈性爱。  
光一解开腰带，早已勃起的阴茎整个弹跳出来，雄厚的alpha气息包围着毫无防备的剛。他把剛的身体翻了一面，已经瘦出肩骨的恋人双手撑着墙，裙摆被撩到腰际，准备充分的水穴高高翘起：“老公……”剛媚眼如丝，侧转过头和准备提枪上阵的光一对视着，“干死我……”  
光一一个挺腰，把自己的巨大送进了肖想已久的身体。  
他从剛的身后扶住剛的腰以方便抽插的时候，才发现剛的肚子已经鼓得很明显。像个好奇的小孩，光一一边插着，一边把剛往穿衣镜那边带，边走边把自己的肉刃反复刺入身前这具已经爽到无以复加的身体。  
“哈啊……为什么要走……啊……老公……一开始就……嗯啊……这么强烈的吗……不行……嗯……身体受不了……”剛的肉穴没被插几下已经开始酸软，身体的重心都落在在体内那根光一的巨大上，整个人也才不过几分钟就被干到没力气，如果不是光一揽着他的腰，他甚至都无法走到穿衣镜前面。  
“来，让老公看看你，”光一肉棒上的动作丝毫不放松，把剛的前面裙摆拽到他胸口，四个多月的孕肚暴露在酒店房间温暖干燥的空气中，透过镜子，光一看到剛那漂亮精致的肚脐眼，都快被肚子里的小桃给撑平了。  
剛被这样注视着，内心突然有些羞怯，肉穴条件反射般收紧了几下，被光一轻轻拍着屁股：“别想让我那么快射。”那之后被更用力地干了几下。  
剛肚子里的堂本桃确实吸收了不少养分，一般四五个月的孕肚不会有剛这么大，光一一边继续顶弄，一边小心地抱住剛鼓起来的孕肚，“小桃吃掉爸爸的养分，我来替爸爸惩罚小桃。”  
“哈啊……坏蛋……你……嗯啊……你公器私用……嗯……那里……老公那里……对……多磨磨……啊……痒死我了……”剛轻摆着腰肢，在光一的肉棒上寻求着更多快感。  
后穴的淫液已经被每一次贯穿所顶到蜜汁四溢，剛的嫩穴也越搅越紧，他原本就是很容易高潮的淫浪体质，怀孕以后因为激素作用，更加容易被送上巅峰。有一次甚至被光一用手指摁压翻搅几分钟而已，就颤抖着射了出来，当时光一又惊又喜地把他抱在怀里亲了好几口，边亲边说宝贝儿怎么被我调教得这么好。  
但这对于曾经换床伴比换衣服还频的剛来说，其实有些丢人。  
所以这次，他的肉体即使已经有了那么明显的反应，却还是忍着精关不射，渴望着更多快感：“弄坏我吧……光一……”剛已经被插到失神，整个人沉浸在叫光一的海里，任凭海风在自己身上肆虐，随着海浪流淌。  
光一兴致正浓，对着镜子顶弄剛的肉体正顶在兴头儿上，全然忘记曾经问餐饮部叫过餐这件事。直到门铃响起，他闻了闻房间里信息素纠缠着浓烈呛鼻的味道，内心才大叫不好。  
但在高级酒店里，做这种客房服务的员工，基本都是beta。就算是遇到两人这种极端情况，也不会受什么影响。可光一和剛有着默契，暂时不想在这种时候被任何人目击到。  
他恋恋不舍地从剛的身体上爬起来，肉棒上还沾着新鲜的蜜汁。  
每次和剛进行这种突如其来的性事，他都不怎么做前戏，这样的后果就是第一回合结束时，剛的衣服狼狈地挂在身上，有时候如果穿着薄薄的T恤，甚至会被光一撕烂，反观光一，每每这种时候都衣冠楚楚，把阴茎塞回裤裆里就像没事人一样。  
这次也是一如往常，剛的长裙被脱了一半，贝雷帽歪歪扭扭地在不知道什么时候被随意丢在山羊绒地毯上，明明并没有被狠插多久，却由于光一太过大力的冲撞，齐肩的长卷发已经凌乱。  
“才刚开始玩就被我玩坏了。”光一看着剛沉浸在性欲中无助的样子，眯着眼睛坏笑调侃道。  
“老公……快去开门……”剛有些脱力地半趴在镜子上，透过镜子和光一对视着。  
“开完那边的门就回来开你这个门。”黄段子张口就来，光一把还硬着的肉棒塞进裤子里，拉好了拉链，系上了腰带，转身去开门之前还不忘把食指和中指塞进已经被自己干到软烂的暖呼呼的秘洞中快速摁压了几下，直到剛尖叫着叫他停，他才看着镜中面色潮红的恋人终于收手。  
门口等着送餐的酒店员工，已经摁了五分钟的门铃。  
正打算摁开对讲机联络总台，终于看到穿着整齐校服的优等生来开门。  
光一冷着脸，挂着安全链，把门开了一条缝，气场是拒人于千里之外的冰冷：“放门口吧，等下我自己弄进来。”  
酒店员工还以为自己打扰了备考生专心致志地温书，诚惶诚恐地道歉并离开。  
目送着员工走进电梯，看了看房间外的整个走廊都没有人出现，光一才摘掉安全链，把餐车拖进房间。  
锁好了房门以后，光一回到客厅，眼前一暗，一口气哽在喉结：剛爬到了沙发上，自己面对着沙发背趴跪着，高高翘起的水穴面对着光一，淫娃自己主动把裙子掀了起来，露出了莹白的后腰和挺翘的嫩臀。  
他一边走过去，一边把阴茎从裤子拉链处再拿出来，眼睛贪婪地看着这个画面，手不停撸动，把因为被中断了性爱而有点软掉了的肉棒再次弄到最硬。  
“骚成这样真是无法无天。”既得利益者堂本光一咂了咂嘴巴，假装严肃地批评着浪荡不堪的恋人，“干死你，够不够？”毫无预警地，硬挺粗长的巨大一点都不怜香惜玉，直接插到了最深处。  
“啊……！”剛被插到再次尖叫出声，两手死死的抓着沙发抱枕，脸靠在沙发靠背的顶端，被顶了几下就把他粉嫩的皮肤磨到微微发红，“插到底了……哈啊……老公……好棒……好舒服……嗯……一下子就被老公……嗯啊……插到底了……”剛摆动着腰臀，贪心地用后面的小嘴大口吞食着光一的巨龙，甚至还想要更多。  
“宝贝……太紧了啊……”光一快速冲刺着，“老公坚持不了那么久怎么办？”  
“呜……没关系……老公太厉害了……啊……已经把剛……哈……插到……要上天了……舒服死了……已经……嗯啊……已经没办法……没办法思考……救命……”剛全心全灵地沉浸在光一代来的性快感中，向高潮攀升着。  
“老公……用力干我……骚穴要烂掉了……啊……被老公给捣烂了……哈啊……好舒服……要高潮了……”剛的肉臀高高地翘着，心跳不停加快，指甲死死地扣进抱枕的布里，留下了几个深深的坑。  
“宝贝，这次不让你喷水了，”光一喘着粗气，双手紧紧固定住剛的腰，肉刃在幽径里疯狂冲刺，少年的额角在这个深冬已经沁出汗珠，“我们一起高潮。”  
“好……老公……快射给宝宝……”剛浪叫着，先喷出了几股浓精，“哈啊……到了……好舒服……”高潮过后的剛，失神地瘫在沙发上，肉穴还在接受着光一最后的撞击。  
又插了几十下，光一终于把接近一个月积累的火都给泻掉，喷薄而出的精液尽数灌入剛的肉穴深处。肉棒拔出来以后，过了半分钟，剛的穴口终于开始滴出来光一的浓精。  
少年饶有兴致地蹲在地上看着这一幕，伸手进去，把白浊全都挖搅出来，才坐到沙发上把自己的心肝宝贝抱在怀里。  
“这下把你喂饱了吗？”剛还没有从剧烈的高潮中平复下来，轻轻喘着气，被光一公主抱在怀里，靠在光一的锁骨上问他。  
“这几天够了，但考完试饶不了你。”光一把自己的额头靠在剛的额头上，小声“警告”着。  
“哇……好期待。”剛露出天真无邪的表情，用手指轻轻玩着自己的一绺头发。  
光一见不得这种表情，一看又想要狠插一顿，他难耐地别过头，看着窗外，内心的邪恶欲念也不过才消灭了一成。  
不过，和之前迟迟吃不到的折磨相比，这种诱惑已经好多了。  
最重要的是，剛在他身边，他就安心。  
“宝，我还没问你，你怎么上来的？我没下去接你，你没有房卡到不了这层吧……”光一关切地问到怀中的人，两人的气息终于都平缓下来。  
“才想起来啊？”剛嗔怪地瞪了男友一眼，“为了给你惊喜，我钻进电梯，终于等到有人在你这层下电梯，才过来的。”  
剛留着长卷发，戴着口罩，和往常的短发形象很不一样，任凭别人怎么猜，也猜不到电梯里的这个人就是那位大名鼎鼎的堂本剛，反而看他身形瘦削娇小，误会成女人都说不定。  
“怎么样，惊喜吗？”剛不无得意地问着。  
“太惊喜了……所以也让你那么惊喜地干了你。”光一说着说着，又开黄腔，逗得怀里的人脸通红，伸出手轻轻捶了他几下，便不再讲话。  
“怎么，这几天都在这陪我？”光一继续温柔地问着怀中的人。  
“可以吗？”剛抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛，“我保证只做这一次……”说着说着，声音有些愧疚，仿佛自己是那个夜半勾引俊俏书生的狐狸精。  
光一深深地吻在刚的额头上：“身体可以吗？我后天开始考试，到时候没空陪你。”光一完全不担心自己的成绩，有剛在他反而能发挥更好，因为知道自己牵肠挂肚的那个人就呆在考场对面的酒店里乖乖等着自己考完，心里会安定很多。  
“最近身体状况都特别好，而且吃好多，你不要笑我哦……”剛越说越小声。  
最近到了身体稳定期，已经不需要身边一直有人陪护，剛甚至还撮合起杰西和小惠，给他俩制造机会独处。可杰西并不领情，因为让自己至今都无法把小惠吃到肚子里的罪魁祸首就是自己亲爱的大前辈堂本剛。  
“现在饿了吗？叫来的餐给你吃。我吃你就饱了。”光一要把剛给宠上天了，柔声问他。  
“不要，给光一吃。光一不吃光的话我不睡觉。”两个人都在为对方考虑着。  
光一笑着应了，走去餐车旁，发现拿来喝可乐的冰块几乎都化成水，只能打电话再叫来一桶。  
令光一惊讶的是，两个人居然在这之后真的就乖乖地抱着睡去，剛在自己的右臂上，安然入眠。而他因为意想不到地在考前吃到了这么一口，居然也没什么多余的邪念。他享受着两个人荷尔蒙如此和平的珍贵时刻。  
剛真的如自己所说，能吃能睡，在光一去考试的时候，他一直在酒店的大床上睡到昏天黑地。  
光一考完上午的场，带两个人的饭回来，吃完饭休息一会儿，再去考下午的科目，考完再继续带饭的动作。  
房间的门外一直挂着请勿打扰的牌子，除了光一，甚至连酒店的客房服务员工都不知道这里神不知鬼不觉地住进了堂本剛。  
人在昏睡着的时候，时间过得很快。剛只是吃了几顿饭睡了几觉，就不知不觉间到了光一考试的最后一天。  
这天的前夜，两个人正准备入睡，光一狠狠把剛揉在怀里，下巴靠在他的肩上，低声说：“宝贝，这几天辛苦了。”  
剛偷笑：“只是吃吃饭睡睡觉，不辛苦。”说着，递上了自己的双唇，“小光如果想要我的话，也是可以的哦……”  
光一的眼神沉了沉，猛地回吻，仿佛要吸干剛嘴巴里的全部空气一般，发狠地啃食着爱人的双唇。  
剛把双手环在光一的脖颈上，等待着自己的身体被他细细品尝。  
男友顺着他白嫩的脖颈啜吻了许久，一路向下到了锁骨窝，狠狠地吸了一口剛锁骨上的皮肤。  
剛发出了吃痛的小声惊呼，锁骨上留下了一个深红色带着牙印的吻痕。  
“就到这里，不折腾你，乖，睡吧。”光一把他的头搂在怀里，哄着他入睡。  
剛这几天能一直在自己身边，已经是最好的礼物，他不需要奢求更多，更不用再把两个人搞到精疲力竭。  
剛疑惑地看着男友：“这就够了？”  
“都说了，考完了好好收拾你，别以为你逃过一劫。”光一又深深地吻上了他的唇，两个人终于沉沉入睡。  
考试最后一天，剛在中午就醒过来。  
他知道，在下午三点钟，自己安排的爆料就会引爆传媒，他和光一的事情终于要公之于众。  
他靠在床头，温柔地抚摸着日渐隆起的孕肚，已经不觉得自己的所作所为有什么过分之处。  
之前的那个家他没能保住，这次和光一的小家他要拼了命守护。  
他性格倔强，作风强硬，谁都没商量，自己就这么做了决定。  
其实也该感谢光一的父母吧，剛心里想，如果当初他们没有背地里调查自己，他可能并不会做到这么绝。可他心意已决，几万头牛都拽不回来。  
光一这天中午考完试，一如前几天一样带着餐食回来午休。  
下午还有最后一科，是自己十分擅长的科学科目，他一身轻松，边吃着午饭边根剛商量，考完试要不要去银山泡温泉。  
剛把所有情绪藏在心底，脸上笑得乖巧：“好啊，都听你的，你开车带我去。”  
吃过饭，光一在他身上亲亲抱抱磨蹭了一会儿，终于舍得出门去考场。  
剛目送着他出去，脸色开始阴暗。  
自己要做的事情，对于这个高中生来说，其实很可怕吧……  
下午两点半，剛收到邮件：“堂本先生，确定要发吗？”  
是那个记者发来的，想看看剛会不会在最后一刻改主意。  
“确定发。”剛回复完，抱着双臂站在窗口，怔怔地看着楼下的车水马龙。  
这一刻终于要来了。  
三点钟，记者准时把图文并茂的通稿链接借由所属媒体的官方推特发了出来：《堂本剛密恋小十六岁高中生，街头痴缠大胆认爱》，配图是几个月前在辰巳的公寓楼下被光一堵个正着的剛，以及剛缠绵在光一怀里的对视双人照。  
文章还特意提及，剛和杰西当初只是一场乌龙，两个人从没有过超出同事的关系。  
推特发出没几分钟，就迅速爬上了热搜榜第一名，全日本的吃瓜群众都在想杰西和光一的先后关系，甚至猜测剛是不是曾经有段时间脚踩两只船。  
而光一的身份也被大家议论，一个高中生，到底是怎么和翻手为云覆手为雨的堂本剛产生交集的？  
“如果是考东大医学系，那光一君现在应该正在考场内考最后一门。”这时一个东大的学长发了一条推。  
一时之间，东京的纸媒和网站记者都迅速搜到了考场位置，没过半小时记者们就已经等在考场门口等待光一的出现。  
门口熙熙攘攘拿着录音笔和相机的记者，被房间里的剛看得一清二楚。  
事情似乎朝着不可控制的方向发展了。  
但这就是事实。  
剛并不想过多参与，只是在窗边继续观察着。  
五点钟，考试结束。能参与东大入学式的人并不多，自知没希望的考生也不会浪费这个时间来备考东大，所以不明状况的光一出现在一群从考场里走出来的考生之间，非常显眼，一张帅脸在人群中发着光。  
记者们一眼就看到他，一窝蜂围了过去。  
“堂本光一君，请问您和堂本剛先生真的是报道上说的这样吗？”冲到最前面的记者还特意贴心地把那篇报道打印出来递给光一。  
光一呆愣在人群中，看着彩印A4纸上自己和剛相拥的照片，心说拍得真好。想起那天的点点滴滴，他嘴角露出了一抹笑。  
这一天终于还是来了，他早就准备好。  
“是的，就是这上面写的关系。”光一坦荡地回答着，脸上带着少年独有的阳光笑容，站在深冬傍晚昏暗的路灯下，整个人透着灿烂。  
他如此直白的回应，反而让传媒不知所措，记者群静了一秒，又叽叽喳喳地开始提问：  
“光一君是怎么和剛先生认识的？打算结婚吗？”  
“谢谢你的提问，会结婚的，相识的故事很长，以后有时间再讲。”光一礼数周正，在记者这边拉足了第一印象的好感，他边回答边往宾馆方向走，剛肯定已经知道了这一切，他要第一时间陪在剛的身边才行。思及此，他更加焦急，却又无法表现在脸上。  
可闻风而来的记者和围观群众越来越多，仅仅五百米的距离，光一却怎么走都走不回去。  
这时人群中出现了一阵骚动。  
披着长卷发戴着黑口罩的瘦小身影挤到了最前面，抬头看着光一的眼睛：“把手给我。”语气平静又坚定。  
光一看到剛的出现，一颗悬着的心落了下来，他顺从地跟着剛往人群外面走，不惧记者们几乎要怼到他脸上的镜头和录音笔。  
这时有一位记者大声问到：“请问你是哪位，和光一君什么关系？”  
剛的眼神变冷，摘下了一边的口罩，露出了清丽漂亮的素颜，语气却是冷漠无比：“是我，堂本剛，你们问完了吗？”  
天不怕地不怕的记者们被他小小身体里散发出的巨大气场所震到，居然自发地让出一条路来，手里的长枪短炮不停拍着两个人，剛锁骨的吻痕和无法被忽略的孕肚也被尽数收进镜头内。  
他和光一十指相握，短短几百米仿佛走了半生。  
这世界既然已经山呼海啸，那我们就全情拥抱彼此。  
剛知道，自己这一步走赢了，因为，爱赢了。


	24. Chapter 24

堂本剛本来是打算袖手旁观，好好看看男友到底是如何应对这毫无预警的突击采访。  
他靠在酒店的房间窗边，一边看着相隔一条马路考场门口的沸反盈天，一边冷着一张脸刷着实时新闻。  
直到刷出那条朝日新闻的全网最速通稿：《堂本剛未婚夫松口，二人或将明年成婚》，他的表情突然变轻松。  
草草看了一遍新闻的正文，剛终于觉得自己很可笑：自己闹了这么久，就是担心光一还没对自己死心塌地罢了……可一直以来，他堂本剛才是对恋情最患得患失的不安定因素。  
当初狠心拉黑对方的是他，和杰西搞假新闻节外生枝的是他，现在故意把照片捅出去给传媒的人也是他，反而光一才是那个一见堂本剛误终生的人。  
剛从开始恋爱就面临了一地鸡毛的局面，初恋对象就是有妇之夫，自己在不知情的情况下当了那么久的第三者，而后一个人不知道经历了多少磨难才把小惠拉扯大。  
即使现在是云上之人，可这过程中他吃了多少旁人难以下咽的苦，只有自己最清楚。  
所以他的内心无法坦然接受光一带给他的这些甜。他不敢相信还有这种自己从来没见过的东西存在在这世上。  
这种轻松的恋爱，他自是没拥有过。所以全然不知道还有这种得来全不费功夫的纯洁恋人心。  
可现在，光一大胆地当着全日本的主流媒体说出坚定的婚约，没有任何犹豫和迟疑。  
已经发展到这步，剛又有什么更多的奢求呢？  
这其实他第一次听到属于自己的婚约。  
小惠的生父没给过他，短暂的盟誓也不过是为了得到他的身子，当时单纯的剛仅仅是听到一句“你好美”，就赴汤蹈火沉醉在那个充满着尖刀烈火的虚幻温柔乡；  
之前的床伴来来去去从未说过走心的话，有时候仅仅是开开房把剛吃干抹净，下半夜又去酒吧夜场寻欢作乐，床伴们没给过剛真情，剛甚至也从未想过索要这种东西，成年人的情爱里，甚至没有人愿意说假话哄对方开心。  
堂本剛流连欢场十几年，在无数个陌生的床上睡去又失魂落魄地醒来，终于在三十四岁这年听到了恋人的婚誓。  
而且是当着所有媒体、并没跟自己提前商量过、出乎意外的公开婚誓。  
终于不是性爱时候逢场作戏的情话，终于是对方冷静下来以后依然坚持的真心。  
剛看了看酒店的楼下，光一站在考场门口被一层层的人群围得水泄不通，没有惊慌失措，举止是令自己都觉得惊讶的得体大方……  
这个比自己小这么多的恋人，居然有如此成熟的反应。剛觉得自己发现了曾经从未发现过的光一的另一面。  
他突然就觉得这一切可以就此结束。  
既然是他堂本剛搞出来的，那就由他去摁下终止键。  
于是他披上衣服，戴了口罩，终于决定去把自己的小男孩解救于囹圄，又坦然和恋人最后一起曝光在镜头下。  
这一切都没有计划，毫无剧本。  
剛想到哪里，就遵从本心地去做。  
他知道传媒会播个两三天，新闻番组甚至会滚动播出这则时尚圈的爆炸新闻。  
但他不在乎。  
他只在乎光一是否百分百属于自己。  
他用自己的任性和心计，换来了一生的爱人。  
他觉得这种做法无可厚非，甚至理所应当。  
两个人逃离了那片喧嚣，终于躲进了电梯。  
剛那只把光一从人群中拉出来的手，还在牵着他。  
光一捏了捏剛手心里软软的肉，靠在电梯干净闪亮的镜面上，眼波含水，看着身边的爱人。  
剛的内心好忐忑，毕竟他是这一切的始作俑者。  
就算光一此刻还爱着他宠着他，可如果哪天纸包不住火，自己机关算尽得来的感情又会稍纵即逝。  
他眼神闪烁，不敢看向那一双可以把自己盯穿的眼睛。  
所幸光爸订的这间五星级酒店安保到位，传媒就算是跟到酒店门口也无法入内。总算可以让两个人有独处的机会。  
一路无话回到了房间，剛内心复杂地坐在套房的沙发上，怔怔地看着眼前茶几上的水杯。  
光一看着闷闷不乐的爱人，坐到他身边揽过他的肩：“怎么了，堂本太太，不开心吗？”  
“光一……”剛欲言又止，如果想要坦白，当下是最好的机会；如果现在不说，那以后就永远别说，他的内心愁肠百转，着急到眼眶泛红，“我……”  
光一一看到他红了眼睛，就心疼得无以复加，面对那么多家媒体时候的镇定自若全都不见，手忙脚乱地拿出纸巾给剛擦眼泪：“宝宝怎么了，别哭别哭。”  
“我觉得自己是个坏人……”剛越说越小声，马上就到坦白的边缘。  
“怎么会？为什么这么讲？”光一用手指轻轻摩挲着剛的肩膀，“在我心中，我的太太是最单纯善良的人，像水晶一样透亮。”  
剛突然停止了想要坦白的节奏，被光一这句话一下子点破：坦白什么啊，他觉得我是单纯善良的人，那我这辈子都单纯善良就好了……何苦瞎坦白为难自己。  
他心中那一瞬间的守序善良被光一给娇惯成昙花一现，果然只有混乱邪恶才最适合堂本剛。  
他眨巴着泛着泪光的双眼，见风使舵地对光一撒着娇：“因为我的存在，给小光添麻烦了……”  
光一揉了揉他的头顶，笑到见牙不见眼：“怎么会？我终于有了个机会当着全日本的民众向你求婚，也可以让那些惦记你的人都断了念想……”转而又神神秘秘地对剛说着耳语 ：“不过我现在可以买钻戒哦……我看了看这么多年爸妈给我的零花钱，居然攒下来一千多万，因为我也不怎么花嘛，足够给我们买对戒的了。”  
剛想不到直男居然可以这么省钱，惊讶地看向光一的双眼。  
“虽然和你的家产相比远不及万分之一啦……但我至少可以光明正大地向你求婚了。”光一用额头抵着剛的额头，柔声安慰着。  
剛突然反应过来：“天啊，小光，那你爸妈那边看到新闻会不会生气。”说着，做出担忧的神情，一切滴水不漏。  
光一坐在沙发上，让剛躺在自己的腿上休息，抚摸着他丝滑的长卷发，笃定地说：“宝贝，别怕，是我娶你，不是他们娶你……你在担心什么啊，傻猪猪。”说着肉麻的话，他顺势刮了一下剛的鼻梁。  
“不知道……觉得幸福来得有点太不真实。”剛仰着头对光一说到，“他们不养你的话我养你。”想了想又不放心地补充道：“零花钱别乱花，以后有得是用钱的地方，小桃出生还要花钱呢，你真有那份心，就花给孩子，戒指我不急的。”  
剛终于确信，以后的幸福他等得起。  
光一珍惜地低头吻了吻剛的额头，又带着坏笑问道：“要不要开电视？”  
剛诧异地看了光一一眼：“开电视做什么？”  
光一低声笑着：“一般来讲，这种时候正好赶上晚间新闻，每家民营台都会播咱俩今天的采访。”  
仿佛自己是置身事外的路人，光一居然看热闹不嫌事儿大，在剛不解的眼神中，拿遥控器摁开了电视机。  
五十多寸的4k电视反复播放着剛把光一从人堆里拽出来的镜头。  
小窗口里的新闻节目主持嘉宾，一个个惊讶到嘴巴都合不拢。  
由于尺度关系，大家倒是没有议论剛雪白脖颈上斑驳又明显的吻痕，却不可避免地关注起剛的孕肚。  
光一抚摸着剛的肚子，温柔地安慰他：“辛苦啦，小桃跟着爸爸去救我也辛苦啦。”  
剛的忧虑被抛到脑后，他躺在光一腿上，伸手勾住他的脖子，柔媚地索吻。  
光一低下头深深地吻住自己怎么都亲不够的唇，然后抬起头看了看电视屏幕：“剛，电视上在播你诶……”剛在一群记者的包围中杀出一条路的样子让光一太过心动，他留恋地盯着电视，眼睛都舍不得移开。  
“堂本光一先生，”剛佯怒娇嗔道，“活生生的堂本剛躺在你怀里，你却在看电视上的堂本剛？”  
光一看着在镜头的包围下那个漂亮娇小的恋人，又看了看自己怀中这个春情萌动的美人，突然觉得眼睛快要看不过来了，哪个都好看，哪个都看不够。  
剛被光一的这份犹豫搞到火大，自己居然吃起了自己的醋，他从沙发上爬起，挺着孕肚跨坐在光一的腿上，身体挡住了他盯着电视机的视线，单手捏起少年非常明显明显的下颚线，主动吻了过去：“只准看我，不准看他。”  
光一一时之间不知道怎么去哄这个吃着自己的醋的人，但送上门的美味没有不吃的道理，他含住剛的双唇，双手开始轻车熟路地顺着裙摆摸进去，几下就把剛的衣服拖到一干二净。  
“小傻子，哪有自己吃自己的醋的？”光一安抚着剛在孕期敏感的情绪，含住了他的乳珠，舌尖快速运动着，让主动送上门的剛毫无招架之力。  
电视中的剛冷漠潇洒，拒人于千里之外的气质让人不敢接近；眼前的剛淫荡放纵，不停往自己嘴里送着胸前的樱红，浪叫的声音灌满了整个房间，如果隔音差一点的话，从门口路过的陌生人听到剛的叫声都会羞红脸。  
“宝……”光一一边喘着粗气，一边散发着alpha气息引诱并安抚着怀中的人，“以后多上几次电视好不好？”少年低沉的声音充满蛊惑。  
“唔……老公……大力点吸我……”剛享受着乳头上传来的快感，“为什么……要……嗯啊……多上电视……哈啊……那里用力……”仅仅是被简单地吸几下乳头，剛已经开始发情。  
“因为那样很刺激啊。”光一看着电视上滚动播放的剛怒怼传媒的画面，手指突然塞进了还没有很湿润的菊穴，“边看电视里的你，边干你……看看你这骚样。”  
“痛……”这个字刚说出口，剛的骚点就被持续按压，像是水泵一样几下子就涌出了蜜汁。  
这种身体被光一完全掌控的感觉让剛好挫败，他一边被轻捣着肉穴，一边浪叫着用拳头像挠痒痒一样捶着光一的胸肌，“讨厌……为什么每次……嗯啊……好舒服……”  
剛被伺候到说不出一句完整的话，光一却余裕地一边动着手指一边问他：“每次都什么？每次都让你这么快出水吗，宝贝？”  
听了光一的问话，剛的脸上浮起两朵红晕，手上也没再继续捶光一，因为他知道如果继续下去除了助性让自己被吃得更狠以外没有别的作用，于是便乖乖地顺着光一的动作等着被猛插一顿。  
“宝，转过身去。”光一在性爱时候好听的低音让剛十分痴迷，很多时候都顺着声音任凭摆布，“背对着我，我们一起看电视。”光一摁到了另一个民营台，晚间的新闻番组甚至为堂本剛的婚讯紧急开了个特别板块。  
剛不明所以地转过身，光裸着身体坐在光一的裆部，一抬头就看到巨大电视屏幕里那个冷漠自制又穿着性冷淡风格长袍的自己。突然领悟到光一的意思，他羞红了脸，想要转过身往恋人的怀里钻。  
“不听话是吗？那我不插你了。”光一使出了自己百试百灵的杀手锏。  
剛顺从地听着光一的指示，眼角还残留着被欲望逼出来的难耐泪水，背对着光一露出雪白娇嫩的背肌，轻轻晃动着纤腰，渴求被肉棒狠狠贯穿。  
可光一只是褪下了裤子，阴茎还被内裤好好地包裹着，剛焦急地回头看着一脸坏笑的光一：“老公……快插我……都听你的……”  
光一贪婪地看着电视里的恋人，终于舍得拽下内裤，露出了粗长的肉棒：“坐上来吧，自己动。”  
剛很快就用肉穴找到了光一的龟头，并不需要适应那傲人的尺寸，就随即整口吞掉：“啊……好满……好撑……”剛自己用肉穴上下套弄着，却一直低着头，不敢看电视里那个看起来和当下反差如此大的自己。这一切剛觉得脸红想逃，却又无限沉迷。  
光一突然从身后揽住他的腰，不准他继续自己动。  
“光……怎么了……快给我……顶我啊……”虽然自己动起来的快感比不上被光一猛烈撞击来得爽，但现在后穴居然是一阵空虚，剛嘟着嘴巴侧过身，不满地问向胡闹的小男友。  
“剛不看着电视的话，是不会给你的。”光一一边说着，一边耀武扬威地用勃起的肉棒敲了敲剛的臀肉。  
“我看的……我看的啊……”剛终于百般不情愿地看向电视，此时正在播放他上次去纽约出差时候接受采访的画面，清丽淡然的表情，眼神透着一股厌世感，那时候他正处于和光一分手的疗伤期，整个人的气压都特别低，而此时此刻他的肉穴被光一狠狠顶弄，肚子里还有着他的孩子，“老公快点……快点顶我……嗯啊……这样太……哈啊……太折磨人了……”  
虽然发出了不满的声音，但剛的骚穴已经开始滴水，把光一的小腹沾湿了一大片。  
光一并没有听话照做，而是由着剛继续自己动。他考了一下午的试，出门又被突然采访，精神其实一直处于紧张状态，此刻他自私地想要休息一会儿，如果不是剛百般诱惑，他更愿意安安静静抱着恋人好好说说情话。  
可谁让太太这么想被操呢。  
他支起双臂靠沙发背上，双腿敞开，肉棒在中间粗长地直立着：“宝贝，自己动一会儿，老公有点累了。”  
剛任由光一的龟头擦过自己的敏感点，每次坐下都贪心地让肉棒顶着同一个位置，敏感的孕期身体果然很快就被这种慢节奏干到要高潮：“呜……光一……不行……怎么这么慢……哈啊……也会高潮……嗯……好丢脸……”剛被简单地顶弄了几下，肉穴已经开始剧烈收缩。  
光一不轻不重地拍着他的臀肉：“说明老公的肉棒厉害。”语气里不无得意，明明自己刚才还在说着累。  
剛又快速地在肉棒上套弄了几下，浪叫声愈发高亢，肉穴狠狠地夹紧，光一的肉棒顺着湿滑的肠道被挤了出来：“老公……啊……这就……嗯啊……高潮了……好厉害……老公的肉棒……好厉害……啊……”剛尖叫着跪在沙发前的地毯上，上身有些虚脱地趴在茶几边缘，肉穴滴了一小滩骚水在地毯上，下面的小嘴一开一合地喘着气。  
光一的肉棒还沾着新鲜的蜜汁，坚硬地直直指着天花板，他坐在沙发上饶有兴致地看着爱人自己把自己玩到高潮的一幕，本想继续大力抽插，可考虑到剛还怀着孩子，就停止了这么刺激的玩法。  
电视里他和剛的专题新闻还在继续播放，居然还有直播环节。演播室正在连线记者，而这个记者此刻就站在光一的考场门口。  
光一玩心四起，把剛整个抱起来。  
“老公……干嘛……”还没从高潮中缓过来的剛，突然被腾空抱起，软绵绵地问着光一。  
男友并没理会他的问题，径直把他抱到床边。  
酒店的窗户并不像剛家里那样都是单面玻璃，楼下的人只要往上看就真的可以窥探到一二。  
光一不由分说，还没射精的坚硬横冲直撞进入了刚刚被自己插到高潮的湿热嫩穴，一边向前猛推着自己的腰一边对剛耳语：“你看下面，他们在直播……”说着，又快速插了几下，伴着剛的浪叫接着说道，“直播我们的事。”  
剛趴在宽大的窗台上，上半身被暴露在窗前，肉体被反复快速撞击的快感和担心被下面的人看到的紧张感交织着，兴奋程度被无限放大。  
他知道无力抗拒光一这种带着恶作剧般的危险性爱，只能放任自己好好享受。  
身后的电视里传来了记者在楼下直播的声音：“这里就是堂本剛先生刚才突然出现的现场，之后他带着未婚夫光一君进入了我们对面的这间酒店。”记者说完，还转过身去指了指酒店的正门。  
剛一边被抽插一边淫叫不断：“老公……这样太……嗯啊……太危险……哈啊……顶得好舒服……求你……快把我抱到床上……啊……”  
所幸负责直播的摄像只是粗略拍了拍酒店，没有真的把摄像头对准上层的位置，不然全日本都会看到这场活春宫。  
记者的声音接着穿到剛的耳朵里：“根据刚才拍摄到的片段来看，剛先生目前已有大概六个月的身孕。这场忘年恋看似真的修成正果了。”  
光一听着这种说辞更加兴奋，肉棒在一片软烂中大力冲刺：“何止是修成正果，就在你头上被我狠狠干呢。”  
剛又羞又爽，上半身继续搭在窗台上，头低垂着怕自己被拍到，肉穴舒服到紧紧咬住光一的巨大：“老公……别说了……哈啊……太羞了……”  
光一似乎玩上瘾了，他轻轻扶住剛的小腹，坏笑着在剛的耳边发出气音：“小桃今天有乖吗？”说完，深深地顶了几下。  
“啊……有……小桃……嗯啊……特别乖……啊……好深……好爽……”剛颤抖着身体回答道，又要被送上高潮。  
“既然这么乖，”光一的龟头在肉穴尽头磨了几下，“那爸爸要好好奖励小桃。”说完又在最深处顶了顶，“爸爸这是在摸摸小桃的头。”  
“老公……救命……腰好酸……啊……要站不住了……”剛已经无力回应光一的挑逗，开始服软。  
楼下的记者还在直播，此刻已经开始抓住当时在场的围观群众挨个采访。  
一个吃瓜群众一脸八卦地回答着：“是的，堂本剛先生突然就冲了进来，直接把光一君给拉走了。”  
光一听了，继续摆动公狗腰：“所以我的肉棒，也要这样冲进剛的身体。”  
剛内心羞怯却无从抵抗，不停哀求着：“光……别说了……羞死了……哈啊……快干我……要被小光插晕过去了……嗯啊……”  
少年快速打桩，马上要进入高潮。  
“准备好了吗？”光一扶住剛的腰，温柔地在他后颈处说着耳语，牙齿不轻不重地咬了几口嫩嫩的颈肉。  
“准备好了……老公……快……快射给我……灌满我……啊……”剛的肉体叫嚣着更强烈的刺激，左右晃着肉臀，渴求更深的快感。  
“嗯……宝贝，都射给你……”年轻人的精液又浓又猛，被内射的瞬间，剛又爽到颤抖了一会儿。  
他身体挂在窗台上，脚尖保持着被插干时候的踮脚姿势，甚至连手指都毫无力气。体内的精液过了一会儿才一股一股地从有些红肿的穴口涌了出来。  
“光……抱我去床上，我要睡觉。”剛有气无力地说着，他不想理会外面的舆论纷扰，只想在这短暂的片刻沉浸在这个只属于自己的温柔乡。  
少年一改做爱时候的蛮勇和莽撞，温柔地把他抱在怀里，轻轻放在床上，盖好了被子，看着剛沉沉睡去，才终于肯去洗澡。  
光一从考场出来以后，只想着好好安抚剛的心情。洗过澡整个人才彻底清醒过来，拿起手机一看，果然自己的未接电话和line都爆炸了。  
混在一堆同学朋友发来的信息中的，是光爸光妈的未接来电和语音信箱。  
光一知道自己的爸妈对剛有过比较抗拒的态度，他做好最坏的准备，心情复杂地点开语音留言。  
“光一，”光妈的声音透过电波传来，“不要有压力。以前爸妈觉得你还没准备好，只是年轻爱玩，做了一些拆散你和剛君的事情……对不起。今天妈妈终于知道，我的孩子已经够格当一个丈夫、当一个父亲了。”  
光一有些不可置信，他毕竟也才刚成年，下午出考场之时到此刻所堆垒的全部坚强被光妈的几句话瓦解掉，他突然开始流泪。  
终于熬过来了，他和剛终于熬过来了，而自己也终于有家人做后盾……  
这一切是他曾经无法想象的，他甚至从没敢这样想。  
光一早已经做好计划：考上大学后就搬去剛家，爸妈既然需要时间同意，那自己就给他们时间。在爱情面前，光一从来不是一个乖顺的小孩。  
他继续颤抖着双手点开了第二条语音留言。  
“小光，”光爸的声音依然是听不出情绪的沉稳，“考完就带他回来吧，他大着肚子一直住酒店也不舒服，家里有榻榻米房间，宽敞方便……他这个月份了需要人照顾。”  
光爸从来都是话到嘴边留三分的性格，光一家一直没请过钟点工或者帮佣，如果光爸叫他把剛带回家照顾，那只能是光妈负责照顾快要生产的剛。  
是老天爷看我们太苦了吗……所以给我们这么大的礼物？剛，我终于可以放心把你带回家了。光一看着剛被自己折腾到熟睡的身影，小声对着他喃喃自语。  
经历了这些，少年终于卸下所有的心防和一直装在心里的压力，爬上了床，从背后环住剛的孕肚，靠在他的肩上，沉沉睡去。


	25. Chapter 25

睡到凌晨一点钟，光一的手机铃声大作。  
他通常的默认铃声是静音，只有爸妈和剛打给他的时候会响铃声。  
所以他听到声音就意识到事情大条。  
“喂……”光一揉着惺忪的睡眼回应着，是爸爸的电话。剛被铃声吵到有些要醒过来，光一把他紧紧搂在怀里继续哄他睡，用最小的声音接着电话。  
“吵醒你了吗？”光爸在那边小声说着，音量也不大。  
“没事，爸爸您说，怎么了？”怀里的人发出奶声奶气又带着睡意的抗议，在光一的怀里反复蹭着头。  
“现在带他下来，东西都收拾好，一起带下来。酒店门口都被记者包围了，你们从正门或者走车库都出不去。”光爸快速说着。  
“您在哪？”光一坐直，探头看了一眼窗外，果然，酒店门口的街被十几辆收录车堵到水泄不通，没想到剛都已经半退休了，还是这么轰动的新闻人物。  
“我在车库，跟朋友借了他们公司的货柜车，等下你们下来直接进到货柜里面。”光爸嘱咐着，“快点，把他叫醒，回家再睡。”  
“妈来了吗？”光一问题问了一半就被光爸挂断了电话，他只能轻轻把剛摇醒，“宝，快起床，我们回家。”  
剛迷迷糊糊看了眼窗外，外面是漆黑一片：“现在几点……”  
光一简单跟他讲了一下现在的情况，边讲边收拾两个人不多的行李，又好言好语哄着他：“所以现在趁着记者不注意，咱们快点走。”出门的时候还不忘用自己的围巾把剛包了个严严实实。  
剛顺从地跟在光一身后，轻轻拉着他的手。  
两个人下到地下车库，光爸开着货柜车停在电梯门旁边，十分显眼。  
光一和父亲眼神交流一下，他就带着剛钻到了货柜里。  
里面没有装任何货物，就是个巨大的铁皮盒子。光一担心剛没处落脚又怕他被颠簸到，一直把他紧紧搂在怀里，让他坐在自己的腿上。  
货柜车很顺利地冲破了记者团的包围，直直地驶回光一家。  
气息平复下来，剛靠在光一肩头，双手紧紧环着光一的脖子，小声问道：“老公……你确定开车的人是你爸爸吗？”  
光一哽住：“当然……怎么，担心我认错爹？”  
剛在伸手不见五指的货柜里亲了亲光一的脸颊：“不是……怕我们这样被人卖掉，或者杀了。”  
光一轻抚着他的背，温柔地安慰：“怎么会，宝贝，我看清了，真的是我爸爸，我们再过一会儿就到家了，别怕。”  
剛轻轻笑出声：“我没怕……如果这样和光一一起死掉，我会很开心。”剛认真说着，头又在光一颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
他沉迷这种让自己有危险感的全情投入的爱情。  
剛知道，太过依赖一个人会让自己陷入绝境，可他相信光一。  
就像背对悬崖峭壁只拉住一个人的手，以此把自己悬在空中，而那只手一定会是堂本光一的手。  
只会是堂本光一的手。  
不到半小时，货车稳稳停到了光一家的车库。  
光妈早就等在那里，车一熄火，她就去货柜里拿两个人的行李，光一牵着剛慢慢下车。  
“真是委屈你了，只能用这种方法，”到了客厅，光妈给剛倒上一杯热麦茶，坐在他旁边说着，“他爸跟传媒圈的朋友打听了，他们打算蹲一周呢。”  
剛听了心里暗自后怕，原本还想第二天上午直接从正门出去。如果真的这么做了，到时候说不定引发什么事端。  
这帮记者苦等那么久，是不会轻易放人走的。  
“对不起，给你们添麻烦了……”剛语带愧疚，小心啜饮着杯中的茶。  
光一靠了过去，那么大的沙发他还是只和剛紧贴着坐，他手掌包裹住剛不安的双手，小声劝着他：“不要道歉，不是你的错。”  
“别这么说，事情都过去了，别想了，以后再爆出什么来也不会像今天这么爆炸了，早曝光总比晚曝光要好，最惊险的都已经过去。”光妈小声安慰着，“他爸，你回来的时候身后没有车跟着你吧？”  
“没有，”光爸远远地坐在餐厅里，一边喝着茶一边回答道，“你这几天别回家了，你家门口也被传媒包围。”光一父亲对剛补充说。  
剛听了，如梦初醒一般打给小惠，电话传来一阵忙音。  
他又联系了杰西：“小惠呢？”剛着急到连寒暄都没有。  
“在洗澡呢，怎么了前辈？”杰西这边倒是恭敬。  
“洗澡？！你……”仿佛撞破了什么不该看到的现场，剛突然有些不自在，而光一爸妈又在旁边，很多话他不太好问出口。  
“是，太喜欢他了，实在没忍住。”杰西坦然得很，一点都没有把人家儿子吃干抹净以后的愧疚感，“这么着急是有什么事吗，前辈？”  
剛看了看光一爸妈关切的眼神，不太好细问，只能说主题：“你们现在在哪？这几天别回家，家门口都是记者。”  
杰西在电话那头点了点头，看了看卧室里面的浴室，传来了吹风机的声音，小惠应该已经在吹头发：“猜到了……这几天小惠就在我家这边吧，先不说了，我去给他吹头发。”  
杰西说完就挂断了电话，打开浴室，比自己矮二十公分的小惠穿着自己的浴袍，腰带系在薄得如纸片似的腰上，杰西走过去从背后绕住他，窄窄一条的少年身体被自己壮硕的宽肩细腰包围着。  
“我给你吹头发。”杰西轻轻对着小惠的耳边说，看起来并没有给他拒绝的权利。  
初尝云雨的少年看到杰西，又想起刚刚发生过的种种让人脸红耳热的瞬间，他别开头，避免和杰西在镜子里对视。  
“怎么还能站得住？看来还有力气嘛。”杰西调侃着。  
小惠在他怀中抗拒着这种让自己心痒痒的邀约：“哥哥别说了……”  
“逃不掉了宝贝，你爸爸让你这几天都在我这，不准你回家呢。”杰西紧紧箍住小孩的双臂，温柔地把吹风机拿到离头发稍远的地方，轻轻拢着他的发丝，如愿看到小惠震惊又焦急到红了眼眶，得意地笑了出来，“这一周，都要在我这里。”  
小惠抬起头，有些不可置信地看向镜子里杰西坏笑的脸：“可是哥哥……每天都……吗？”  
“每天都。哥哥这么疼你，每天都做的话你也不吃亏对不对？”杰西仿佛一头露出獠牙的饿狼。  
小惠被带到沟里，似懂非懂地点了点头，藏在浴袍下的雪白肌肤由于轻微的挣扎露出来了一大片，并没留下过任何吻痕，杰西根本不敢对他用力，更舍不得留下吻痕让他疼，如果注意不到这孩子被吻到有些发红的双唇，就完全不会发现他刚刚被人在床上好生折腾。  
剛心情复杂地挂下电话，尴尬地对光妈笑了笑：“跟他说好了，这几天家里都不会有人回去，谢谢你们打探消息……”  
光一妈妈温柔地揽过剛的肩膀：“别见外，之前的事情还没给你道歉……现在也不怕小光知道了，总之以后你们好好在一起，家里这边不会给你们压力。接受我的道歉吗？”  
剛一想到自己任性搞出来的这些是非，脸上一阵红一阵白，轻轻点了点头。  
“时间不早了，你们快去睡。小光，别回自己房间了，去三楼的榻榻米客房。那里宽敞。”光妈说着，又吩咐光爸把行李拿上去。  
光一家的客房里早已被铺好了两个人的被褥，暖风开温度开到刚刚好，榻榻米上也铺好了发热垫，剛换了套薄薄的睡衣，这种温度和体感让他很舒服。  
光一爸妈给他们俩准备了两床双人被，可各自分别躺在自己的被窝里的时候，距离就会有一点远。光一把枕头挪到剛身边，闻着熟悉的体香，和剛迷迷糊糊说着话，又睡了过去。  
剛安静地躺在他怀里，轻轻安抚着肚子里的小桃，眼睛睁得好大，看着房间墙角处暗暗的地灯。  
大概是昨天一人独闯记者群受到了太多大脑上的刺激，昨晚开始小桃就出现了胎动。看了看身边的光一还睡得那么沉，剛忍住了没跟他讲。他精神紧绷了这么久，也该睡个好觉了。  
可和肚子里的小家伙相比，剛更担心正在杰西身边的那个小家伙。  
小惠现在虽然比剛高了一两公分，但在剛心里，小惠还是那个自己赶作业时候安静在图书馆陪自己陪到睡着的乖宝贝。  
孩子两岁以后，剛的姐姐就没有继续带他，那之后的每天，剛都带着他上学。  
背着双肩包推婴儿车的剛，那时候一直是学校里独特的存在，他也毫不在意那些异样的眼神，自己的能力就是堵住攸攸众口最好的资本。久而久之，异样的眼神少了，大家渐渐都习以为常。  
那时候的小惠，婴儿车放在阶梯教室最后一级的台阶上，自己安静地玩着小车上挂着的玩具；  
有时候剛去小教室上课，就把小惠装在胸前的背带里，一个小时的课下来，孩子不哭也不闹，大部分时间是靠在剛的胸口睡觉；  
有考试的时候，剛会拜托关系比较好的女同学帮忙带孩子，考完试就马上去把小惠接过来。  
小惠陪自己熬过了最苦又最充实的日子，剛用自己病态的保护欲作为回报。  
所以剛一直舍不得让小惠知道什么alpha啦omega之类的事情，他固执地活在自己的沙丘里，不肯看清外面的世界，也不想接受现实。  
就连每次发情期之前小惠吃下的那些抑制剂，都是一直被剛哄骗说他有遗传病，不吃就会死，小惠才不明就里地吞下了那么多昂贵药丸。 他自私地想要小惠永远如同婴儿一般乖巧纯粹美好。  
就像当初那个睁着黑葡萄般大眼睛乖乖等自己忙完功课的小天使一般，水晶样透明。  
可两性方面的东西一旦接触太多，自己心中那个虚幻世界会彻底不存在。  
当初愿意让杰西和小惠接触，剛也是自私地觉得，杰西不可能会对小惠下手，因为小惠对这方面的事一窍不通。  
现在事情到底是怎么发展成这样？会不会是杰西兽性大发，强迫自己的小孩……  
剛想到这里，愤怒地拿起枕头旁的手机，拨给杰西。  
“杰西！怎么回事？你是不是强迫他？！你不是人啊你！”电话一拨通，杰西就听到剛劈头盖脸一顿骂。  
“不是这样，您听我解释……”杰西手忙脚乱，声音已然不太稳。  
“我听你个头啊听，我的孩子什么样我心里清楚！总不能是他主动勾引你吧？他还什么都不懂啊！”剛尽量小声，避免吵醒光一，可情绪里的怒火却准确传达给了杰西。  
“其实是……啊……惠……”杰西说着说着突然叫了小惠的名字，声音很不自然。  
小惠清脆带着甜的声音从电话那头清晰地传了过来：“哥哥……快进来……小惠受不了了……”  
剛意外又尴尬，五雷轰顶一般挂断了电话。  
他看着房间的天花板，不知过了多久，深冬的天空已经蒙蒙亮的十分，才渐渐睡去。  
短暂地睡了几个小时，醒来已是中午时分。光爸光妈没来打扰他们，剛一睁眼看到的就是光一温柔的侧脸。  
感受到怀里的人动了一下，他马上转过头：“醒了？饿没饿？”  
剛不知道光一是什么时候醒来的，但他知道如果光一不需要早起，就会一直保持抱着自己的姿势，直到自己睡醒为止。  
醒来的瞬间，他又想到昨晚经历的晴天霹雳，撇了几下嘴角，眼眶就红了：“小光……我……”  
眼看着自己最宝贝的人一睡醒就要哭出来，光一乱作一团：“又怎么了宝？看到什么新闻了吗？别理他们瞎说，不管就好了。”  
剛摇了摇头，把流出来的大颗眼泪往光一肩头蹭了蹭：“不是的……杰西把小惠……我不知道怎么说，呜呜……”剛抽泣着，“好像自己一直捧在怀里的水晶突然碎掉了，好难受。”  
光一不明就里地安抚着，看来从剛这里问不出什么来，只能好好问问杰西和小惠。  
好不容易把剛哄好，光一趁着恋人换衣服打算下楼吃饭的空档，躲在门外给小惠发着信息。  
“惠，你和杰西怎么了？你爸爸刚才醒过来哭得很伤心。”光一快速打着字，想要尽快搞清状况。  
“唔……我们做了。”惠看到信息后秒回，“想不到爸爸反应这么大……哥哥说昨晚爸爸还骂他，搞什么嘛，明明是我主动的。”  
光一满头黑线，觉得自己似乎不该参与进来，但已经知情又不得不把两边都安抚好：“你别往心里去，我劝劝你爸爸，没关系的，他只是太爱你。”  
光一说完，又不放心地补充道：“注意节制，别太累。”  
小惠看到这行字，翻了个白眼，心里想着，以前我不懂，现在我知道你经常来我家过夜到底是来干嘛的，你还劝我节制……可万千腹诽放在心里，小惠想到爸爸为自己流泪的样子居然有些心疼。  
“爸爸，我长大了，可我也更爱你了。”小惠给剛发了这条信息后，又转过头去对杰西索吻。  
光一发自内心为好友高兴，这些人生中的美好片刻，他终于可以尽数享有。  
只是剛那边自己要费心安抚了。  
既然是一家人，那就要为这个家做出一些事，光一很乐意成为这样一种存在。  
光爸光妈已经把饭菜准备好，给光一留言说是出门买剛暂住这里需要用到的东西。  
两个人在餐桌两侧面对面坐下，剛心不在焉喝了两口汤，就委屈巴巴地对光一说：“小光，杰西和小惠居然假戏真做。”  
光一觉得自己的太太真是可爱至极，杰西和小惠分明就是正常的恋人关系，什么叫假戏真做嘛，他忍着笑假装不知情：“哦？什么意思？”  
“他们上床了！”剛愤怒地用筷子戳着碗里的饭，“这个杰西，好大个胆子！”  
“宝贝，你该醒醒了，这是小惠的人生……何况杰西是个很不错的男朋友。”光一温柔地劝慰，“反正以后他们也不一定结婚，让小惠好好享受正常的恋爱不好吗？”  
剛纠结了好一阵，最后自欺欺人地想着自己的宝贝最后不一定会跟杰西走下去，终于安安稳稳地开始吃饭。  
但最近绝对不会让杰西好过！剛忿忿地想着。  
光一的食量不大，对于食物也没什么热情，而剛除了和光一闹分手那半年比较厌食以外，通常情况还是很贪嘴能吃的。  
一如往常的每一次共同进餐一样，光一早早就撂下筷子，狐狸眼睛眯得弯弯的，看着剛不停往嘴里塞食物。  
“吃好了吗？”看着剛满足吃下桌上最后一块炸鸡，光一问到。  
“好了……因为太伤心所以没有吃很多。”剛嘟着嘴巴抱怨，心里对于杰西把小惠“哄骗”上床这件事还是耿耿于怀。  
光一好声好气地哄他去院子里走了好几圈消食，看了看天空有些阴，才把剛带回房间。  
和上次来光一家的体验很不一样，剛这次在这里躲风头觉得非常安静祥和。光妈是家务好手，三餐搭配和房间布置让剛很喜欢，光爸沉默寡言却不停出力，这种家庭让剛觉得很踏实。  
有时候他也会质疑自己之前的所作所为是不是多此一举，但他想通了，如果当初不那么做，现在可能换不来这些。一切皆有因果。  
传媒依旧炸锅，为了照顾两个人的情绪，光一爸妈这几天都没有开电视，但大众的那些议论，剛心里都清楚。  
他并不轻松，经常深夜不睡，刷新闻刷推特。  
剛不在乎别人怎么说他，他只怕影响到光一。  
保护光一的时候，他会迸发出让自己都震惊的力量。  
由于小桃的体重比较巨大，剛的肚子比同月份的产妇要大很多。  
媒体看到他的孕肚，错误地推测出他大概是六个月身孕。而六个月前，剛还在公司忙项目，为了公事和杰西在咖啡厅被拍到过好几次。  
虽然当时没有大规模被传媒报道，但推特上讨论了很久。  
这次追溯时间线，民众觉得剛在那段时间脚踏两只船：利用杰西做事业，再利用光一生孩子。  
一时之间，对剛的为人众说纷纭。  
有的调侃他有手腕，有的干脆进行荡妇羞辱。  
剛刷过这些评论，内心毫无波动，只是在非议自己，他无需在意。  
他活到这么大岁数，一直是踩着别人的骂声往前走，从在大学里未婚生子开始，周围的人对自己的议论就没停过。  
时间一点点流淌过去，进入孕期五个月的时候，小桃已经可以被判断出性别。  
长濑的私人医院由于保密措施完备，即便在那场风波之后过了小半个月也还是没有被曝光。  
光一为他预约了产检，又跟光爸借了车。他能感觉到剛在和自己父母相处的时候还是有些不自在，所以在自己家的时候，光一大部分时间都陪在他身边。  
杰西已经舍得放小惠回家，可每天忙完公司的事情就往剛家里跑，换汤不换药。  
之前恋爱的时候小惠还经常去爸爸的设计室陪杰西上下班，可自从被开苞以后，又赶上了放假，他每天过着除了睡觉就是被操的日子，连出门的力气都没有，吃饭都要杰西买回家。  
剛每每看到小惠在私密sns上更新和杰西的恋爱日记，都觉得眼前一黑，又不得不接受事实，默念着儿孙自有儿孙福，匆匆划过。  
产检当日，小惠也拉着杰西去医院陪剛。  
光一考完试以后，他已经有半个多月都没见过爸爸。  
爸爸没办法回家，他也不方便出门，他还没有学会剛那套甩掉记者的技巧，只能每天在家呆着，或者拿着杰西的信用卡逛逛商场。  
剛如果知道杰西在得手之后给了小惠一张无限额的信用卡的行为，估计又要骂出难听的话。  
四人在长濑的诊室见了面，剛狠狠地瞪了杰西一眼：“你来干什么？看你一眼我都要流产。”  
长濑不明就里地看着剛发神经，又不好插嘴问，瞥了眼手表发现时间还来得及，就乐得在旁边看戏。  
“前辈别生气，这不是找机会来给您赔不是了吗？”杰西非常懂得什么叫能屈能伸，反正现在小惠已经彻底成为了自己的人，嘴上服点软又如何，即使他根本不知道自己为什么要道歉。  
小惠夹在两人中间左右为难，一边是自己最爱的爸爸，一边是自己打得火热的恋人，他默默站在光一身边，两颗大眼睛迅速蓄起水雾，没多久就委屈到要哭出来。  
世界上能压得住剛发疯的，除了光一的大屌就是小惠的眼泪。  
剛停止了和杰西的唇枪舌剑，呆在那里看了看自己的小孩。  
健气阳光的短发少年们依然没变，唇红齿白，皮肤透亮，眼神坚定又隐忍。像极了自己当年为了爱情一往无前的样子。  
剛看到那似曾相识的眼神，终于醒悟，这样的小惠他是拦不住的。  
自己总不能这样把小惠锁在身边一辈子。  
他走过去拉着孩子的手：“对不起，爸爸实在是舍不得你。”剛伸手擦了擦小惠的眼泪，又接着说：“和他相处不开心了你就回来找爸爸，爸爸有得是方法治他。”说罢，又白了杰西一眼。  
杰西的脸红一阵白一阵，没想到和小惠的交往比追剛的时候难多了。  
小惠低头摇晃着剛的手：“爸爸……他很疼我。”  
“对了堂本惠，大学期间不许怀孕哦我告诉你！”剛假装板起脸，看着孩子可爱的模样又紧紧把他抱在怀里，“当年躺在我胸前背带里睡觉的小宝宝，怎么突然长这么大了……”  
长濑看着危机暂时被化解，也大概知道了发生什么事，终于打断他们：“好了，去做产检吧剛。”  
小惠破涕为笑，蹦蹦哒哒跟着一行人往超声波室走。  
光一走在他身边，不正经地调侃着自己的好友：“怎么样，爽不爽？”  
小惠一拳捶在光一胸口，直接揍到他哑口无言。  
看剛肚子的尺寸，长濑就初步估计孩子应该很健康。超声波观察了一下，小家伙还在剛的肚子里舒展手脚，活泼得很。  
剛这次的验血报告也让人十分安心，长濑再次感叹，孩子来到这个世上就是为了救剛的命。  
“它有名字了吗？”长濑一张粗犷的帅脸上带着温柔的笑，观察超声波影像。  
“叫小桃。”光一抢着说，眼睛眯眯地甜笑着。  
“唔……如果是男孩的话，叫这个名字会很奇怪。”长濑摸着下巴上的胡子说道。  
小惠快言快语回答着：“不可能是男孩的，绝对是个妹妹。”杰西想去捂住他的嘴巴，可没能来得及。  
长濑被小惠逗笑，自己当年亲手接生出来的那个差点产道缺氧导致脑瘫的小孩子，一转眼也长成了牙尖嘴利的年轻人：“你怎么看出来的？惠，真的是妹妹哦。”  
小惠直接冲到超声波仪器的床边，摇晃着剛的胳膊：“爸爸！你看吧！真的是妹妹，我不会猜错的！”  
剛忍着笑：“爸爸要被你摇到快散架……”  
小惠早早就被告知，剛怀孕的事情不要同任何人讲。他性格绵软内向，活泼一面只对熟悉的人展开，除了光一以外也没什么掏心掏肺的好友。但终于确定爸爸肚子里是妹妹以后，小惠好想向全世界宣布，却只能憋在心里。  
各自上了回家的车，小惠在副驾驶抱住杰西的脖子狠狠亲了几口，才勉强缓解了这种昭告天下的冲动。  
杰西被小惠的活泼可爱撩到心生荡漾，心不在焉地把小惠开车带回自己家，在路上早已想好了吃小惠的几十种姿势。  
光一把剛载回家里，上楼梯的时候跟在他身后。  
看着剛踩上每一阶台阶时候臀部和大腿突出的线条，光一想入非非。孕妇走路的速度不快，他更能多多一饱眼福。  
剛回到客房，换上了淡粉色的睡衣，在褥子上安稳躺下，轻抚孕肚：“小光，你喜欢女儿吗？”  
“喜欢，你生的我都喜欢，如果是女儿的话，更喜欢。”光一的声音从客房自带的洗手间传来，他习惯抱剛之前都去洗洗手，尽最大努力让剛和室外的病毒隔绝开。  
“呜……我也想要个女儿，居然真的是女儿，这种感觉好不真实。”剛从被窝里跑到洗手间，缠着光一，“快，掐掐我，我没在做梦吧？”  
光一一股欲火憋在心里，剛这样送上门他更加坐不住，他伸手直接握住剛沉睡的肉棒：“不用掐你，操你吧。”说着，一边把剛的阴茎撸硬，一边霸道地吻过去。  
突如其来的性爱总是让剛猝不及防却又快速沉迷，他放心地把自己交给光一，抬起白嫩的脖颈，甘愿被眼前这头饿狼啃食干净。  
自从光一考试结束之后，两个人居然是第一次进行这种肌肤之亲。之前都在简单的亲亲抱抱，光一实在忍不住的时候也不过是留下斑驳吻痕。  
剛突然轻轻推开光一：“你家隔音怎么样？”  
“隔音一般，但爸妈今晚要很晚才回来，你跑不掉了宝贝，大声叫出来吧。”光一说着，脱光了上衣，拽下了松松垮垮的睡裤裤腰，勃起的巨根耀武扬威地冲着站在洗手间墙角无助的剛。  
他甚至都没有确认一下剛的后穴有没有湿润，就难耐地脱下剛的睡裤：“面朝墙。”饿到不行的小狼言简意赅。  
剛顺从乖巧地听话照做，双臂在墙上轻轻撑着，屁股微微翘起：“轻点……小光。”  
光一一贯喜欢猛插几下再来花样，他一边用力挺着腰一边一字一顿回复着：“轻点，当然是，不可能。”说罢便扶住剛的腰，加速顶弄。  
剛被插到腰膝酸软，脚心发痒，后穴带来的快感迅速蔓延到全身：“光……太猛了……回到卧室去……啊……”  
“那要被我顶回去。”光一这样说着，每插一下就把剛往前推一步。  
剛还在忌惮光一家的隔音问题，并不敢像平时那样大声浪叫，他小声呜咽着，听起来是一副受了欺负的样子，肉穴却享受得很，有节奏地挤压着光一的巨大。  
“啪！”光一狠狠一巴掌打到剛的嫩臀上，迅速留下了粉红色的掌印，身前的人嫩穴快速收缩了几下，“怎么被你吸这么紧……大点声给我叫出来。”  
光一在性爱中充满了霸道和掌控欲，这和平时他帅气冷漠优等生的外表存在着强烈的反差，让剛深深痴迷。  
被欲望和肉棒控制着的omega被小男友完全摆布着，条件反射般浪叫出来：“呜……小光……好深好深……轻一点……”即使是求饶的语气，肉穴却紧紧夹着光一的巨大，一口都舍不得松开。  
光一把他推到了被炉前面，叉开双腿坐在被炉边上，剛手扶着被炉桌子的边缘，主动上下动着身体，“哈啊……这样更深了……光……顶到最深处了……不能再进去了……”剛怀孕到这个月份，宫口已经离穴口越来越近，光一的粗长很轻易就能顶到最尽头，他本能地护着肚子里的小桃，避免光一进去打扰到孩子，最后胎动如果变得厉害，遭罪的还是自己。  
光一嫌坐着的姿势顶得不够快，直接把剛的上身推倒，让他屁股翘起：“宝贝，后入最舒服了。”光一低声蛊惑着，精壮的细腰把肉棒在甬道里挺进拔出，直捣花穴。剛的穴口堆着一片粘腻的蜜汁，撑在桌边的双手摇摇欲坠，肚子里的小桃大概是还在美梦中却被爸爸给打扰醒，已经开始不老实。  
“老公……不行了……孩子有反应……哈啊……好舒服……可是快……快停下……”剛还是那种魅惑又欲拒还休的语气，让光一不明所以，以为他并不是在拒绝，反而插得更大力。  
“有反应不是更好吗？感觉像我捅到你子宫里一样。”光一恬不知耻地继续抽插，丝毫不知道太太已经快到临界点。  
剛知道这样下去不是办法，可也不能让未婚夫在兴头上这么硬着，于是服软说：“老公……我给你吸出来好不好？”  
光一乐得白白拿到一次口交，迅速答应，湿淋淋的紫红肉棒抽了出来，两腿大开坐在榻榻米上。  
剛钻到被炉的被子里，暖洋洋的温度让他只穿着一套薄薄的睡衣也不觉得冷，激烈的性爱又让他睡衣领口大开，他从被炉里钻出来，只露着上半身，把带着自己淫液的肉棒捧在手里，用舌尖小心地舔了舔铃口：“老公这次快点射出来好不好？”剛哀求着，样子乖巧。  
光一像个不良少年，露出无赖的表情，双手顺着剛的睡衣领子伸了进去，摸索到他胸前两颗乳尖，熟练地把玩：“我什么时候快过？快点吃，乖。”  
剛不再继续挣扎，只求快点让光一射出来，速战速决。他灵活的小舌顺着根部一路向上，葱白一样的指尖在光一的小腹上画着圈，虽然乳头被刺激到自己想要大声淫叫，可嘴里被肉棒整个塞满，已经无法再发出声音。  
肉体的反应最诚实，剛虽然在闷声埋头吃着光一的巨屌，却因为双乳传来的快感太过强烈而双膝发软。怀孕到这个时候，他的两侧乳房都已经微微发胀，为哺乳做着准备，光一的花样比之前更多，一会儿快速搔着剛的乳尖，一会儿用虎口用力环住剛傲人尺寸的乳房，从两侧缓慢地往中间推。  
剛的肉穴开始发痒，蜜汁不住地往外涌，他的大腿能清晰地感觉到自己的肠液缓慢流淌的路径，眼看就要滴到干净的榻榻米上。  
孕期更加敏感的身体真是让人烦躁。  
剛死马当活马医地用力做了几个深喉，光一的肉棒依然坚挺，整个人笑眯眯又像流氓一样看着剛在自己的胯间做着无用功。  
终于把太太惹毛，剛往外爬了爬，侧躺着把蜜汁臀肉冲着光一，小穴一张一合地渴求着：“快进来……”  
彻底掌握了主动权的光一，摸着下巴淫笑问到：“你让我拔出来我听你的了，你让我再进去可没那么容易。要怎么办呢？”  
剛轻轻摆着腰臀，适时服软：“老公……快进来……求你……”他不顾肚子里小桃的抗议，自私地渴求着光一的猛插。  
恋人的肉棒如约而至，快速不停扫过剛的骚点，爽得他尖叫连连，软烂泥泞的湿穴死死咬住奔腾的肉龙：“哈啊……小光……好舒服……快……大力点……顶死我……嗯啊……就像以前那样……啊……操烂我……”  
剛的淫叫是最好的春药，光一听着只言片语就要精关失守：“是嫌我不够用力吗？”说着，他把剛的一条腿抬到自己的肩膀上，加速顶弄淫荡的蜜穴，又不忘侧过头贪婪舔舐剛白嫩的脚趾。  
“不要……哈啊……老公不要舔那里……嗯啊……专心干我……”剛发出了并没有什么意义的抗议。  
“怎么可能啊宝贝？专心干你会把你干死的。”光一不紧不慢地笑着说，却口是心非地放下了剛的腿，“双腿夹紧，骚货，我要射进去了。”语毕，光一紧紧捏住剛的臀肉，加速冲刺，额头已经在数九隆冬的暖室里沁出细密的汗珠。  
“呜……老公……太舒服了……好深……”剛小心地托住孕肚，“插死我……啊……要高潮了……要被老公捅射了……嗯啊……救命……”随着高亢的呻吟声，剛射出了浓白的精液，滴滴答答砸在榻榻米上，但要怎么收拾干净已经不是他需要头疼的事情。  
光一紧随其后，闷哼了几声，如数射进紧窄的甬道中。  
他抱住太太好声好气地哄了一会儿，又主动打扫干净榻榻米，回到被窝却被一阵猛踹。  
“这样踹你你舒服吗！你舒服吗！！”刚刚被满足过的奈良小辣椒，发起火来不是盖的。  
光一傻笑着，不明就里地握住剛两只白细脚踝：“怎么了宝，闹什么闹。”  
剛大力挣扎着，光一怕弄痛他就松开手，任由自己被拳打脚踢，也没想到要起身逃跑：“刚才还求着我操，现在怎么用完我的屌就打我。”精壮的恋人完全没生气，好言好语陪着笑脸，毕竟剛的力度落在他身上仿佛就是在挠痒痒。  
“刚你在捅后面，小桃就在肚子里这样踹我！”剛继续捶打着，不打到解气不罢休。  
光一忍笑看着他发脾气：“想打多久就打多久，反正我吃到了最美味的白团子。”语气像烤化的棉花糖一样粘腻化不开，让饱经情事的剛听了都脸红。  
闹了一会儿，太太终于安分又脱力地躺在光一怀里。  
“小光，我饿了……”他仰着红扑扑的脸，撒娇道。  
“叫外卖吧？”光一吻着他的头发，温柔说着，拿起手机打算点餐。  
“我想吃小光做给我的。”剛眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛，让光一不忍拒绝。  
之前经常往剛家里跑的日子，让光一练就了简单的厨艺。他拖着剛下楼陪他，看了看冰箱里的食材，妈妈提前腌好了照烧鸡肉，那自己在做个蔬菜猪肉汤就好。  
“应该很快就做好，乖乖等着吧。”光一对窝在沙发里抚着肚子的剛说到，又系上了妈妈的碎花围裙。  
光爸光妈提前返家，看到自己十指不沾阳春水的儿子在厨房里熟练地忙前忙后，呆楞了好一会儿。  
剛没有理会，打开电视看着新闻，和自己相关的那些报道已经逐渐不见。  
光妈看到剛大敞的衣领下斑驳的吻痕，试探着劝他：“都怀孕了，那方面要注意节制啊。”  
剛喝了一口光一提前给自己倒好的麦茶：“伯母，这可要跟你儿子说。”脸上带着要笑不笑的表情，却把光妈震到哑口无言。  
哎，自己宝贝了一辈子的孩子，居然变成了别人的舔狗。光妈不知该说什么好。可自己不得不承认，就是有了剛的存在，儿子才能快速成长为成熟力派的大人。  
光妈对于剛的情感，依然很复杂。  
考完试一个多月，光一的录取消息终于可以上网确认。  
东大这一年医学院只录取十四人，光一恰好是第十四名擦线过关。  
查成绩之前几天他紧张得坐立难安，却不敢表露给剛，怕他跟着担心。  
他得意洋洋地把消息分享给爸妈和太太，剛当着光爸光妈的面就给了他一个响亮的亲亲：“真行，不愧是我未婚夫。”  
看到小两口甜蜜的样子，光爸光妈反而有点不自在。可又不得不接受现实。  
之前的日子，记者蹲了整整一周毫无收获，已经在心里把剛列入了黑名单。大家一直都憋着搞出来大新闻，没人愿意做无用功。  
随着光一录取消息的公布，媒体又开始躁动。东大的录取是公开可查的，堂本光一的名字出现在名单中的那一刻，这帮之前求而不得的传媒又疯狂深挖了起来。  
光一一家开心了没多久，当晚十二点，速度被炮制的新闻稿新鲜出炉：《堂本光一或被内幕操作录取，未婚夫堂本剛与东大医学部客座教授秘密往来被曝光》  
这次媒体终于把长濑智也拉下水。他成为客座教授也没有多少年，但长濑医院的股东名单上明晃晃出现了堂本剛的名字。  
剛和东大医学院内部有往来，光一又低空飞过被录取，个中隐秘关系不得不让人遐想连篇。  
自己死命维护的光一终于成了靶子，剛把手机摔在榻榻米上气到说不出话。  
光一却温柔安慰着他：“让他们说去吧，我知道我是靠自己考上的。”他并不在意自己遭受的非议，似乎很享受成为舆论的靶心，这样昭告天下成为剛的未婚夫的感觉，对年轻的他来讲，实在是太爽了。  
剛看着恋人无所谓的样子，更生气了，拿起手机联系了自己公司的公关部：“明天联系媒体，紧急开记者会。”  
这一次，他还要护在光一面前，好好保护自己的终生爱人。  
第二天中午，剛穿上自己设计的袍子，冷着一张脸准备出门。  
外面的天气还是深冬的样子，光一先去了车库把车开火，点开了暖风空调，这样剛一上车就有暖气。  
剛站在玄关换鞋，表情比外面的天气还要冷洌。  
光爸坐在客厅里，看着剛的背影，抓紧了少有的他独自和自己共处一室的机会，突然开口：“剛君，之前的照片是你放料给媒体的吧？”  
剛整个人僵住，没有回头。  
“是我，怎么了？”大概是过了一个世纪那么长，剛认命答道。  
狂风暴雨就在这一天都向自己砸来好了。  
光爸少言寡语，能问出来就说明有十足的把握，剛否认也是徒劳，还不如真刀真枪对线。  
“我早猜到是你。可你一直保护在光一前面。他所经历的这些，就算是现在躲过去了，以后早晚还会出现。因为他的配偶是你。”光爸继续沉稳地说着，语气里听不出情绪。  
“他妈妈不知道这个，我也不打算告诉她，你放心。”光妈不在家，光爸放心地跟剛交底，“所以这次，麻烦剛君也为小光而战吧。”  
剛听着这些话，眼泪不知道什么时候糊了一整脸。  
他哽咽着留下一句谢谢您，就打开侧门去了光一家车库。  
真好。   
有人鼓励真好。   
有人护着自己真好。   
身边有爱人一直支持着自己真好。  
剛看了看主驾驶上的光一，望着窗外午后的冬日暖阳，内心充盈着丰沛的爱和力量。


End file.
